Ogniwo
by Eledhil
Summary: Tłumaczenie, HP/DM - Jak Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył może pomóc? Będąc tam, gdzie rozwija się zło. W ten sposób, dzięki nieoczekiwanej pomocy, Harry'emu udaje się infiltracja.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł oryginalny:** Vínculo (/s/2262536/1/ - również w _Moich ulubionych_)  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Doiha-Chan OP  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Gatunek: <strong>angst, romans  
><strong>Zgoda: <strong>jest  
><strong>Podsumowanie:<strong> Jak Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył może pomóc? Będąc tam, gdzie rozwija się zło. W ten sposób, dzięki nieoczekiwanej pomocy, Harry'emu udaje się infiltracja.  
><strong>TN: **Kolejne drarry dla fanów wiadomego _paringu_. Tłumaczone pod wpływem dużego sentymentu do tego tekstu. Póki co _fick_ nie ma bety, więc gdyby ktoś był chętny do współpracy, to się ucieszę :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>OGNIWO<strong>_

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

Siedzieli w dużej sali, z uwagą przysłuchując się słowom dyrektora. Profesor przekazywał im informacje o tym, co działo się na zewnątrz, w środku ideologicznej wojny, jaką prowadzili przeciwko Voldemortowi. Niełatwo było tego słuchać, szczególnie, że najczęściej pojawiały się słowa o sukcesach Voldemorta i jego wojska potworów, które niszczyło wszystko na swojej drodze, pozbawiając czarodziejskie społeczeństwo jakiegokolwiek poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Młodzi, którzy nie potrafili się bronić, zostali w szkole, mając nadzieję, że dyrektor zapewni im ochronę. Negatywną tego stroną był fakt, że szkoła istniała teraz właśnie po to, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo uczniom, jako że wiele domów zostało zniszczonych, a ci, którzy ocaleli, schronili się tu, w Hogwarcie.

Harry Potter spojrzał kątem oka na siedzącą obok przyjaciółkę. Hermiona była zmartwiona i bardzo zaniepokojona całą tą sytuacją. Przed chwilą Lupin, ich nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, wspomniał o ataku na jakichś mugoli. Niestety chłopak nie usłyszał żadnych nazwisk, będąc zbyt skupionym na kwestii możliwej formy pomocy z jego strony. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie poczuł nagłego napięcia ciała dziewczyny, kiedy nazwisko mugoli wyszło z ust ich ulubionego profesora.

Dzień za dniem, noc za nocą śmierć przechadzała się korytarzami zamku i nikt nie mógł być pewnym, czy ocaleje, a coraz to nowsze wieści o kolejnych włamaniach do Ministerstwa bynajmniej nie czyniły Hogwartu bardziej bezpiecznym. Czy Ministerstwo Magii nie było otoczone przez chroniących je aurorów? Czy ci nie wykonywali odpowiednio swojej pracy, czy też to Voldemort za każdym razem coraz bardziej kpił sobie z zabezpieczeń starożytnej magii?

Ron też wydawał się być przerażony, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego rodzice, jako członkowie nieaktywnej w tej chwili części Zakonu, tylko czekali na znak, by wkroczyć do akcji i stawić czoło wrogowi. Sam Harry poza swoimi przyjaciółmi nie miał się o kogo martwić. Dursleyowie byli dobrze chronieni, podobnie jak i dom, w którym Harry dotychczas spędzał wakacje. W końcu lepszy powód nawet nie był potrzebny. Gdy chłopak poczuł na sobie przenikliwe spojrzenie błękitnych oczu dyrektora, podniósł wzrok i czerwieniąc się, ponownie skupił się na tej ważnej dyskusji na temat ochrony, jaką każdy powinien stosować. Misje, jakie wykonywali członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, powodowały, że uczniowie mieli coraz więcej czasu wolnego. Dlatego też Harry zaczynał powątpiewać w słuszność bywania na lekcjach, skoro i tak mieli w Hogwarcie wakacje. Ostatnia lekcja, jaką mieli w całości, odbyła się trzy dni temu z McGonagall. Aktualnie kobieta znajdowała się w grupie chroniącej Ministerstwo, razem z Szalonookim Moodym.

Harry westchnął, znudzony i zmęczony. Miał dość tego wszystkiego. Czy musiał być chroniony przez cały czas? Nawet w sytuacji, kiedy jego przeznaczenie naznaczyło go jako bohatera? Czuł się, jakby wszyscy związali mu ręce i nogi, nie pozwalając przeszkadzać im w _jego własnej_ wojnie. Ciągle słyszał, że Dumbledore robi to, bo się o niego martwi, ale z każdym upływającym dniem Harry coraz częściej dochodził do wniosku, że dyrektor już nie wierzy w niego tak ślepo, jak to robiła reszta świata. Może nie był żadnym Mesjaszem, ale wiedział, że jest w stanie walczyć i że dzięki całej tej złości, która się w nim kłębiła, pokona Voldemorta. Wierzył w swoją własną siłę i wiedział, że to wcale nie jest takie głupie.

Spojrzał na Lupina i uśmiechnął się.

— Najważniejsza jest wola. Poplecznicy Voldemorta — wszystkich przeszły dreszcze — sądzą, że nie posiadamy wolnej woli, a mu musimy im udowodnić, że się mylą.

Tak jak Harry myślał, Lupin mówił o tym, jak zwalczyć Imperiusa, aby żaden uczeń, który znalazł się w szkole, nie dostał się pod kontrolę Voldemorta. On sam zwalczył klątwę po raz pierwszy na swoim czwartym roku, kiedy to uczył ich fałszywy Moody, który postanowił pokazać im skutki tej klątwy… rzucając ją na nich. Harry'emu jako jedynemu udało się odeprzeć ją za pierwszym razem.

— Ważne też, aby walczyć, być cały czas czujnym, ponieważ nawet najmniejsze niedopatrzenie może spowodować tragedię. Jesteście silni, ale w potyczce przeciwko śmierciożercom waszą jedyną bronią będzie różdżka i wasza inteligencja.

Profesor spojrzał po obecnych w sali siódmorocznych. Wszystkie cztery domy były tu razem, słuchając uwag o możliwych sposobach obrony, choć Ślizgoni głośno twierdzili, że ani jedna z tych metod nie będzie im potrzebna, bo żadnego z nich nigdy nie zaatakuje członek ich własnej rodziny.

Dyrektor podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, jednym ruchem dłoni uciszając rozmowy, i odezwał się:

— Moi drodzy, to było drugie spotkanie w tym tygodniu. Usłyszeliście, jak ma się sytuacja, a profesor Lupin powiedział wam, jak możecie się chronić. Teraz proszę, aby liderzy domów zostali jeszcze na moment… Musimy porozmawiać.

Liderzy każdego z czterech domów zostali zobowiązani do przekazywania wszystkich informacji reszcie uczniów swoich domów, członkom swoich grup i tym wszystkim, którzy nie brali udziału w spotkaniach.

A lista była następująca:  
>Gryffindor: Harry Potter<br>Ravenclaw: Padma Patil  
>Hufflepuff: Justin Finch-Fletchley<br>Slytherin: Draco Malfoy

Stosując się do prośby dyrektora, czwórka uczniów została na swoich miejscach, czekając na informacje, które mogliby przekazać reszcie, lub też na jakikolwiek rozkaz, który powinni wypełnić.

— O co chodzi? — zaczął Malfoy, niecierpliwie krzyżując ramiona na piersi, nie mając ochoty czekać ani sekundy dłużej.

Gdy Potter skrzywił się na jego słowa, chłopak uniósł jedynie brew, jakby zachęcając go do podjęcia pałeczki. Bawiło go dręczenie ludzi lub przynajmniej próbowanie tego przy Harrym, szczególnie kiedy tyczyło się to dyrektora. Gryfon zawsze wtedy z trudem przełykał swoją wściekłość i próbował się opanować.

— Jest coś jeszcze. Coś, o czym nie mówiliśmy na spotkaniu — odparł Dumbledore, widząc, jak Harry się podnosi. Jego ulubiony uczeń był tak przewidywalny. — Usiądź, Harry. Ten atak na mugoli w Londynie dotyczył rodziców naszych uczniów.

Harry zagryzł wargę, powstrzymując okrzyk złości.

— Kolejni zabici? — zapytał Malfoy, odsuwając jasne włosy ze swojej pociągłej twarzy,

Dyrektor skinął głową. Justin zakrył dłonią usta i spuścił wzrok, martwiąc się o swoich współdomowników, którzy pochodzili z rodzin mugolskich. Padma zrobiła ręką jakiś ruch, ale szybko wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji, oparta o ścianę, z rękoma ukrytymi za plecami.

— Czyi rodzice?

Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

— To nie jest informacja, którą mogę wam przekazać, ale proszę was, abyście nikomu o tym fakcie nie wspominali.

— Po co więc nam pan to mówi? — spytał Malfoy, wstając.

Był już znudzony, chciał więcej akcji, więcej walki… i o wiele mniej rozmów.

— Jesteście liderami swoich domów. Chciałem, żebyście wiedzieli. — Dyrektor spojrzał na swojego podopiecznego z Gryffindoru. — Panie Malfoy, panie Finch-Fletchey, panno Patil, możecie odejść. Harry, z tobą chciałbym jeszcze porozmawiać.

Malfoy spojrzał na Harry'ego z ukosa i posłał mu drwiący uśmiech.

— Stało się coś złego, profesorze. — Głos Harry'ego nie brzmiał zbyt pewnie, drżał, bo chłopak domyślał się, o czym dyrektor chciał z nim porozmawiać, i wcale nie miał ochoty być tym, kto będzie zmuszony przekazać wiadomość dalej.

— Obaj dobrze wiemy, Harry, że Hermiona jest bardzo silna — zaczął Dumbledore, a chłopak skinął głową. Podobnie jak jego ojciec i matka, Harry był silny, zarówno na duchu jak i na ciele. — Jestem pewien, że od początku mnie rozumiałeś i dlatego też wiem, że teraz jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek czujesz, że musisz wziąć udział w tej walce. — Chłopak nie wykonał żadnego gestu, jedynie spuścił wzrok i wpatrzył się w jakiś punkt na podłodze. — Ta wojna nie oczekuje tego od ciebie. Voldemort jest coraz silniejszy… A ty jesteś dzieckiem.

— Już nie jestem dzieckiem! — krzyknął Harry. — Dwa lata temu, kiedy zginął Syriusz, byłem dzieckiem, naiwnym, niedojrzałym i głupim. A teraz wiem, że muszę coś zrobić, by zapobiec kolejnym niepotrzebnym śmierciom.

— I robisz to.

— Siedząc i patrząc, jak umierają najbliżsi moich przyjaciół. To nie jest sposób, w jaki powinienem pomagać, profesorze — zaprzeczył Harry, poprawiając okulary. Jego ręka zadrżała nieznacznie. — Jak zginęli rodzice Hermiony?

Dumbledore westchnął. Chłopak od razu przechodził do sedna, nie owijając w bawełnę ani nie krążąc wokół tematu. Ważna dla niego była tylko okrutna prawda.

— Jedno od klątwy uśmiercającej, drugie z utraty krwi.

Harry zmartwiał, słysząc odpowiedź.

— Powiem jej.

Wstał i skierował się do wyjścia.

— Tylko liderzy powinni o tym wiedzieć, Harry — powiedział Dumbledore i zobaczył, jak Harry zatrzymuje się w pół kroku.

— Byłbym bardzo złym liderem, gdybym jej nie powiedział, profesorze. Dobranoc.

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział, skłaniając tylko głowę. Jego uczeń dorastał, ale w głębi duszy wciąż był tym samym dzieckiem, które tak bardzo potrzebowało miłości. A w swoich rękach dzierżył odpowiedzialność, której dzierżyć nie powinien. Bycie sierotą dało mu pewne doświadczenie, tylko że w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony, Harry nigdy nie miał rodziców.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

Wiadomość, którą przekazał mu dyrektor, wciąż krążyła po głowie Harry'ego, powodując zamęt, zagłuszając wszystkie pozostałe uczucia. Brak koncentracji i poczucie odpowiedzialności za innych sprawiały, że chłopak czuł się, jakby był na granicy szaleństwa. Rozpaczliwie pragnąc odzyskać kontrolę nad samym sobą, postanowił poszukać dwóch osób. Hermiony Granger i Draco Malfoya. Hermionę, by przekazać jej tę tragiczną nowinę, która nie dawała mu spokoju. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kwestia była poważna i że jeśli jego przyjaciółka dowiedziałaby się od kogoś innego, mając świadomość, że Harry o wszystkim wiedział, miałaby do niego ogromny żal. Byli przecież przyjaciółmi, a między przyjaciółmi nie powinno być sekretów. Malfoya natomiast z powodów o wiele bardziej skomplikowanych. Chciał poszukać rozwiązania, które choć nie byłoby zwyczajnie proste, przyniosłoby koniec całej tej idiotycznej sprawy z Voldemortem. Harry nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to Draco stał się „zaufaną osobą", ale wiedział, że zwycięstwo leżało w rękach ich obojga.

**ooOooOoo**

Drzwi klasy otworzyły się i Harry zobaczył, jak jego przyjaciółka wchodzi do środka. Zdawała się być zaskoczona, że poprosił ją o spotkanie w środku jej nauki do OWUTEM-ów.

— Coś się stało, Harry?

Kasztanowe oczy dziewczyny spojrzały na stojącego przed nią z poważną miną chłopaka. Nienawidziła, kiedy jej przyjaciel przyjmował taką pozę, bo to zawsze oznaczało coś poważnego.

— Usiądź — poprosił ją łagodnie Harry, na co Hermiona oczywiście odmówiła.

— O co chodzi? — zapytała, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby kwestia dotyczyła Sojuszu, byliby tutaj również inni jego członkowie, a przynajmniej któryś w pozostałych trzech liderów. Co takiego chciał jej przekazać jej najlepszy przyjaciel? Nie było to nic dobrego, tego była pewna.

— O atak na mugoli, który zdarzył się w Londynie. Hermiono, wiem, że domyślasz się, co chcę ci powiedzieć. — Oczy dziewczyny zalśniły od łez, a Harry mógł tylko spuścić wzrok. Nie żałował, że złamał zakaz dyrektora, ale był przerażony, że nie wie, jak mógłby pomóc dziewczynie.

— Więc to prawda. — Hermiona również pochyliła głowę. — Moi rodzice nie żyją. — Powiedziała to cichym głosem, jej silna wola, jej mur rozpadły się na kawałki. W tym momencie nic jej nie obchodziło. Dlaczego miałaby się zajmować czymś innym, kiedy w jej umyśle kołatała się tylko wiadomość o śmierci rodziców? Niczym przeklęte echo, które nie chciało ucichnąć. — Jak? — Chciała wiedzieć.

Jako honorowy członek Sojuszu, dziewczyna doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że śmierciożercy nie litowali się nad nikim. Jej rodzice cierpieli, podczas gdy ona była w szkole, ochraniana przez starożytną magię otaczającą zamek.

— To nie jest ważne.

— Oczywiście, że to jest ważne! — krzyknęła, upadając na kolana. — Bardzo ich bolało?

Harry skłamał, kręcąc głową. Kłamstwo z litości, które miało nieco ukoić burzę szalejącą w sercu dziewczyny. Dlaczego miałby na to nie pozwolić?

— Umarli szybko.

— To mnie nie pociesza, Harry — wyszeptała Hermiona, łkając z rozpaczy, po czym wstała, odwróciła się i wyszła z sali.

**ooOooOoo**

Draco wpatrywał się w okno, z obojętnością przyglądając się, jak śnieg powoli pokrywa ziemię. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, że gdy będzie wychodził, powinien wziąć ze sobą jakieś okrycie, by zapewnić sobie nieco ciepła. Jego szare oczy bez wielkiego zainteresowania obserwowały otoczenie, jakby chłopak był naprawdę, naprawdę znudzony. Dopóki on sam czuł się dobrze, niewiele go martwiło to, co działo się na zewnątrz. Ślizgoński, biało-zielony szalik otaczał jego szyję w prawdziwie arystokratyczny sposób.

Draco wymruczał coś do siebie niewyraźnie. Na świecie panował chaos, wiedział o tym. Interesowało go to? Ani trochę. W całym swoim życiu nie przejmował się nikim poza własną rodziną. Wielu widziało w nim przeklętego, pedantycznego egoistę, dla niego jednak to, co myśleli o nim mieszkańcy Hogwartu, było zupełnie nieistotne. Skoro jego kolegom podobało się to, w jaki sposób postępuje, nie przejmował się wypełnianiem oczekiwań dyrektora. Nie był kimś, kto postępuje zgodnie z tym, czego życzą sobie inni. Zwyczajnie lubił przeciwstawiać się władzom szkoły, bo wiedział, że jego ojciec i tak zawsze ich sobie podporządkuje. Trochę wpływów nigdy nie zaszkodzi.

Dlaczego trzymał się grupy walczącej przeciwko Voldemortowi i jego śmierciożercom, skoro jego ojciec był jednym z podwładnych Czarnego Pana? To proste, zawsze bardzo szanował swojego ojca i nienawidził idei, by ten służył komukolwiek w sposób tak uległy, jak tego Voldemort zawsze oczekiwał. W odróżnieniu od reszty Ślizgonów, którzy dawali sobą bezmyślnie kierować, jakby byli marionetkami, Draco był dumny. Natomiast jego problemy z Potterem wcale nie zmalały, odkąd dołączył do Sojuszu. Było dokładnie przeciwnie, tym bardziej, że wszystko, co mówił, sprzeciwiało się uczuciom członków Gryffindoru, Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu. Wspaniale, tylko to przydawało nieco smaku jego nudnemu życiu w szkole, szczególnie teraz, kiedy sprzeczki z Potterem nie były tak częste z powodu upartej zawziętości Gryfona.

Reszta Ślizgonów sprzeciwiała się jego wyborom, ale on po prostu twierdził, że to część planu. Kłamstwo, w które wszyscy wierzyli. Wszyscy poza Blaise'em Zabinim, który ostentacyjnie okazywał swoją dezaprobatę wobec stanowczych słów swojego jasnowłosego przyjaciela.

Dlaczego Draco zdecydował się postępować przeciwko swojemu dziedzictwu? Był Malfoyem, zatem powinien trafić prosto do kręgu śmierciożerców, stać się jednym z najbardziej uprzywilejowanych. Ale jak się zdaje, młodzieniec walczył ze swoim przeznaczeniem, stawiając czoła nawet własnemu ojcu. Odczuwał wobec Lucjusza szacunek, miłość i posłuszeństwo, ale co do podejmowania decyzji, Draco od początku postawił sprawę jasno i otwarcie odmówił dołączenia do grona sług Czarnego Pana. Kto mógłby go do tego zmusić, szczególnie tutaj, w Hogwarcie? Z resztą, gdyby odmówił, a jego ojciec by nalegał, prawdopodobnie pierwszy i jedyny raz w swoim życiu Draco Malfoy poprosiłby o pomoc dyrektora. I na to się właśnie zanosiło. Draco nie był głupi, ale nie był też dobrym człowiekiem. Nie nawrócił się, jak to mówili jego koledzy. W przeciwieństwie do tego, co inni myśleli, on po prostu nie chciał służyć. On, Malfoy, chciał czegoś więcej. Nie miał zamiaru zostać narzędziem tylko dlatego, że Voldemort uważał, że jest niezniszczalny. Musiał istnieć jakiś sposób, by się go pozbyć i nad tym właśnie pracował Sojusz. Uczniowie Hogwartu nie mogli zostać członkami Zakonu Feniksa, a przynajmniej nie oficjalnie, i dlatego też Harry i pozostali liderzy, łącznie z Draco, postanowili utworzyć nową grupę, którą nazwali Sojuszem. Początkowo na spotkaniach nie zjawiał się żaden Ślizgon, poza Malfoyem i jego przyjaciółmi. Później inni wpadli w pułapkę, sądząc, że będą mogli przekazywać śmierciożercom przydatne informacje.

Draco z łatwością powstrzymał ziewnięcie i poprawił kosmyk włosów, który opadł mu na bladą twarz. Sterczał tutaj, bo Potter kazał go sprowadzić… Ginny Weasley pojawiła się przed nim jakby znikąd, mówiąc, że „Harry" chce go widzieć i że spotka się z nim w klasie transmutacji. Czekał więc. Nie dlatego, że był posłuszny. Raczej z ciekawości i ochoty podręczenia dobrego dzieciaka, jakim był Harry Potter, tak doszczętnie oddany swojej misji zgładzenia okropnego czarownika Voldemorta.

Na twarzy Draco wykwitł grymas zmęczenia. Siedział tu już długie dziesięć minut, czekając, aż ten idiota Potter raczy się pojawić. Skoro już kazał mu się tu stawić, posyłając po niego swoją ukochaną Weasleyównę… Draco Malfoy nienawidził czekać, a jeszcze bardziej nienawidził ludzi, którzy mieli odwagę kazać mu czekać. Dlatego też w tym momencie cała nienawiść, jaką odczuwał w stosunku do Voldemorta, ukryta złość na ojca i ta wynikająca z rywalizacji z Harrym połączyły się i skierowały na tego, który właśnie znajdował się za drzwiami. Co, do diabła, mogło być tak ważne, żeby kazać mu czekać? Przeklęty Potter!

Ginny, która czekała razem z nim, stała naprzeciwko, z widocznie rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy. Harry poprosił ją, aby poszukała tego aroganckiego Ślizgona i zaprowadziła go pod klasę transmutacji, mówiąc, że sam tam przyjdzie, jak już zrobi to, co ma do zrobienia. Minął już prawie kwadrans i Gryfon się nie zjawił. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Malfoya i zobaczyła, jak ten posyła jej ponure spojrzenie. Nie mogła powstrzymać rumieńca, który wykwitł na jej policzkach pod wpływem tych przenikliwych, szarych oczu. Wydawało jej się, że Ślizgon odczytał wszystkie jej uczucia, więc szybko zrobiła to, co w tym momencie dyktował jej umysł. Oderwała wzrok od pociągającej twarzy chłopaka i wbiła spojrzenie we własne dłonie.

— Harry jest bardzo zajęty, wiesz przecież — powiedziała, starając się brzmieć łagodnie, ale Draco wcale nie wydało się to grzeczne. Czekał tutaj, kiedy mógłby robić wiele innych rzeczy.

— Powiedz więc swojemu zajętemu „liderowi", że _ja _nie mam całego swojego czasu zarezerwowanego dla niego. — Odwrócił się, chcąc odejść, kiedy jakiś szloch kazał mu się obejrzeć.

Z sali transmutacji wybiegła Hermiona. Wyglądała na kompletnie załamaną.

— Hermiona! — krzyknęła Ginny, ruszając za dziewczyną, zostawiając zdumionego i milczącego Draco.

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i stanął w nich Harry Potter, patrząc uważnie na Ślizgona, który wygiął brew, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie. Harry tylko pokręcił głową.

— Masz zamiar tak stać, Malfoy?

— Pieprz się, Potter. — Draco odwrócił się na pięcie, znudzony już tym wszystkim, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę z tym prostakiem. Nie miał zbyt dobrego humoru, a poza tym tyle nagromadzonej nienawiści, ile się w nim znajdowało, mogło w każdej chwili eksplodować, a to nie byłoby obecnie zbyt pożądane. Jednak dłoń Pottera chwytająca go za nadgarstek zmusiła go do zatrzymania się. Draco wyrwał się Gryfonowi gwałtownie i posłał mu ostre, przenikliwe spojrzenie,

— Nie dotykaj mnie, Potter — rzucił lodowatym tonem.

— Ja… potrzebuję twojej pomocy. — Głos Harry'ego nie brzmiał zbyt stanowczo, ale Draco wiedział, że chłopak był pewny tego, co mówił, bo przez cały ten czas, od kiedy zaczęli ze sobą rywalizować, Potter nigdy o nic go nie prosił w zaufaniu. Być może Gryfon jakoś o tym zapomniał, ale on i Draco nie byli przyjaciółmi, i Ślizgon miał prawo zdecydować, co zechce zrobić.

— W czym? — zapytał drwiącym tonem. — Nie wiem jak tobie, Potter, ale mnie podoba się obecny stan rzeczy. Ja nienawidzę ciebie, ty nienawidzisz mnie. Niezbyt skomplikowane, prawda?

Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego ze zmęczeniem.

— Daj spokój z tą dziecinadą i wysłuchaj mnie, dobrze?

Malfoy roześmiał się.

— Och, w porządku, Potter — powiedział. — Wydaje się, że krótka rozmowa z tobą mnie nie zabije.

Weszli razem do klasy, a Harry zamknął za nimi drzwi. Rozmowa, którą miał zamiar przeprowadzić z Malfoyem była bardzo poważna i delikatna. Gdyby ktoś jeszcze się o niej dowiedział, misja, którą Harry sobie narzucił, byłaby zagrożona.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ewa<strong> - zgadza się, wojna to okrutne doświadczenie, a Harry, jako ten odpowiedzialny będzie miał nie lada wyzwanie. Ale zapewniam, że okaże się bardzo pomysłowy :) A czy dogada się z Draco? Dość ciężko się dogadać z komś, kto na każdym kroku cię obraża i z ciebie kpi (zresztą z wzajemnością), ale może, może... :P_

_**Loczek123** - cóż, mam nadzieję, że jeśli nie "dobre", to przynajmniej obędzie się bez totalnie "koszmarnego". Harry jest w tym tekście dość specyficznie przedstawiony, a to w jaki sposób, będzie się odsłaniać z każdym rozdziałem. Mogę jedynie zapewnić, że nie jest tu typowym Złotym Chłopcem pragnącym wiecznego panowania Dobra nad światem. Osobiście uważam to za bardzo ciekawe, zobaczymy, jakie będą Twoje odczucia._

_**zlamany grosz** - tak, _Ogniwo_to drarry, choć na pocieszenie mogę zapewnić, że sam wątek drarrowy nie zacznie się rozwijać prędzej niż za kilkanaście rozdziałów. Nad konstrukcją zdań obiecuję popracować i poprawić się :) Dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi. Natomiast w kwestii chaotyczności i domyślania się niektórych rzeczy, to taka jest specyfika tego tekstu i nie chcę zbytnio ingerować w tłumaczenie, dlatego niektóre rzeczy staram się jakoś rozjaśniać, a niektóre zostawiam tak, jak są w oryginale._

_Za komentarze bardzo dziękuję i mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały nie rozczarują. A beta wciąz poszukiwana. W razie jakichś sugestii czy wypatrzonych błędów, z chęcią przyjmę PM-ki z informacjami :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze i mam nadzieję, że kolejny rozdział się spodoba :) Z najlepszymi życzeniami świątecznymi dla wszystkich fanów Draco i Harry'ego!_

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

— Ty chcesz _co _zrobić? — zapytał Malfoy zaskoczony, posyłając Harry'emu prawie zgorszone spojrzenie. — Możesz mnie wziąć za idiotę, Potter, ale to się nie może udać.

Harry wywrócił oczyma. Nie takiej reakcji spodziewał się po Draco, gdy mówił mu, co planuje. Oczywiście nie wierzył też w to, że chłopak od razu się zgodzi, ale to jego uparcie negatywne nastawienie powiedziało Harry'emu, że najwyraźniej zbyt szybko wyciągnął wnioski. Musiał przekonać Malfoya, żeby jeszcze raz dokładnie przemyślał jego propozycję. Cóż, ostatecznie i tak nie było tak źle.

— Pomyśl, Malfoy, i tak masz pewne wpływy. Nie bądź taki zaskoczony, w końcu mogłem ci o tym przypomnieć w każdym momencie. — Tym razem głos Harry'ego brzmiał o wiele bardziej przekonująco, nie było w nim słychać żadnych wątpliwości, jak na początku.

— Dzięki dotacjom mojego ojca, mam też wpływy w Ministerstwie, a nie zamierzam wykorzystywać tego, by zostać aurorem. Zapewniam cię, Potter, że nie zamierzam.

Gryfon wypuścił powietrze z zaskoczenia.

— Dlaczego? — spytał. Chciał poznać motywy Malfoya. Te, którymi Ślizgon nie podzielił się z innymi członkami Sojuszu, kiedy do nich dołączył. Wtedy znajdzie jakiś punkt, który mógłby wykorzystać, by wymusić na Malfoyu pomoc.

Ale Draco nie był głupi i próba Harry'ego spełzła na niczym, bo Ślizgon nigdy niczego nie brał lekko. Był inteligentny, przebiegły z natury i nawet, jeśli plan wydawałby mu się doskonały, nie miał zamiaru brać w nim udziału. Przez całe swoje życie chciał być jak jego ojciec, ale teraz, kiedy już był świadomy tego, jak toczą się sprawy w rzeczywistym świecie, nie miał ochoty podążać ścieżką Lucjusza, bo w ten sposób skończyłby jako śmierciożerca. A on nie ma zamiaru pozwolić, by ktoś zawładnął jego wolą.

— Nie, Potter, nie zrobię tego. I nie musisz się tak interesować tym dlaczego. W żaden sposób nie jesteś w stanie zmienić mojej decyzji — rzucił, wiedząc, że dzięki temu Gryfon tym bardziej będzie chciał poznać jego powody.

— Wytłumacz mi.

Draco, który po usłyszeniu propozycji Pottera wstał ze swojego miejsca zaskoczony, dopiero teraz usiadł ponownie.

— Nie mam zamiaru stać się sługą Czarnego Pana, to po pierwsze, więc się nie wysilaj, Potter. Reszta to moja sprawa. Zrozumiano? — Harry skinął powoli głową, zaskoczony tym, co usłyszał. Chociaż znając Malfoya i jego impertynenckie zachowanie, powinien był się tego domyśleć już na początku. Chłopak był nie tylko arogancki, ale i rozpuszczony, prawda? Martwił się tylko o siebie samego. No i w co on się wplątał? Właśnie poprosił o pomoc jedynego człowieka, który nigdy by mu nie pomógł. — A teraz, Potter, dlaczego nalegasz, żebyśmy „to" zrobili? Jeśli twój ukochany dyrektor i twoi przyjaciele się dowiedzą, nie będą zapewne zbyt szczęśliwi, że mi to zaproponowałeś… Poza tym, narazisz swoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo, nie obchodzi cię to?

Harry parsknął, zniecierpliwiony już zachowaniem Ślizgona.

— Tak czy nie, Malfoy?

— Nie, a przynajmniej dopóki mi nie odpowiesz — naciskał Ślizgon, przesuwając dłonią po swoich jedwabistych włosach, na których teraz nie było już tak absurdalnej ilości żelu. Ten nowy, bardziej naturalny wygląd był o wiele przyjemniejszy.

Świetnie, jeśli Potter wyciągnął od niego odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, on też chce otrzymać odpowiedź na swoje.

— Moi przyjaciele są dla mnie najważniejsi, Malfoy. Nie obchodzi mnie, co myśli reszta świata. Robię to dla nich. — To była jedyna odpowiedź, o wiele bardziej sentymentalna, niż Draco się spodziewał.

Usta chłopaka wygięły się w złośliwym uśmiechu. Potter właśnie przyznał się do swojej słabości i to było jak miód dla uszu Malfoya. Któż mógłby być lepszym źródłem informacji, jak nie ten właśnie Gryfon? Nikt inny. Zignorował jednak chęć, która go ogarnęła. Później się nad nim poznęca, a póki co lepiej wyjaśnią sobie pewne sprawy, zanim Potter dostanie jakiegoś ataku nerwowego.

— Robisz to dla szlamy, tak? — zapytał. — To jej rodzice zginęli w ostatnim ataku i to kazało ci stwierdzić: _Harry Potterze, musisz użyć swoich niezwykłych umiejętności i pomóc przyjaciołom_. Oczywiście postanowiłeś przybiec z tym do mnie, sądząc, że jestem wystarczająco zidiociały, by dać się wciągnąć w tę grę.

— Zrobisz to czy nie?

Draco nie zastanawiał się długo. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i skinął głową, przyjmując propozycję Gryfona.

— To nie będzie proste, Bliznowaty, i jeśli przez ciebie zostanę naznaczony, zamorduję cię. Ale daj mi pomyśleć, za dwa dni ci odpowiem.

Egocentryczny jak zawsze… Draco odwrócił się i bez słowa wyszedł z sali, zostawiając w środku kompletnie zaskoczonego Harry'ego.

**ooOooOoo**

Był przerażony swoją decyzją, ale jednocześnie dumny z odwagi, jaką się wykazał. Po pierwsze trzeba teraz znaleźć sposób, by jakoś ustabilizować ich relację, na resztę przyjdzie czas później.

Blaise patrzył na siedzącego na trybunach boiska do quidditcha Draco, którego spojrzenie zdawało się być zagubione gdzieś na niebie. A taki zamyślony wyraz twarzy jego przyjaciela nie wróżył dobrze. Zabini bez słowa podszedł do Draco i usiadł obok, gotowy potowarzyszyć mu w tym, co go trapiło. Zobaczył, że chłopak kątem oka rzuca mu szybkie spojrzenie, po czym wraca do obserwowania nieba, jakby od tego zależało całe jego życie.

— Draco, wszystko w porządku?

Chłopak skinął głową i wpatrzył się we własne dłonie.

— Myślę o tym, czy nie dołączyć do Kręgu, Blaise — szepnął. — Rozmawiałem już z ojcem. Zgodził się.

— Dlaczego chcesz to zrobić?

Draco nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego, który wcześniej zainicjował. Nie miał nic do ukrycia.

— Potter chce mieć szpiega.

— I poprosił ciebie. Wzruszające — powiedział Zabini podniesionym tonem. Paradoksalnie, choć całkowicie ufał decyzjom Draco, nie ufał Potterowi i nie miał zamiaru trzymać tego dla siebie.

Draco wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Ostatecznie to nie taki zły pomysł, Blaise. Trzeba dać Bliznowatemu mały kredyt zaufania. W końcu żadnemu członkowi Zakonu to nie przyszło do głowy, wszyscy wciąż ufają Snape'owi, choć nie jest on całkiem dobrym źródłem informacji. To chyba nie jest sprzyjająca opcja. — Głos Draco był łagodny, gładki, wręcz jedwabisty, choć brzmiał też bardzo niebezpiecznie, jakby chłopak komuś groził.

Blaise domyślił się, o czym mówił Draco. Snape nie był już tak ważnym członkiem Kręgu, a jego zażyłe relacje z Malfoyami nie znaczyły, że miał bezpośredni dostęp do Voldemorta. Czarny Pan wymagał całkowitego posłuszeństwa, a Snape tak nie działał.

— Potter? Muszę przyznać, że masz rację, Draco, ale naprawdę chcesz dla niego ryzykować? Przecież nienawidzicie się od momentu, w którym publicznie odrzucił twoją propozycję przyjaźni.

Draco skrzywił się.

— Nie wiem — odparł i przypomniał sobie zdecydowane spojrzenie Pottera, kiedy narażał się jemu, Draco Malfoyowi, dla szlamy… przypomniał sobie swoją nienawiść do Voldemorta. — Z jednej strony nienawidzę Pottera, zawsze tak było i nie chciałbym, żeby to się zmieniło. Odpowiada mi to, jak jest teraz, ale z drugiej strony nienawidzę też Czarnego Pana i tego, że traktuje mojego ojca jak niewolnika… Może się pozabijają nawzajem, to byłoby godne zobaczenia.

— Więc ja też to zrobię, Draco. Dla ciebie. Mogę się przyłączyć do Czarnego Pana, nie obchodzi mnie to.

— Nie bądź głupi, Zabini. To moja misja, nie twoja. I to, czy się zgodzę, to moja rzecz. Nie chcę, byś mieszał się w moje sprawy.

**ooOooOoo**

Postanowili spotkać się nad jeziorem, a przynajmniej tak chciał Draco, więc Harry odesłał mu wiadomość na notce, którą otrzymał rano. Ślizgon od dwóch dni wydawał się jakiś nieobecny i teraz Ron zastanawiał się, co też on może planować.

— To podejrzane, że ten gad zachowuje się, jakby nic się nie stało. Myśli, że kogoś oszuka?

— Daj spokój, Ron — poprosił Harry, wiedząc, że Hermiona wciąż nie otrząsnęła się z szoku po śmierci rodziców.

Nikt nie chciałby dowiedzieć się, że jego rodzice zginęli z powodu idiotycznych ideologii, szczególnie jeśli nie mieli z nimi nic wspólnego, skoro byli mugolami. Świadomość tego bardzo bolała Hermionę. Oczywiście reszta grupy zignorowała wiadomość o ataku na niemagicznych i wszyscy sądzili, że Hermiona denerwuje się egzaminami, do których zresztą wciąż było mnóstwo czasu. Teraz dziewczyna, ignorując błagalne spojrzenie Harry'ego, oddaliła się od nich i usiadła w odległym kącie, gdzie zajęła się jakąś lekturą, odmawiając jakiegokolwiek jedzenia.

— Zdaje mi się, że przesadza — powiedział Ron. — Nie uważasz, Harry?

Ale spojrzenie zielonych oczu wyrażało coś więcej niż rozdrażnienie. To była czysta złość, na widok której rudzielec cofnął się o krok.

— Wybacz, ale to dla niej ciężki czas.

I Harry, podobnie jak Hermiona, ignorując Rona, wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Tak, Ron był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ale nie dlatego chciał mu powiedzieć o tragedii, jaką przeżywała Hermiona. Wiedział jednak, że dziewczyna nie chce litości. Dlatego też zrobi to, co musi zrobić, i wbrew swoim prywatnym uczuciom pospieszy na spotkanie ze swoim najgorszym wrogiem, mając nadzieję, że Draco Malfoy nie zawsze myśli tylko o sobie.

**ooOooOoo**

Profesor Lupin zatrzymał Harry'ego w drodze nad jezioro.

— Mam nadzieję, że to, co robisz, jest uzasadnione, Harry.

Chłopak poderwał się, zaskoczony. Czyżby Malfoy był taką paplą, że wszystkich już poinformował o tym, że zastanawia się, czy nie połączyć z Gryfonem sił przeciwko Voldemortowi?

— A co robię?

— Projektujesz w sobie współczucie dla Hermiony. Ale wiedz, że to, co ona przeżywa, to nie to samo, co się działo z tobą. Weź pod uwagę to, że ty straciłeś rodziców, będąc niemowlakiem, a ona przeżyła ze swoimi o wiele dłużej — wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

Harry skinął głową. Zupełnie nie o to tu chodziło. On naprawdę chciał pomścić wszystkie te niesprawiedliwe śmierci, które zdarzyły się, odkąd pojawił się Voldemort.

— Wiem, profesorze. — powiedział, po czym skłonił krótko głowę i odszedł bez zbędnych słów.

**ooOooOoo**

Szare oczy, w których błyszczały jakieś dziwne emocje, których Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział, wpatrywały się w Gryfona, gdy ten obserwował Draco wyczekująco, chcąc usłyszeć pozytywną odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Harry nie naciskał, to nie przyniosłoby nic dobrego. Jedynie jeszcze więcej kłótni niż normalnie.

— W porządku, Potter, przede wszystkim…_ Dobry wieczór_ — zaczął Draco z cieniem satysfakcji na twarzy. Trzymanie Pottera w niepewności było samą przyjemnością. W końcu Gryfon nie może go do niczego zmusić ani naciskać, skoro decyzja o tym, co będzie z planem, znajduje się w jego rękach.

— Dobry wieczór, Malfoy.

— Rozmawiałem z ojcem… omijając oczywiście pewne szczegóły, jak na przykład to, że robię to z twojego powodu i z powodu twojej manii ratowania tych, którzy tego _nie _potrzebują. Powiedział, że mogę dołączyć do Kręgu. Ale żeby to zrobić, muszę otrzymać Znak.

— Zrobisz to? Zostaniesz moim kontaktem?

Draco wywrócił oczyma.

— Nie ułatwiasz mi — powiedział. — Ale może chociaż oboje, ty i Czarny Pan, zginiecie w walce, a ja wyzwolę się od dwóch najgorszych osób, jakie znam.

— Nie obchodzi mnie rezultat, jeśli tylko mi pomożesz.

Draco skinął głową.

— Skoro tak chcesz. Ceremonia inicjacji powinna odbyć się w przyszłym tygodniu. Co mam zrobić potem?

Harry spojrzał na niego zdumiony. Czy Draco mówił o tym, o czym on myślał? Cóż, najwyraźniej Ślizgon nie był taki zły, jak chciał, żeby wszyscy sądzili, że jest. By zrobić coś tak ważnego, trzeba mieć ogromne pragnienie zwycięstwa.

— Czy nie mówiłeś, że nie dasz się naznaczyć?

— Daj sobie spokój i powiedz, co mam potem zrobić. To nie jest gra, Potter. To wojna, a ja przez ciebie igram z ogniem — powiedział Malfoy, patrząc na Gryfona ostro. Tak, jak patrzyłby na Harry'ego Lupin, gdyby znał jego plan. Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym porównaniu. — Więc?

— Najpierw dostań się do Kręgu, a potem powiem ci, co dalej.

— Jak chcesz. — Draco odwrócił się pięcie, ale zanim odszedł, dodał jeszcze: — Za tydzień, w tym samym miejscu.

Gryfon skinął głową na znak zgody. Zrobią to, dla dobra swoich rodzin. Tak jest najlepiej, prawda? Pomagać tym, których się kocha, i jakoś przełykać gorycz wojny.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zil<strong> - Harry tak naprawdę wciąż jest dzieckiem, tylko że ta odpowiedzialność, którą wszyscy na niego zrzucają zaczyna mu bardzo ciążyć. Mimo to czuje się zobowiązany do tego, by wypełnić oczekiwania całego świata, dlatego musi dorosnąć, nawet wbrew swojej woli. Choć mnie osobiście przeraża nieco to, w jaki sposób dorasta i gdzie go to prowadzi. Zdecydowanie nie jest łatwo być Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył._

_**ewa** - Harry'emu bardzo ciężko było powiedzieć Hermionie o tym, co się stało, przede wszystkim dlatego, że jej sytuacja trochę przypominała mu o śmierci jego rodziców i o tym, co sam czuł mimo upływu lat. Jeśli przeczytałaś, już wiesz, co to za sprawa, z jaką Harry przyszedł do Draco. Raczej nietypowa, ale może dzięki temu chłopcy wreszcie wypracują jakiś sposób koegzystowania bez wiecznych wojen. A może nie... :D_

_**Loczek123** - ależ proszę bardzo, oto ciąg dalszy. Cieszę się z kierunku, w jakim wędrują Twoje odczucia względem Ogniwa. Oby tak dalej :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

Ciemność była przeszywająca, a hałas wiatru wstrząsającego drzewami dodawał jeszcze więcej grozy widokowi, który Draco miał przed sobą. Stał pośrodku opuszczonej siedziby, gdzie miał się rozpocząć rytuał inicjacji. Nie żałował, pomimo że nie wiedział, co będzie dalej. Coś sobą reprezentował, był odważny i jeśli uda mu się oszukać Voldemorta, zdobędzie większą władzę niż Potter. Był nieprzewidywalny, podczas gdy święty Potter zawsze działał dla innych, nawet jeśli miał ryzykować własną skórą. W którym momencie postanowił mu pomóc?

Spojrzał w niebo. Noc była bezgwiezdna i przeszywająco zimna… Na szczęście ubrał grubą szatę.

Ojciec powiedział mu, że na początek będzie musiał pokazać swoje poddanie, bo jeśli Czarny Pan zauważy, że nie jest całkowicie lojalny, natychmiast pozbawi go życia, nieważne że jest synem jednego z najbardziej oddanych sług. Na dźwięk słowa „sługa" Draco zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zazgrzytał zębami, ale jego ojciec zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Zawsze był bardzo dumny z tego, jak wychował swojego syna, i nigdy nie pomyślałby, że jego jedyne dziecko, najważniejsza dla niego i dla Narcyzy istota, planuje dołączyć do Lorda Voldemorta i zrujnować sobie życie tak samo, jak zrobił to on sam.

Białe rękawiczki kontrastowały wyraźnie z czernią szaty, podobnie jak blada skóra i jasne włosy.

Gdzie są wszyscy? Ojciec powiedział mu jedynie, że ma poczekać tutaj, w tym rozległym, zaniedbanym ogrodzie, brudnym i pełnym zdziczałych roślin. Tu, gdzie większość kwiatów była zbyt wybujała, inne z kolei gniły, a reszta wyglądała zbyt dziwacznie, by móc mówić o jakiejkolwiek estetyce. Draco uniósł jedną brew, wiedząc doskonale, że ojciec i inni śmierciożercy wystawiali go na próbę, by sprawdzić, czy jest godny dołączyć do ich grona. Był pewien, że Lucjusz pragnąłby ujrzeć jego porażkę, bo przecież nie chciał, by Draco to robił. Powiedział mu to, gdy byli w drodze do posiadłości. Ale Draco go zignorował.

— Wydaje ci się, że to spacer po parku?

Dobywające się z niewiadomego kierunku pytanie zaskoczyło go, ale wykorzystując swoją maskę, jedynie wykrzywił usta w zjadliwym uśmiechu. Jeśli okaże strach, narazi się na szyderstwa ze strony śmierciożerców, a on nienawidził, gdy ktoś się z niego wyśmiewał, prawie tak bardzo, jak nienawidził Harry'ego Pottera i Voldemorta.

— Jesteśmy najlepszymi sługami Czarnego Pana i musimy zaaprobować twoje przystąpienie do Kręgu… Malfoy. — Głos mówiącego nagle stał się dobrze znany, szczególnie gdy Lucjusz zawahał się przed użyciem nazwiska.

— Już to zrobiliście — odparł chłopak, zwracając się do swojego ojca. To był jakiś absurdalny żart. — Nie wycofam się, ojcze… Chcę dołączyć do Kręgu. Będę dobrym sługą. Całkowicie lojalnym.

Rozległ się cichy śmiech, brzmiący prawie jak syk.

— Nigdy — rozległ się stanowczy głos — nikt nie pragnął tak bardzo dołączyć do grona moich popleczników. A przynajmniej nie w sposób, w jaki ty to robisz… Malfoy. Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli będę zwracał się do ciebie po imieniu?

— Bynajmniej, panie. — Chłopak skłonił głowę, czując, jak jego duma zostaje zmiażdżona w tym pokazie uległości przed kimś, kto nie miał żadnych innych pragnień poza oczyszczeniem magicznego świata.

— Doskonale, Lucjuszu — powiedział Voldemort, zbliżając się do Draco i unosząc mu twarz. Wbił przeszywające spojrzenie swoich czerwonych oczu w szare oczy Ślizgona. — On nie kłamie… A może jednak, Draco?

— Nigdy.

**ooOooOoo**

Gdy Draco wrócił do zamku, na schodach czekał na niego Blaise. Jego spojrzenie było pełne niepokoju, a błękitne oczy unikały kontaktu z szarymi. Nie chciał widzieć, jak jego przyjaciel zmienia się w kolejnego czarownika na usługach Czarnego Pana.

— Zrobiłeś to.

Draco tylko skinął głową i zbliżył się do Blaise'a, instynktownie chwytając się za ramię, na którym wciąż bolał Znak. Może nie był dobrym człowiekiem, ale martwił się o swoją rodzinę. Właściwie na całym świecie obchodziła go tylko jego własna rodzina, jej honor i własne dobro. A jego misją było dojście do władzy, niszcząc po drodze wszystkich, którzy zadzierali z jego rodem. Podobnie było kiedyś z jego ciotką, która jednak stała się po prostu jedną z marionetek Voldemorta. Bo taka była Bellatrix Lestrange. Tak było z jego ojcem, który również posłusznie wykonywał wszystkie rozkazy Czarnego Pana.

— Musiałem to zrobić, zresztą okazało się to prostsze, niż sobie wyobrażałem — skłamał, odsuwając z bladego czoła kosmyk jasnych włosów.

Na jego twarzy odbijało się zmęczenie po poddaniu się okrutnemu rytuałowi, podczas którego jego ciało napełniła czarna magia, by na koniec go naznaczyć. Jakby był przeklętą własnością Voldemorta, jakby on był teraz jego panem i władcą. Pod oczami Draco widniały głębokie cienie, a jego skóra wydawała się martwa. Był wyczerpany przez ból, który okazał się tak silny, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu Draco nie doświadczył. Nawet upokorzenie z powodu odrzucenia przez Pottera, które tak bardzo ubodło kiedyś jego dumę, nie mogło się równać z nieprzerwanym, przeszywającym i pozbawiającym go resztek sił bólem, który rozszarpywał każdy centymetr jego skóry.

— Musimy iść do pokoju wspólnego. Profesor Snape jest u ciebie. Chce z tobą porozmawiać.

Malfoy przytaknął, domyślając się tego od początku, skoro jego ojciec chrzestny nie został zaproszony na ceremonię inicjacji.

— Domyślam się, ale przekaż mu, że najpierw muszę wziąć długą kąpiel. Potem przyjdę do jego gabinetu. Powiedz mu to, Blaise.

Chłopak skinął głową, podtrzymując przyjaciela za ramię i pomagając mu iść, bo wystawianie osłabłego Draco na widok publiczny, biorąc pod uwagę te zawroty głowy, które go opanowały, nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Już i tak wiele osób zaczęło podejrzewać Draco, kiedy jego ojciec poprosił o trzydniowe zwolnienie ze szkoły dla niego.

— Dobrze się czujesz?

— Jestem tylko trochę wyczerpany. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem do czynienia z tak dużą ilością czarnej magii. Ale poza tym w porządku — zapewnił Malfoy, ocierając pot z czoła. Potrzebował długiej kąpieli i odświeżenia. Gdyby jawnie okazał swoje osłabienie, dałoby to powód do podejrzeń.

— Powiem profesorowi Snape'owi, żeby przygotował ci coś, po czym poczujesz się lepiej, a ty w międzyczasie się wykąp. W porządku?

— Brzmi okej. Bylebym tylko mógł się odświeżyć.

W zielonych oczach, które obserwowały tę scenę ze szczytu schodów, błyszczały emocje. Malfoy już wrócił, a to oznaczało, że mogli zacząć coś planować. Voldemort nie podejrzewał chłopaka i Harry był pewien, że Draco już jest śmierciożercą.

**ooOooOoo**

— Jak to przyjął twój ojciec?

Spodziewał się tego pytania, teraz jednak mógł już na nie odpowiedzieć spokojnie. Głowa już mu nie pękała, a wszystko dzięki eliksirowi, który Snape dał mu, by zniwelować wściekły ból w ramieniu. Draco parsknął.

— Niezbyt dobrze, ale to nie jego decyzja — odparł, patrząc prosto w zmęczoną twarz mistrza eliksirów.

Malujące się na niej wyczerpanie wywołało u Draco odruch żalu. To był uczucie, na które pozwalał sobie tylko w stosunku do tych, którzy byli dla niego naprawdę ważni. Tak, ryzyko, które podjął, było warte świeczki, bo robił to dla dobra Malfoyów i dla tych, którzy byli mu najbliżsi. A jego ojciec chrzestny bez wątpienia znajdował się w tej, dość nielicznej, grupie.

— Jak twoja próba?

— Nic takiego poza koniecznością zniesienia bólu. Voldemort chciał także sprawdzić, czy jestem lojalny, czy nie.

— A jesteś? I proszę, żebyś był ze mną szczery — zażądał profesor, przypuszczając, że Draco powie mu, że oczywiście jest lojalny, choć on sam dobrze wiedział, że tak nie jest. Widział to w spojrzeniu swojego chrześniaka, choć chłopak wcale nie starał się tego pokazać. Snape był jednak pewien, że Czarny Pan zignorował ten drobny szczegół. I to było bardzo dziwne.

— Nie. Robię to, bo Potter i ja mamy plan.

— Potter? Mogłem się domyślić, szczególnie gdy zapytał, czy twoja podróż bardzo się opóźnia. — Ten komentarz spowodował, że Draco się roześmiał.

— Och, idiota. Zawsze taki przewidywalny.

— Igrasz z ogniem, wiesz o tym. I po co? Potter nie ochroni cię podczas spotkań śmierciożerców.

— Wiem, jak się ochronić. Zawsze wiedziałem — powiedział Draco.

Mężczyzna jednak zaprzeczył.

— Nigdy nie brałeś udziału w prawdziwej walce. Nigdy też nie stawiałeś czoła Czarnemu Panu. Na treningach zawsze walczy z twoim ojcem, a Lucjuszowi nigdy nie udało się go pokonać. — Głos profesora był bardzo zaniepokojony.

— Jestem jednym z nich i jeśli będę musiał się martwić, to wtedy to zrobię. Na razie muszę jednak spotkać się z tym imbecylem Potterem, żeby się przekonać, czy ten jego błyskotliwy umysł stworzył jakiś plan. Nie mam bynajmniej zamiaru zostawiać wszystkiego w jego rękach.

Snape skinął głową i pozwolił, by chłopak się pożegnał. Draco pochylił tylko głowę w geście szacunku i odszedł. Skierował się w stronę jeziora, gdzie umówił się z Potterem. Od kiedy wrócił, nie miał jeszcze tej nieprzyjemności się na niego natknąć, a teraz z własnej woli idzie na spotkanie.

Zobaczył go siedzącego, opartego o gruby pień drzewa i wbijającego wzrok w jakąś książkę leżącą na jego kolanach. Naiwność i prostoduszność Pottera zdawała się błyszczeć na kilometr w tym ogarniętym wojną świecie, w którym żyli. Niestety, nie wszystko było dobre albo złe, jak chciał w to wierzyć Potter. Oprócz tego istniało jeszcze szaleństwo, jasność umysłu i głupota, które niekoniecznie należały do którejś z poprzednich kategorii.

Draco zignorował lekki ból, który wciąż przepełniał całą jego istotę, choć w porównaniu z początkowym, ten był zaledwie namiastką.

— Potter… udajesz, że czytasz? Wierzyłem, że mimo wszystko jesteś trochę bardziej intrygujący. — To było jedyne powitanie, jakie usłyszał Harry.

Chłopak podniósł głowę, a jego spojrzenie napotkało widok Draco Malfoya, który nie wyglądał tak porządnie i statecznie jak zazwyczaj. Oczy miał zaczerwienione, a skóra wciąż nie odzyskała naturalnego bladego odcienia. Nadal wyglądała jak martwa.

— Dobrze się czujesz?

— Nie twoja sprawa — odparł Malfoy szorstko. Jasne, że nie czuł się dobrze. Nie miał jednak zamiaru dyskutować o tym z Potterem pośrodku hogwarckich błoni po to, by zaspokoić ciekawość otaczających ich ludzi. — Czy poza odpoczywaniem tutaj myślałeś o czymś przydatnym?

Harry spojrzał na Ślizgona zaintrygowany. Nigdy nie sądził, że on i Malfoy kiedykolwiek odstawią na bok swoje animozje. Żaden z nich nigdy nie przestał być tym, kim był, ale Harry nie wiedział również, że od pierwszego spotkania zainicjują wzajemną wojnę. A obecnie nie chciał prowadzić z nim żadnych słownych utarczek, tym bardziej, że mieli zacząć współpracować.

— Mam kilka pomysłów, ale chciałbym, żebyś je zaaprobował — odparł, podnosząc się i stając naprzeciwko Draco.

— No to mów, Potter. Nie mam stu lat do dyspozycji.

Kompletnie zaskoczyło go, kiedy Gryfon przyciągnął go do siebie brutalnie i podciągnął mu rękaw szaty, odkrywając okropny, wypalony przez Voldemorta Znak, identyczny z tym, który kiedyś, podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu, stworzyła na niebie różdżka Harry'ego.

— Naznaczył cię?

— Jak widać, Potter. Nie zadawaj głupich pytań — powiedział Draco i obruszył się, odpychając od siebie drugiego chłopaka. — I już ci powiedziałem, nie dotykaj mnie.

Był zły, bo sądził, że ich wspólna misja ma być sekretem. Po co więc, do diabła, Potter publicznie okazywał zainteresowanie nim? Gdzie ten sekret, szczególnie, że wszyscy wiedzieli, że on i Potter zawsze się nienawidzili? Czy coś w tym stylu.

— Wybacz, ale sądziłem, że nie wysłuchasz mnie w inny sposób.

Potter był uparty i głupi. I to o wiele bardziej, niż Draco sądził.

— Twoja dobroduszność zaćmiewa jakikolwiek przejaw inteligencji. I chociaż nigdy takowego u ciebie nie zauważyłem, Potter, to mimo to jestem pewien, że tak jest. Nie ma sposobu na dostanie się do Kręgu, nie mając Znaku — dociął Malfoy. — I fakt, że w tym momencie jesteś temu przeciwny, czując się jak bohater, nie na wiele się zda. Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić, i skończ tą głupią farsę na temat twojej troski o wszystko, co się rusza. Ze mną to nie przejdzie.

Harry znów chwycił go za ramię, zaciskając mocno palce i zostawiając na skórze Draco czerwone ślady.

— Puszczaj! Co się, do cholery, z tobą dzieje, Potter? Zachowujesz się jak obłąkany, a ja mam już tego dość.

— A wymyśliłeś już, jak się tego pozbyć, kiedy to wszystko się skończy? Domyślam się, że nie — stwierdził Harry.

— Nie bądź kretynem, Potter. Na serio, i nie lituj się nade mną… Powtarzam po raz ostatni… Ty i ta twoja dobroć, to patetyczne bohaterstwo, które odgrywasz w nudnym przedstawieniu własnego życia, przyprawia mnie o mdłości, więc oszczędź mi nudy i odpieprz się. Podczaj tej misji pracujemy razem, ale to nie oznacza, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Wbij to sobie dobrze do tej swojej bliznowatej głowy. Nie robię tego dla ciebie ani dla twojej szlamowatej przyjaciółki. Robię to dla _siebie_. — Odepchnął Harry'ego mocno. — Skoro już mnie tak zamęczyłeś, to proszę, opisz mi plan i wyślij sową. Będzie wiedzieć, jak mnie znaleźć. I tak będzie prościej.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, zostawiając wściekłego Harry'ego, który oparł się o drzewo i uderzył pięścią w pień z taką siłą, że otarł sobie skórę do krwi. Czerwona strużka powoli spływała z rany i opadała na ziemię.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ewa i Loczek123<strong> - pozwólcie, że napiszę wspólny komentarz, jako że obie zwróciłyście uwagę na te same rzeczy :) ewa, masz rację z tym zniewoleniem i to właśnie jest najgorsze. Bo Draco nienawidzi, gdy ktoś go kontroluje, a w ten sposób sam się pakuje w sytuację bez wyjścia. Harry jest w tym momencie bardzo okrutny. W ogóle jego charakter jest zupełnie inny, niż wszyscy się przyzwyczailiśmy. Bez żadnych skrupułów wystawia Draco na niebezpieczeństwo. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że to Malfoy-Znienawidzony-Slizgon, to i tak trudno przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, jak zauważyła Loczek. Brutalność Harry'ego bardzo rzuca się w oczy, więc trzeba mieć nadzieję, że z czasem zauważy, że zachowuje się jak idiota :P Pozostaje mi tylko ostrzec was, że w kolejnych rozdziałach kanoniczne zachowanie bohaterów pójdzie jeszcze głębiej w las, i liczyć na to, że was to nie odstraszy. Dla mnie Harry jest w _Ogniwie_ bardzo intrygujący właśnie ze względu na to dziwaczne zachowanie._


	5. Chapter 5

**ROZDZIAŁ 5**

Obejmowała poduszkę, ukrywając w niej twarz i czując, jak gorące łzy spływają jej po policzkach. Dlaczego cały świat uparł się ranić ją w ten sposób, skoro ona nikogo nie krzywdziła i zawsze robiła tylko to, czego od niej oczekiwano? Czy to tak źle być dzieckiem mugoli? W takim razie nie chciała być czarownicą, miała już dość tej dyskryminacji. Jej rodzice nie mieli przecież nic wspólnego z tą straszną wojną, która wydarła już tak wiele istnień. Wszyscy powinni zrozumieć w tych swoich ograniczonych umysłach, że zabijanie ludzi, którzy nie mieli magicznych przodków, nie było rozwiązaniem. Gdzie była równowaga w wojnie przeciwko ludziom niezdolnym do obrony samych siebie?

Hermiona zaszlochała głośno, wyobrażając sobie to wszystko, przez co musieli przejść jej rodzice, całe to cierpienie i ból świadomości, że zostawiają ją samą w świecie takim jak ten, w świecie, w którym ona również może stać się ofiarą. Musiało ich bardzo boleć. Ale ją o wiele bardziej bolało to, że teraz będzie musiała żyć w tym świecie sama, z wyrzutami sumienia, że wróciła do Hogwartu, zostawiając swoich rodziców w domu.

Zadrżała, gdy płacz przeszedł z cichego w rozpaczliwy. Miała szczęście, że pokój wspólny był pusty, bo po skandalicznej imprezie, jaką Gryfoni urządzili po ostatnim wygranym meczu quidditcha, teraz wszyscy byli tak wyczerpani, że nikt nie opuszczał łóżka. Zacisnęła mocno pięści. Czuła się tak winna, tak bezsilna i wiedziała, że gdyby uczestniczyła teraz w jakiejś walce, jej słabość doprowadziłaby ją do upadku, tak jak upadli jej rodzice. Była inteligentna, wszyscy to wiedzieli. Ale tak jak to kiedyś powiedziała Harry'emu, inteligencja się nie liczyła, jeśli nie potrafiłaby wykorzystać ją w praktyce… w prawdziwym świecie, brudnym i skorumpowanym świecie, gdzie żył Voldemort. Czuła, że wypełnia ją nienawiść, choć zdawała też sobie sprawę z tego, że to złe. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać, jej rozum ją zdradzał, a nienawiść do zabójcy rodziców wzrastała za każdym razem, gdy próbowała ją od siebie odsunąć.

Nie chciała jej odsunąć.

Czerwona poduszka wylądowała zaledwie metr od niej, kiedy dziewczyna w napadzie złości cisnęła ją przed siebie. Była słaba, wiedziała to. Dlatego nie miała odwagi ryzykować, ale mimo to planowała zemstę. W głębi serca wiedziała, że nawet jeśli Harry zwycięży w tej wojnie, ona nie będzie tylko spokojną obserwatorką. To już nie byłaby ona, Hermiona Granger.

Ogień na kominku wygasł i Hermiona została w ciemnym pokoju wspólnym, szlochając i zawodząc. Śmierć rodziców tak bardzo bolała, choć nikt o tym nie wiedział, bo po co ogłaszać to całemu światu? Wystarczało jej to, że Harry wiedział. W nim chciała znaleźć schronienie. Ona również była teraz sierotą, ale nie wiedziała, jak się z tym zwrócić do Harry'ego, aby on nie dowiedział się, że czasami czuła w stosunku do niego litość i współczucie. Nie chciała doświadczać tego, co on – tej fałszywej troski okazywanej z racji tego, że była dzieckiem bez rodziny.

Kiedy dotarło do niej, że jest sama na świecie i dlatego właśnie powinna pokazać, że jest silna, otarła oczy wierzchem dłoni. Jej rodzice nigdy nie chcieliby, by się załamała.

— Bądź silna — mruknęła do siebie z przekonaniem.

Blask ognia nagle powrócił, oświetlając twarz jej najlepszego przyjaciela, który usiadł przy niej, otaczając ramieniem. Pragnęła, by ten opiekuńczy uścisk nigdy się nie skończył. Będąc przy Harrym, czuła się pewna, bezpieczna – bardziej niż czuła się w pełnym barier ochronnych zamku.

— Przykro mi, Hermiono. — Harry pocałował ją w czoło z czułością, czując się naprawdę dobrze przy dziewczynie. Dla niego Hermiona była kimś bardzo ważnym i nie chciał widzieć jej cierpiącej, bo cierpienie jego przyjaciół sprawiało, że czuł się winny, że wciąż nie skończył z Voldemortem. Chwycił Hermionę za podbródek i uniósł jej twarz. — Powiem ci coś w sekrecie, Hermiono, ale musisz obiecać, że to zostanie między nami — powiedział, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli temu nie zapobiegnie, dziewczyna od razu pobiegnie do Dumbledore'a albo Lupina.

— Obiecuję.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, zbierając się na odwagę, by wyznać Hermionie to, czego nie powie nikomu więcej, choćby go torturowano. Wiedział, że inaczej Draco znalazłby się w niebezpieczeństwie. A chociaż go nienawidził, nie chciał stać się powodem jego śmierci.

— Ja i Malfoy zawarliśmy rozejm i zanim coś powiesz, nie, to nie jest ten sekret… choć jest jego częścią — wyjaśnił, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Hermiony. Wydawała się być kompletnie zszokowana… Rozejm? Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. — Dołączył do śmierciożerców, bo go o to poprosiłem… Chcemy zniszczyć Voldemorta od wewnątrz.

— A jeśli cię okłamuje?

— Wątpię. Malfoy naprawdę nienawidzi Voldemorta. Poza tym nie może znieść idei służenia komuś tak, jak to robi jego ojciec. Ale by pokonać Voldemorta, musi się tak zachowywać — wyjaśnił.

Jego przyjaciółka zaczęła mocniej drżeć, Harry nie wiedział, czy ze strachu, czy z zimna, choć podejrzewał, że ten pierwszy czynnik miał z tym o wiele więcej wspólnego. Wiedział też, że Hermiona nigdy nie zaufa Ślizgonowi. On nie zdobędzie niczyjego zaufania, poza zaufaniem swoich współdomowników, bo czyż nie mówiło się, że wszyscy stamtąd mają zamiar dołączyć do Voldemorta?

— A co zamierzasz zrobić, jeśli go odkryją? Oni go zabiją, Harry.

Chłopak zamknął oczy. Oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia tego „niewiele znaczącego" szczegółu, ale jeszcze nie znalazł żadnego rozwiązania. Z resztą sam Malfoy to powiedział: nie potrzebował, by Harry go ratował.

— On chce, żebym trzymał się od niego jak najdalej… Żebym tylko mówił mu, co ma robić… albo lepiej, co ja chcę, żeby robił.

— A co chcesz, żeby robił? Nie robisz tego tylko dla mnie, Harry. Robisz to też dla siebie samego, ale powinieneś wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć. — Hermiona już odzyskiwała nieco swojej zwykłej pewności. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, jej przyjaciel popełni więcej błędów, niż będzie próbował uniknąć. Ponadto, choć nie lubiła Malfoya, również nie chciałaby widzieć go ukaranego ze zdradę względem Voldemorta. — Nienawidzisz Malfoya, to jest poza dyskusją. Ale nie chcesz przecież, by zginął, a już na pewno nie chcesz stać się przyczyną jego śmierci.

Może Hermiona powinna rzucić Malfoyowi jakąś podobną pogadanką? Może wtedy kretyn przestałby być takim zarozumiałym arogantem, ale nie… Cuda nie zdarzają się aż tak często w przypadku kogoś tak pozbawionego wiary jak Malfoy. Jego świat krążył tylko i wyłącznie wokół niego samego.

— Chcę, by pomógł mi walczyć, skoro reszta świata tylko wiąże mi ręce i zabrania robienia czegokolwiek w tym kierunku. Mam już dość patrzenia, jak niewinni ludzie giną, Hermiono. To są żywe istoty, choć dla _niego_ są tylko zwykłą przeszkodą. — Głos Harry'ego był pełen złości.

Ona cierpiała, on cierpiał, reszta świata cierpiała, a przeklęty Voldemort śmiał się, rozkoszując chaosem, który powodował. Harry był tego tak świadomy, że naprawdę nienawidził tej więzi, która ich łączyła i zmuszała do dzielenia pewnych odczuć. Teraz już wiedział, choć wciąż bardzo niewyraźnie, że czarownik mieścił w sobie pokłady nieludzkiej nienawiści, którą on, Harry, musiał odczuwać.

— Podejrzewasz, że Draco to zrobi, ale co, jeśli go zaskoczą i zginie? Co się stanie z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i tymi wszystkimi, którzy staną przeciwko tobie? Wszyscy ci, którzy popierają Malfoya, to Ślizgoni.

— Stawię im czoła… poza tym Malfoy nie jest takim idiotą, by dać się złapać — powiedział Harry. — A jeśli to zrobią, nawet gdyby miałby mnie jeszcze bardziej znienawidzić, będę musiał ich powstrzymać.

Nawet się nie spodziewał, że otrzyma bolesny policzek.

— Nie bądź idiotą, Harry! On musi spotykać się z Voldemortem, stawać z nim twarzą w twarz. A tobie nigdy nie pozwoliłabym pójść. Oboje znajdujecie się w niebezpieczeństwie. Szczególnie Draco. Nie mam pojęcia, jak ci się udało go do tego namówić — wyznała Hermiona, patrząc, jak Harry pociera swój policzek, próbując złagodzić pieczenie po jej uderzeniu dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie widniał czerwony ślad dłoni dziewczyny.

— Malfoy chce pomóc swojemu ojcu i tyle. Poza tym nie musiałaś mnie bić.

— Przepraszam, ale nie chcę, żebyś jeszcze bardziej ryzykował, Harry. Jesteś zbyt dobry na to wszystko… zbyt dobry — powtórzyła dziewczyna. Gdy Gryfon pocierał swój policzek, Hermiona zauważyła wciąż otwarte rany na kostkach dłoni, pozostałe po ataku wściekłości na Malfoya. — Co to jest?

— Och, to dzieło Malfoya. Znaczy niebezpośrednio…

— Słucham? Wiedziałam, że wy dwaj nie możecie wytrzymać nawet minuty razem bez wszczynania bójki. — Złapała go za rękę, kręcąc głową.

— Wkurzyłem się, kiedy mi powiedział, że nie muszę się o niego martwić. Ale ja nie mogę. On ryzykuje dla mnie… W dodatku sam go o to prosiłem — powiedział Harry szybko, nie chcąc, żeby dziewczyna go źle zrozumiała.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, po czym wyciągnęła różdżkę i oczyściła ranę jednym prostym zaklęciem.

— Nie jestem panią Pomfrey, ale przynajmniej nie wda się żadne zakażenie. Teraz wracaj do łóżka, w końcu powinniśmy się jednak trochę wyspać — powiedziała, patrząc na zegarek. Była trzecia nad ranem.

— Dobrze, Hermiono. Do jutra.

Nie mówiąc już nic więcej, skierował się do swojego dormitorium, a Hermiona poszła do swojego. Harry miał nadzieję, że Ron będzie spał, a jeśli nie, to że nie będzie zadawał żadnych pytań, bo aktualnie teraz marzył tylko o śnie.

**ooOooOoo**

Błękitne oczy dziewczyny wpatrywały się w Draco uparcie, dopóki ten nie odpowiedział jej spojrzeniem i nie pochylił się do niej, odkładając na bok swój tost z masłem.

— Cóż takiego ciekawego jest w mojej twarzy, Pansy?

— Martwię się o ciebie, Draco. Ojciec powiedział mi, że jesteś już jednym z nich. Mimo że mówiłeś, że tego nie zrobisz, dopóki nie skończysz szkoły. Dlaczego nas okłamałeś? Chciałam dołączyć razem z tobą — powiedziała dziewczyna, ukazując swój najbardziej kapryśny grymas, ten sam, który według Draco sprawiał, że Pansy wydawała się bardzo urocza.

Malfoy tylko pokręcił głową. Na początku, jakoś tak do czwartej klasy, interesował się Pansy, ale kiedy już dostał to, czego chciał, jego zainteresowanie opadło i teraz dziewczyna była dla niego tylko kolejną przyjaciółką z domu. Spojrzał w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru, szukając wzrokiem tego natrętnego Pottera. Wciąż nie otrzymał od niego planu działania i Draco zaczął poważnie wątpić, czy chłopak w ogóle jakikolwiek posiada.

— Draco? Czujesz się już lepiej?

Odwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegł głos, i zobaczył Zabiniego, który właśnie zajął miejsce obok niego. Chłopak dotknął czoła Draco. W nocy dopadła go wysoka gorączka i majaki, które sprawiły, że chłopak zaczął wygadywać jakieś bzdury. Na przykład kilka razy wołał Pottera i mówił mu, żeby nie był taki głupi.

— Tak, Zabini, daj już spokój. Profesor Snape powiedział, że efekty będą się utrzymywać tylko przez jedną noc — powiedział Draco, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Pansy z uwagą przysłuchuje się jego słowom.

— Dostałeś już list?

Zaprzeczył, doskonale wiedząc, o co pyta jego przyjaciel. Sam mu wyznał, że Potter ma mu przesłać plan przez Hedwigę. Postanowił, że wstrzyma się przed przeklinaniem Gryfona, dopóki ten nie raczy się pojawić.

Właśnie w tej chwili Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali z wyrazem kompletnego zmęczenia na twarzy, podobnym do tego, jaki on sam miał poprzedniej nocy, gdy spojrzał w lustro przed pójściem spać. Czyżby ten idiota nie spał całą noc? I gdzie, do wszystkich diabłów, był jego list? Dostał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, gdy tylko do Sali wleciały sowy. Natychmiast zobaczył śnieżną sowę Pottera lecącą w jego stronę. Hedwiga rzuciła mu list, po czym odleciała do swojego pana, jemu również dostarczając pocztę. Harry w podziękowaniu dał jej napić się soku dyniowego ze swojego pucharu.

Nie dbając o to, ile osób na niego patrzy i dyskutuje o tym, czy sowa, która przyniosła mu list, należała do Harry'ego Pottera, Draco otworzył kopertę. Zignorował szepty, które nagle wybuchły przy stole Slytherinu.

_Malfoy,_

_jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to pojawić się na najbliższym spotkaniu z Voldemortem, tak aby nic nie podejrzewał. Nie unikaj kontaktu wzrokowego, ale też z tym nie przesadzaj. Chcę, abyś mnie poinformował, co planują śmierciożercy. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, daj mi znać. Twoja sowa będzie wiedziała, jak mnie znaleźć._

_Harry Potter_

Draco zmiął papier w ręku. Plan był bardzo prosty, nie trzeba był żadnego zastanawiania się, ale był też o wiele bardziej skomplikowany, niż ktokolwiek mógłby pomyśleć. W końcu na szali leżało jego życie.

— Złe wieści?

Zaprzeczył, ale zamiast dokończyć śniadanie, wstał i dał znak Blaise'owi, by poszedł za nim. Przeszedł bardzo blisko Pottera, który wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie, czekając na jakąś odpowiedź ze strony Draco… ale żadna odpowiedź nie nadeszła. Gdy opuścili Wielką Salę, Draco spojrzał swojemu przyjacielowi w oczy i uśmiechnął się.

— Pójdę na pierwsze spotkanie kręgu, ale muszę znaleźć sposób na wydostanie się z zamku. Trzeba pogadać ze Snape'em. Potrzebny mi ktoś, kto będzie mnie kryć w razie czego. Jakiś pomysł?

— A… czemu nie pogadasz o tym z Potterem?

Choć wcale mu się to nie uśmiechało, Draco musiał się zgodzić z propozycją Blaise'a.

**ooOooOoo**

— Jak wydostać się z zamku?

— Jesteś głuchy, Potter? Tak, właśnie o to pytam. — Draco spodobał się ten wyraz przykrości, który przebiegł przez twarz Harry'ego, choć bardzo niechętnie zwrócił się do niego o pomoc. W dodatku wiedział, że ją otrzyma. — Chcę wiedzieć, jak mógłbym wyjść niezauważenie z zamku, jak na przykład ty, kiedy pojawiłeś się niewiadomo skąd w Hogsmeade i obrzuciłeś mnie błotem.

Harry miał na tyle przyzwoitości, że oblał się rumieńcem na to wspomnienie.

— Chodź za mną. Powiem ci, jak stąd wyjść.

Ostatecznie musieli wymyślić jakiś sposób, by ukryć nieobecność Ślizgona. Tym jednak zajmie się Snape, oni tymczasem zastanowią się, jak wyjść z zamku bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Draco doszedł do wniosku, że w tym momencie Harry Potter był najlepszym źródłem informacji i ufając mu, wszedł za nim do ciemnego tunel, który Harry odkrył. Tędy będzie mógł opuszczać Hogwart w każdym momencie, kiedy Voldemort tego zażąda, z pomocą peleryny niewidki, którą Potter dostał po swoim ojcu.

Draco Malfoy był gotowy na pierwsze spotkanie śmierciożerców. Teraz wystarczyło tylko poczekać na wezwanie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ewa<strong> - zgadzam się, Draco na pewno ma uczucia, tyle że wydaje mi się, że już tak się przyzwyczaił do ukrywania ich, że powoli zaczął zapominać, że w ogóle je posiada. Ale coś mi się zdaje, że dzięki Harry'emu i temu ich planowi sobie przypomni :) Prawda, Harry jest w tym ficku bardzo sprytnym manipulantem, chociaż też potrafi wykazać się czasami kompletną głupotą (jak właśnie z tym odsłonięciem znaku Draco - może i ktoś to widział, a może nie, ale mimo wszystko to było wybitnie nieodowiedzialne - a w tym rozdziale mamy kolejny dowód z Hedwigą w roli głównej. To cud jakiś, że nauczyciele nie zaczęli niczego podejrzewać.). Niestety, taki jest tutaj jego charakter i chociaż straszny, to jednak - muszę przyznać - niezwykle fascynujący._

_**złamany grosz** - oj, Draco jeszcze nie docenia Harry'ego, i to bardzo. Niedługo się przekona, że ta "ciamajda" potrafi jednak myśleć i to całkiem kreatywnie. Harry rzeczywiście często traci nerwy. To dość dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę to, że tutajszy Harry jest raczej dość opanowany. Ale jakoś Malfoya znieść nie może. Ciekawe czemu... ;) Cóż, mogę tylko powiedzieć, że Draco potrafi wyprowadzić go z równowagi bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny i bardzo ciężko będzie to zmienić. Ale może w końcu stanie się coś, co w tym pomoże._

_**Hakkarii** - dzięki ci wielkie za przemiłe słowa. Wszystko zaczęło się tak nagle i dziwnie, prawda? Chociaż osobiście jakoś bardziej przekonują mnie powody Malfoya niż Harry'ego. Zobaczymy, co im z tej współpracy wyjdzie._

_**Loczek123** - ależ skąd, wcale nie przespieszasz :P Jak już powtarzałam, mnie też przypadł do gustu Harry manipulator i dlatego między innymi mam nadzieję, że dalsze części również będą ci się podobać._

_Okej, bardzo wam dziękuję za to, że trwacie dzielnie przy _Ogniwie_, że czytacie i komentujecie. Nawet nie wiecie, jak mi to skrzydeł dodaje :) Sciskam za to mocno i do następnego (mam nadzieję) rozdziału za tydzień! Wasza El._


	6. Chapter 6

**ROZDZIAŁ 6**

Wszyscy uważali przynależność Ronalda Weasleya do domu Godryka Gryffindora za coś zupełnie naturalnego. W końcu cała jego rodzina należała do tego szlachetnego domu. A jako odważny, zapalony poszukiwacz przygód, Ronald zrobił tego dnia wszystko, by móc pójść za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jako że Harry ostatnio zachowywał się nieco dziwnie i nie chciał mu powiedzieć, co takiego dzieje się z Hermioną, rudzielec zaczął mieć dość tego, że dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół ma przed nim jakieś sekrety.

Bardzo zaskoczył go fakt, że Harry trafił do pustej klasy, do której kilka minut później wszedł również ten przeklęty, znienawidzony blond Ślizgon. Na twarz Rona wypłynął grymas wściekłości. Jego nienawiść do Malfoya nie była żadną tajemnicą. Większość szkoły doskonale wiedziała, że Ron Weasley nie cierpiał Draco Malfoya za te wszystkie upokorzenia, jakich mu Ślizgon przysparzał z powodu jego statusu materialnego i społecznego. Dlatego też chłopak zakradł się pod drzwi, zastanawiając się, co do wszystkich diabłów, jego przyjaciel może robić z tą harpią. Przełykając dumę i trzymając swoją popędliwość na wodzy, szpiegował Harry'ego i Draco, podejrzewając coś bardzo poważnego. Doznał szoku, kiedy zobaczył, jak blondyn wyciąga z torby pelerynę niewidkę należącą do Harry'ego i oddaje mu ją, mówiąc przy okazji coś, co spowodowało, że Harry zaśmiał się ironicznie.

— Ron? Co tutaj robisz? Nie powinieneś być w Wielkiej Sali? — Hermiona pojawiła się przed nim znienacka, pociągając go za rękaw szaty i odciągając od drzwi.

Gwałtowne poruszenie spowodowało, że rudzielec wpadł na drzwi, które otworzyły się z trzaskiem, po czym upadł na podłogę, uderzając się w głowę. Hermiona ukryła twarz w dłoniach, czując przykrość na myśl o tym, że Ślizgon zaraz znów poniży Rona, podczas gdy Draco już szedł w stronę leżącego na ziemi chłopaka.

— Podsłuchujemy, rudzielcu? Czyżby nieistniejąca fortuna Weasleyów pociągnęła cię do szpiegowania swojego „najlepszego przyjaciela"? Wzruszające, łasico. — Głos Malfoya był rozbawiony, bo przecież zawsze bawiła go rozrywka kosztem Rona.

Zanim jednak zdążył dodać coś więcej, zobaczył, jak Święty Potter wyciąga rękę do swojego przyjaciela. Zamiast jednak spytać go, czy czuje się dobrze, wypchnął go z sali, samemu też wychodząc. Zanim jednak zniknął, odwrócił się jeszcze do Draco.

— Zaraz wrócę.

I zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Co robiłeś z Malfoyem? Powiedz, że nie zrobił ci prania mózgu — odezwał się Ron prosto z mostu.

— To, co robię lub czego nie robię z Malfoyem, to moja sprawa, Ron. Nie musisz się w to mieszać. Lepiej trzymaj się z daleka, bo to sprawy, którymi sam powinienem się zająć — wyjaśnił Harry, uważnie mierząc wzrokiem swojego przyjaciela, który uniósł brew w zdziwieniu, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry mówi mu coś takiego.

Hermiona zbliżyła się do chłopaków i przekrzywiła głowę.

— Nie bądź dla niego taki ostry, Harry. Nie zna sytuacji — powiedziała, chociaż chłopak doskonale o tym wiedział. — Ale możemy mu coś wytłumaczyć i zapobiec tragicznemu skandalowi, który mógłby wybuchnąć.

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Powiedz mu o sobie, jeśli chcesz, ale sprawa Malfoya dotyczy tylko nas dwóch. Im mniej osób o tym wie, tym lepiej. Sam mu powiem, kiedy uznam, że to odpowiedni moment — powiedział Harry, stwierdzając, że lepiej będzie nie wtajemniczać Rona w to, że Draco właśnie wrócił ze swojego pierwszego spotkania śmierciożerców, nie osiągając niestety niczego, na co którykolwiek z nich miał nadzieję.

Powiedziawszy to, odwrócił się, chcąc wrócić do swojej rozmowy z Malfoyem, ale zatrzymała go dłoń Rona zaciskająca się mocno na jego nadgarstku.

— O co chodzi, Ron?

— Już mi nie ufasz, Harry. Dlatego spotykasz się z Malfoyem. W jaki sposób udowodnisz mi, że nie jesteś pod wpływam żadnego zaklęcia? Hermiona też się nad tym zastanawiała — powiedział bardzo szybko Weasley, wplątując jeszcze w ten konflikt ich przyjaciółkę. — Już nie jesteś tym samym Harrym, którego poznałem siedem lat temu.

Harry przymknął oczy. Oczywiście, że nie był tym samym Harrym. Teraz był o wiele bardziej skoncentrowany, mądrzejszy, bardziej świadomy i dojrzały. Ryzykował życiem Malfoya, bo miał pewien plan. Kiedyś powie o tym Ronowi, ale na razie nawet Ślizgon o niczym nie wiedział, a to on był aktualnie jego jedynym wspólnikiem i powiernikiem w sprawie tej dziwacznej idei, którą wprowadzali w życie. Albo raczej, którą on wprowadzał.

— Poza tym nie mieszaj mnie do tego, Ron — poprosiła Hermiona, spoglądając na chłopaka z ukosa. Dobrze wiedziała, że jest zły również na nią, ale jeśli robił wyrzuty Harry'emu, była gotowa zawiesić na włosku przyjaźń, która łączyła ich trójkę od siedmiu lat. A przynajmniej wierzyła, że tak było. Poza tym, próba szantażu z powodu braku zaufania była najgorszą rzeczą, jaką Ron mógł w tym momencie zrobić. Jego zachowanie, choć czuł się zraniony, było bardzo głupie. Harry też to wiedział.

— Coś przede mną ukrywacie. Co takiego?

Harry po raz kolejny pokręcił głową, a Hermiona spuściła wzrok. W tym samym momencie drzwi do klasy otworzyły się i wszyscy zobaczyli Malfoya opierającego się o framugę i wpatrującego się w rudzielca z zainteresowaniem.

— To nie twoja sprawa, Weasley. Wbij to sobie do głowy i jeśli wciąż nie chcesz zaakceptować faktu, że twoi przyjaciele coś przed tobą ukrywają, to lepiej zacznij się przyzwyczajać, bo to trochę potrwa. — Spojrzał prosto w zielone oczy Harry'ego, zaskoczonego powagą i brakiem jakichkolwiek zniewag z jego strony. — A teraz, Potter, już wystarczająco długo kazałeś mi czekać. Też jestem z kimś umówiony, więc może się pospieszysz?

Wrócił do klasy, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi z hukiem, który rozbrzmiał echem w uszach Harry'ego.

— Później porozmawiamy, Ron. Teraz naprawdę muszę pogadać z Malfoyem.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, szybko wrócił do sali zaklęć. Draco siedział na biurku, wpatrując się w szybę, jakby to była najbardziej interesująca rzecz na świecie.

— Malfoy?

— Co chcesz wiedzieć, Potter? Szczerze mówiąc, nie działo się nic ciekawego. Nie mówili o żadnym związanym z tobą planie ani o żadnej masakrze, jak ta z zeszłego tygodnia. W tym momencie koncentrują się na innych rzeczach, zupełnie nieistotnych, według których moją jedyną misją jest chodzenie do szkoły i szpiegowanie — powiedział. — Co chcesz, żebym zrobił? Mam im wydać wszystkie plany? Będąc naszym przywódcą, sądzę, że chciałbyś, żeby wszystko zostało wewnątrz Sojuszu.

Harry zaprzeczył.

— Coś musisz im powiedzieć. Nie mówię, że wszystko, daję ci wolną rękę. Poza tym, Voldemort ci ufa, więc sądzę, że uwierzy we wszystko, co tylko mu powiesz.

Draco roześmiał się z ironią.

— „Uwierzy ci" brzmi bardzo słabo, Potter. Ryzykuję o wiele więcej niż ty. Jaką dasz mi gwarancję, że wszystko pójdzie po naszej myśli? Posłuchaj uważnie, bliznowaty, nie jestem zabawką, więc nie przyjmuj wszystkiego z takim spokojem i nie myśl, że robię to dla dobra świata… Nie jestem tobą.

Harry zignorował cierpki komentarz. Już kiedy blondyn zdecydował się dołączyć do Sojuszu, Harry postanowił, że jego złośliwe zaczepki nie będą miały na niego żadnego wpływu, bo przecież po co zajmować się czymś, co nie ma znaczenia?

— Słuchaj, Malfoy. Fakt, że dostałeś się do kręgu Voldemorta i to, że cię nie podejrzewa, to najlepsze, co osiągnąłeś. Dlatego cię proszę, żebyś dalej grał swoją rolę. Wiem, że nie ryzykujesz aż tak bardzo, bo w razie czego, możesz liczyć na wsparcie swojego ojca — odparował Gryfon, wierząc, że tymi słowami uspokoi ukrywaną rozpacz Malfoya.

— Potter, nie obchodzi mnie, czy świat się zawali, czy ty zginiesz, czy twoi przyjaciele stracą swoje rodziny, czy też Dumbledore do reszty straci rozum… Nigdy mnie to nie obchodziło, więc nie zaczynaj sobie wyobrażać. Ale nie mieszaj się w sprawy mojej rodziny — warknął wściekle Draco, odsuwając kosmyk włosów, który opadł mu na prawe oko. — Jeśli mnie zdemaskują, będę szczęśliwy, mogąc umrzeć, jeśli tylko mój ojciec ujdzie z życiem… Rozumiesz, Potter? W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja mam zamiar poświęcić się za innych…

Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły wściekłością tak mocno, jak jeszcze nie błyszczały od czasu śmierci Syriusza. Wtedy to chłopak wyładował się na dyrektorze, który zresztą pomimo zmęczenia, wykonał ponadludzki wysiłek, starając się wytłumaczyć swojemu ulubionemu uczniowi, że śmierć Syriusza nie była jego winą, lecz winą wszystkich. Włączając w to samego Syriusza. Dużo kosztowało Harry'ego podniesienie się po stracie ukochanego ojca chrzestnego, a teraz ten kretyn Malfoy przypomniał mu o tym jak gdyby nigdy nic, jakby to była część jego życia, do której gotów był ot tak wrócić.

— Milcz!

Uśmieszek Ślizgona rozwścieczył Harry'ego do reszty. Czy ten idiota kpił sobie z niego?

Nie myśląc nawet, co robi, jak zwykle zresztą, jako że normalnie zachowywał się zgodnie ze swoimi instynktami, Harry wbił pięść w żołądek Malfoya. Ten upadł na podłogę, jęcząc z bólu. Nie dało się ukryć, że Gryfon fizycznie był w o wiele lepszej kondycji. Draco był szczuplejszy i mniejszy, podczas gdy Harry reprezentował fizjonomię bardziej męską i bez wątpienia bardziej muskularną niż drobna i elegancka postawa Draco. Mimo tego jednak Ślizgon nie czekał na kolejny ruch Pottera. Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, rzucając urok na Harry'ego, który uchylił się zaskoczony. Pusta klasa, miejsce, w którym mogli porozmawiać na neutralnej stopie, zmieniło się w pole walki. Dopóki nie przerwała im Hermiona.

— Harry! Przestańcie! — Głos dziewczyny przebił się do umysłu Harry'ego, wciąż kalkującego czy Malfoya przekląć, rzucić się na niego z pięściami, czy też dać mu spokój. W końcu, jako że na scenie pojawiła się Hermiona, chłopak zdecydował się na ostatnią opcję.

— Chodźmy, Hermiono — powiedział.

Malfoy wysyczał jakieś przekleństwo, ocierając zakrwawione usta wierzchem dłoni. Naprawdę nienawidził przeklętego Pottera, ale pocieszał się, że jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, koniec będzie lepszy, niż się do tej pory spodziewał. Jeżeli dobrze wyłoży swoje karty, ktoś inny skończy twarzą w twarz z Czarnym Panem… jeden problem mniej, a Draco nie dozna upokorzenia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ewa<strong> - no i właśnie Harry udowodnił, że impulsywność jest jego drugą naturą. Całe szczęście, że Hermiona akurat była na miejscu. Teraz to ona będzie przywoływać Harry'ego do porządku, choć trudno jej będzie odsunąć od siebie ból po stracie rodziców. A Draco... jak to Draco, nadal złośliwy, ale zdaje się, że zaczyna pokazywać, że potrafi zachowywać się jak poważny człowiek, co mnie osobiście bardzo cieszy._

_**Zil** - już ci pisałam, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać, żeby nie powtórzyć: szkoda, że Hermiona nie przyłożyła mu trochę mocniej. Może by się chłopakowi w głowie poukładało :P_

_**Loczek123** - no i rozdział dodany w dniu, w którym miał zostać dodany, ale za to z samego rana : Masz rację, Loczku, Hermiona i Harry w _Ogniwie_ są nieco bardziej ze sobą związani niż w kanonie. Czy może raczej Hermiona jest bardziej przywiązana do Harry'ego, bo z nim sprawa jest nieco bardziej skomplikowana. Sama zobaczysz w kolejnych rozdziałach. W każdym razie Hermiona walczy tutaj o to, by móc prowadzić w miarę normalne życie z dala od bólu utraty rodziny i ma nadzieję na to, że Harry jej w tym pomoże. Jak się to rozwiąże, okaże się. Ach, w tym rozdziale Harry znowu postraszył trochę swoją kanonicznością. Musiał oczywiście pokazać jak to Malfoy mu działa na nerwy. Ale przynajmniej Hermiona przybyła na ratunek. Na szczęście. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że z każdym rozdziałem rodzi się coraz więcej pytań i niedopowiedzeń, ale proszę tu na moje życie nie nastawać, to wina autorki, nie moja :P Poza tym taki urok tego _ficka_, a przynajmniej taki będzie jeszcze przez kilka(naście) rodziałów._

_Bardzo wam dziękuję za komentarze, dziewczyny, i za to, że trwacie przy tekście. O wiele milej mi się tłumaczy, kiedy wiem, że jest ktoś, kto czeka na kolejne rozdziały :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**ROZDZIAŁ 7**

Światło dochodzące z kominka łagodnie oświetlało mały pokoik, otulając swoim ciepłem dwie przebywające w nim w kompletnej ciszy osoby. Szare oczy Lucjusza Malfoya wpatrywały się uważnie w siedzącego w fotelu towarzysza. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się jednocześnie nad niezrozumiałym dla niego gniewem profesora eliksirów.

— Twój syn został śmierciożercą — stwierdził Snape ze złością. — Wiesz, dlaczego zdecydował się przyłączyć do ciebie i Czarnego Pana?

Lucjusz posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego syn wpakował się w poważne kłopoty i że próba odpowiedzi na pytanie Snape'a sprowadzi okropny ból głowy, jeden z tych, które ostatnimi czasy Draco fundował mu bardzo często.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. — To była prawda. Profesor nie wytłumaczył mu jeszcze niczego. Zamiast tego zadawał pytania o zachowanie Draco, który jak wszystkim było wiadomo, zawarł rozejm z Gryfonem, i to nie z jakimś tam Gryfonem, tylko z tym konkretnym, z latoroślą Potterów.

Snape zapatrzył się w tańczące na kominku płomienie, roznoszące delikatny zapach sosny i cedru. Chwilę później jego spojrzenie spoczęło na jak zwykle imponującej sylwetce ojca swojego podopiecznego, który wciąż czekał na odpowiedź. Odpowiedź, która rozwiązałaby wszystkie wątpliwości, lęgnące się w jego na ogół opanowanym umyśle.

Lucjusz nie miał zbyt wiele wolnego czasu, a tyle, ile miał, wykorzystał, by przybyć tutaj i porozmawiać z ojcem chrzestnym swojego syna, aktualnie bardzo zaniepokojonym poczynaniami chłopaka.

— Draco jest niezwykle żądny władzy — powiedział Snape i zobaczył, jak Lucjusz wzdycha z ulgą. — Nie możesz pozwolić, by ryzykował życie tylko po to, by zadowolić ciebie i twoich przodków.

Severus był niezaprzeczalnie zły na Draco, ale nie na tyle, by zdradzić zaufanie, jakim chłopak go obdarzył. Poza tym, choć nikt o tym nie wiedział, on sam miał już ukształtowany pewien plan. Plan, który zaskoczyłby samego Lorda Voldemorta, gdyby ten dowiedział się o delikatnych posunięciach, jakie wykonywał.

— Draco zrobi to, co będzie chciał, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę tak samo dobrze jak ja, Severusie. Nie musisz się aż tak na niego złościć… Dobrze wiem, czego chce mój syn. Dlatego pozwoliłem mu dołączyć do kręgu — odparł stanowczo Lucjusz, zupełnie pewny swoich słów, odsuwając z bladej twarzy kosmyk długich, jasnych włosów.

— I nie martwi cię to ani trochę?

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się.

— To mój syn, Severusie. Oczywiście, że mnie obchodzi i dlatego też wiem, że musi przygotować się na chwilę prawdy… Tak się stanie, jeśli będzie walczyć po odpowiedniej stronie. Po naszej stronie — powiedział z pewnością kogoś, kto całkowicie wierzy w to, co mówi.

Choć tak naprawdę nie wierzył i właśnie dlatego tak bardzo zaskoczyło go to, że Draco sam postanowił zaakceptować swoją przyszłość śmierciożercy, szczególnie w momencie, kiedy on, Lucjusz, robił wszystko, by trzymać Voldemorta jak najdalej od swojego syna.

— Naprawdę w to wierzysz?

— Severusie, to czy w to wierzę, czy nie, nie ma znaczenia. Jeśli mojemu synowi podoba się wizja służenia Voldemortowi, kim jestem, by mu tego zabronić? — stwierdził Lucjusz, niezadowolony, że musiał użyć słowa „służenie" w jednym zdaniu z imieniem swojego syna. Ale to była wina Draco, to on działał zupełnie przeciwnie do tego, czego oczekiwali od niego rodzice.

Kiedy otrzymali list, w którym Draco pisał, że chce się przyłączyć do szalonego czarnoksiężnika, jakim był Voldemort, i że wcale nie oczekuje z ich strony poparcia, Narcyza przeżyła szok. Postanowili się jednak nie wtrącać, w końcu był ich jedynym synem. To jednak nie oznaczało, że go poprą. Ostatnimi czasy Draco zachowywał się, jakby stracił rozum. Do tej pory zawsze otwarcie okazywał wstręt na myśl o poddaniu się komukolwiek, a już w szczególności Voldemortowi, którego nienawidził. Zresztą młodzieniec nie był kimś w typie sługi, miał charakter przywódcy, kogoś, kto nie pozwoli na kierowanie sobą człowiekowi mającemu zupełnie inne poglądy. Ich syn był zdobywcą, naturalnym wodzem i sądzili, że dlatego nie stanie się kolejnym głupcem pod rozkazami Voldemorta. Jednak zawiódł ich, kiedy pozwolił sobie wypalić na ramieniu Mroczny Znak.

— Lucjuszu, musisz przekonać Draco, żeby dał sobie z tym spokój. Jeśli Voldemort przegra…

— To się nie stanie, dopóki Czarny Pan może liczyć na swoich wiernych, takich jak ja, Severusie. Ponadto mój syn już jest częścią strony zwycięzców. Nie wzbudzaj w nim wątpliwości, mówiąc, że ryzykuje utratą życia w walce z jakimś aurorem… Draco wiedział to od zawsze i nie musisz straszyć go takimi drobiazgami — rzekł, ślepo ufając w odwagę swojego syna.

Dla Severusa to była bardziej lojalność wobec rodziny, co też wyrażał groźnymi spojrzeniami rzucanymi w stronę swojego rozmówcy.

— Dobrze, Lucjuszu. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to, co robisz dla Draco, to to, czego naprawdę dla niego pragniesz.

Nie mówiąc już nic więcej i nie żegnając się nawet, Severus Snape odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, powiewając szatą w rytm kroków. Nie udało mu się przekonać ojca swojego chrześniaka. A w tym momencie nic innego się dla niego nie liczyło.

**ooOooOoo**

Zabini posłał Draco długie spojrzenie, jakby robiąc mu wymówkę za siniak, który straszył na przystojnej twarzy chłopaka. Ten jednak zignorował sztylety, które wymierzał mu jego przyjaciel. Nie miał zamiaru marnować czasu na tłumaczenie się z bójki z tą tępotą Potterem. Bójki, którą tak właściwie powinien nazwać sprawieniem lania szlachetnemu Malfoyowi, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Gryfon nie odniósł żadnej szkody na ciele. Z drugiej strony Pansy Parkinson również wydawała się być bardzo zainteresowana siniakiem na twarzy Draco, który nawet nie próbował go specjalnie ukrywać. Być może chciał uświadomić Potterowi, co ten kretyn zrobił jego niezrównanie, cudownie pięknej twarzy, a może po prostu nie znał żadnego czaru, który pomógłby mu to ukryć. Okej, znał eliksir przydatny przy takich okazjach, ale jego uwarzenie zabierało dużo czasu. Lepiej było po prostu poczekać, aż siniec zniknie sam, zamiast przygotować wywar po to, by go użyć, jak już nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Nie ma co tracić czas na bzdury.

— Jak się tak będziesz wpatrywać, Zabini, to się zapatrzysz i już wszędzie będziesz za mną łazić.

Blaise warknął oburzony. Dlaczego jego przyjaciel musiał zachowywać się jak małe dziecko, które nie potrafi kontrolować własnych emocji?

— Więc zaproponuj mi, co powinienem zrobić, Malfoy. Słucham — powiedział, zwracając się do Draco bardziej oficjalnie niż zwykle. Przecież nie będzie go przepraszać za to, że to on dał się pobić. Poza tym Blaise domyślał się, od kogo Draco dostał taką pamiątkę. Szczególnie gdy patrzył na wyraz wstrętu wykwitający na jego twarzy, gdy ten zobaczył wchodzącego do Wielkiej Sali Pottera. Bardziej oczywiste to już nie mogło być.

— Mógłbyś na przykład przestać się na mnie gapić, to taka dobra rada… A jeśli ci się ona nie podoba, to po prostu spytaj o to, o co chcesz zapytać, i zajmij się sobą. Do tego się przymierzasz, prawda? Więc słucham — zakpił Draco, doskonale wiedząc, o czym jego przyjaciel myśli.

Zabini tego nienawidził. To, że Draco tak łatwo z niego czytał, mogło mu kiedyś przynieść spore kłopoty. Słabość…

— Dlaczego pozwoliłeś, by Potter zrobił to twojej twarzy? Czyżby nie zawsze ci zależy na dobrym wyglądzie?

Draco posłał mu drwiący uśmiech.

— Wiesz, ja mu na to nie pozwalałem, jeśli o to ci chodzi — stwierdził ironicznym tonem. — Jakoś tak się zdarzyło, że moja twarz znalazła się w pobliżu pięści niezrównoważonego Pottera, no i chyba nie spodobał mu się mój komentarz w tamtej chwili… Wiesz przecież, jacy są ludzie, którym brakuje rozumu i ogłady… Reagują jak zwierzęta — wyjaśnił spokojnie, sięgając po tosta z masłem i odgryzając kęs tak arystokratycznie, jak to tylko było możliwe.

Zabini pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. W tym momencie jednak nie mógł zrobić nic, by zemścić się na Potterze. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego przyjaciel sam to załatwi w jakiś sposób, i nie chciał się wtrącać, bo może dzięki temu Draco w końcu znudzi się tą grą z Potterem… Choć generalnie Draco był tak nieprzewidywalny jak nikt inny, Blaise dobrze wiedział, jaki będzie jego następny ruch. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie dlatego wszyscy tak uwielbiali Draco, chociaż nie chcieli się do tego przyznać.

**ooOooOoo**

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego zareagowałeś tak gwałtownie, Harry — powiedziała Hermiona, rzucając chłopakowi oskarżające spojrzenie.

Harry natomiast myślał aktualnie o tym, czy by nie rzucić się z ostatniego piętra zamku. Był już zmęczony tymi ciągłymi wyrzutami ze strony dziewczyny i słowami, których nigdy by się po niej nie spodziewał. _Powinieneś przeprosić Malfoya, nie mnie. Wiem, że mogło cię to zaboleć, tak jak i zabolałoby każdego, kto nie jest Ślizgonem, ale nie bądź taki jak on. Gdzie twoje dobre wychowanie? Poza tym trzeba przyznać, że Malfoy działa trochę jak altruista, angażując się w całą sprawę._

Oczywiście Harry nie powiedział Hermionie, że Malfoy robi to tylko dla swojej rodziny. Zresztą jej to wcale nie obchodziło. Skoro jego samego to nie interesowało, to czemu miałoby zainteresować ją?

— To wina Malfoya, że straciłem kontrolę, Hermiono. I tyle. Ile razy mam jeszcze przepraszać?

Dziewczyna po raz kolejny pokręciła głową. Też miała tego dość, ale Harry kompletnie nie rozumiał tego, że to nie ją obraził. Chociaż wiedziała, że rana, która pozostała w niej po śmierci rodziców, wciąż się dobrze nie zabliźniła, Hermiona zaczynała się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby skupiła swój ból i rozładowała go, tworząc jakiś dobry plan, który mógłby pomóc im w walce, zamiast siedzieć z założonymi rękoma lub płakać w jakimś kącie.

— Harry, nie chodzi o to, żebyś przepraszał mnie. Mówię ci jeszcze raz, nawet jeśli Malfoy wciąż jest tym samym arogantem, pedantem i zapatrzonym w siebie idiotą, którego poznaliśmy, zaczynając naukę w Hogwarcie, to jednak jest też aroganckim idiotą, który ryzykuje własną skórą, szpiegując Voldemorta — stwierdziła, zniżając głos. — I według tego, co mi powiedziałeś, tylko ja o tym wiem.

Harry zaśmiał się, zarabiając zdumione spojrzenie od Rona, który wciąż był nieco obrażony za wykluczenie go z planu, który obejmował nawet Ślizgona, i to _tego_ Ślizgona.

— Posłuchaj, Hermiono. Naprawdę wierzysz, że Malfoy nie powie nikomu ze swojego domu? Ja powiedziałem tobie, on powie co najmniej Zabiniemu. W końcu ostatnio łazi za nim jak rzep, jakby byli z Malfoyem braćmi syjamskimi czy coś — warknął nieoczekiwanie zły, choć nie wiedział nawet o co. O to, że Draco zapewne powiedział o wszystkim Zabiniemu, czy o to, że musi go przeprosić, bo Hermiona go do tego zmusza. Przypuszczalnie chodziło o obie rzeczy.

— To, co Malfoy robi lub nie, nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, dlaczego go zaatakowałeś… a czego nawet nie chcesz mi wyjawić. Co tym razem powiedział ci Malfoy, co cię tak dotknęło? Jestem pewna, że to było kolejne infantylne, absurdalne szyderstwo — złajała go dziewczyna.

Pełne rozpaczy i smutku spojrzenie, jakie rzucił jej Harry, spowodowało, że jej złość wyparowała, a sama Hermiona zaczęła po chwili czuć się winna, że robiła mu wymówki za coś, co na pewno Malfoyowi się należało. Najwyraźniej po tyloletnich próbach upokorzenia przez Ślizgona, Harry w końcu osiągnął swój limit.

— Insynuował, że kiedy coś robię, nie myślę w ogóle o innych — odpowiedział lakonicznie i sucho chłopak, odwracając wzrok, nie chcąc, by dziewczyna zobaczyła, jak do jego zielonych oczu zaczynają napływać łzy.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i uścisnęła jego dłoń z czułością.

— Nie, Harry, ty myślisz _zbyt_ _dużo_ o innych, dlatego właśnie jesteś tak przewidywalny — powiedziała, odrzucając z twarzy jakiś zabłąkany kosmyk. — Nie musisz się tak przejmować, wiesz przecież, że dajesz z siebie wszystko.

— Czyli teraz wszyscy oczekują, że nie będę się przejmował innymi, tak? Więc wiedz, że nie jestem takim egoistą.

— Nikt cię o to nie prosi, Harry. Pomyśl tylko o tym, że skoro jesteś tak impulsywny, jak to pokazałeś podczas bójki z Malfoyem, będziesz bardzo łatwym celem, nie tylko dla Malfoya, który zapewne obraził cię o wiele bardziej niż ty jego tym uderzeniem, ale dla każdego, kto będzie chciał cię skrzywdzić. — Zobaczyła, jak jej przyjaciel spuszcza wzrok. — Przemyśl to, dobrze? I zacznij się też troszczyć o samego siebie.

I nie czekając, aż Harry jej odpowie, przytuliła go szybko, co zaskoczyło nie tylko Harry'ego, ale i innych, po czym bez słowa wyszła z Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

><p><em>Kolejny krótki rozdział, tym razem nawet bardzo krótki. Mogę Wam dzisiaj tylko powiedzieć, że za kilka tygodni rozdziały staną się odrobinę dłuższe, choć niewiele. Domyślam się, że czytanie takich fragmentów może być denerwujące, kiedy się czeka na ciąg dalszy :)<em>

_**ewa** - tak, Ron w tym tekście odgrywa niezbyt przyjemną rolę. Ja nigdy nie miałam nic przeciwko niemu, a przynajmniej nie za dużo. Tu niestety jest tym, który nic nie rozumie i przez to się złości. Właściwie go rozumiem, choć jestem pewna, że gdyby był trochę bardziej tolerancyjny, nic by mu się nie stało. Hmm, Draco ma plan, Harry ma plan, Snape ma plan... Wszyscy mają swoje plany, a jak się w tym wszystkim zapętlą, to dopiero będzie :)_

_**Loczek123** - ha ha, wiesz, że groźby są karalne? Serio :P Widzę, że należysz do szacownego klubu "Giń, Ginny, Giń!". Wybacz, ale się przyznam, że ja do niego nie należę... Dla mnie Ginny może sobie istnieć, może być miła albo i wredna, przynajmniej fabuła się trochę urozmaica (Merlinie, jak ktoś znajomy to przeczyta, to na mnie z tasakiem wyskoczy). Ale uspokoję cię, w Ogniwie Ginny nie ma. Co do Rona i Hermiony... nie wypowiadam się ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_W tym tygodniu odrobinę wcześniej (wcale nie z powodu żadnych pogróżek :))_

**ROZDZIAŁ 8**

— Brak słów, naprawdę brak słów — jęknął Blaise, z daleka patrząc na swojego przyjaciela, który cicho rozmawiał z liderem Sojuszu na temat najbliższego spotkania z Voldemortem.

— Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć „brak rozumu"…

Zabini uniósł jedną brew, rzucając Pansy zdumione spojrzenie. Dziewczyna posłała mu uśmieszek, z satysfakcją obserwując zakłopotanie, które wypłynęło na twarz chłopaka. Ale przecież to wszystko przez dziwaczne zachowanie Draco, który na szczęście poszedł w końcu do pani Pomfrey, by pozbyć się śladu po pięści Pottera sprzed kilku dni.

— O czym mówisz, Parkinson? — zapytał czy raczej zażądał odpowiedzi dziewczyny, która tylko wywróciła oczyma.

— O Pottera… kompletnie brakuje mu rozumu, skoro zostawił Draco w spokoju. Tylko nie rozumiem, dlaczego teraz Draco rozmawia z nim spokojnie, zamiast rzucić jakąś klątwę, by się go pozbyć. W końcu to teren Ślizgonów… — stwierdziła dziewczyna, bawiąc się kosmykiem blond włosów. — To znaczy, czy to takie trudne przemówić mu do tego jego maleńkiego móżdżku?

Zabini roześmiał się niekontrolowanie, zaskoczony tokiem myślenia dziewczyny, ale jej nie oświecił. Pansy nie była głupia, wręcz przeciwnie, ale z pewnością była też bardzo ciekawska. W dodatku odkąd pojawiła się w Hogwarcie, była bardzo zainteresowana Draco. On, co prawda, początkowo podzielał jej uczucia, ale kiedy zauważył, że zainteresowanie dziewczyny przerodziło się w obsesję, postanowił ją od siebie oddalić. W końcu jego cudowne ciało i piękna twarz nie mogły być zmonopolizowane przez jakąś obłąkaną dziewczynę.

— Obmyślają jakiś plan albo pomagają przy czymś Lupinowi. W końcu to praca grupowa, Pansy. Jakbyś bardziej uważała na spotkaniach Sojuszu, nie zaskoczyłby cię tak widok Draco rozmawiającego z tym beznadziejnym Potterem.

— A kretyn przynajmniej przeprosił Draco za tego siniaka? Myślałam, że będą się o to kłócić do świąt — stwierdziła dziewczyna.

Blaise był przekonany, że tak by było, ale ten absurdalny plan Draco i Gryfona spowodował, że musieli odsunąć na bok wzajemne animozje, by móc do nich wrócić, kiedy już nie będą musieli się skupiać na niczym innym.

— Tak, Pansy, to tylko chwilowe zawieszenie broni… Ciesz się, bo pewnie nie potrwa długo.

Dziewczyna przechyliła głowę, wpatrując się swoimi bladoniebieskimi oczyma w Draco, który właśnie wykrzywił usta w zjadliwym uśmiechu i delektował się morderczym wyrazem, jaki pojawił się w tym samym momencie na twarzy Pottera. O coś się spierali, a ten widok przyprawił ją o westchnienie. Nienawidziła, jak Draco ją okłamywał. Ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidziła patrzeć, jak przechodzi na drugą stronę. Od dziecka powtarzano jej z uporem, że musi wierzyć w słuszność czystości krwi, a jeśli Potter fantazjował sobie, że ze swoją reputacją niepokonanego bohatera zdobędzie kogoś, kto był dla nich ważny, to bardzo się mylił.

Zmarszczyła nos, uśmiechając się ujmująco do obiektu swojej obsesji, który jednak nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. _Jeszcze cię zauważy, Pansy. To tylko dlatego, że przy Potterze nie może się skupić na nikim innym_, okłamała sama siebie. Choć było to tak dalekie od prawdy, jak to tylko możliwe, i dobrze o tym wiedziała.

— Przestań się w niego wpatrywać, Pansy. To żałosne — powiedział Blaise, również odwracając wzrok, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak idiotycznie muszą wyglądać, tak gapiąc się na blondyna. Nie chciał robić kretyna ani z siebie, ani z Pansy.

Dziewczyna parsknęła ze złością i ruszyła w kierunku lochów, a za nią podążył Zabini, zostawiając swojego przyjaciela samego.

**ooOooOoo**

— Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć, Potter. I zachowaj dla siebie swoje przeprosiny… nie interesują mnie one, nie chcę ich ani tym bardziej ich nie przyjmuję — powiedział Malfoy, wyginając wdzięcznie brew, zadowolony, że Potter ostatkiem sił powstrzymuje się przed wyciągnięciem różdżki i przeklęciem go.

Tak, drażnienie Harry'ego Pottera było doskonałym sposobem na spędzanie wolnego czasu, szczególnie, że było to takie proste. Znał chłopaka odkąd mieli po jedenaście lat i wiedział, że jest impulsywny i, jakby nie było, idiotycznie naiwny.

— To nie był mój pomysł…

— W takim razie powiedz Granger, żeby trzymała się z daleka od naszych spraw. Jeśli ją poinformowałeś, co robimy, nie obchodzi mnie to w najmniejszym stopniu. Oczywiście nie martwi mnie to również zupełnie, dlatego też proponuję, byśmy od dziś zajmowali się wyłącznie sprawami dotyczącymi misji. Nie sądzisz, że to wspaniała idea?

Och, Merlinie! Gdyby tylko mógł uwolnić się od Malfoya chociaż na jeden dzień, mógłby zakosztować cudownego smaku wolności i przynajmniej nie byłby wiecznie skupiony na docinkach Ślizgona, który uważał to za świetną rozrywkę.

— Świetnie. A teraz, Malfoy, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć?

— Że cię nienawidzę, Potter. — Malfoy uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z wściekłego parsknięcia, jakie wydał z siebie Gryfon. — Ach, no tak! Co do naszej misji _top secret _to otrzymałem wezwanie. To chyba wreszcie coś bardzo ważnego, no, nie licząc samego faktu otrzymania znaku… wiesz, coś, co dotyczy tylko mnie. I ciebie, w związku z tym.

_To coś nowego_, stwierdził Harry, zdumiony. Co tak ważnego może chcieć Voldemort od Draco, że mają się spotkać sam na sam? Jednak nie chciał się zbyt szybko dowiedzieć, bo wymyślenie jakiegoś mądrego ruchu zajmie trochę czasu, szczególnie teraz, kiedy ma na głowie zorganizowanie treningów dla uczniów z młodszych klas.

— Doskonale. Dzięki temu jesteśmy pewni, że to będzie rozmowa prywatna, tylko między tobą i _twoim _Czarnym Panem — zadrwił Harry.

— Jeśli nie chcesz oberwać, lepiej ugryź się w język i nie mów o czymś, co jest kompletnie nieistotne. Dorośnij, Potter. A teraz powiedz mi, czego, do diabła, ode mnie oczekujesz w związku z tym spotkaniem? — zapytał Draco zupełnie spokojnie, bo inni uczniowie dopiero zaczęli przychodzić do klasy.

Harry zastanowił się przez moment.

— Po prostu na nie idź, pokaż mu się z jak najlepszej strony i jeśli to będzie potrzebne, podaj mu jakieś informacje — stwierdził.

— Mogę przekazać mu jakieś informacje, ale nie te najważniejsze, tak? Postaram się zrobić co w mojej mocy, Potter… Nie cierpię się mylić. Ty też w końcu zaczniesz nienawidzić własnych błędów… A teraz, dając spokój formalnościom, posłuchaj. Przestań być takim idiotą, Potter. Utrata chrzestnego nie jest wymówką, abyś groził śmiercią tym, którzy nie podzielają z tobą twojego bólu… To tyle.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i zostawił Harry'ego zmartwiałego z szoku.

**ooOooOoo**

Hermiona przyjrzała się wyrazowi niedowierzania malującemu się na twarzy Harry'ego i zobaczyła, że oczy jej przyjaciela rozszerzają się w zdumieniu.

— Daj spokój, to Malfoy, powinieneś już przyzwyczaić się do tego jego zachowywania się, jakby był jakąś… diwą.

Słysząc to oczywiste porównanie, Harry wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem, zwracając na siebie uwagę innych uczniów… Na szczęście dla Gryfonów, Snape'a jeszcze nie było, bo gdyby to usłyszał, Gryffindor straciłby mnóstwo punktów.

Ron z kolei nawet nie spojrzał w kierunku swoich przyjaciół, wciąż obrażony, więc nie zamierzał przyłączać się do ogólnej wesołości, nawet jeśli bardzo by tego chciał. Był dumny, o wiele za dumny.

— Hermiono, to w końcu Malfoy, to normalne, że mnie wyprowadza z równowagi… Nic nowego. Chociaż właściwie powiedział prawdę, nie muszę z nim walczyć tylko dlatego, że mnie nie wspiera — przyznał, odwołując się do słów Draco.

Naprawdę.

— Wiesz, to mogłam ci powiedzieć ja, nie musiałbyś siedzieć przed Malfoyem z otwartymi ustami, Harry. Dajesz się złapać na jego prowokacje. Czemu nie spróbujesz być mniej otwarty na jego słowa? Też wszystkich tym wyprowadzasz z równowagi.

— Ja!

— Nie, Harry, twój zaginiony brat bliźniak — zaśmiała się dziewczyna. — Wiem, że nie robisz tego specjalnie i doskonale cię rozumiem. Chodzi tylko o to, że łatwo tracisz przy Malfoyu cierpliwość, a on z tego korzysta jak może, szczególnie że ty reagujesz tak impulsywnie, a jego bawi doprowadzanie do takich wybuchów — wytłumaczyła Hermiona, wyjaśniając mu to, co wiedzieli już wszyscy… wszyscy prócz Harry'ego Pottera.

Chłopak pokręcił głową, chociaż widział w tym coś zupełnie oczywistego.

— Ale Hermiono, jesteśmy w samym środku wojny z Voldemortem, mogę więc zachowywać się jak impulsywne dziecko, kiedy uratuję kilka ludzkich istnień, prawda?

— Dosyć już, Harry. Idzie Snape, a ostatnio jest na ciebie wyjątkowo cięty, więc lepiej mu nie podpaść… I wiesz, że mówię to dla twojego dobra — dodała Hermiona, wracając do stołu, który z polecenia Snape'a dzieliła z Pansy Parkinson.

Gryfon z kolei westchnął tylko, bo jego parą miał być – zaskakujące – Draco Malfoy, najgorszy wąż, jakiego kiedykolwiek zdarzyło mu się poznać.

— Widzę, że już otrząsnąłeś się z szoku, w jakim cię zostawiłem, Potter. Zabierz się więc do pracy, no, chyba że chcesz stracić punkty. Snape byłby zachwycony, gdyby mógł ci parę odebrać. Oczywiście, o ile nie masz nic przeciwko temu. — Szare oczy chłopaka skierowały się na swojego ojca chrzestnego, który również na niego spojrzał.

Od rozmowy z Lucjuszem, Snape był o wiele bardziej ponury niż zwykle, unikał nawet Draco, bo wiedział, że będzie musiał mu w końcu pomóc szpiegować, a naprawdę nie powinien się w to wtrącać… To jednak ani niczego nie uprości, ani nie skomplikuje. O ile chłopak zaakceptuje to, że będzie chciał się wtrącić. A aktualnym problemem było prywatne spotkanie z Voldemortem. Niestety, takie spotkania zwykle nie były dobrym znakiem. Kończyły się albo czyjąś śmiercią, albo dostaniem się pod kontrolę Imperiusa. Snape nie życzył Draco niczego takiego, tak więc najbliższą godzinę spędzi na zaplanowaniu sposobu nawiązania kontaktu z tym drażliwym chłopakiem Potterów. _Musi_ porozmawiać z Harrym.

— Dziś będziecie warzyć eliksir leczący rany wewnętrzne. Jest on ostatnio bardzo potrzebny w Świętym Mungu, dlatego mam zamiar zebrać grupę najlepszych uczniów, którzy pomogą mi w przygotowaniu zapasu tego eliksiru dla rannych. Dziś spróbujecie go przygotować, bym mógł zdecydować, którzy dwaj uczniowie z każdego domu do mnie dołączą — powiedział Snape, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie w kierunku stołu, przy którym siedzieli Harry i Draco. — Przepis macie na tablicy, składniki w szafce.

Popatrzył na uczniów swoimi czarnymi oczyma, po czym usiadł przy biurku, zajmując się własnym, zapewne bardzo ważnym, eliksirem.

— No już, Potter, eliksir. Ja robię swoją część na konto Slytherinu.

— Zamknij się, pupilku Snape'a. Nikt nie wątpi w to, kto będzie pierwszym, kogo on wybierze — powiedział Gryfon ironicznie i odsunął z twarzy kosmyk włosów, który kłuł go w bliznę, po czym zabrał się do pracy.

Kilka minut później Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego. Chłopak pocił się jak mysz i zaciskał powieki, jakby próbował powstrzymać jęki bólu. Brunet spojrzał w lewo, napotykając badawcze spojrzenie Ślizgona, ale nie zwrócił uwagi na pytanie, które zobaczył jego w szarych oczach. Odwrócił głowę, szukając wzrokiem Hermiony, kiedy poczuł potężny zawrót głowy, który osłabił go tak, że chłopak zaczął trząść się jak w febrze.

— Potter!

Okrzyk Draco nie był jednak słyszalny przez nikogo, nawet przez niego samego, gdyż mokry od potu Harry upadł na podłogę z wywróconymi do góry oczyma i pianą toczącą mu się z ust. Snape podniósł się ze swojego krzesła i podszedł do zasłabłego ucznia, kątem oka obserwując Draco, który trzymał się za przedramię… Atak Pottera i wezwanie Draco musiały mieć coś ze sobą wspólnego. Profesor miał tylko nadzieję, dla dobra ich obojga, choć bardziej zależało mu na Draco, że Voldemort miał tylko zwykłe humory dotyczące jakiegoś drobiazgu. Jeśli by się okazało, że odkrył absurdalny plan Pottera, wojna przeżyłaby zwrot o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

— Niech ktoś zaprowadzi Pottera do pielęgniarki. Draco, chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

Zapominając o swoim gniewie na Harry'ego i nie myśląc wiele, Ron podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i podbiegł do swojego przyjaciela, który właśnie dostał drgawek… Hermiona rzuciła Draco podejrzliwe spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedziała. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie miało to nic wspólnego z planem Harry'ego.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ewa<strong> - jak zwykle Potter robi, co może, żeby zrazić do siebie Draco. Na szczęście Draco nie pozostaje mu dłużny i dobrze, bo Harry chyba wreszcie doszedł do jakiejś rozsądnej myśli na temat swojego zachowania. I oby już mu ta myśl została :)_

_**Loczek123** - ależ ja nikogo nie straszę, nic a nic. Bardzo się cieszę z cotygodniowych komentarzy, naprawdę, i mam nadzieję, że się nie zbuntujesz i nadal będziesz odwiedzać tę stronę. Tak więc oto nadeszła kolejna część, jeszcze więcej upartego Harry'ego i wrednego Draco (ale jakiego słodkiego jednocześnie) plus trochę Hermiony. Nadaj niewiele nowości, ale mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko interesujących._


	9. Chapter 9

**ROZDZIAŁ 9**

— Jak on się czuje?

— Już jest stabilny, dyrektorze, ale atak był bardzo mocny, a nie został po nim żaden ślad — odpowiedziała pielęgniarka, obrzucając niezadowolonym spojrzeniem wszystkich, którzy otaczali łóżko, na którym leżał Harry. Niedawno na siłę podała chłopakowi eliksir nasenny.— To musiała być jedna z tych wizji.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła śmiertelna cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli na wciąż bladego jak śmierć Harry'ego.

— Będzie dobrze — powiedział dyrektor z łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy, po czym zwrócił się do pielęgniarki. — Jak tylko Harry się obudzi, proszę mnie zawiadomić. Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać.

— Oczywiście — odparła kobieta, również się uśmiechając, i powiedziała do otaczających Harry'ego uczniów: — Powinniście wrócić do swoich zajęć, pan Potter spędzi tutaj sporo czasu, więc dajcie mu teraz odpocząć.

Hermiona i Ron wyszli jako ostatni i skierowali się do Wielkiej Sali. Po drodze wpadli na Draco Malfoya i Snape'a. Profesor wydawał się łajać za coś chłopaka, który bynajmniej nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego.

— Mam nadzieję, że go wrzucą za ten atak na Harry'ego — powiedział Ron, licząc na to, że jego przyjaciółka zgodzi się z nim, ale Hermiona w tym momencie myślała tylko o tym, co stało się na lekcji.

Skoro to nie Malfoy, bo to przecież nie był atak, dlaczego Snape tak się na niego złościł? A może on też wie o tym planie, jaki wymyślili chłopcy?

— Hermiona, wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Ron, nieco zirytowany tym, że dziewczyna go ignoruje, dokładnie tak jak wcześniej robił to Harry.

— Tak, Ron. Myślę tylko o tym, czy to możliwe, żeby to była jedna z wizji. Normalnie kiedy Harry ma wizję, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo go boli, zawsze szuka sposobu, by jakoś to przetrzymać. Ale nie traci przytomności — rozważała Hermiona, dobrze znając charakter swojego bohaterskiego przyjaciela.

Ron kiwnął głową. Jasne, też o tym myślał, potem jednak zrezygnował z tego pomysłu i doszedł do wniosku, że o wiele logiczniej będzie obwinić Malfoya, jak zawsze.

— Mówiłem właśnie, że mam nadzieję, że wywalą Malfoya za to, co zrobił Harry'emu… To przeklęty śmierciożerca, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby znalazł jakiś sposób na skrzywdzenie Harry'ego tak, by tego po nim nie było widać — orzekł.

Obok niego Hermiona próbowała jakoś połączyć wszystkie te nieprzewidziane okoliczności, ale wciąż nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi.

— Draco, otrzymałeś wezwanie?

Snape nie owijał w bawełnę. W końcu im bardziej będzie krążył, tym więcej pojawi się komplikacji dla Pottera, a chociaż profesora bynajmniej nie interesowało zdrowie Złotego Chłopca, wciąż miał z nim pewne niezałatwione sprawy i nie miał zamiaru zostawiać go samego w środku tak ryzykownego planu.

_Harry jest taki głupi_, pomyślał nagle opiekun Slytherinu.

— Nie, nie dostałem wezwania, to był tylko lekki ból… Prawie nic nieznaczący, a to znaczy, że…

— Wezwał kogoś innego — powiedział Snape, patrząc na Draco, który z zakłopotaniem wygiął brew.

Ktoś inny w Hogwarcie dostał wezwanie? Nie znał żadnego Ślizgona poza sobą samym, który już zdecydował się na przyjęcie znaku. Wszyscy czekali z dołączeniem do szeregów Czarnego Pana, aż zakończą naukę.

— W szkole? Przecież nie ma tu żadnego innego śmierciożercy… chyba że to ty dostałeś wezwanie — stwierdził Draco.

— Nie twoja sprawa, Malfoy. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli pójdziesz teraz do skrzydła szpitalnego zobaczyć, jak się czuje Potter. Jak już stamtąd wrócisz, poinformuj mnie, a ja tymczasem przygotuję eliksir dla niego — powiedział stanowczo.

— Ale…

— I nie zapomnij, Draco, twój ojciec chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej, więc spisz się — rozkazał profesor, na co chłopak skamieniał, po czym warknął i szybko opuścił Wielką Salę, przyciągając kilka zaskoczonych spojrzeń. Pewnie ludzie myśleli, że chce dokończyć swoje dzieło zadawania bólu Potterowi nawet teraz, kiedy już dowiedziono, że to nie był żaden atak.

Posłuszny rozkazom Snape'a, wpadł do skrzydła szpitalnego jak burza, zarabiając zgorszone spojrzenie od pani Pomfrey. Zwolnił.

— Przyszedłem do Pottera — powiedział stanowczo, przyglądając się uważnie kobiecie i nie pozwalając, by ta zauważyła, że jest bardzo poruszony czy że nie czuje się tu zbyt dobrze. — Profesor Snape mnie przysłał — dodał, widząc, że pielęgniarka zbyt długo się zastanawia.

Kobieta w końcu doszła do wniosku, że spojrzenie Ślizgona jest bardzo poważne, a w głosie chłopaka nie wyczuwa się kłamstwa. Zresztą wszyscy wiedzieli, że młody Malfoy jest ślepo posłuszny swojemu profesorowi eliksirów.

— Bardzo dobrze, panie Malfoy, ale proszę nie siedzieć zbyt długo. Pan Potter potrzebuje odpoczynku — powiedziała, odsuwając się od drzwi wejściowych i pozwalając Draco wejść.

— Dziękuję.

Spojrzał za siebie. Kobieta odwróciła się do niego tyłem, ufając jego słowom, bo przecież profesor Snape nigdy nie przysłałby kogoś, kto mógłby skrzywdzić młodego Gryfona. Zresztą patrząc na dziwnie wyglądającego blondyna, można było z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że nie chciał on w tym momencie nikogo skrzywdzić. Po prostu chciał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Potter miał ten atak.

— Potter — zawołał Malfoy, dotykając ramienia drugiego chłopaka i czując, jak przez całe jego ciało przebiega dreszcz.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować na to dziwne uczucie, jego oczy powędrowały do ramienia chłopaka. Kiedy znów chciał go dotknąć, Gryfon chwycił go za nadgarstek.

— Co tu robisz, Malfoy? I lepiej daj mi dobre wytłumaczenie — odezwał się Harry. Gardło bolało go strasznie, a ciało było zbyt ciężkie… Dlatego ruch, jaki wykonał, by powstrzymać Draco, był tak powolny i niezręczny.

— Profesor Snape mnie przysłał. Chyba jest wściekły na nas obu…

Harry spojrzał na niego surowo.

— Przypuszczam, że powiedziałeś mu o naszym planie — powiedział zachrypniętym głosem, przesuwając dłonią po czole i odsuwając włosy z miejsca, gdzie miał bliznę. — I to nie wszystko. Zapewne chce się wtrącić.

— Nie ma żadnego planu, Potter. Ty zachowujesz się, jakby to była zabawa, ryzykujesz moim życiem i nawet cię to nie obchodzi.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Wiem, Malfoy, ale wyklaruj sobie, że ryzykujemy wszyscy.

— Tak. Ty i te twoje pokazy cierpienia.

Harry uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, kpiąc ze Ślizgona.

— Jesteś tak prosty, a twój rozum cię zawodzi. Nie pojmujesz, że to, co robimy, to coś więcej, nie żadna gra…

Draco przerwał mu ironicznym śmiechem, który zmartwił Harry'ego. Między chłopcami zapadła ciężka cisza. Nienawiść między nimi była wręcz namacalna, ale ta relacja, którą stworzyli, by pokonać Voldemorta była silniejsza.

— Wybacz, Potter, ale jeśli mamy pracować razem…

— Tak, wiem, koniec z ironiami — przystał Gryfon, potrząsając dłonią Malfoya.

W tym momencie usłyszeli kroki i chwilę później obok Draco pojawił się Snape. Chłopak spojrzał na niego uważnie, zaskoczony, że mężczyzna przyszedł tak szybko, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że on sam trochę zwlekał, a przecież powinien pojawić się w skrzydle szpitalnym jak najszybciej.

— Możesz odejść, Draco. Chcę porozmawiać z Potterem.

Blondyn kiwnął głową, obrzucając Harry'ego krótkim spojrzeniem, i odszedł.

— Ryzykujesz wszystko dla jakiegoś kaprysu. Chcesz, żeby wyszło na jaw to, co do tej pory osiągnąłeś?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Wiem, że popełniałem błędy, profesorze, ale to nie powinno zaszkodzić misji — stwierdził z powagą.

— Widzę, że bawi cię igranie losem innych. Wplątałeś Draco w plan, którego nawet nie przemyślałeś, a jego ojciec jest bardzo zmartwiony tym domniemanym prywatnym spotkaniem z Voldemortem — przyznał profesor, przyglądając się kątem oka uczniowi.

Harry pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu.

— To nie będzie prywatne spotkanie, profesorze Snape. — Kiedy profesor to usłyszał, spojrzał zdumiony na Harry'ego. Potem jego spojrzenie powędrowało do ramienia Pottera, które wcześniej przyciągnęło uwagę Draco. — Proszę mi życzyć szczęścia, profesorze.

**ooOooOoo**

— Gotowy na pierwsze spotkanie z Czarnym Panem?

Pytanie Zabiniego sprawiło, że Draco poczuł się nieco niezręcznie. Nienawidził tak nazywać Voldemorta, ale będąc jednym z nowych jego sług, był zmuszony poniżać się w ten sposób. Wielki ból dla niego i dla jego cennego ego, prawda?

— Nawet gdybym nie był, i tak musiałbym pójść.

Błękitne spojrzenie Pansy prześlizgnęło się po ciele chłopaka, lustrując go uważnie. Draco ubrany był na czarno, w szatę z kapturem, który zakrywał twarz. Miał też założyć białą maskę.

— Sądzę, że jesteś gotowy, Draco — stwierdziła dziewczyna, zakładając kosmyk włosów chłopaka za ucho. — Nie spóźnij się, bo on raczej nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli będzie musiał czekać.

Draco przytaknął. Nie miał zamiaru dawać nikomu czekać. Wiedział z resztą, że jeśli wyjdzie już teraz, dotrze na miejsce nawet przed czasem, a to nie byłoby takie złe rozwiązanie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego rodzice bardzo martwią się tym, co robił. On sam bał się o swoje bezpieczeństwo, bo ten idiota Potter nawet mu nie powiedział, co powinien zrobić. A przecież będzie musiał omówić z Voldemortem to, jak sobie z Potterem radzą w Sojuszu, a to nie była zbyt miła perspektywa. Stawiała pod znakiem zapytania jego miejsce w radzie.

— Okej, w takim razie idę — powiedział pospiesznie, zdecydowany przerwać ten głupi moment, w którym jego przyjaciele wydawali się tacy słabi, stojąc przed perspektywą możliwości stracenia go z powodu jakiegoś błędu. On jednak nie popełnia błędów, tak więc zignorował myśl, że coś mogłoby pójść nie tak. A nawet jeśli tak się zdarzy, po prostu obwini Pottera za to, że nie dał mu żadnych porządnych instrukcji.

— W razie jakiegokolwiek problemu, aportuj się przed szkołą — powiedziała Pansy. To był jakiś pomysł, ale Draco nie miał zamiaru brać go pod uwagę. Ufał, że dobrze się sprawi i nie będzie musiał wdrażać w życie żadnego planu B. — Uważaj na siebie, Draco — poprosiła jeszcze Ślizgonka, odchodząc od chłopaka i stając za Zabinim, który kiwnął głową.

— Nie musisz czuć się zobowiązany do podążania za Potterem.

Szare oczy Draco spojrzały uważnie na przyjaciela, dzieląc z nim to niezdefiniowane uczucie, które nerwowa atmosfera obudziła w Draco, a którego Blaise nie potrafił odrzucić, będąc tak mocno przywiązany do blondyna.

— To nie o plan Pottera chodzi, Blaise. Ja już jestem śmierciożercą — powiedział jeszcze Draco, po czym wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego i skierował się w stronę korytarza, w którym znajdowało się tajne przejście do Miodowego Królestwa.

**ooOooOoo**

— Nasz gość niedługo przybędzie — odezwał się Voldemort syczącym głosem, siedząc w wysokim fotelu obitym krwistoczerwonym materiałem. Jego oczy, tego samego koloru, patrzyły na stojącego przed nim śmierciożercę. — A skoro teraz to ty jesteś moim najwierniejszym sługą, czas, byście się poznali.

Postać przed nim skłoniła głowę, nie mówiąc jednak ani słowa.

— Zdejmij maskę… _Potter_… nadeszła godzina, w której mój nowy sługa dowie się, dlaczego należysz do mnie i dlaczego nosisz Znak. Lucjusz miał cię obserwować… ale skoro teraz jesteś po mojej stronie, pożyteczniej będzie, jeśli we dwójkę zrealizujecie dla mnie pewien plan.

Harry Potter zdjął maskę i spojrzał na Voldemorta swoimi zielonymi oczyma.

— Jak rozkażesz, mój panie — odparł, opadając na jedno kolano i skłaniając głowę na znak poddania. — Jak rozkażesz.

* * *

><p><em>No i kolejny rozdział za nami. Mam nadzieję, że nie zostanę zamordowana i nikt na moje życie nie będzie nastawał. To nie ja podzieliłam ten tekst na części i nie decydowałam, w którym momencie ma się kończyć dany rozdział :P<em>

_**ewa** - prawda? Mnie to strasznie denerwuje, że Harry jest taki niezorganizowany, nic, tylko każe Draco iść i robić dobre wrażenie. Ale teraz już koniec z tym, wyszło na jaw, dlaczego tak się zachowywał, a przynajmniej można się domyślać. Dalsze rozdziały pokażą, jaki Harry jest naprawdę. I nie jestem pewna, czy Draco się to spodoba..._

_**Loczek** - nie przejmuj się, rozumiem cię doskonale. Zakręcone dni i tygodnie to dokładnie to, w czym teraz żyję :) Oczywiście, że komentarze mnie mobilizują, taka jest już specyfika tego, co tutaj robimy. Każdy chyba lubi, kiedy ktoś komentuje i docenia jego pracę. Nawet jeśli komentarze są krytyczne, to tym bardziej to zachęca do pracy nad sobą i polepszania warsztatu. Także naprawdę jestem bardzo wdzięczna za każde słowo, które ty i **ewa** zostawiacie pod każdym jednym rozdziałem. Sprawia mi to bardzo, bardzo dużo radości. I bardzo się cieszę, że polubiłaś _Ogniwo_. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jest ono bardzo specyficzne i nie każdemu coś takiego odpowiada. Tym bardziej czuję się zaszczycona :) Mam nadzieję, że w tym rozdziale twoja ciekawość sięgnęła zenitu i że zostałaś pozytywnie zaskoczona._


	10. Chapter 10

_Tak, tak, Harry jest tym, kim myślicie :) A powody? Zaraz się dowiecie. Przynajmiej częściowo. Tym razem aktualizacja w piątek, choć nie sądzę. by ktoś narzekał, że za wcześnie :P Miłego czytania._

**ROZDZIAŁ 10**

_*flashback*_

Severus Snape z uwagą wpatrywał się w Gryfona – tego samego Harry'ego Pottera, który wiecznie przyprawiał go o napady wściekłości. To fakt, ale Severus tracił cierpliwość nie tylko przez niego samego, ale przede wszystkim z powodu tego, że chłopak przypominał mu Jamesa.

— Czego chcesz, Potter? — zapytał groźnym głosem, rzucając chłopakowi twarde spojrzenie, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu Gryfon zawaha się i pożałuje, że do niego przyszedł.

W jego mniemaniu nikt nie powinien wytrzymać tego spojrzenia i wciąż tutaj stać, jak właśnie robił to Potter, patrzący na niego z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Snape'owi wydało się nienormalne to, że na chłopaku nie zrobił wrażenia ton, jakim go uraczył. Dobrze więc, może i prawda to, co powiedział Dumbledore, że Harry dorósł i już dłużej nie był tym głupim, impulsywnym dzieciakiem. Takim, jakim był wcześniej, kiedy ten jego instynkt bohatera wmawiał mu, że on sam jest najlepszym sposobem na ocalenie świata. Teraz zachowywał się normalnie i zasługiwał przynajmniej na to, by zwrócić na niego uwagę.

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie miał zbyt wielu okazji, by porozmawiać ze Snape'em poważnie, nie dochodząc jednocześnie do wniosku, że powinien dać sobie z tym spiskiem spokój, dlatego też zdecydował się pospieszyć.

— Voldemort już panu nie ufa. Potrzebuje pan czegoś, dzięki czemu wróciłby pan do jego łask — powiedział. W jego oczach lśnił blask, który wydawał się o wiele bardziej surowy niż zwykle. Niewinność zniknęła, by mogło pojawić się zdecydowanie.

— I ty mi to zapewnisz, Potter?

— Dlaczego nie? Dobrze wiem, że to, czego najbardziej pragnie Voldemort, to moja klęska. Czemu więc nie dać mu czegoś jeszcze lepszego… Mógłby pan podać mu mnie na złotej tacy. Nie jako trupa, ale jako potencjalnego szpiega — powiedział Harry z powagą. Snape zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Gryfon nie robi z niego kretyna.

— Potter, jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że jesteś w stanie zapomnieć o tamtym mordzie… a może jednak jesteś?

Pytanie rozśmieszyło Harry'ego.

— A kto powiedział, że pójdę z własnej woli? — powiedział, kręcąc przecząco głową.

Tym razem to Snape się roześmiał.

— Jeśli jego Imperius na ciebie nie zadziałał, to sądzisz, że mój by zadziałał? Jesteś zbytnim idealistą, Potter. Poza tym marnujesz mój czas, więc radzę ci lepiej…

— Imperius rzeczywiście mógłby nie zadziałać, profesorze, ale istnieje eliksir, który opanowuje ludzkie umysły, i jestem pewien, że pan potrafi go uwarzyć.

— Nie mam zamiaru przygotowywać dla ciebie tego eliksiru — zaprzeczył. — Dyrektor wyrzuciłby mnie za drzwi za samą propozycję.

— Dyrektor nie musi się dowiedzieć — zaoponował Harry. — Jestem gotów podjąć ryzyko. Wojna wcale nie posuwa się naprzód, a cały świat sądzi, że ochranianie mnie jest idealnym rozwiązaniem. Jeśli nie chce pan przygotować tego eliksiru, niech pan tego nie robi, postaramy się, by Voldemort uwierzył, że jestem po jego stronie… może mnie nawet naznaczyć.

— A jeśli kazałby ci kogoś zabić?

— Zrobiłbym to, jeśli tylko nie byłby to członek żadnej rodziny, którą znam. Zawsze można powiedzieć, że ktoś mógłby mnie rozpoznać, a przecież lepiej utrzymać wszystko w sekrecie. — Snape stwierdził, że rozumowanie Pottera jest niezwykle przewrotne, a kiedy powiedział chłopakowi, że akceptacja mordowania niewinnych ludzi tylko po to, by spróbować zniszczyć Voldemorta, wskazywała na brak skrupułów, ten odparł: — Profesorze Snape, mamy wojnę. Jeśli nikt nie umrze, to gdzie jest sens tego wszystkiego?

— Robisz to, by zemścić się za śmierć rodziców i chrzestnego?

— Nie tylko — zaśmiał się Harry. — Bellatriks Lestrange to jedna sprawa, ale, profesorze, ona nie jest celem tego planu. Zajmę się nią w najbardziej dogodnym dla mnie momencie. Na razie chcę tylko zdobyć zaufanie Voldemorta — wyjaśnił spokojnie.

Jego plan był bardzo dobrze nakreślony i wydawało się oczywiste, że jeśli Voldemort naprawdę uwierzyłby w to, że Harry jest kontrolowany, wszystko poszłoby wspaniale. Porażka Czarnego Pana byłaby dla niego o wiele bardziej satysfakcjonująca niż dla kogokolwiek innego, gdyby chłopak pokonał Voldemorta od wewnątrz, sprawiając, że czarownik uwierzyłby w to, że Gryfon jest jednym z jego najwierniejszych. Nikt nie będzie podejrzewał cudownego Harry'ego Pottera, bohatera przeznaczonego, by unicestwił tego, który zniszczył pokój świata, w którym żyli, tego, który wprawiał cały świat w przerażenie.

— A jak zamierzasz wyjaśnić swoje nieobecności, kiedy będziesz musiał odpowiedzieć na wezwanie?

— Chyba już o tym wspominałem, profesorze? To będzie pana zadanie.

Wyraz niedowierzania na twarzy Snape'a sprawił, że Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło nauczyciela. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że Potter tylko marnuje jego czas. Zgodził się na wysłuchanie planu Gryfona, który zresztą wcale nie był taki zły, ale wplątanie w to jego samego nieco komplikowało sytuację.

— Dobrze, Potter, co miałbym zorganizować? — zapytał jednak.

— To proste. Zmieniacz czasu.

**ooOooOoo**

Czerwone oczy Voldemorta uważnie wpatrywały się w Pottera. Mężczyzna był zachwycony tym, że jego odwieczny problem stoi teraz przed nim, z głową pochyloną na znak poddania i błędnymi oczami, jakby nie kontrolował własnych myśli… zupełnie skonfundowany. Wyciągnął rękę i pogładził policzek Gryfona, który powstrzymał dreszcz wywołany chłodem jakby martwej skóry Voldemorta.

— Doskonale, Severusie. Domyślam się, że robisz to, by uniknąć kary za swoje ostatnie nieefektywne działania — zasyczał. Snape, podobnie jak Harry, pochylił głowę przed swoim panem. — Dobrze, _Harry _będzie bardzo przydatny, szczególnie że żaden z moich sług nie zna języka węży. A ty, Harry, znasz, prawda? — zapytał Voldemort życzliwym tonem, patrząc w zielone oczy swojego rywala, który teraz, dzięki eliksirowi Snape'a, stał się jednym z jego własnych sług.

Wciąż nie ufał w pełni hogwarckiemu nauczycielowi ani temu jego, choć bardzo użytecznemu, prezentowi. Mimo to Harry Potter będzie doskonałą bronią, i to taką, o której posiadanie nikt go nie będzie podejrzewał.

— Tak, panie — odpowiedział chłopak powoli, z wysiłkiem przełykając każdy inny komentarz, który mógłby znaleźć się na jego ustach. Prawdę powiedziawszy, bardzo dobrze kontrolował swoje emocje. Gdyby Voldemort zorientował się, że Harry i Snape igrają z nim, obaj natychmiast by zginęli.

— Dobrze, Harry, dam ci kilka z moich węży. Za ich pomocą będziesz mógł przekazywać mi wszystkie informacje. Zrozumiałeś?

— Oczywiście, panie.

— Doskonale. Snape, Harry… nadszedł czas, byś naprawdę stał się jednym z moich śmierciożerców…

Gdy już otrzymał znak i znalazł się pośrodku kręgu śmierciożerców, w którym stał również Lucjusz Malfoy, Voldemort przemówił:

— Zgromadziłem was tutaj z pewnego bardzo ważnego powodu. Nasz krąg przyjął nowego towarzysza. — Wszyscy spojrzeli na postać w czarnej szacie z kapturem i maską zasłaniającą twarz, która klęczała na jedno kolano u stóp Voldemorta. — Przede wszystkim muszę powiedzieć, że jest on kimś bardzo _specjalnym_ i będzie wykonywał dla mnie niezwykle istotne misje. Dlatego też jego tożsamość pozostanie tajemnicą, dopóki nie zdecyduję inaczej. — Wszyscy skinęli głowami. — Doskonale.

**ooOooOoo**

— Czas na twoją pierwszą misję, Harry. Jestem zmuszony przyznać rację Severusowi i nie mogę wysłać cię z jednym z naszych przyjaciół, bo mógłby on przełamać bariery mentalne, jakie Severus na ciebie nałożył, nieprawdaż? Nie mam zamiaru ryzykować tak bardzo. — Młodzieniec skinął głową, spuszczając wzrok i uśmiechając się dziwnie, jakby złowieszczo. Voldemortowi bardzo spodobał się ten widok. — Wiem, że wciąż nie potrafisz wielu rzeczy, Harry, ale na pewno będziesz w stanie rzucić Avadę Kedavrę. W związku z tym, moim życzeniem jest, byś poszedł teraz do szpitala Świętego Munga i pozbył się kogoś. — Harry przytaknął. — Znajduje się tam jeden z aurorów, których wcześniej nieco poturbowaliśmy za pomocą Imperiusów i Cruciatusów. Pragnę, byś go zlikwidował, bo jeśli wyzdrowieje, może zacząć mówić.

— Rozumiem, mój panie.

**ooOOooOOoo**

Krzyknął z bólu, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Jego czoło perliło się od zimnego potu, a rozbiegany wzrok błądził po pomieszczeniu. Był zmęczony, oszołomiony i chory przez to wszystko. Zabijał niewinnych ludzi, ale nie żałował, bo to musiało się stać. Jedynym, co go martwiło, był fakt, że skoro był obserwowany, nie mógł wykonać jeszcze żadnego ruchu w kręgu. Ale mógł przynajmniej coś powstrzymać, dając aurorom znaki w taki sposób, by Voldemort nie domyślił się, że to jego sprawka. Dwa miesiące za nim. Pięć morderstw i wiele bólu, ale dla dobra ludzkości musiał udawać.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — Zmartwiony głos Rona dotarł do niego przytłumiony przez kotary łóżka. Chwilę później Harry zobaczył, jak jego przyjaciel odsłania zasłonę, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, skoro nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie. — Harry?

— Wszystko w porządku, Ron, to tylko zły sen — wytłumaczył, patrząc na zaskoczoną i przestraszoną twarz rudzielca. Pewnie pomyślał, że to była kolejna z jego wizji.

— Czy to jeden z _tych _snów?

Harry zaprzeczył. To było coś gorszego. Wspomnienie śmierci kobiety, którą zobaczył w kryjówce Voldemorta, kiedy on sam wracał do Hogwartu. Nie miał na sobie maski, jedynie czarną szatę śmierciożercy, jego twarz była widoczna. Ona ją zobaczyła i zapytała, co tutaj robi, ubrany w taki sposób. Nie odpowiedział. Zabił ją, by nie zagroziła jego misji. Nikt nie może zagrozić tej misji.

_*end of flashback*_

**ooOooOoo**

Draco zaczerpnął tyle powietrza, ile zdołał, by się uspokoić. Jego ręce drżały, ale nie pozwolił, by którykolwiek ze śmierciożerców to zauważył. Żałował, że jego ojciec był zbyt zajęty w Ministerstwie, by móc chociażby dodać swojemu synowi otuchy. Glizdogon wpatrywał się w niego, zafascynowany urodą chłopaka. Inny byli zbyt zajęci swoimi sprawami, by zwrócić uwagę na to, że Draco Malfoy przybył piętnaście minut przed swoim planowanym spotkaniem z Czarnym Panem.

— Czarny Pan czeka na ciebie w środku — odezwał się Glizdogon. Jego małe, czarne, błyszczące oczka wydały się Draco odpychające.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, spojrzał tylko kątem oka na mężczyznę i skierował się w stronę drzwi, które ten mu wskazał. Gdy zamknął je za sobą, zobaczył kogoś stojącego u boku Voldemorta, kogo twarz zakrywała maska. Nie cofnął się, gdy zauważył, że oboje na niego czekają.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie kazałem ci czekać, panie — powiedział zaniepokojony.

— Nie martw się, Draco — odparł Voldemort syczącym głosem. — Zbliż się. Chciałbym, abyś poznał dzisiaj pewien mały sekret, który dzielimy tylko ja, Severus i nasz przyjaciel… a teraz także i ty, oczywiście. — Ukryty za maską Harry obserwował chłopaka. Miał nadzieję się, że jego reakcja nie zdradzi planu, który uknuli za plecami wszystkich. Draco skinął głową. Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, a nie chciał wyrwać się z czymś niewłaściwym. — Doskonale — odparł Voldemort na przedłużające się milczenie chłopaka. — Już czas, _Harry_. Pokażesz Draco, kim jesteś?

W momencie, w którym usłyszał to imię, Draco otworzył usta z zaskoczenia i wpatrzył się w stojącego przed sobą śmierciożercę. Kiedy ten zdjął maskę, Draco zobaczył tego samego Harry'ego Pottera, z którym obmyślił plan walki przeciwko Voldemortowi.

Co się, do wszystkich diabłów, działo, skoro właśnie patrzył na Gryfona stojącego ramię w ramię z Voldemortem? Dowie się tego później, kiedy zostanie z Potterem sam na sam. Wtedy chłopak będzie musiał mu wszystko wyjaśnić, z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami… Teraz natomiast Draco patrzył, jak Voldemort i Harry napawali się wyrazem szoku, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, jakby obaj kpili sobie z jego niedowierzania.


	11. Chapter 11

**ROZDZIAŁ 11**

Żadne uderzenie nie nadeszło, ale Harry widział, że Malfoy jest wściekły, i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie może go za to obwiniać. W końcu on sam oszukiwał go od początku, od kiedy poprosił go, by przyłączył się do jego walki przeciwko Voldemortowi.

— Piękne oszustwo, Potter. Czego ty właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz, skoro już sam siedzisz w tym po uszy? — zapytał Draco, powstrzymując się przed rzuceniem się na Pottera jak jakiś uliczny bandyta. Zobaczył, że Harry uśmiecha się półgębkiem, jakby sobie z niego kpił.

— To proste, Malfoy. Potrzebuję po prostu więcej ludzi wewnątrz — powiedział Gryfon. — Poza tym będziesz mi tylko pomagał. Nie sądzę, żebyś czuł się z tego powodu pokrzywdzony.

Malfoy warknął.

— Wydaje ci się, że w ten sposób uda ci się go zniszczyć od środka? Nie bądź naiwny, Potter, poza profesorem Snape'em nikt więcej ci nie pomoże.

— Ty wykonujesz swoją część planu — stwierdził Harry, a jego zielone oczy utkwiły w czerwonej od gniewu twarzy Ślizgona. — Tak naprawdę wszyscy robią to, co powinni.

Draco zaśmiał się drwiąco.

— Chcesz być wielkim bohaterem? Mnie to nie obchodzi, Potter, wojna nie obejdzie się bez ofiar, ale sądzę, że przydałoby się wymienić kilka klepek w twoim mózgu. — Ostatnie słowa wywarczał ze złością, obchodząc Harry'ego dookoła.

— No, powiedz to, Malfoy — zaproponował Gryfon, a jego oczy lśniły furią. Jeśli Draco nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo ryzykował, on nie ma zamiaru mu tego tłumaczyć jak pięcioletniemu dziecku. Malfoy nie jest głupi, więc powinien wiedzieć, dlaczego Harry robił to, co robił. — Jestem już zmęczony tym, że cały świat mówi mi, co powinienem robić, a kiedy w końcu zaczynam _coś _robić, przychodzisz ty i stwierdzasz, że postępuję źle.

_Chyba sobie kpi_, pomyślał Draco, ale kiedy zobaczył, że Potter bierze to wszystko bardzo serio i że teraz obaj są śmierciożercami, i to z winy upośledzonego mózgu Pottera, nie był w stanie więcej z niego kpić.

— Nie dam ci żadnego magicznego rozwiązania, Potter, nie jestem twoją niańką, a ty nie przekonasz mnie, wspomagając się tą swoją mową nierozumianego bohatera. Nic mnie nie obchodzi, że inni uważają cię za niezdolnego do wykonania _swojej_ _własnej _misji — warknął, robiąc krok w stronę Harry'ego. — Na teraz mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że ten, kto oświadczył ci, że istniejesz po to, by zrealizować jakiś plan, był kompletnym idiotą. Możesz mu podziękować ode mnie za to, że rzucam moje życie na szalę tylko z powodu twojego zupełnego braku kompetencji.

— Zaufaj mi przynajmniej trochę. Na tyle zasługuję — powiedział Harry. — Udało mi się doprowadzić do tego, że Voldemort dał ci do siebie dostęp. Jesteś jedynym, który wie, kimjestem.

— Jesteś debilem, Potter! Wybacz mój brak entuzjazmu, ale jakoś nie mam ochoty być tym jedynym. Skończył się teatrzyk.

— Nie odejdziesz, Malfoy. Wiesz, że cię zabiją, jeśli spróbujesz, a ty nie chcesz umierać… A może chcesz pokazać całemu światu, jaka z ciebie tchórzliwa fretka? — To pytanie ostatecznie wyprowadziło Draco z równowagi.

Chęć zaatakowania Pottera była ogromna, ale jednak nadal się jakoś kontrolował. Był dobrze wychowanym człowiekiem, a nie irracjonalnie działającym zwierzęciem, jak to kiedyś powiedział Blaise'owi podczas rozmowy na temat Harry'ego. Sapnął wściekle i spojrzał na Pottera.

— Przypuśćmy, że mnie przekonałeś… Co chcesz, żebym zrobił? Mam lizać Voldemortowi buty? Tak jak inni czy może mam osiągnąć cel w inny sposób? — zapytał z ironią. — Bo wiesz, wszyscy uważają, że doskonały ze mnie kochanek, mógłbym spróbować i z nim. Potem spytalibyśmy go, co o mnie sądzi. — Harry się _nie _powstrzymał, słysząc obrzydliwy komentarz blondyna, i na samą myśl o Voldemorcie dotykającym Draco popchnął wątłe ciało Ślizgona tak, że ten cofnął się o trzy kroki. Na usta Draco wypełznął mały uśmieszek. Potter, mimo że udało mu się wymyślić całkiem dobry plan, był jednak takim idealistą. — Co?

— Nie bądź obrzydliwy, Malfoy. Nie będziesz zadzierał z Voldemortem. Potrzebuję cię w jego kręgu — oświadczył Harry. Malfoy skinął tylko głową, przynajmniej trochę zwracając uwagę na jego słowa. Chociaż tyle.

— Czyżbym cię poruszył…?

— Zamknij się i posłuchaj. W przyszłym tygodniu czeka mnie misja i w związku z tym ciebie najprawdopodobniej też wezwą…

Draco mu przerwał:

— Misja? Czyżby czekało cię morderstwo? — Potter odpowiedział skinieniem głowy. — Jakim cudem zawsze jesteś w zamku?

— I kto tu jest mało inteligentny? Użyj rozumu.

Draco roześmiał się cicho. Podejrzewał, że coś jeszcze było w to zamieszane, a to była jedyna możliwa odpowiedź. Nigdy jednak nie podejrzewał, że to możliwe, żeby ten kretyn otrzymał taką pomoc.

— Czyli zmieniacz czasu…

Harry pokiwał głową.

— To jedyny sposób, by być w dwóch miejscach na raz, jeśli nie chcę moimi nieobecnościami wzbudzić podejrzeń… — powiedział, wspominając słowa Lupina, które kiedyś usłyszał od niego we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, kiedy to dowiedział się o tym, że Syriusz Black jest niewinny.

Remus czuł się wtedy winny, bo zawiódł zaufanie Dumbledore'a. Choć wydawało się to dziwaczne, Harry nie czuł żadnej skruchy z powodu swoich działań w grupie zwolenników Voldemorta. Wręcz przeciwnie, rozkoszował się tym, że może zakpić z tej przeklętej kreatury. James Potter i jego przyjaciele zostali kiedyś animagami pod samym nosem Dumbledore'a, ale on, Harry, był ponad to. On działał w sekrecie, tylko z pomocą jednego nauczyciela igrał z ogniem, oszukując mordercę własnych rodziców. I to właśnie powiedział Draco. Robił to dla Lily i Jamesa Potterów.

— Kiedy każą mi coś zrobić, jak mam postąpić? — zapytał Malfoy, brzmiąc zupełnie jak dziecko, które koniecznie chce się czegoś dowiedzieć. — Mam się stąd w jakiś sposób wymknąć czy coś podobnego?

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Będziesz mógł korzystać z mojej peleryny niewidki, zmieniacza czasu i Mapy Huncwotów — wyjaśnił.

Draco eleganckim ruchem uniósł jedną brew.

— Mapy czego?

Wyjaśnienie Malfoyowi pewnych spraw będzie bardzo trudne, dlatego też Harry nie brał zbyt poważnie tamtej rozmowy, którą odbyli kiedyś, kiedy Ślizgon wspominał coś o wymianie przemiłych słówek. W końcu chodziło o Gryfona i Ślizgona… o Harry'ego i Draco. Ale rozejm to rozejm. Malfoyowi nie było łatwo być tym, komu wydaje się rozkazy, szczególnie że osobą, która go kontrolowała i wydawała polecenia, był nowy ulubieniec Voldemorta: wielka gwiazda, Harry Potter. Ale już wolał to od bycia niewolnikiem tego przeklętego węża. Jego duma była bardzo duża i niezbyt elastyczna, ponadto wiedział, że Potter się w tym względzie od niego nie różnił. Miał świadomość tego, że może stać się powodem numer jeden do rozpętania trzeciej wojny światowej, dlatego też starał się zachowywać jak najbardziej miło, czyli _prawie _niemiło.

Nie nienawidził Pottera. Nie lubił go i temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Uwielbiał kpić sobie z niego i sprawiać, że chłopak czuł się okropnie, szczególnie kiedy wspominał jego ojca chrzestnego. Draco był pewien, że nigdy by go nie polubił. Potter był idiotą, ufnym i bardzo naiwnym… on sam był o wiele bardziej chytry, bystry, no i był realistą. Kto mógłby przypuszczać, że zrozumie, co się dzieje w tak anormalnym umyśle jak ten Pottera?

— Mapa Huncwotów, Malfoy — wyjaśnił Harry spokojnie, wyciągając pergamin spod szaty i pokazując go Ślizgonowi.

Draco uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Potter właśnie ujawniał mu sekrety, o których nie wiedział nikt inny, no, może jego przyjaciele, ale poza tą dwójką tępaków na pewno nikt inny. Draco nie znał w zamku nikogo, kto cieszyłby się pełnym zaufaniem Gryfona… nawet dyrektor sobie na to nie zasłużył.

— Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

— Będziesz jej potrzebował i w razie czego pożyczę ci ją, ale nie bądź taki pewny siebie, Malfoy. Ułatwię ci tylko życie, kiedy będziesz miał zadanie do wypełnienia — stwierdził Harry, upewniając Draco, że nie zostawi swojej własności w jego rękach zbyt długo, o ile nie będzie to konieczne. Każdy postąpiłby tak samo.

— A co, jeśli nie będę chciał ci jej oddać? — zapytał Ślizgon.

W ten sposób ustalali, kto tu będzie szefem, i przy okazji opracowywali sposób wzajemnej pomocy, aby spotkania z Voldemortem i ich misje nie przeszkadzały w wykonywaniu obowiązków szkolnych. Żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru popisać się nieostrożnością.

— Wtedy _znów_ wypoleruję tobą podłogę.

Harry bynajmniej nie przejął się ironicznym uśmieszkiem, jaki posłał mu Malfoy, bo dlaczego miałby się przejąć? Przecież ich rozmowy zawsze tak wyglądały.

— Cóż, sny mogą się spełnić, jeśli będziesz w nie bardzo wierzyć — parsknął Draco.

Harry zareagował nad wyraz rozumnie.

— Nie wydaje ci się, że to nie mnie powinieneś dawać te rady? Może przydałyby się tobie samemu — powiedział. — Słuchaj, Malfoy, nie mam zamiaru z tobą dyskutować ani walczyć, jestem całkowicie poważny. Jeśli chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć, po prostu zapytaj. Widzimy się jutro po zajęciach z eliksirów. Postaraj się o trochę czasu. Ja odwrócę uwagę Rona i Hermiony.

— Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie jesteś z nimi. To znaczy, nie szukają cię?

Harry spojrzał na zegarek.

— Mam jeszcze pięć minut.

— Do zobaczenia jutro, Potter — powiedział Draco i wyszedł z podziemi Miodowego Królestwa przed Harrym, nie przejmując się okryciem peleryną niewidką.

Harry wyszedł chwilę później, ukryty pod delikatnym płaszczem, przypominającym w dotyku wodę. Zdjął go dopiero, kiedy znalazł się w pobliżu skrzydła szpitalnego i upewnił się, że nigdzie nie ma żadnych ciekawskich. Wrócił w samą porę. Kiedy wszedł do sali szpitalnej, zobaczył dwójkę swoich przyjaciół śpiącą obok siebie. Cicho usiadł na łóżku, budząc Hermionę, która akurat była bliżej.

— Harry! Obudziłeś się!

Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem na ustach. Pozbył się już czarnej szaty i teraz miał na sobie białą, którą nosił pod tuniką śmierciożercy.

— Tak, czuję się o _wiele _lepiej.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na widok swojego przyjaciela, będącego już w lepszej formie, i nie myśląc wiele, rzuciła się na niego, pogrążając w ciepłym, pełnym miłości uścisku. Hermiona bardzo ceniła Harry'ego, nie wyobrażała sobie bez niego świata. Był jej najbliższym przyjacielem, zawsze byli razem. A sam Harry wiedział, że aby świat mógł być sprawiedliwy i równy dla wszystkich, to, czego musi się pozbyć, to nie kilkoro ludzi (choć tak naprawdę to robił, mimo że jego przyjaciółka nie miała o tym pojęcia), lecz głupia wiara w to, że świat został stworzony specjalnie dla jednej grupki ludzi. A tak nie było.

**ooOooOoo**

Zabini obserwował wciąż zaskoczonego wcześniejszymi nowościami Draco. Nie żeby blondyn planował powiadomić o tym cały magiczny świat w ramach zemsty za to, że podczas ich pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu ten pustogłowy obrońca szlam odrzucił jego przyjaźń… Z tym już sobie poradził. Bynajmniej jednak nie ufał ślepo Potterowi ani też nie chodziło mu o to, że razem narażają się na niebezpieczeństwo.

— Jak twoje pierwsze spotkanie z Czarnym Panem? — zapytał Blaise, kątem oka spoglądając na Pansy, która próbowała znaleźć jakąkolwiek wymówkę, by móc się do nich zbliżyć. Dziewczyna szybko jednak przekonała się, że to niemożliwe, bo Zabini rozkazał Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi, by stali na straży i nie pozwolili jej podejść. Blaise chciał porozmawiać z Draco o Potterze.

Malfoy uniósł brew w zdziwieniu. Był trochę zmęczony i, cóż, znużony Potterem i całą tą grą, choćby nie wiem jak wartą świeczki. Jeśli Blaise ma ochotę pobluźnić na tego kretyna, on z pewnością mu w tym pomoże. Tylko że akurat teraz jest taki wyczerpany.

— Mogę pomóc i nie będę żałować, Blaise. A ten debil przyszedł tylko po to, żeby spytać dokładnie o to samo, co ty — powiedział Draco, ziewając przeciągle.

W pokoju było zimno, więc wszyscy Ślizgoni trzymali się jak najbliżej kominka, zacierając ręce. Draco tęsknił za ciepłem swojego domu. Chociaż nie czuło się w nim miłości i otwartości, jak w wielu innych rodzinach, to jednak istniała surowa szczerość i wzajemne zainteresowanie między członkami jego rodziny. Podobnie jak istniała troska, a nawet gotowość do poświęceń. Draco poświęcił swoją wolność, by pomóc Potterowi. A także swój rozsądek, by wciąż przy nim być.

— Wspominał coś o Ślizgonach?

Draco sięgnął do swojej pamięci i spostrzegł, że bardzo dużo czasu poświęcił na rozmowę z Voldemortem o Potterze i o tym, że teraz mieli pracowaćrazem nad rozgromieniem aurorów z Ministerstwa, a także o tym, że będąc synem doskonałego śmierciożercy (to znaczy _zawsze _posłusznego), oczekiwano od niego tego samego. Voldemort nie chciał, żeby jakieś konflikty wybuchały między nim a Potterem, który teraz był po stronie zwycięzców. Tak naprawdę nie było żadnej rozmowy na temat potencjalnych nowych sług dla Czarnego Pana, jako że ten aktualnie zafascynowany był obecnością Harry'ego Pottera w swoim kręgu.

— Powiedział tylko, żeby o nich dbać, bo będą przyszłością w nowej epoce, jaka nastanie.

To było całkiem niezłe kłamstwo. Blaise skinął głową. Draco doskonale wiedział, że jego przyjaciel nie należał do zwolenników Voldemorta, z powodów bardzo podobnych do powodów jego samego, ale skoro on wspierał tego gryfońskiego idiotę, Zabini chciał zrobić to samo.

— Świetnie, dopóki tylko nie liczy z tym na mnie — stwierdził Blaise, kątem oka spoglądając na Draco, który tylko pokiwał głową. Malfoy nie miał zamiaru nikogo zmuszać, by za nim podążał, chociaż w tym momencie czuł się jak idiota. Idiota, który został oszukany przez kogoś tak głupiego jak Potter. — Wszystko w porządku? Wydajesz się być jakiś… nie wiem… inny.

_Zły_, pomyślał Draco, stwierdzając, że ktoś, kto zna go tak dobrze jak Blaise, natychmiast musiał to zauważyć. Niech to, jak mógł pozwolić, żeby ten bezmózgi Potter był o jeden krok przed nim. A on sam, który trzymał się tego absurdalnego pomysłu, żeby wszystko było po jego myśli, właśnie dowiedział się, że Potter stał się ulubioną maskotką najgorszego węża na świecie.

Kretyni. Obaj byli kretynami.

— Jestem po prostu trochę zmęczony — wyjaśnił spokojnie, w środku czując narastającą, choć kontrolowaną furię. Nie miał zamiaru wybuchnąć i wykrzyczeć wszystkim, że Potter dosięgnął niemożliwego. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji. On nazywał to fuksem początkującego. — Bo wiesz, stawanie przed Czarnym Panem nie jest niczym sympatycznym.

Na pewno nie! Konieczność zniesienia tego czerwonego spojrzenia i syczącego, niepokojącego głosu bynajmniej nie była zabawna.

— Nie wyglądasz na zmęczonego — orzekł Blaise, prześlizgując się spojrzeniem po sylwetce Malfoya, omijając pełną złości twarz. Nie zamierzał na niego naciskać, po prostu oczekiwał odrobiny szczerości.

Draco parsknął z wściekłością.

— Nie mam humoru, Zabini.

— I właśnie to chciałem usłyszeć. Że nie jesteś w humorze i że chcesz tylko pójść się położyć. Po co te tajemnice? — zapytał Blaise łagodnie, na co Draco rzucił mu jeszcze bardziej rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

Jak miał mu powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę nie jest w nastroju nawet na rozmowę z nim, bo wciąż zadaje sobie pytanie, jak mógł być tak głupi, by zaakceptować kretyńską propozycję Pottera i mieć tę _przyjemność _przekonać się, że ten idiota już jest jednym ze śmierciożerców i, co było jeszcze gorsze, że zabija ludzi dla dobra świata? To nie brzmiało zbyt potterowo. Nie żeby go jakoś zajmował stan psychiki Pottera. Draco nigdy nie sądził, że ten Gryfon jest normalny. Mimo to może coś dobrego z tego wyjdzie. A póki co musi współpracować z Potterem, żeby mieć możliwość osiągnięcia czegoś więcej niż przyniesienie dobra światu i rodzinie Malfoyów, żeby móc zyskać coś dla siebie. Bycie egoistą było dobre, dlaczego więc nie być nim teraz, kiedy Potter nieodpowiedzialnie pociągnął go za sobą w plan, według którego mieli razem tworzyć zgrany duet sprzątający śmierciożerców?

_Potter to kretyn_.

Przechylił głowę, widząc, że Blaise wciąż czeka na jakąś odpowiedź, która zaspokoiłaby jego wybujałą ciekawość. Szkoda, że nie miał ochoty walczyć z dziecinnymi, nużącymi pytaniami.

— Świetnie, skoro już usłyszałeś, co chciałeś, możesz dać sobie spokój. Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać, nawet z tobą.

I nie mówiąc nic więcej, odszedł z szelestem szaty, zostawiając Zabiniego zdezorientowanego i zastanawiającego się, czy mądrze było zwrócić uwagę na to, że Draco zachowuje się inaczej, tajemniczo, tak jak robili to wszyscy służący Czarnemu Panu…

Tak, Draco był dziwny.

…na pewno już poznał jakiś ważny sekret Voldemorta.

**ooOooOoo**

Kolejny dzień z tym okropnym bólem głowy, z ochotą odejścia z Hogwartu i rozpoczęcia życia z dala od egocentrycznych, twardogłowych uczniów, których oszukiwał. Kolejny dzień, w którym musiał wytrzymać ciągłą poranną paplaninę, patrząc na uśmiechnięte twarze – obraz, którego poza Hogwartem, w realnym świecie nie spotykało się teraz tak często jak tutaj. Bo chociaż byli bardzo dobrze poinformowani o tym, co dzieje się na zewnątrz, jednocześnie byli odseparowani. Wszyscy chcieli być szczęśliwi, ale na własny rachunek, bez konieczności martwienia się o innych.

Snape uważał, że ktoś, kto go bardzo nienawidził, musiał rzucić jakąś klątwę na jego życie, aby powstrzymać go od okazywania jakichkolwiek emocji. Jakkolwiek Potter jakoś sobie z nią poradził. Nie było go nawet w zasięgu wzroku, a i tak przyprawiał Snape'a o zły humor. Mistrz eliksirów już z daleka zobaczył pełen niechęci wyraz twarzy swojego chrześniaka. Jego spojrzenie pełne nienawiści, którą nie wiedział, na kogo skierować, jako że Pottera nie było w pobliżu. Chociaż sam był już znudzony wysłuchiwaniem tych samych wywodów na temat tego, jak bardzo Draco nienawidzi Pottera, Severus podszedł do chłopaka.

— Stało się coś? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem w głosie, chociaż przez jego umysł przelatywało tysiąc innych, ciekawszych zajęć niż wysłuchiwanie zawsze przewidywalnych narzekań Ślizgona. Odpowiedź jednak go zaskoczyła.

— Wszystkich nas pan oszukał, profesorze Snape. — Szare oczy chłopaka błyszczały intensywnie.

Severus domyślił się, o co chodzi. Dlaczego Draco mu nie ufał? Był jego chrześniakiem, poza tym powinien wiedzieć, co chodziło po niezrównoważonej głowie tamtego Gryfona.

— Nikogo nie zdradziłem — rzucił profesor ostro, zwracając uwagę kilku przysłuchujących się im Ślizgonów.

— Porozmawiamy później, profesorze… przyciąga pan uwagę… a ja nie chcę zrujnować pana planu.

Draco wstał i odszedł, zderzając się w wejściu z Harrym Potterem, który przyjrzał mu się z uwagą.

— Malfoy — pozdrowił go i poszedł dalej.

Draco tylko na niego spojrzał… nienawidził Harry'ego… za to, że był takim kretynem.

**ooOooOoo**

— Bella, moja droga… chciałbym, abyś coś dla mnie zrobiła.

Kobieta spojrzała na swego pana z uległością, czekając na rozkaz, wiedząc, że czeka ją ciekawa misja. Już długi czas nigdzie nie była wysyłana i miała nadzieję, że tym razem będzie to coś naprawdę zajmującego. Jej czarne oczy błyszczały z pragnienia.

— Co tylko rozkażesz, panie — powiedziała.

— Pragnąłbym, abyś przekazała Draco informację o jego pierwszej misji… przez jego ojca. Możesz to zrobić? — zapytał.

— Jeśli tego pragniesz, panie, zrobię to z pewnością.

Po tych pełnych pokory i usłużności słowach, odwróciła się i wyszła. Jej siostrzeniec będzie musiał kogoś zabić, a ona przekaże tę wiadomość Lucjuszowi.

* * *

><p><em>Na dziś to tyle. <em>_Na dziś to tyle. Wybaczcie, że nie odpowiem na komentarze, ale niestety nie mam ostatnio czasu przez egzaminy. Nadrobię za tydzień. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podoba :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**ROZDZIAŁ 12**

— Z Malfoyem wszystko okej, Harry? — zapytała Hermiona, gdy zauważyła wyraz złości na twarzy Draco. Chłopak, mimo że miał tak bardzo ślizgoński charakter, odkąd zaczął współpracować z Harrym, wydawał się być nieco mniej wyniosły.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Draco wciąż wścieka się za tę grę, w którą go wplątał. W końcu poprosił go o przyłączenie się do Voldemorta tylko po to, żeby móc mu potem oświadczyć, że chodziło o to, by Harry nie był w tym wszystkim jedynie ze Snape'em. To musiał być duży cios dla jego ego. Szczególnie znając Draco i jego zamiłowanie do samouwielbienia. Tak, Malfoy miał tendencje do przesadnego reagowania i wyolbrzymiania wielu rzeczy.

— Harry? Pytałam cię o coś — nalegała dziewczyna, chwytając Harry'ego za rękaw szaty i powstrzymując go przed odejściem.

A on musiał przemyśleć coś bardzo ważnego. Nie może skupiać się na wszystkim, co się dzieje dookoła. Znając sposoby postępowania Voldemorta, swojego najgorszego wroga, powinien wiedzieć, że prędzej czy później Draco otrzyma jakieś zadanie, będzie musiał stanąć do bitwy albo zabić jakiegoś aurora czy nieszczęsnego pracownika Ministerstwa pozostającego w zbyt bliskich stosunkach z Dumbledore'em.

— Z Malfoyem wszystko w porządku, Hermiono. Wszystko w porządku. — Wyrwał się dość brutalnie z uścisku przyjaciółki i odwrócił, ruszając w stronę pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Musiał wysłać do Draco list z pytaniem, czy ten dostał już jakąś informację. Może potrzebować jego Mapy Huncwotów i peleryny niewidki, a będąc tak idiotycznie dumnym, może nie poprosić o nie Harry'ego, by nie przyznać się do tego, że w ogóle potrzebuje jakiejkolwiek pomocy.

Bycie jednym z najbliższych zwolenników Voldemorta, jak to właśnie _sympatycznie _określił blondyn, było cholernie kłopotliwe dla Harry'ego, bo przez to był zmuszony krzywdzić innych. Jego dodatkowe zajęcia, mające pomóc mu w zostaniu aurorem, skończyły się w chwili, kiedy Voldemort zdecydował, że jego prawa ręka, Potter, stanie się łowcą aurorów, kpiną z Ministerstwa. Wybrańcem, który będzie pozbawiał życia innych. Tylko że nikt nigdy się o tym nie dowiadywał, a jeśli już tak się działo… Harry roztropnie z nim kończył. Hermiona i Ron o niczym nie mieli pojęcia. Tak naprawdę jedynymi, którzy o tym wiedzieli, byli ci, których poinformował sam Voldemort.

Był już w połowie drogi do Wieży, kiedy na schodach spotkał Lupina.

— Musimy porozmawiać, Harry — odezwał się profesor, a Harry nie mógł odmówić.

Zarówno on, jak i Lupin zostali na świecie sami. Na piątym roku Harry'ego obaj stracili ważną osobę — Harry ojca chrzestnego, Lupin najlepszego przyjaciela. Być może kogoś więcej. Zostali we dwójkę i nawzajem ofiarowywali sobie pocieszenie.

— Słucham, profesorze — odparł Harry łagodnie. Przy Lupinie czuł się dobrze, bo był on jedynym nauczycielem poza Dumbledore'em i Snape'em, któremu ufał w _takich_ momentach. Oprócz nich była jeszcze McGonagall, ale opiekunka Gryffindoru już i tak była wystarczająco zajęta, a on nie chciał obarczać jej jeszcze swoimi problemami, szczególnie tymi związanymi ze śmiercią Syriusza.

— Harry, niedaleko Hogwartu zdarzył się atak — powiedział Lupin. Jego złociste oczy lśniły niepokojem. Harry widział zmartwienie malujące się na twarzy profesora. Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, jak powstrzymać śmierciożerców przed zbliżeniem się do Hogwartu i wtargnięciem do środka. Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa nie była już twierdzą nie do zdobycia, a Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli Voldemort zechciałby zaatakować, mając wewnątrz trójkę śmierciożerców, oni musieliby się podporządkować, może tylko częściowo, ale jednak. — Zginęło wielu czarodziejów i mugoli. Dlatego sądzimy, że powinniśmy opuścić Hogwart. Niestety rodzice uczniów są zbyt zajęci walką, by móc zabrać dzieciaki do domów. Poza tym tam nie będzie żadnych potężnych magów, jak profesor Dumbledore czy ty, Harry, by ich ochronić — wyjaśniał Lupin spokojnie.

Profesor był pewien, że otoczenie przez wrogów jedynego miejsca, które do tej pory uważane było za bezpieczną kryjówkę dla niezdolnych do walki dzieci, jeszcze bardziej utrudniłoby sytuację. A jemu zależało tylko na dobru uczniów. Tak jak kiedyś najważniejsze było dla niego dobro jego przyjaciół, teraz pozostał mu tylko Harry — czuł się odpowiedzialny za czuwanie nad nim i nad jego kondycją fizyczną i psychiczną.

— Jaki jest plan?

Lupin uśmiechnął się. Harry był bardzo sprytny, a to mogło się przydać komuś, kogo przeznaczeniem było uratować świat. Kiedyś świat to doceni, ale teraz Harry Potter o to nie zabiegał, bo będąc sekretnie śmierciożercą, jedyne na czym mu zależało, to wytępić zło od korzeni. Nieważne, czy przy okazji zrani kogoś niewinnego, czy nie. Może był egoistą i idealistą, sądząc, że jeśli zniszczy Voldemorta, całe zło zniknie ze świata, ale był też pewien, że przynajmniej uwolni go od jednego potwora, co samo w sobie było osiągnięciem. Był gotowy zrezygnować z wszystkiego pod warunkiem, że odnajdzie spokój i upewni się, że postąpił dobrze. Że już nikt nie będzie cierpiał. Pomimo że by osiągnąć zwycięstwo, wielu będzie musiało zginąć.

— Przygotujemy się do wyprawy, Harry — powiedział Lupin.

Harry zadał sobie pytanie, czy dobrze usłyszał. Wyprawy? Żeby wystawić Voldemortowi na rzeź więcej bezbronnych uczniów? O czym on, do diabła, myślał?

— Nie! — krzyknął. — Do jakiej wyprawy? Przecież to cholernie niebezpieczne, wszyscy to wiemy. Nie możemy ryzykować życia tych ludzi. Jest ich za dużo i nie są przygotowani do tego, by się bronić.

Lupin wiedział, że tak będzie. Dobrze znał Harry'ego i chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopakowi z każdym dniem jest coraz ciężej, wiedział też, że jego dobroć zawsze brała górę, gdy widział, że ktoś jest wystawiony na niebezpieczeństwo. Być może to była jego forma pomocy, wspominania, że Syriusz także chronił tych, którzy go potrzebowali. Remus też o tym myślał, a jakże. O tym, że z dala od zamku i jego starożytnych czarów uczniowie będą narażeni na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo. Tyle że w tej chwili, kiedy w Hogwarcie działał jakiś śmierciożerca, nie chcieli jeszcze bardziej ryzykować bezpieczeństwa dzieci, a przecież mieli po swojej stronie Dumbledore'a. Lupin bynajmniej nie zapomniał o tych argumentach, jednak w tym momencie i tak nie dotarłyby one do wybuchowego nastolatka.

— Uspokój się, Harry — poprosił profesor łagodnie, patrząc chłopakowi w oczy. — Wiem, co muszę zrobić, i wiem, czego mi nie wolno. Z uczniami wszystko będzie dobrze. Będą chronieni, nie narazimy ich na żadne śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Dlatego proszę cię, abyś nie zrobił niczego nieprzemyślanego. Proszę, pozwól mi to zrobić po mojemu.

Gryfon skinął głową z miną, która wskazywała na to, że chce się dowiedzieć, co zamierza profesor. Lupin zastanowił się. Wtajemniczenie Harry'ego nie było złym pomysłem, szczególnie że chłopak bardzo martwił się o bezpieczeństwo innych uczniów. Zapewnienie go o tym, że wszystko będzie dobrze, na pewno go uspokoi.

— Czyli jak? — spróbował Harry, bardzo zaintrygowany.

— Rozdzielimy uczniów na grupy i tak opuścimy zamek. Naszym strażnikiem będzie profesor Dumbledore, więc nie mamy się o co martwić — zaczął tłumaczyć Lupin. — Każda grupa będzie zmierzać w innym kierunku, choć wszyscy będą pod ochroną dyrektora, a już samo to jest dużym zabezpieczeniem, Harry. Żaden uczeń nie zostanie wystawiony na niebezpieczeństwo.

Harry zamyślił się nad tym głęboko. To była informacja, której brakowało Voldemortowi, a której on nie będzie mógł mu przekazać. Nie, bo ryzykowali życie setek ludzi, a także dlatego, że wiedział, że nie jest w stanie przekonać Dumbledore'a, by przestał mu ufać i nie przekazywał mu żadnych wskazówek, jak dostać się do przyszłej kryjówki. Był ulubieńcem dyrektora, każdy to wiedział. Sam Dumbledore powiedział mu kiedyś, że ceni go za to, że jest synem Jamesa i Lily, za ten żądny przygód charakter odziedziczony po ojcu, za swój hart ducha, za siłę i odwagę, jak i za sam powód, dla którego ryzykował dla dobra innych. Zdecydowanie, tym razem nowy ulubieniec Voldemorta nie wywiąże się ze swoich obowiązków.

— Jedno pytanie, profesorze. Pójdziemy podzieleni domami?

Jakaś jego część nie chciała takiego rozwiązania, bo w ten sposób Malfoya nie byłoby u jego boku, a gdyby miał on jakieś zadanie do wypełnienia, potrzebowałby pomocy Harry'ego. A to – jak był przekonany Harry – nadejdzie na pewno niedługo, akurat wtedy, kiedy Malfoy będzie się tego najmniej spodziewać. Tak samo było z Harrym i z każdym nowicjuszem.

Lupin zamrugał, słysząc pytanie Harry'ego.

— Tego byś chciał, Harry? — zapytał.

Chłopak zaprzeczył i westchnął lekko. Profesor wiedział, że Gryfon nie nienawidził członków innych domów, a jego rywalizacja z pewnym Ślizgonem nie sięgnęła jeszcze granicy, a przynajmniej niedokładnie. Żywili do siebie ogromną urazę, ale nie byli w stanie naprawdę się skrzywdzić. To było pewne, a przynajmniej według Lupina.

— Nie, Harry — orzekł profesor. — Podzielimy się rocznikami. Z tego, co wiem, wszyscy szóstoroczni pójdą z profesor McGonagall.

Harry uniósł brew.

— Wszyscy? Gryfoni, Krukoni, Puchoni i Ślizgoni?

— Tak, Harry, wszyscy. A może wolałbyś inaczej? Twoje słowa zabrzmiały nieco, jakbyś był za „podziałem klasowym" — stwierdził profesor, nie mając jednak zamiaru obrazić swojego ucznia.

Harry roześmiał się.

— Oczywiście, że nie, profesorze! Myślałem raczej o tym, co powiedzą inni. Wie pan, Ślizgoni nie przejmują się zbytnio nawiązywaniem przyjaźni z resztą uczniów — stwierdził Harry, akceptując plan wyłożony mu przez Lupina. Właśnie tego mu brakowało do zrealizowania własnego pomysłu. — To bardzo dobry plan, profesorze — powiedział. — Ale teraz, jeżeli mogę przeprosić, mam zajęcia.

Lupin skinął głową, posyłając Harry'emu łagodny uśmiech. Jego złociste oczy błyszczały, gdy patrzył, jak jedyne wspomnienie o Jamesie i Lily, odchodzi, uśmiechając się szczerze po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu.

**ooOooOoo**

— Bellatriks — odezwał się Lucjusz, zaskoczony, że widzi kobietę w swoim domu. Śmierciożerczyni wyglądała na zmęczoną, a na ubraniu miała ślady krwi. — Może wejdziesz i odpoczniesz?

Kobieta nie wzięła propozycji na poważnie, rzucając tylko Lucjuszowi uważne spojrzenie. Jej przenikliwe oczy błyszczały z podniecenia na myśl o tym, że jej szwagier zaraz otrzyma wiadomość na temat pierwszej misji swojego syna i że będzie musiał mu ją przekazać… W ten sposób Voldemort chciał się upewnić co do posłuszeństwa Lucjusza Malfoya teraz, kiedy jego syn został w to wszystko wplątany.

— Nie przyszłam w odwiedziny, Lucjuszu — odparła Bellatriks spokojnie, nie pytając nawet o Narcyzę. — Przynoszę wiadomość o nowej misji. Powiem krótko i zwięźle.

Lucjusz nie był głupi. Znał na tyle postępowanie Voldemorta, by wysnuć pewne podejrzenia. Służył Czarnemu Panu wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że jedynym, na czym mu zależało, było wystawianie swoich sług na próby, sprawdzanie ich lojalności. W końcu wielu jego zwolenników było przy nim tylko z powodu fascynacji mocą, którą emanował, a nie dlatego, że naprawdę wierzyli w jego idee.

_Mordowanie szlam i mugoli._

Mężczyzna skinął głową, dając Bellatriks znak, że czeka na informacje.

— Proszę tylko, żebyś się pospieszyła, jeśli to dotyczy Draco. Nie chcę, by Narcyza się dowiedziała. Jeszcze nie. Draco sam ją powiadomi. Zrozumiałaś? — spytał.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową.

— To już nie jest moja sprawa, Lucjuszu — stwierdziła. — Jestem tylko posłanniczką, tak jak i ty. Czarny Pan pragnie, abyś to ty przekazał swojemu synowi wiadomość o jego pierwszej misji. Jak zapewne się domyślasz, tak jak i my kiedyś, Draco będzie musiał zabić, a ty sprawdzisz, czy wykonał zadanie.

— Ja?

— Ty lub nowy ulubieniec Czarnego Pana. Ten, który nigdy nie zdejmuje swojej maski… — powiedziała Lestrange, wykrzywiając wargi. — To nie ma wpływu na zadanie Draco. Chłopak ma się pojawić w mugolskiej części Londynu. Mieszka tam pewien urzędnik wysokiej rangi, który kiedyś prowadził z jednym ze sług naszego pana ciemne interesy. Jednak sytuacja się nieco zmieniła. Draco ma się pozbyć jego i jego rodziny – żony i nowonarodzonego dziecka. — Lucjusz skinął głową. — Tutaj jest adres — dodała Bellatriks, podając mu kopertę — i dokładne informacje, co chłopak powinien zrobić.

Mężczyzna po raz kolejny przytaknął, nie będąc w stanie przeciwstawić się bezpośredniemu rozkazowi swojego pana, jeśli nie chciał narazić na niebezpieczeństwo zdrowia fizycznego i psychicznego swojego syna.

— Zajmę się wszystkim, Bella. Przekaż to Czarnemu Panu.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową i deportowała się sprzed domu, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się tam, gdzie teraz być powinna. Zostawiła we dworze Lucjusza, który zadawał sobie pytanie, co właściwie myślał jego syn, kiedy decydował się na dołączenie do tego piekła, w którym on sam przebywał. Dobrze wiedział, że Draco będzie bardzo cierpiał, będąc zmuszonym do zniszczenia czegoś tak świętego jak rodzina. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że Voldemort był okrutny i zawsze postępował w ten sposób, by wypróbować swoich nowicjuszy. By przekonać się, czy będą mu przydatni. By pozbyć się tych bezużytecznych i dowiedzieć się o tych najlepszych. I właśnie to miał zamiar teraz zrobić jego synowi. Lucjusz miał tylko nadzieję, że Draco przejdzie próbę, bo odniesienie porażki w kręgu Voldemorta oznaczało tylko jedno – śmierć. A o tym nawet nie chciał myśleć.

**ooOooOoo**

Draco przyłożył pergamin do ściany i puścił, patrząc, jak spada. Dekoracja jego pokoju wydawała mu się źle obmyślana, nie, żeby go to tak naprawdę obchodziło. Nic go nie obchodziło. On chciał po prostu skończyć szkołę. Chciał, by Voldemort stał się tylko cieniem przeszłości, czymś, co można wymazać z pamięci. Czuł się rozdarty między koniecznością okazania posłuszeństwa ojcu i nienawiścią do jego przodków, którzy zawsze byli fanatykami jeśli chodzi o urodzonych w rodzinach mugolskich. Okej, Draco też ich niespecjalnie tolerował, tyle że on po prostu wolał ich upokarzać niż zabijać.

Uderzył się dłonią w czoło, kręcąc głową. Będzie musiał kogoś zabić i prawdopodobnie całe życie będzie żywić o to urazę do ojca i do Harry'ego. Odwrócił się na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

— Wszystko gra, Draco? — spytał Zabini, wchodząc do pokoju i zbliżając się do swojego przyjaciela.

Od poprzedniego dnia Draco nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze. Stał się też wybuchowy i nie mógł nawet znieść towarzystwa swoich współdomowników. Z tego samego zresztą powodu, dla którego unikał Ślizgonów, unikał też rozmowy z Potterem. Bo czuł, że mógłby wykrzyczeć, że go nienawidzi za to, że pozwolił, by Voldemort go wykorzystał. Draco nienawidził być wykorzystywany i nienawidził Voldemorta. A teraz był jego, kolejnym śmierciożercą w grupie Czarnego Pana. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie straci przy tym rozumu.

— Tak, wszystko dobrze. Po prostu nie chcę z nikim rozmawiać — powiedział ze złością chłodnym tonem.

Nigdy nie zwracał się do Blaise'a w ten sposób, tak zimno i oschle. Dlatego też chłopak zamknął za sobą drzwi bardzo zaniepokojony.

— Co cię martwi?

Draco warknął.

— Mówię poważnie, Zabini — zaczął, coraz bardziej wzburzony. — Nie chcę o tym z nikim rozmawiać, a już szczególnie z tobą. Zostaw mnie w spokoju.

Blaise już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i do pokoju weszła Pansy.

— Draco, przybył twój ojciec. Ma ci coś do powiedzenia.

Draco czuł, że to było „coś", co akurat w tym momencie najmniej chciał usłyszeć, i że będzie musiał pójść do Pottera i poprosić go o pożyczenie peleryny i mapy, by nie wywołać żadnych podejrzeń. I lepiej będzie, jeśli to zrobi. W końcu chciał nadal chodzić do szkoły i naprawdę pragnął zniszczyć Voldemorta.

* * *

><p><em>No, tłumaczka trochę czasu w końcu ma (zobaczymy jak długo:P), więc postanowiła napisać kilka słów. Dziękuję Wam bardzo, <strong>ewo<strong> i **Loczku**, za to, że tak wytrwale pod każdym rozdziałem zostawiacie swój ślad. Bardzo mnie to cieszy, naprawdę. Poza tym cieszę się też, że Was intrygują te rozdziały i to, co się w nich dzieje. Faktycznie, Harry zaczyna się coraz bardziej gubić, choć chyba wmawia sobie, że świetnie nad wszystkim panuje. Ale to zaledwie początek, w końcu Draco dopiero co dowiedział się o wszystkim. Zobaczymy teraz, jak nad tym obaj będą próbowali zapanować i czy im się uda. Zapowiadają się ciężkie chwile, dla obojga. I duże zaskoczenie. Mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały również przypadną Wam do gustu. Pozdrawiam wszystkich czytających :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**ROZDZIAŁ 13**

Lucjusz zawsze był bardzo rozsądny, ale tym razem trzeba było mu oddać sprawiedliwość. Był wściekły z powodu decyzji, jaką podjął jego syn. Draco miał być wykorzystany jako jeden z zabijaków Voldemorta, a jeśli nie przejdzie tej próby, zostanie zlikwidowany. O czym, do diabła, myślał ten chłopak, kiedy wpadł na ten swój cudowny pomysł przyłączenia się do Voldemorta? Chciał popełnić samobójstwo? Niech więc będzie! Osiągnie, co chce, bo on, Lucjusz, wiedział, że Draco mógł się zachowywać jak kompletny zwyrodnialec, ale nigdy nie zabijał. Jedyne, do czego się zawsze posuwał, to zastraszanie i grożenie.

Draco był silny fizycznie. Lucjusz trenował z nim podczas wakacji, by przygotować go na chwile, w których będzie musiał walczyć, by ratować swe życie. Uczył go nawet klątw niewybaczalnych, a przynajmniej dwóch z nich. To jednak nie znaczyło, że Draco ot tak mógł zabić człowieka. A on sam nie był ojcem zabójcy na rozkazach Voldemorta i nie zamierzał pozwolić swojemu jedynemu dziecku, które kochał najbardziej na świecie, zrujnować okazję do zatryumfowania tylko dlatego, że posłuchał instynktu Ślizgona i zapragnął dołączyć do _niewolników _liżących butyVoldemortowi. Jego syn tego pożałuje. A jeśli uda mu się namówić go do wycofania się, jak zdoła przekonać Voldemorta, by nie zabijał Draco? W tym właśnie tkwił problem – Draco wszedł w ślepą uliczkę.

Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i jego syn wszedł do pokoju, Lucjusz Malfoy poczuł, że pragnie zbliżyć się do niego i ukryć na zawsze przed spojrzeniem Voldemorta czy któregokolwiek z jego popleczników.

— Stało się coś złego? — zapytał Draco, uśmiechając się swobodnie do ojca zaraz po pełnym szacunku ukłonie. — Pansy powiedziała, że mnie szukasz.

Lucjusz skinął głową poważnie, nie dając po sobie poznać żadnych uczuć.

— Uważam, że popełniłeś błąd, przyłączając się do Voldemorta — oświadczył, jego słowa jednak nie zrobiły na chłopaku najmniejszego wrażenia. Draco jedynie stłumił ziewnięcie, by nie okazać ojcu braku respektu. — Nie musiałeś tego robić, to nie jest żaden obowiązek Malfoyów.

Draco kiwnął głową.

— Wiem, ojcze, ale wygląda, jakby tak było. Wszyscy członkowie naszego rodu zawsze byli ekstremistami. Jeśli nie śmierciożerca, to auror. Blackowie mieli syna działającego dla jasnej strony, wy jesteście śmierciożercami. Teraz, kiedy nadszedł czas, bym ja wybrał, za którą stroną tej rozgrywki się opowiem, zdecydowałem podążyć za tobą, ojcze. Nie mam zamiaru cię zdradzić — skłamał pewnym głosem. Lucjusz mu wierzył. A jeśli Voldemort nic nie podejrzewał, jak jego własny ojciec miałby mu nie ufać? — Chcę, żebyś był ze mnie dumny.

Draco albo z niego kpił, albo czuł ogromną lojalność wobec rodziny. Którykolwiek z powodów to był, Lucjusz nie chciał, by jego jedyny syn tak ryzykował. Chociaż prawdą było, że zawsze zmuszał go do wysiłku, by był ciągle lepszy, by przewyższał każdego ucznia, który się nad niego wybijał. By pokonywał Pottera, o niebo lepszego od niego w quidditchu.

— Czyżby?

Draco uśmiechnął się. Ojciec w niego wątpił, a to mogło oznaczać dwie rzeczy. Że był sprytniejszy od Voldemorta albo że próbował wybić mu z głowy ten pomysł. Z resztą, co za różnica.

— Wątpisz we mnie?

— Nie próbuj mnie sprawdzać, Draco. Wytłumacz mi, o co ci tak naprawdę chodzi. Nigdy wcześniej nie przejawiałeś chęci do spełniania oczekiwań rodziny i podążania śladami innych. Dlaczego więc teraz tego chcesz? — dopytywał się Lucjusz, a jego oczy błyszczały z wściekłości lub z niecierpliwości, Draco nie potrafił powiedzieć.

Obaj byli rozdrażnieni, każdy z własnego powodu. Każdy miał swoje motywy, by dawać wymijające odpowiedzi. Draco z powodu Harry'ego, który wykorzystał go tak, jak mu odpowiadało tylko po to, by na koniec okazało się, że Ślizgon był jedynie kolejnym ogniwem w planie i że ten bezmózgi Potter już sam wkradł się do kręgu Voldemorta i świetnie wiedział, jak on działa. Więcej, był jednym z ulubieńców Czarnego Pana. To właśnie dlatego Draco czuł taką frustrację. Bo dał się naznaczyć jedynie po to, by dowiedzieć się, że Potter nie potrzebuje szpiega, tylko towarzysza, z którym mógłby walczyć o zwyciężenie ciemnej strony od środka. Lucjusza natomiast trapiło to, że jego syn ryzykował z jakiegoś nieznanego mu powodu. Tym bardziej, że Draco zawsze powtarzał, że nienawidzi wykonywania czyichś rozkazów. A wydawanie rozkazów to z pewnością coś, co bardzo cieszyło Voldemorta.

— Ojcze, wiesz, że rodzina zawsze była dla mnie bardzo ważna. Kiedy więc nadszedł czas na dokonanie wyboru, nie chciałem zostawiać tych, którzy są przy mnie od zawsze — odparł Draco, myśląc o tym, że to był kolejny motyw, dla którego się na to wszystko zdecydował. Pierwszym była chęć pozbycia się ze świata tego śmiecia, jakim był Voldemort, następnym było to, że ten potwór manipulował jego rodzicami, kierując nimi według własnego widzimisię.

Lucjusz ani na chwilę nie zwątpił w prawdziwość słów swojego syna. Szczególnie, że w jego oczach widział szczerość.

— Skoro więc tego chcesz, przypuszczam, że nie jestem w stanie cię od tego pomysłu odwieść, choćbym bardzo pragnął. Czyż nie?

— Cieszę się, że zrozumiałeś, ojcze — skomentował chłopak, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy, by nie wzbudzić jakichkolwiek podejrzeń. Nie miał zamiaru wszystkiego zaprzepaścić. — Bo przypuszczam, że tobie nikt nie próbował wybić z głowy twoich ideałów.

Lucjusz skinął głową, chociaż miał ochotę powiedzieć, że w tamtych czasach Voldemort nie był jeszcze tak znany, a ci, którzy przy nim byli, szukali tylko sposobu, by zdobyć władzę, tak samo jak i on… Ale teraz wszyscy cierpieli, wszyscy stracili swoje rodziny w tej wojnie światłości i ciemności, dobra i zła… zarówno czystokrwiści, jak i zwolennicy Dumbledore'a… szlamy i reszta… nawet kilkoro tych czystokrwistych, którzy byli _dobrzy_. Choć właściwie to przecież tylko nazwy. Bo w prawdziwym życiu nikt nie był _dobry_ i nikt nie był prawdziwie _zły_. Wszyscy po prostu walczyli o własne dobro, a nie o cudze.

— Rozumiem, synu. W takim razie do rzeczy. Czeka cię zadanie, byś mógł pokazać, jak sobie poradzisz na polu walki. I jestem pewien, że wykonasz je doskonale. Poza tym masz łatwą misję. Musisz tylko pozbyć się pewnego mugola.

Draco z trudem powstrzymał się przed krzykiem na własnego ojca. Czy on sądził, że to będzie proste, bo ofiarą ma być mugol? Ojciec zupełnie o nim nie myślał, ale on też nie ma zamiaru się skarżyć. W końcu zaakceptował konsekwencje bycia śmierciożercą.

— Tylko tyle? — Liczył na to, że Lucjusz wyczuje lekki sarkazm, jaki zawarł w tym pytaniu.

Chociaż nie spodziewał się niczego więcej. Voldemort wystawiał go na próbę, by sprawdzić, czy będzie przydatnym narzędziem, czy też nie. Draco pokaże temu wężowi, że będzie najlepszym narzędziem wśród masy przeciętnych pochlebców, jacy mu służyli. Włączając w to Harry'ego Pottera.

— Masz zjawić się w mugolskim Londynie, tutaj są wszystkie informacje potrzebne do wypełnienia misji. Jakieś pytania? — spytał Lucjusz, gotowy, by wyjaśnić swemu synowi, jak powinien wykonać zadanie.

Draco jednak już wiedział jak: będąc dyskretnym i szybkim, nie tracąc ani chwili. I przede wszystkim, nie odczuwając żalu, bo śmierciożerca nie powinien niczego czuć. No, nic poza perwersyjną satysfakcją z mordowania ludzi.

— Do mugolskiego Londynu? Jak zwykły mugol mógł stać się celem Czarnego Pana?

— To nie jest nasza sprawa, nie powinieneś być taki ciekawy, Draco. Musisz tylko wiedzieć, że to twój cel i że jeśli skrewisz, ktoś inny zjawi się, by dokończyć misję, a ty zostaniesz dostarczony przed oblicze Czarnego Pana. Sądzę, że twój przyjaciel, śmierciożerca w masce będzie twoim przewodnikiem — odparł Lucjusz.

Mężczyzna rozmawiał już z Voldemortem, chcąc dowiedzieć się, kto będzie pilnował jego syna w razie, gdyby sprawy potoczyły się inaczej, niż powinny.

— On nie jest moim przyjacielem.

— Rozumiem. Niektórzy mówią, że jesteś jedynym, kto wie, kim on jest… I przypuszczam, że nie możesz tego wyjawić.

Draco pokręcił głową.

— Mogę powiedzieć, nikt mi nie zabrania. Nikt mnie nie związał ani nie odebrał głosu, więc tak, mogę powiedzieć. Ale nie powinienem. A to różnica, ojcze — wyjaśnił chłopak. — A co do powinności, Czarny Pan zwrócił już uwagę na to, że nie _powinienem_ mówić.

— Domyślam się.

— Właśnie. A teraz, dasz mi tę kopertę, czy ją zatrzymasz? — spytał Draco, wyciągając rękę i odbierając kopertę, której Lucjusz jakoś nie chciał mu przekazać.

Tak, obaj byli zmartwieni, ale Draco był również nieco przestraszony, bo po raz pierwszy będzie musiał stanąć przed koniecznością popełnienia morderstwa. W dodatku będzie musiał to zrobić po to, by zyskać akceptację ze strony Voldemorta. Strata czasu.

— Muszę już iść, synu. Mam spotkanie w Ministerstwie Magii. Ach, matka przesyła ci pozdrowienia.

Powiedziawszy to, Lucjusz odwrócił się i wyszedł, zostawiając Draco samego, stojącego na środku pokoju, złego, wystraszonego, sfrustrowanego, z ogromną chęcią odpłacenia się Harry'emu Potterowi za to, że był kompletnym idiotą. Idiotą, który w momencie, kiedy po raz pierwszy się przed nim pojawił, zaczął systematycznie rujnować mu życie. Ale w tym momencie Draco nie martwił się tyle Potterem, co sobą samym. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przyszedł czas jego misji, że nie czuje się przygotowany i że się boi… ale nie pokaże tego nikomu. Był Malfoyem, a to oznaczało, że musi udowodnić innym, jak jest wielki… i że nikt go nie pokona.

W tym momencie drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Snape.

— Co powiedział Lucjusz? — zapytał od razu, również doskonale znając Voldemorta i podejrzewając, dlaczego Malfoy bez wyraźnego powodu postanowił odwiedzić swojego syna w zamku, po tak długim czasie, kiedy się nie widzieli. Mimo że był zbyt zajęty wypełnianiem zadań otrzymanych od Czarnego Pana.

Snape nie był głupi. Sam używał swojej inteligencji, by przynieść powodzenie własnej misji. Dlatego też po raz kolejny odzyskał zaufanie Voldemorta, oczywiście dzięki planowi Pottera, czemuś, co jemu samemu nigdy nie przyszłoby do głowy. Ale był świadomy tego, że w ten sposób ryzykuje również życie ucznia. Jeśli ich odkryją, przegrają.

— Powinien pan wiedzieć, czyż nie? — stwierdził chłopak. — Ojciec nie przyszedł z wizytą towarzyską. To chyba jasne, że nie przypomniał sobie nagle, że ma syna. Jedynym jego zmartwieniem jest to, czy robię to, co robię, bo jestem pewien, że chcę wesprzeć Voldemorta. Zastanawia się, czy nie ucieknę.

— Nie przesadzasz? Lucjusz bardzo się o ciebie martwi. Powiedział mi, że nie chce, byś się w to pakował — powiedział Snape łagodnym, jedwabistym głosem, który zdawał się pieścić ucho. Draco pokręcił głową. Był na tyle inteligentny, by wiedzieć, że jego ojciec go kocha i się o niego martwi, tyle że na swój własny sposób. Nie, to, czego Draco pragnął, to wolność, do której tęsknił, możliwość robienia tego, czego chciał, na swój własny sposób, bez konieczności zadowalania innych… Dlatego nie miał zamiaru się wycofać, nie chciał być posłuszny rozkazom ojca. Robił to dla dobra własnego i swojej rodziny. — Co więc masz zrobić?

Co miał zrobić, to brzmiało tak prosto i zwyczajnie, ale Draco wiedział, że pytanie zawierało w sobie coś więcej… Powinien być ostrożny, postarać się wykonać zadanie czysto i szybko, tak by nie zasiać w umyśle swojego pana żadnych wątpliwości. Zanim odpowiedział, zagryzł dolną wargę.

— Jedynie zabić mugola, który prowadził jakieś interesy ze śmierciożercami. Najwyraźniej nie jest im już potrzebny — odparł.

— Albo nie ma już więcej pieniędzy i nie jest potrzebny Voldemortowi.

— Pieniędzy? Mugolskich pieniędzy? — zapytał Draco z niedowierzaniem. — Śmierciożercy używają mugolskiego złota? Po co?

— Bo prościej je ukryć przed Ministerstwem Magii i mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę. Na przykład twój ojciec. Jego pieniądze pochodzą z różnych interesów magicznych, ale także ze źródeł mugolskich. Ród Malfoyów nie stałby się posiadaczem milionów, bazując tylko na zyskach w świecie magii, Draco — wyjaśnił krótko profesor.

Chłopak nie mógł w to uwierzyć. To dlatego mieli tyle pieniędzy… znaczy jego ojciec miał, ale on, Draco, miał w końcu wszystko odziedziczyć.

— Tak — powiedział tylko, szybko zapominając o tym odkryciu. Nie będzie o tym myślał teraz, kiedy czeka go niełatwe do wypełnienia zadanie, które w dodatku wcale mu się nie podobało, szczególnie, że ktoś miał go przy tym pilnować.

Snape, jakby czytając mu w myślach, w tym samym momencie zadał pytanie, na które Draco nie chciał odpowiadać, bo to by znaczyło, że nie ma już odwołania… a on nie chciał stawić temu czoła.

— Kto ma z tobą iść?

— Potter.

**ooOooOoo**

Hermiona spojrzała przez okno, czując kłucie w piersi, takie, jakie nieczęsto jej się zdarzało czuć. To musiało być to samo wrażenie, które odczuwał Harry, gdy myślał o swoich rodzicach, o tym, że już ich nie miał i że nigdy ich mieć nie będzie. To, co czuł, kiedy przestał spoglądać w zwierciadło Ain Eingarp… świadomość tego, że już ich nie zobaczy. To zaskakujące uczucie, które ogarnęło go, gdy Lily i James wyszli z jego różdżki, by mu pomóc.

Ale Harry przynajmniej miał okazję zobaczyć ich jeszcze raz.

_Nie bądź kretynką, Hermiono_, pomyślała dziewczyna ze smutkiem, czując litość do samej siebie. _Dla Harry'ego to nie było spełnienie marzeń, zobaczyć rodziców podczas walki z Voldemortem_.

Ale ich widział. A ona po prostu chciała jeszcze raz usłyszeć swoich rodziców, żeby mogli powiedzieć jej, że są dumni z niej i z jej osiągnięć, z tego, do czego doszła w Hogwarcie, z tego, że była dobrą uczennicą. Chciała zobaczyć to w ich oczach.

Czuła się kompletnie rozbita, chciała uciec, znaleźć jakiś sposób na wydostanie się z tego labiryntu bólu, w którym była uwięziona. Sposób na schronienie się przed tymi emocjami, których nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwała, a które toczyły ją od środka, odbierały wszystkie siły sprawiając, że stała się tak słaba i przybita. Nieznośne, tak właśnie myślała – to było dla niej za dużo, stanowczo za dużo. Sądziła, że to los wystawił ją na próbę, a ona nie jest w stanie jej przejść. W dodatku czuła się samotna i porzucona. Miała ochotę płakać, choć łzy wcale nie chciały płynąć.

Była północ, a ona nie mogła spać, bo za każdym razem, gdy zamykała oczy, wyobraźnia podsuwała jej rozdzierające duszę obrazy śmierci jej rodziców. Obrazy, które ściskały jej serce i sprawiały, że pragnęła już nigdy nie zapaść w sen. Twarz matki była cała we krwi, tak jak i oblicze ojca. Jakiś śmierciożerca rzucał niewybaczalne, a ich ciała wstrząsane były bólem. Krew, gęsta i ciemna, tryskała z otwartych ran. Oboje płakali, myśląc o Hermionie, o tym, że zostawiają ją samą, i o cierpieniu, jakie to na nią sprowadzi. O całym tym bólu i braku doświadczenia w walce o przetrwanie w momencie, w którym będzie musiała sama stawić czoła realnemu światu… bez żadnego wsparcia, bo na pewno nie będzie chciała wzbudzać u innych współczucia. Dlatego właśnie jedynymi osobami, które wiedziały o tym, że coś jest nie tak, byli Harry – a co za tym idzie, i Malfoy – i Ron, do którego Hermiona pospieszyła z rozpaczy i przygnębienia, by nie dać się pochłonąć szponom cierpienia. Nie szło to zbyt dobrze, bo Ron, mimo że był wspaniałym człowiekiem, nie bardzo wiedział, jak pocieszyć cierpiącą kobietę. Gdy przebywał w jej pobliżu, plątał mu się język i stawał się nerwowy, i zawsze kończyło się na tym, że nie dochodził do sedna rozmowy, a Hermiona czuła się, jakby nie była warta tego, by ktoś ofiarował jej swoje współczucie.

W tej chwili cieszyła się, że pokój wspólny był pusty. Wszyscy uczniowie jakimś cudem poszli spać wcześniej, więc ona mogła być tak smutna, jak tylko chciała, nie martwiąc się, że Parvati albo Lavender będą próbowały podnieść ją na duchu, nawet nie znając powodu jej złego humoru. Mimo to wszyscy wiedzieli, że stało się coś złego, bo Hermiona – doskonała uczennica – już nie szukała odpoczynku w książkach. Nie było w nich niestety żadnego magicznego rozwiązania wszystkich problemów, które cierpiał świat. Rozwiązanie tkwiło w realnym życiu. Trzeba wyjść odważnie i walczyć, tak jak robił to jeden z jej najlepszych przyjaciół, wystawiając na próbę swoją odwagę, wytrzymałość… gotowy ryzykować własne życie dla dobra osób trzecich, kimkolwiek by nie były. Chociaż czuwając szczególnie nad swoimi bliskimi.

Hermiona otarła z policzka gorącą łzę. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy ta powoli spłynęła jej po twarzy. Gdy usłyszała ostrożne kroki, uniosła głowę, lepiej przykrywając się kocem, który ze sobą przyniosła, ukrywając zmęczoną twarz, na której widoczne były ślady łez.

— Harry? To ty? — Głos Rona był chrapliwy i drżący, na wpół rozespany.

Dziewczyna odsłoniła twarzy i uśmiechnęła się.

— Nie, Harry'ego tu nie ma. Nie widziałam go. Nie ma go w łóżku? — spytała.

Ron pokręcił głową i zrozumiał, że przyłapał Hermionę w jednym z tych momentów. Ponieważ prawie spał na stojąco i nie miał ochoty tak stać… zawrócił, kiedy zauważył, jak dziwna jest ta sytuacja. Dziewczyna siedziała sama w pokoju wspólnym, okryta grubym kocem, z twarzą noszącą ślady łez i włosami w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zwykle. Oczy miała spuszczone i wyglądała jak smutne kaczątko. Ten widok poruszył chłopaka… Jego przyjaciółka na pewno nie wyglądała tak, jak chciałaby wyglądać, ale w tym momencie czuła się pewniej z Ronem przy swoim boku i niczego nie ukrywała. Czas, żeby ktoś się o nią zatroszczył. Potrzebowała tego, tej nocy bardziej niż zawsze, bo dziś jej wyobraźnia odpływała za mocno, śniła o rodzicach, których straciła z _bardzo _głupiego powodu.

— Nie. Obudziłem się, gdy usłyszałem jakiś hałas. Myślałem, że to może on, ale nie było go w łóżku. Chciałem go poszukać…— _Malfoy_, pomyślała natychmiast dziewczyna. _Czyżby Harry gdzieś z nim poszedł? Niedobrze. _Hermiona była z natury osóbką bardzo dociekliwą i ciekawską, a w tej łamigłówce brakowało jakiejś części, ale ostatnio smutek i okropna depresja nie pozwalały jej myśleć jasno. — Nie martw się, Harry na pewno gdzieś jest… ciągle to robi… no, nie zawsze, ale przecież zdarza się, że znika bez śladu — stwierdził Ron.

— Nie sypia tutaj?

— Naprawdę nie ma się czym przejmować — powtórzył Ron, siadając koło Hermiony i obejmując jej ramiona. — Nic mu nie będzie… tobie też, Hermiono. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Hermiona przytaknęła i oparła głowę na ramieniu chłopaka.

— Dziękuję, Ron.

Przynajmniej na tą noc problemy Harry'ego Pottera zostały ukryte głęboko razem z jej bólem, podczas gdy ona rozkoszowała się towarzystwem kogoś, kto się nią przejmował wystarczająco, by zostać przy niej w środku nocy i głaskać jej kasztanowe loki, obdarowując swoją przyjaźnią, mimo że chciało mu się spać.

**ooOooOoo**

— I jak? — zapytał Harry łagodnie, bez najmniejszego śladu złości w głosie.

Patrzył na bladą twarz Malfoya, na jego zbyt błyszczące oczy, usta wygięte w grymasie niechęci… Chłopak naprawdę nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze. Do tej chwili Harry myślał, że Malfoy po prostu drży, ale jego ciało trzęsło się zbyt mocno, by mógł to być efekt zimna. Mimo to zdjął swój czarny płaszcz z grubej tkaniny i okrył nim drobne ciało Ślizgona, przyciągając go do siebie i obejmując. A Draco mu pozwolił i, mimo że był bezczelnym, głupim dzieciakiem, fakt, że pozwolił się dotknąć — _objąć, na Boga!_ — Harry'emu Potterowi, temu samemu, którego nienawidził najbardziej na świecie… chyba tak samo mocno jak Voldemorta, wydał się Harry'emu o wiele bardziej niepokojący niż cokolwiek innego.

— Coś poszło nie tak? — Uniósł twarz Draco i zobaczył w jego oczach coś jakby… Jego dusza zdawała się być wystawiona na widok publiczny, rozbita na kawałki. Ale ta duma, która jeszcze w nim została, nie pozwalała ujść łzom, które wypełniały równie czerwone jak jego nos oczy Draco. — Nie dałeś rady ich zabić?

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

— Tym się nie przejmuj, Potter — powiedział spokojnie, przerażająco spokojnie. Łzy w końcu wygrały walkę z dumą i popłynęły z szarych jak płynne srebro oczu Malfoya. — Nie musisz się martwić. Nie zawiodłem cię, zabiłem całą trójkę.

I nie mówiąc nic więcej, osunął się po ciele Harry'ego, pociągając go ze sobą na ziemię. Upadli na kolana, opierając się o siebie, dzieląc ciepłem swoich ciał, w środku zimnej nocy. Coś w szczupłym ciele Malfoya opartym o jego własne poruszyło Harry'ego. Coś w jego załamanym spojrzeniu, błyszczących łzach i spazmach szlochu, które wstrząsały jego ciałem. Nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co robi, pogładził blond kosmyki i pocałował chłopaka w czoło. Draco był w szoku. Najwyraźniej zabijanie nie było takie, jak mu się wydawało. Nie było czymś, co mu się podobało, to Harry mógł stwierdzić z pewnością z samego sposobu, w jaki Ślizgon uchwycił się jego szaty, jego, którego przecież nienawidził, z faktu, że pozwalał się pocieszać.

— Dobrze zrobiłem?

Harry skinął głową.

— Wyczarowanie Mrocznego Znaku zostaw mnie… ktoś w końcu musi to zrobić. Potem pójdziemy do Miodowego Królestwa i wrócimy prosto do Hogwartu.

Draco pokręcił głową przecząco.

— Nie chcę jeszcze wracać do zamku… nie możemy gdzieś pójść? Tu, w mugolskim Londynie?

Harry zaprzeczył.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł, Malfoy — powiedział łagodnie, chcąc jakoś pomóc Ślizgonowi. — Ale nie musimy jeszcze wracać do Hogwartu, możemy zostać tu przez moment…

— A Znak?

— Wiesz, teraz mnie on nie obchodzi — stwierdził Harry, nie wypuszczając Draco ze swoich objęć. Malfoy ukrył twarz na jego piersi.

Być może jutro znów będą ze sobą walczyć, ale w tym momencie jedynym sposobem na pocieszenie było nie pozwolić Harry'emu, by wypuścił go ze swojego uścisku, bo przy nim on, Draco, odzyskiwał rozsądek, który stracił, kiedy wszedł do tamtego mieszkania i zabił niemowlę i jego rodziców. W tej chwili, nawet na przekór swojej dumie Malfoya, był wdzięczny, że to właśnie Harry był tym, który był świadkiem jego upadku po popełnieniu pierwszego morderstwa w życiu. Cieszył się, że on jest tutaj, że go wspiera… Bo wiedział, że chociaż mógł — czy raczej powinien to zrobić — Gryfon nie będzie z niego szydzić, ale że będzie gotowy, by udzielić mu pomocy. A to było coś, z czego w tym momencie Draco nie miał zamiaru zrezygnować.


	14. Chapter 14

**ROZDZIAŁ 14**

Sytuacja jest o wiele bardziej niebezpieczna, niż się wszystkim zdaje. To była pierwsza myśl, która narodziła się w umyśle Dumbledore'a, kiedy przeczytał w mugolskiej gazecie informację o morderstwie bardzo ważnego urzędnika. Tylko że to nie był jakiś tam urzędnik, a człowiek, który – jak wiedział dyrektor – utrzymywał kontakty z Voldemortem i znał pewne jego interesy. Tylko jak on się o wszystkim dowiedział, skoro poza nim żaden z członków Zakonu nie był poinformowany? Coś w tym wszystkim było nie tak. Ktoś, kto był blisko nich, szpiegował. Albo też tamten poplecznik Voldemorta był obserwowany, a gdy się o tym dowiedział, próbował zdradzić i uciec. Taki sposób działania nie był niczym nowym dla Voldemorta, w ten sposób nikt na niczym nie tracił. A przynajmniej nie Voldemort.

Dyrektor ze spokojem upił łyk herbaty. Nie był osobą, która traciła zimną krew, poza tym, zarządzając szkołą, powinien zachować spokój i koncentrację. Jego uczniowie nie mogą się dowiedzieć o niebezpieczeństwie, w jakim się znaleźli, tym bardziej, że stawianie czoła Czarnemu Panu, jak go nazywali jego zwolennicy, nie było łatwe. Sam Tom też niczego nie ułatwiał, a on, Dumbledore, musiał jeszcze zadbać o członków rodzin swoich podopiecznych, co jeszcze bardziej wszystko komplikowało. Starzec skrzywił się, czując gorzki smak herbaty. Ale mimo wszystko nie narzekał. W tym momencie usłyszał lekkie pukanie do drzwi. Zaprosił gościa do środka.

— Jak nasze sprawy? — zapytał profesor Lupin, gdy tylko wszedł, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

Podobnie jak Dumbledore, on również nie mógł stracić kontroli. Wielu w niego wierzyło, a on musiał utrzymywać ten obraz, który przynosił uczniom ulgę. To dzięki niemu zachowywali spokój. Dzieciom lepiej było ignorować sytuację. Byli szczęśliwsi, a ich życie wydawało się prostsze.

— Niedobrze, Remusie. Zamordowano mugola, a nad jego domem unosił się Mroczny Znak. Ponieważ to był bardzo ważny polityk, rozpocznie się śledztwo. Już próbują ustalić przyczyny śmierci… ale jak na razie nic nie znaleźli — powiedział dyrektor, bardzo zmartwiony tym, co robił Tom, powodując wojnę między światami mugoli i czarodziejów. Jakby miało mu to przynieść ogromny zysk. — I nie znajdą, jeśli rodzina została zamordowana za pomocą Avady Kedavry. I chociaż na ich twarzach widać grymasy, jedyne rozwiązanie, do jakiego doszli, to że była to śmierć naturalna.

To dobrze, tak pomyślał początkowo Dumbledore, ale jak wyjaśnią znak na niebie? Nie było żadnego logicznego, racjonalnego rozwiązania, a przynajmniej nie dla mugoli… I jakie śledztwo chcą w związku z tym przeprowadzić, skoro znak i tak wkrótce sam się rozwieje? Nie można było liczyć na wiele. W końcu mugole zostaną z masą wątpliwości i przerażeniem w sercach. Czy tego właśnie chciał Tom? Doprowadzić do chaosu? Nie pozwolą mu na to. To by sprawiło, że uczniowie Hogwartu poczuliby się zdezorientowani, a Dumbledore nie był gotowy na poddanie się i oddanie szkoły Voldemortowi.

— Harry już wie o naszym planie. Zgadza się na wszystko. Profesor McGonagall pójdzie z nimi. Muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z pozostałymi liderami domów. Z Malfoyem skontaktuję się jeszcze dziś, jak tylko stąd wyjdę… profesor McGonagall zapewniła, że zawiadomi Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw — powiedział Lupin, uśmiechając się do dyrektora.

— Bardzo dobrze — zgodził się Dumbledore. — W takim razie nie zajmuję ci więcej czasu. Idź, porozmawiaj z panem Malfoyem.

Lupin skinął głową, żegnając się z profesorem, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu.

Starzec westchnął ze znużeniem. Myślał o tym, że jego czas już się kończył. Że Harry miał teraz sam podążyć ścieżką, która zaprowadzi go do zwycięstwa. Czas zrobić mu miejsce, bo Harry Potter dorastał, zbliżała się godzina, w której dopełni się jego przeznaczenie, a on sam przestanie marzyć o doskonałym świecie. Nadjedzie godzina, w której ten świat znajdzie.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Harry patrzył na Hermionę, która zdawała się może nie być specjalnie zadowolona, ale za to wyglądała dużo lepiej niż ostatniej nocy, kiedy to wyrzucała sobie swoją głupotę i cierpiała z powodu utraty rodziców. Jedyne, czego pragnęła dziewczyna, to spokój, ale z takim przyjacielem jak Harry, o którego musiała się troszczyć, to nie było takie proste. Chłopak wplątywał się w tyle kłopotów, że Hermiona zaczynała już tracić tę resztkę cierpliwości, którą jeszcze posiadała. I oczekiwała więcej, niż Harry i Ron mogli jej zaoferować.

Ona chciała, żeby zrozumieli stan, w jakim się znajdowała, by się trochę zmienili i zaczęli zachowywać jak odpowiedzialni nastolatkowie, szczególnie Harry, który był jednym z liderów Sojuszu i już niedługo mógł stać się członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Po tym, jak Ron powiedział, że Harry'ego nie ma w dormitorium, szukali go wszędzie, ale nie znaleźli. Wtedy Hermiona straciła zimną krew, wpadła w popłoch. Przeszukała cały zamek, drżąc z przerażenia, że jej przyjacielowi coś się stało. Dlatego też, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Harry wchodzi rano do Wielkiej Sali z ogromnymi cieniami pod oczyma i widocznym na twarzy zmęczeniem, odchrząknęła wściekła. Jak Harry mógł przysparzać jej takich zmartwień, wiedząc, że jej rodzina niedawno została zamordowana przez Voldemorta i jego śmierciożerców?

— Nie wróciłeś w nocy. Ron i ja szukaliśmy cię po całym zamku. Gdzie byłeś?

Chłopak usiadł, nie odpowiadając. Ziewnął, po czym sięgnął po tosta, posmarował go masłem i spokojnie zaczął jeść. Nie miał nastroju, by walczyć z buzującymi hormonami dziewczyny. Szczególnie że był pewny, iż Hermiona ma zamiar wyrzucać mu to, że sprawił im problemy, samemu się tym wcale nie przejmując. Czy wyczuwają, że się od nich oddala? To nie było ważne. I już nie będzie. Wiele się zmieniło i chociaż go to bolało – przynajmniej na początku – nie porzuci swojej misji zniszczenia Voldemorta tylko dlatego, że Hermiona pragnie trochę więcej uwagi. Jest inteligentna, niech znajdzie inny sposób na przetrzymanie dławiącego ją bólu. Gdy Harry mieszkał z dala od świata magii, z Dursleyami, za to bez żadnego oparcia, nie narzekał, kiedy dostał możliwość przyjazdu do Hogwartu. Starał się cieszyć z wszystkich tych drobnych rzeczy, które przeżywał, zamiast zamykać się w swoim bólu. Także śmierć rodziców, choć bardzo bolesna, stała się czymś, z czym musiał się zmierzyć w młodym wieku, bo będąc zwykłym człowiekiem, przez Dudleya musiał walczyć ze swoim wujostwem i wszystkimi krewnymi, których znał. Nie miał szczęśliwego dzieciństwa i teraz nie ma zamiaru zaprzepaścić jedynej dobrej drogi prowadzącej do uratowania innych po to, by uszczęśliwić Hermionę.

— Nie prosiłem, żebyście mnie szukali i wszystko ze mną w porządku, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zauważyłaś, Hermiono — powiedział oschle. Był nieco rozdrażniony, bo po tym, jak bardzo niepokoił się o Malfoya, który wydawał się być zrozpaczony, potrzebujący pocieszenia i wsparcia, chłopak najzwyczajniej w świecie go odepchnął, mówiąc, żeby zostawił go w spokoju i że nie chce go widzieć.

Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? To pytanie wciąż krążyło po głowie Harry'ego. Najwyraźniej jednak nikt nie widział, że Gryfon był w złym humorze. W tym czasie kryzysu Harry był dla wszystkich bezpieczną przystanią, w której szukali wytchnienia, miejscem dalekim od problemów. Metaforycznie mówiąc, Harry był jak ten przyjaciel, który dzieli się własnym parasolem i ochrania przed mocno zacinającym, zimnym deszczem. A tak naprawdę Harry Potter był jeszcze kimś innym, tylko że bardzo niewielu to zauważało.

Prawdziwym powodem jego złości było to, że ten idiota Malfoy obudził w nim uczucia, których nigdy nie spodziewał się doświadczyć… Był nastolatkiem i tylko raz czuł coś podobnego, kiedy przebywał w pobliżu Cho Chang. To, czego doświadczał teraz, z pewnością było o wiele bardziej intensywne, powodowało zawroty głowy i głupie łaskotanie w brzuchu. Faktem było, że nie czuł się specjalnie szczęśliwy odkryciem, że pociąga go ktoś tej samej płci, a już w ogóle, że pociąga go Ślizgon i to konkretny – Draco Malfoy. Ale jego kruchy wygląd, jego spojrzenie pełne bólu i żalu, które tak szybko zniknęły, fakt, że blondyn oddalił się od Harry'ego, nie dosięgnął go… i z pewnością nie chciał, by za nim podążyć… Harry nie miał zamiaru na niego naciskać, żeby poczuł się lepiej. Chłopak najprawdopodobniej wciąż nie przezwyciężył szoku po swoim pierwszym zabójstwie. Dla Harry'ego nie było to takie trudne, bo oczyścił już swój umysł i wmawiał sobie, że robi to dla dobra przyszłości. Uważał, że ci, od których uwalnia świat, nie są na nim potrzebni, że tak naprawdę są tymi, którzy sprawiają, że świat jest tak zgniły. Ale w rzeczywistości wystarczało przypomnieć sobie, że nie powinien się przejmować cierpieniem innych, skoro przez całe jego siedemnastoletnie życie nikt w najmniejszym stopniu nie przejmował się nim. Również dlatego zdecydował, że kogokolwiek by nie zabijał, nie pozwoli sobie na poczucie winy. Lepiej po prostu wrócić do domu, wziąć długi prysznic, zmywając z siebie poczucie bycia mordercą węszącym w obozie wroga.

— Nie musisz być niemiły, Harry. Po prostu się o ciebie martwimy.

Te słowa rozdrażniły chłopaka jeszcze bardziej, nie okazał tego jednak. Miał ogromną ochotę wrzasnąć na Hermionę: „A czy ja was prosiłem, żebyście się martwili? Bo jakoś nie pamiętam, bym kogoś do tego zmuszał!" Ziewnął, powstrzymując się przed tak grubiańską odpowiedzią, jako że dziewczyna wciąż była wrażliwa na punkcie niegrzecznego traktowania, a on nie chciał przyprawić jej o płacz. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nadal był zły, mogło się skończyć na tym, że straci głowę i zacznie wyrzucać jej, że wszyscy zranieni mają prawo do okazywania słabości, tylko nie on. Jego popychano, by był zwycięzcą, by pokonał Voldemorta, by nie pozwolił sobie na porażkę – tak jakby nie był zwykłym człowiekiem, po prostu naznaczonym przez jakąś tam przepowiednię, która zadecydowała o jego losie.

Ugryzł się w język. W tym momencie ani przyciągające piękno Hogwartu, ani obfite śniadanie, ani też poczucie wolności, które inspirowało go do pobytu tutaj, nie były w stanie poprawić mu humoru. Był wzburzony z winy tego, który skrzyżował z nim swoje ścieżki i wciąż próbował go prowokować. Czuł, że jeśli kogoś nie przeklnie, naprawdę odegra się na Hermionie.

— Wiem, ale nie musicie tego robić — odparł w końcu, zaskakując dziewczynę, która nie spodziewała się już żadnej odpowiedzi od pogrążonego w myślach przyjaciela. Ale teraz przynajmniej chłopak nie brzmiał, jakby się przed czymś powstrzymywał, a to już był spory postęp.

— Ktoś musi to robić i z radością będę to ja. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i też się mną przejmujesz.

Coś w Harrym roztrzaskało się na tysiąc kawałków, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Nie był idiotą, za to był dobrym aktorem. Jak do tej pory nikt nie powziął podejrzeń, że stał się śmierciożercą. Współczuł swoim przyjaciołom… on sam zastanawiał się po prostu nad swoją przyszłością, oczywiście starając się nie przekraczać żadnych granic, bo nie chciał zmienić się w jakąś absurdalną kopię Czarnego Pana, gdy już go pokona.

— Masz rację, Hermiono, ale aktualnie nie mam ochoty na żadne pytania.

— Miałeś ciężką noc. Czyżby kolejny koszmar nie pozwolił ci spać? Wiesz, że możesz ze mną porozmawiać, prawda? — Dziewczyna oparła łokieć na stole i zbliżyła swoją twarz do twarzy Harry'ego, oczekując, że chłopak coś powie. Że potwierdzi jej słowa, upewni ją, że powodem, dla którego był taki zły, jest fakt, że cierpi w milczeniu. — Jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać ze mną, profesor Dumbledore też jest dobrym wyjściem, Harry. Nie wahaj się do niego iść.

Nie, nie wahał się. Nawet mu to przez myśl nie przeszło. Nie miał zamiaru iść do dyrektora i powiedzieć mu: „Wie pan, profesorze, wczoraj nie było mnie w łóżku, bo sprawdzałem, czy Malfoy zamordował pewną ważną mugolską rodzinę.". Po prostu chciał sobie pójść, zapominając przy okazji o śniadaniu. Wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, ignorując krzyk Hermiony, która prosiła go, by wrócił.

Gdy zbliżał się do drzwi, przeszył go nagły dreszcz. Fala energii przebiegła przez jego ciało, powodując, że upadł na kolana, kuląc się z bólu. Wszyscy uczniowie poderwali się na nogi, zmierzając w stronę sparaliżowanego z bólu chłopaka, który zaciskał mocno powieki, starając się powstrzymać jęk i nie pokazać po sobie cierpienia. Kłucie w ramieniu, na którym miał znak, oznaczało, że został wezwany, ale nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Na pewno nie przy połowie szkoły, gdy wszyscy obserwowali go z zaintrygowaniem, czekając, aż powie, czy miał wizję albo coś podobnego. Harry tymczasem po prostu wstał i potrząsnął głową, mamrocząc przekleństwa pod adresem Voldemorta. Gdy szedł, poczuł kolejny zawrót głowy, nieco mniejszy niż wcześniej, ale który i tak sprawił, że chłopak zadrżał. W tym momencie został zatrzymany przez profesora Lupina, który chwycił go za ramiona i przycisnął do siebie, ratując przed upadkiem.

— Dobrze się czujesz?

Blizna piekła go mocno. Zauważył to już wtedy, kiedy dał się naznaczyć. W chwilach, gdy jego ciało atakowała czarna magia, reagował bardzo gwałtownie, ale skoro wszedł w to na własne życzenie, trzeba było zacisnąć zęby i nie skarżyć się. Poza tym, chociaż chciał pokazać ludziom, że nie jest żadnym _supermanem_, że też odczuwa cierpienie, nie będzie robił tego teraz, kiedy stał się najlepszym śmierciożercą Voldemorta. Od czasu pierwszego spotkania z czarownikiem w jego ludzkim ciele, Harry wiedział, że jego młode ciało odrzucało czarną magię, chociaż on sam szukał jej jako źródła siły, która pomogłaby mu przezwyciężyć Voldemorta. Jego ciało było o wiele bardziej kruche, łatwiejsze do zniszczenia, bo stałe porcje negatywnej energii, które napełniały go w chwilach, kiedy Voldemort go wzywał, powodowały ból w całym ciele, w mięśniach, kościach, w układzie krwionośnym, w sposób niemożliwy do wytrzymania. Jakby zamiast krwi miał w żyłach ogień, który spalał nawet powierzchnię skóry i prowadził do wewnętrznego wybuchu. Ale przyszły doskonały auror musiał się kontrolować i wszystko wytrzymywać.

Harry odepchnął Lupina i zacisnął pięści, powstrzymując chęć uderzenia kogoś.

— Wszystko w porządku, profesorze. Nie musi się pan martwić — skłamał. W tym momencie o wiele ważniejsze było dla niego rzucenie wszystkiego i odejście, wysłanie Voldemortowi notki z wiadomością, że tym razem nie da rady opuścić szkoły. Mógł udać, że po tym, jak jeden z członków Zakonu usłyszał jakieś niepokojące plotki, pilnują ich o wiele bardziej niż wcześniej.

— Rozumiem, Harry. W takim razie może pójdziesz do siebie i odpoczniesz trochę? Chociaż bądź pewny, że pani Pomfrey dobrze by się tobą zajęła w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Chłopak bez słowa skinął głową i wyszedł z Sali, ignorując szepczących między sobą uczniów. Niepokój, że może zostać odkryty, zniknął już dawno temu. Teraz została w nim jedynie jakaś perwersyjna satysfakcja, że wszystkich wyprowadził w pole, że oszukał Voldemorta i że nikt z czarodziejskiego świata – poza Snape'em i Malfoyem – nie ma o tym pojęcia. I dlatego to oni stali się częścią jego planu. Jeśli zostałby przyłapany, Harry nie miał zamiaru pociągać ich za sobą. Ale to i tak się przecież nie stanie.

Skierował się w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, ale gdy wchodził po schodach, wpadł na jedyną osobę, której nie spodziewał się zobaczyć… Draco Malfoy stał w pozie pełnej dostojeństwa, z ręką opartą na talii, czekając na Harry'ego na pierwszym stopniu i wpatrując się w niego uważnie. Miał poważny wyraz twarzy, a jego srebrne oczy utkwione były w Harrym. Lekki uśmiech wyginał mu drobne, różowa usta, a ciało było idealnie wyprostowane.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Harry prawie się przewrócił z zaskoczenia, gdy to usłyszał. Czyżby Ślizgon był _zmartwiony_? Malfoy? Dużo bardziej prawdopodobne było, że Voldemort porzuci swój plan zawładnięcia światem i zostania dyktatorem, niż to, że Draco okaże najmniejszą oznakę zainteresowania Harrym. Ale jednak właśnie to się działo – Malfoy przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, jakby naprawdę się martwił, i czekał, aż Harry mu odpowie.

Potter nie miał ochoty na wymianę grzeczności z kretynem, przez którego zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż nie udało mu się poradzić ze swoimi nabuzowanymi hormonami, i który rozbudzał w nim pragnienie, zarówno fizyczne, jak i emocjonalne, pozbawiające go całej samokontroli i energii. Przez którego zdał sobie sprawę z wewnętrznej walki logiki i rozsądku, jaka się w nim rozgrywała. Być może Ślizgon zauważył to zeszłej nocy, kiedy Harry objął go z o wiele większym uczuciem, niż robili to nawet jego przyjaciele. Gdy go pocieszał z większym zaangażowaniem niż Hermionę. Dla Harry'ego to było skomplikowane, ale dla Malfoya musiało być jeszcze trudniejsze.

Świetnie! Harry sądził, że dla Draco to była tylko kwestia rzucenia mu prostym pytaniem w twarz? Istniało jeszcze coś takiego jak duma, która dla Malfoya nie była łatwa do zignorowania, a im bardziej tego próbował, zaczynał się coraz bardziej martwić, nie tyle Potterem, co całą tą sytuacją. On nie wierzył w to, że pomiędzy nim i Harrym miało się ułożyć i że obaj mieli skończyć jako najlepsi przyjaciele, ale musiał też otwarcie przyznać, że bycie pocieszanym przez Pottera, który z niego nie drwił ani się nad nim nie litował, tylko po prostu przy nim był, do jego dyspozycji, było czymś, co bardzo mu pomogło. Nie chciał jednak być tym samym dla Gryfona. Był pewien, że ten zacznie się z niego nabijać, że poróżni ich tamta sytuacja, ale chciał mu też pokazać, że on, Draco, odstawia teraz całą swoją nienawiść na bok. Nieuzasadnioną nienawiść wypływającą z uczucia, że został odrzucony na rzecz jakiegoś tam Weasleya… Rona Weasleya.

— Nie myślałem, że cię to obchodzi, Malfoy. — Suchy komentarz nie obraził Draco, nie tak jak planował Gryfon, bo Draco przecież wiedział, że tak właśnie było, naprawdę go nie obchodziło. Po prostu chciał zwrócić przysługę, choć w nieco mniej emocjonalny sposób od tego, w jaki uczynił to Harry.

— Nie obchodzi mnie — wyjaśnił poważnie, przełykając garść gorzkich obelg, które tkwiły mu w gardle. — Pytam tylko z powodu tej wyprawy.

Harry wygiął brew – więc Lupin poinformował już resztę. Pomysł nie wydawał mu się zły. Ochrona Dumbledore'a gwarantowała bezpieczeństwo uczniom. Harry był pewien, że żaden z bezbronnych malców nie znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie i że to ci bardziej doświadczeni dostaną trudniejszą trasę.

— Masz zamiar mu powiedzieć?

Pytanie było jak kubeł zimnej wody, natychmiast wyrwało Harry'ego z transu. A Malfoy oczekiwał satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi.

— Nie możemy. Dumbledore jest naszym strażnikiem, i tak nie zdradzi nam sposobu na odnalezienie miejsca… Nie sądzę też, by Lupin nam na tyle zaufał.

Draco uśmiechnął się, po czym zszedł niżej, dołączając do Harry'ego, który nie cofnął się ani o milimetr. Pozwolił Malfoyowi na tę bliskość, na to, by poczuć porywające ciepło, a zapach niezwykle drogich perfum mógł dotrzeć do jego nosa. W tym momencie, oprócz walki z własnym instynktem, rozsądkiem, samokontrolą i rozumem, Harry prowadził walkę z pragnieniem, by chwycić chłopaka za ramiona i wycisnąć na jego ustach pocałunek – mocny i szorstki, raniący, taki, który sprawiłby Ślizgonowi ból, który by go złamał i zmusił do poddania się. Ale nie zrobił tego. Pozwolił jedynie na to, by wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mu dreszcz, a w umyśle pojawił się obraz, który zaspokoił jego pragnienia.

— Lupin ci ufa, Potter — odezwał się Draco zaledwie kilka centymetrów od ust Harry'ego. — Nie sądzę, żeby ukrywali przed tobą szczegóły. Przecież odkąd trafiłeś do tej szkoły, jesteś ulubieńcem dyrektora.

Draco Malfoy, ten sam, który ubiegłej nocy wydawał się tak bezbronny i zszokowany, który potrzebował moralnego wsparcia i uwagi, teraz prowokował go, by zażądał najważniejszej informacji na temat wyprawy, którą profesor Lupin uważał za ostatnią deskę ratunku od zniszczenia i śmierci.

— Nie mam zamiaru nalegać. A w ogóle to myślałem, że przeżywasz traumę po dokonaniu morderstwa. Już ci przeszło? Jakże szybko zapomniałeś o swoich ofiarach! Sądziłem, że masz więcej uczuć niż bezmyślny chłopaczek ze zbyt dużym ego.

Oczy Malfoya błysnęły wściekłością. Postanowił skierować swój plan na nowe tory, tak by raz a dobrze zemścić się na Harrym Potterze.

To, o czym Harry myślał, Draco wprowadził w czyn. Chwycił Pottera za ramiona i przyciągnął go do siebie, łącząc ich usta gwałtownie, z całą nienawiścią, z pragnieniem zniszczenia go od środka, zawładnięcia nim w ten niezbyt konwencjonalny sposób… Draco od początku wiedział o uczuciach, jakimi darzył go Harry. Od kiedy zaczęli współpracować. Młody Gryfon nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w sferze uczuć, podczas gdy Draco spotykał się już z tyloma dziewczynami, że już się do tego wszystkiego przyzwyczaił. Zauważył, że spojrzenie, jakim obdarzał go Potter, jest inne niż to przeznaczone dla jego przyjaciół, o wiele bardziej zatroskane, zainteresowane. Dlatego właśnie Ślizgon zgodził się stać częścią jego planu. Bo wiedział, że będzie mógł upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Gdy zniszczą Voldemorta, ojciec Draco przestanie być niewolnikiem, a jemu samemu uda się sprawić, że Harry zacznie od niego zależeć, spowoduje, że Gryfon przestanie być bohaterem z tym swoim instynktem wybawcy, którego cały świat tak wychwalał… stanie się zwykłym chłopakiem… Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, bez ideałów czy ochoty do życia, gdy Draco już go zostawi.

Całował go z pasją, nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś może go zobaczyć tu, na schodach, przyciskającego swoje ciało do ciała Pottera. Czuł, jak Gryfon uczepił się jego szaty, a potem objął go w pasie. Uścisk był prawie zaborczy, Draco aż uniósł się centymetr ponad podłogę, obejmując Harry'ego za szyję. Gryfon kompletnie zatracił się w tym kontakcie, tak szorstkim i słodkim jednocześnie, który go dusił i który dawał mu powietrze potrzebne do oddychania, który znał tak dobrze, ale który zostawiał w ustach gorzki posmak zaraz po pierwszym cudownym wrażeniu. Palce Draco pieściły włosy przy karku Harry'ego, zęby kąsały jego dolną wargę. Języki obu splotły się w wilgotnej walce, która sprawiała, że czuli się o wiele bardziej wzburzeni, niż gdyby kłócili się o mecz quidditcha. I w końcu, kiedy Harry się tego najmniej spodziewał, Malfoy przerwał ciepły kontakt i z wyrazem twarzy podobnym do odrazy odwrócił się nieco i cofnął o krok.

— Kiedy już ruszysz ze swoim planem przeciwko _niemu_, daj mi znać, w porządku, Potter?

Harry nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Nie czuł się wyniesiony pod chmury ani też nie doznał żadnego olśnienia w kwestii zrozumienia istoty życia. Czuł jednak upartą potrzebę bycia z Draco Malfoyem, jakby był on jedyną ważną istotą na ziemi, jakby mu się wydawało, że to anioł spadł z nieba specjalnie dla niego… Czuł się spustoszony i wyczerpany obojętnością, z jaką Ślizgon się wobec niego zachowywał. To była ich wspólna gra i Malfoy musiał sobie kpić, jeśli sądził, że dzięki takiemu zachowaniu zapewni sobie uległość Harry'ego Pottera. Bo Harry Potter nie miał zamiaru być uległym wobec nikogo, a już na pewno nie wobec Draco Malfoya.

* * *

><p><em>Cóż, pierwsze morderstwo za Draco, ale co do oparcia... Chyba nie takiego oparcia byśmy oczekiwali w podobnej sytuacji, prawda? Harry łamie tutaj wszystkie kanony i sprzeciwia się możliwym oczekiwaniom. Sytuacja robi się coraz dziwniejsza, ale mam nadzieję, że przez to nie mniej ciekawa. Pozdrowienia dla wszystkich, którzy mogą się cieszyć z wakacji (jak w końcu i ja:P )<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**ROZDZIAŁ 15**

Ron obserwował bardzo zasmuconą Hermionę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ich najlepszy przyjaciel zignorował ją w taki sposób, w jaki zrobił to właśnie przed chwilą. Nie, kiedy Harry był jedną z niewielu osób, które wiedziały o tym, przez co Hermiona przechodziła, o cierpieniu po stracie rodziców. Ale dziewczyna nie mogła wymagać od nikogo specjalnego traktowania, bo po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuła, jak to źle jest wzbudzać współczucie u innych. Rudzielec otoczył ją ramionami w geście ochrony, obejmując mocno i szepcząc do ucha uspokajające słowa… Zapewniając, że Harry prawdopodobnie był po prostu w złym nastroju, że na pewno niedługo wróci i ją przeprosi. Hermiona w to wątpiła, ale przynajmniej myśl o tym, że tak się może zdarzyć, trochę ją uspokajała. Zamknęła oczy i westchnęła, stwierdzając, że zachowuje się dziecinnie. Harry potrzebował trochę wsparcia. W tym, przez co przechodził razem z Draco Malfoyem, musiał zatracić siebie samego, tyle czasu spędzając ze Ślizgonem. A ten mógł być śmierciożercą nie po to, by zniszczyć Voldemorta, ale dlatego, że zwyczajnie chciał nim być. W jaki sposób Malfoy zapewnił Harry'ego o swojej lojalności?

— Lepiej? — zapytał Ron, podając dziewczynie szklankę z sokiem dyniowym. Hermiona przyjęła ją i odpowiedziała zaskakującym uśmiechem, który choć ujmujący, nie wyglądał na równie szczery, jak wtedy, gdy okazywała prawdziwe emocje. Teraz udawała, ale Ron przyjął ten uśmiech i skinął głową, biorąc go za tak, choć to wcale nie była prawda. Ale nie chciał być niegrzeczny ani też nie chciał przywoływać bolesnych wspomnień.

Nie miał zamiaru zmuszać Hermiony do przyznania, że to bolało, nie będzie jej popychał do tego, by porzuciła swój ból. Choć tysiąc razy bardziej wolał tę drażliwą Hermionę, która zmuszała go do nauki, od tej cichej, przesiadującej w pokoju wspólnym i czytającej książki, nie zwracającej na nikogo uwagi. Wszyscy Gryfoni zauważyli, że dzieje się z nią coś dziwnego, ale ze względu na respekt, jaki wobec niej odczuwali, nikt nie wtrącał się w jej sprawy. Nawet jeśli byli bardzo ciekawi. Starali się tylko być tak uczynni, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie byli. Jednakże właśnie to, że Hermiona nie protestowała i nie prosiła, by zostawili ją w spokoju, ani też nie krzyczała, że nie jest słabeuszem, tylko że była taka cicha wielu wyprowadzało z równowagi. Mimo to nikt tego nie okazywał. Jedynie Harry. On odszedł, zostawiając Hermionę w pół zdania, z zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem, z ochotą nawrzucania mu za to, że jest taki nieodpowiedzialny i że muszą się o niego martwić. Chociaż Harry w jednym miał rację. Nikt ich nie zmuszał, by się nim przejmowali. Nikt.

— Tak. Po prostu zaskoczyło mnie zachowanie Harry'ego.

Ron skinął głową. Jemu też wydawało się dziwne, że ich przyjaciel nagle zaczął trzymać ich na dystans i obchodzić się z nimi tak chłodno, podczas gdy oni byli wobec niego tacy serdeczni. Gdzie się ten podział dziecinny, niezgrabny Harry, nerwowy, gdy przychodziło do rozmów z dziewczynami? Gdzie podział się najlepszy przyjaciel Rona od pierwszego dnia spędzonego w Hogwarcie? Od kiedy to chłopak zdecydował się dać sobie z nimi spokój i przyłączyć do Malfoya i jego ego za milion galeonów? Coś było nie tak. Coś, czym Harry się z nimi nie podzielił.

— Wiem, ale ostatnio jest dość zajęty sprawami Sojuszu, na pewno nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Przecież znamy go dobrze, jest naszym przyjacielem… — Ron przerwał nagle, zaskoczony spojrzeniem, jakie posłała mu Hermiona. — Stało się coś?

— Nie… ale kiedy to stałeś się najdojrzalszy z naszej trójki? — Dziewczyna zaśmiała się lekko. To już coś. Przynajmniej nie krążyła po korytarzach, wypominając sobie, że nie mogła pomóc swoim rodzicom i że nie była idealną córką.

Ron wybuchnął śmiechem, odwracając wzrok. Też to zauważył. Czyżby to, że dwójka jego przyjaciół była tak zagubiona, sprawiło, że nagle stał się rozsądniejszy i taki mądry, gdy w grę wchodziły uczucia? Być może.

— Och, Herm, chyba od kiedy ty i Harry staliście się tacy inni. Nie wiem, chyba nasza trójka się trochę zmieniła.

Hermiona przytaknęła. Tak, wszyscy się zmienili od zeszłego roku. Nawet od wczoraj.

— Szkoda, że to nie zmiany na lepsze. — Jej wypowiedziana szeptem odpowiedź sprawiła, że Ron obejrzał się w stronę, w którą odszedł Harry, zostawiając Hermionę kompletnie oniemiałą.

To Harry zmienił się najbardziej… i wcale nie na lepsze. Stał się cichy, dziwnie się zachowywał, przez co Ron zaczął podejrzewać, że jego przyjaciel coś przedsięwziął. I dlatego rudzielec postanowił dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi, by móc z nim porozmawiać i wesprzeć, tak jak powinien go wspierać od początku. Nie będzie złym przyjacielem i nie zostawi go samego. Harry na to nie zasłużył.

— Nie martw się, niedługo znów będzie sobą.

A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że tak się stanie i że ta jego _przyjaźń _z Draco Malfoyem skończy się raz a dobrze. To stanowczo nie była korzystna znajomość.

— Mam nadzieję, szczególnie że ostatnio stał się cieniem Malfoya. Nie podoba mi się to — wyznała Hermiona, z rozmysłem nie wspominając o tych mrocznych szczegółach, które zmusiły Harry'ego do trzymania się Ślizgona.

— Trzeba będzie porozmawiać z nim jeszcze raz. Wiemy przecież, że Malfoy może chcieć przeciągnąć go na mroczną stronę. W końcu to syn śmierciożercy. Mógł rzucić na niego Imperiusa… Trzeba go obserwować — stwierdził chłopak, tym razem brzmiąc już o wiele bardziej jak ten dawny Ron, ślepo oskarżający i podejrzewający Malfoya o wszystko, nie potrafiący go znieść i życzący mu wszystkiego, co najgorsze.

— To jednak ty, Ron — zaśmiała się Hermiona.

Dwójka Gryfonów spojrzała na siebie porozumiewawczo. W takich momentach zwyczajnej radości brakowało im tylko Harry'ego z jego zielonymi, pełnymi emocji oczami, tymi, które teraz stały się takie zimne. Harry'ego, który przejmował się tak bardzo, że postanowił zaproponować Malfoyowi realizację planu zniszczenia Voldemorta i jego śmierciożerców. Zrobił to dla Hermiony, a przynajmniej tak ona myślała. Teraz Harry już nie był tym samym, rozgarniętym młodzieńcem, którego Hermiona tak bardzo kochała i szanowała. Już nie był tym, który działał dla dobra ludzkości, któremu zależało po prostu na tym, by świat był lepszy… Teraz był na to zbyt obojętny i za bardzo uwikłany w ten projekt, nad którym pracował razem z Malfoyem.

Jaka szkoda, że jego przyjaciele nie mieli pojęcia o tym, _jak_ bardzo.

**ooOooOoo**

Po powrocie do swojego pokoju Malfoy zamknął za sobą drzwi i padł na łóżko, rozkoszując się jego miękkością, czując przepływające przez ciało fale przyjemności. Lekko zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy Pottera – to był powód. Och, zabawianie się z nim w ten sposób było bardzo śmieszne, bo wiedział, że gdyby nie podobał się Potterowi, ten nigdy nie wsparłby go w sposób, w jaki to zrobił, gdy Draco zabił tamtą rodzinę i wyszedł z budynku w kompletnym szoku. Oczywiście, że wciąż był tym nieco poruszony, ale nie okazywał tego, w końcu nie było to jakieś specjalnie istotne wydarzenie. Z resztą miał przecież Pottera. On go pocieszy, gdy będzie tego potrzebował.

Draco był zadowolony z tego, jak się zachował przed obliczem Voldemorta. Cieszył się, że nie odniósł porażki i nie został odkryty z powodu jakichś głupich błędów, które sprawiłyby, że wyglądałby jak niedoświadczony dzieciak bez grama rozumu. Był pewien, że zagrał swoją rolę idealnie, tak że nie musiał się martwić, że w najbliższej przyszłości zostanie zdemaskowany. Ani on, ani Potter, który okazał się być bardzo efektywnym sługą wykonującym powierzane mu przez Czarnego Pana misje.

Draco wstał, by zebrać do torby parę potrzebnych rzeczy, kiedy drzwi jego dormitorium otworzyły się z hukiem. Chłopak podskoczył w miejscu, a ostre spojrzenie jego szarych oczu napotkało wściekłe spojrzenie Blaise'a.

— Do diabła, co z tobą, Blaise? — zapytał blondyn, odzyskując rezon. Podniósł różdżkę i jednym zaklęciem zebrał dokumenty Sojuszu, nad którymi miał pracować, po czym rozejrzał się po pokoju.

Jego dormitorium było jednak bardzo gustowne. W końcu, jako że był synem Lucjusza Malfoya, prefektem i ulubieńcem Snape'a, dostał najlepszą sypialnię w Slytherinie tylko dla siebie. Wcześniej nienawidził dzielić pokój z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em. W jego nowym dormitorium znajdowały się ekstrawagancko drogie ozdoby, jedne w bardzo dobrym guście, inne w mniej, ale te dobrze kontrastowały z delikatnością reszty. Pokój był godny księcia albo jakiegoś magnata. Elementy gobelinu, który pokrywał ścianę, pyszniąc się wspaniałym, zielonym kolorem, i ramy obrazów wykonane były z białego złota, które błyszczało pięknie, podobnie jak zrobione ze srebra ramki na magiczne zdjęcia. Naprzeciwko łóżka widniał kominek, obecnie wygaszony, bo Draco wrócił zbyt rozemocjonowany, by przystanąć i w nim rozpalić.

Chłopak spojrzał kątem oka na Zabiniego i ziewnął, demonstrując znużenie brakiem odpowiedzi z jego strony.

— Skoro nie masz zamiaru odpowiedzieć, wyjdź.

Dopiero wtedy Blaise się odezwał.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

— Co zrobiłem? — Draco uniósł brew w zdziwieniu, po czym wrócił do pracy, nie przywiązując zbytnio wagi do tego, co mogło tak bardzo rozzłościć jego przyjaciela.

Okej, Blaise był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ale nie oznaczało to, że Draco ma całą swoją uwagę skupiać na nim i na jego bredzeniu. Chłopak był niezwykle inteligentny i przebiegły, wiedział, czego chce, ale w tym momencie Draco myślał o swoim planie, nie miał czasu na przejmowanie się innymi rzeczami. A chociaż ufał tylko i wyłącznie swoim, Zabini powinien teraz zrozumieć, że to dla dobra takich jak on, którzy nie chcieli mieć nic wspólnego z Voldemortem, ryzykował własnym życiem. Tak więc Blaise nie miał na co narzekać. A Draco nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, o czym chłopak mówił.

— Pocałowałeś go. Widziałem was na schodach… Pocałowałeś go i odszedłeś, zostawiłeś go tam z tym uśmiechem wyższości na ustach, którego nawet on sam nie byłby w stanie przełknąć. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — pytał Blaise.

_Zazdrość._

Draco tylko się uśmiechnął, gdy dotarło do niego, że jego przyjaciel jest zazdrosny o to, że całował Harry'ego Pottera.

— To cię nie dotyczy, Blaise.

— Oczywiście, że mnie dotyczy! Za mocno wplątałeś się w tę historię z Potterem i teraz nie widzisz, co _naprawdę_ robisz. Draco, czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie, _co _robisz?

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

— Wiem, co robię, i nie tracę z oczu perspektywy, ani tym bardziej nie zapominam, o co idzie sprawa z Potterem — wyjaśnił, czując się do tego zobowiązany, bo Zabini wybiegał myślą zdecydowanie za daleko, mając Draco za kogoś, na kogo można łatwo wpłynąć. — Ty możesz wierzyć, że tak nie jest, ale ja wiem, jak osiągnąć to, co chcę. — Na moment zapadła cisza. — Poza tym — kontynuował Draco, nagle bardzo zainteresowany tematem. Chociaż sam nie miał w stosunku do niego żadnych uczuć, chłopak dla niego nic nie znaczył, to jednak mogło się to okazać bardzo korzystne. — Od kiedy cię to interesuje? I wytłumacz mi, Blaise, w jaki sposób cię to dotyczy?

Zabini zmartwiał, rozumiejąc, że jego jak najbardziej prywatne myśli zostały odkryte. Poczuł się, jakby Draco przeczytał jego pamiętnik albo coś podobnego. Tyle tylko że w tym momencie został osobiście nakryty na zachowaniu, za które teraz Draco go ganił.

— Oj, taki impuls. Wiesz, że tak mówię, bo jesteś Ślizgonem. Musimy się trzymać razem, nie pozwalając sobie na to, bo odmienne idee nas poróżniły. A ty trzymasz się zbyt blisko Pottera.

Draco uśmiechnął się lekko, prawie z ironią.

— Potter nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Robię to, co robię, bo mam bardzo ważny powód. A przynajmniej ważny dla mnie. Nie mam zamiaru ci go na razie wyjawiać, może nigdy tego nie zrobię.

— Ale nie ma on nic wspólnego z tą misją, którą nałożyłeś sobie na barki, by pomóc rodzicom, prawda?

Draco skinął głową.

— Jesteś o wiele bardziej inteligentny, niż niektórzy sądzą. Chociaż ja zawsze w to wierzyłem. Sprawa z Potterem jest raczej prywatna — stwierdził, wracając do pracy, którą przerwał, kiedy jego przyjaciel doszedł do wniosku, że miło będzie przyjść i zadać parę pytań.

Zabini zostawił go w końcu, by mógł się zająć swoimi obowiązkami, uważając, że nie byłoby grzeczne kontynuować tę rozmowę, mimo że nie otrzymał satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Prawdziwy powód, dla którego Draco pocałował Pottera, ten inny powód wciąż był dla niego tajemnicą. _Może nawet i dla samego Draco_, stwierdził Blaise, obserwując skoncentrowaną twarz przyjaciela, który właśnie składał starannie szatę i wkładał ją do torby.

— Zostawiam cię, byś mógł się skupić na pakowaniu.

To powiedziawszy, wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Draco z jego własnymi sprawami.

— Tak, bo w takim momencie muszę się bardzo skupić — mruknął blondyn, chociaż wiedział, że Blaise'a i tak nie ma już w pokoju.

Ten Ślizgon był jego przyjacielem, choć oczywiście na ten dziwny ślizgoński sposób. Żaden z nich nie zaczynał się martwić o drugiego co pięć sekund ani też nie zachowywali się oni jak Potter i jego przyjaciele ani inni cudaczni kumple ze szkoły. W końcu Malfoy musiał dbać o reputację.

Teraz, kiedy odkrył, że Harry Potter się o niego martwi, ba, że się nawet o niego troszczy, pamiętając, że chłopak nie oparł się temu dziwnemu pocałunkowi, w umyśle Draco kiełkował wspaniały pomysł na zemstę na Gryfonie.

**ooOooOoo**

Dla Harry'ego wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Miał siedemnaście lat i żadnego doświadczenia w jakimkolwiek rodzaju relacji, która nie byłaby przyjaźnią czy szacunkiem, jak to było w przypadku jego kontaktów z Lupinem, Syriuszem czy Dumbledore'em. A Malfoy, ten pocałunek… Nie spodziewał się tego, ale też bynajmniej się nie zawiódł. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, Malfoy świetnie całował. Nie rozumiał jednak, co właściwie robił, rozmyślając o takich rzeczach, sprawach zupełnie nieistotnych w tym momencie, kiedy Lupin kazał im przygotowywać się do opuszczenia Hogwartu na jakiś nieokreślony czas, gdy mieli nadzieję znaleźć lepszy sposób walki, taki, który zakładałby nie wplątywanie w to wszystko uczniów, a przynajmniej tych, którzy nie należeli do Sojuszu.

Harry westchnął, ściągając na siebie zaskoczone spojrzenie Seamusa, który właśnie wszedł do dormitorium, które dzielili od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. Młody Irlandczyk uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Wyglądasz na poruszonego, Harry — powiedział, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

W tym wyrazie twarzy Harry'ego było coś bardzo poetyckiego. Może chodziło o to, że już od kilku dni albo tygodni chłopak nie uśmiechał się tak, jak teraz, kiedy Saemusa zaskoczyło to westchnięcie. Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

— Taa. Przejmuję się tym, że opuszczamy Hogwart — skłamał.

Seamus skinął głową, chociaż nie do końca mu uwierzył.

— Masz rację. To dobrze, że wyjeżdżamy, w końcu to dla naszego dobra. Sojusz i Zakon Feniksa potrzebują trochę odpoczynku, jak i my wszyscy — stwierdził, przechylając głowę i posyłając Harry'emu jeszcze jeden uśmiech, który poczuł się dziwnie pod tym uważnym spojrzeniem swojego współlokatora. — Ale cieszę się, że znów się uśmiechasz.

Harry potaknął. Sam nawet nie zauważył, że się uśmiecha. Już tak dawno tego nie robił, że teraz wydawało mu się nienaturalne to, że pamięta, jak się to robi. Ale jednak się uśmiechał i to wcale nie było złe. Nie chciał zawdzięczać tego Malfoyowi, ale jego umysł sam powędrował w stronę Ślizgona. To dziwne uczucie posiadania, satysfakcji, możliwości bycia pocieszeniem dla Malfoya, gdy ten czuł się źle – to właśnie dawało Harry'emu władzę nad Ślizgonem. Władzę, o której nawet nie śnił, a którą jednak miał. I z tego właśnie powodu czuł się zadziwiająco dobrze, tak bardzo, że pozwolił, by cichy śmiech wydostał się z jego krtani, po raz kolejny zaskakując Seamusa, który zaraz się do niego przyłączył.

Wcześniej Irlandczyk sądził, że te wszystkie problemy związane z wojną, tę całą sprawę z Voldemortem Harry sobie wymyślił. Przez to też Harry się martwił, długo go unikał, ale teraz wiedział, że ludzie chcieli wierzyć w to, że jest kłamcą, bo bali się prawdy. Bo prawda była o wiele bardziej przerażająca, niż można sobie to wyobrazić. Wielu wolało myśleć, że tamte zniknięcia mają związek z czymś zupełnie innym. Teraz wszyscy zaakceptowali prawdę. Pozostawała już tylko współpraca, aby to oni mogli wygrać, a nie Voldemort.

— Dzięki.

Seamus pokręcił głową przecząco.

— Nie masz za co, Harry. Tylko nie pozwól, żeby ten twój czarny humor znowu nad tobą zapanował — poprosił. — Wiesz, to nie to, że cię nie lubimy, ale zacząłeś być za bardzo pesymistyczny. Za bardzo.

Po tych słowach chłopak wyjął kilka rzeczy ze swojego kufra i wyszedł z pokoju, posyłając jeszcze wcześniej Harry'emu kolejny uśmiech, na który ten już nie odpowiedział. Zamyślił się nad słowami kolegi. Może i miał on rację, bo przed tym dzisiejszym uśmiechem były tygodnie, podczas których nie uśmiechnął się ani raz, a przynajmniej nie prawdziwie. Chłopak wyciągnął ze swojego kufra pelerynę niewidkę i różdżkę i wsadził je do torby. On, w przeciwieństwie do Malfoya, miał zamiar zabrać tylko torbę, a w niej tylko najbardziej podstawowe rzeczy. Skończył się pakować w momencie, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Ron. Na jego twarzy malował mu się wyraz wściekłości.

— Stało się coś złego? — zapytał Harry bardzo zaintrygowany.

Ron zaprzeczył, jeszcze bardziej zły.

— Malfoy jest przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego. Powiedział Hermionie, że czeka na ciebie. Hermiona go pilnuje, bo ta fretka na pewno coś planuje…

— Wybacz, Ron, ale to nie był mój pomysł — powiedział Harry, rozumiejąc już, dlaczego Ron jest taki wściekły.

Z pewnością Lupin powiedział już całej szkole o podziale na grupy podczas wyprawy i Ron nie był specjalnie zachwycony pomysłem bycia w pobliżu Draco Malfoya. Wciąż mu nie ufał i Harry to rozumiał, bo też Ślizgon wcale nie próbował zdobyć niczyjego zaufania. Nawet Harry'ego, chociaż obaj byli aż za bardzo wplątani w tę sprawę z Voldemortem.

— To nie był twój pomysł, ale też nie zrobiłeś niczego, by powstrzymać Lupina. Jestem pewien, że pytał cię, czy się z nim zgadzasz! — wykrzyczał rudzielec.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Ale zrobił to tylko z grzeczności, Ron. Nie ma zamiaru zmieniać całego planu tylko dlatego, że ja się z nim nie zgadzam. Poza tym nie widzę nic złego w tym, że Ślizgoni pójdą z nami. Wszystko będzie w porządku, dopóki nie będą szukać kłopotów — wyjaśnił.

Ron prychnął ze złością.

— Zachowujesz się, jakbyś nie znał Malfoya. To egocentryczny drań, który zawsze… słyszysz, Harry?... _zawsze_ wszczyna jakieś kłótnie. Nie jest tak, od kiedy tylko się poznaliśmy? Niezliczoną ilość razy byłeś świadkiem, jak Malfoy próbował na nas ściągnąć kłopoty i jakimś cudem mu się nie udawało, bo jest kretynem, który nie ma pojęcia…

— Wystarczy! — zażądał Harry, rozzłoszczony. — Nie lubisz go, wiem. On cię nie lubi, to też wiem. Ale ja nie mam ochoty być tym, który będzie musiał znosić twoje dziecinne narzekania na Draco Malfoya. W tym momencie obchodzi mnie tylko bezpieczeństwo uczniów. Wszystkich. Jeśli się z tym nie zgadzasz, możesz iść i poprosić Lupina, by przeniósł cię do grupy twojej siostry. Wtedy poczujesz się lepiej.

Harry stwierdził, że ta rozmowa jest już skończona. Wziął swoje rzeczy i opuścił pokój, zostawiając Rona w kompletnym szoku. Czy jego przyjaciel naprawdę tak o nim myślał? Że zachowuje się dziecinnie? Rudzielec nic nie powiedział. Po prostu ruszył za Harrym i zobaczył, jak ten przechodzi przez portret Grubej Damy.

— Możesz już iść, Hermiono — zaczął Harry i natychmiast zobaczył wyraz tryumfu, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Malfoya. Jakby właśnie wygrał w jakiejś kłótni, którą prowadził z dziewczyną. Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło.

— Nie wydaje mi się, że zostawianie was samych to dobry pomysł.

— Nieważne — stwierdził Harry. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy, zaskoczona. Wcześniej je zamknęła, sądząc, że przy tym argumencie Harry pozwoli jej z sobą zostać albo poprosi Ślizgona, żeby sobie poszedł. — Mam coś ważnego do omówienia z Malfoyem.

Hermiona pokręciła głową przecząco. Nie da się zbyć takim wytłumaczeniem. Chciała szczerej odpowiedzi, ale w momencie, kiedy już miała jej zażądać, wtrącił się Malfoy.

— Nie musimy rozmawiać tutaj, Potter. Możemy to zrobić, gdzieś, gdzie nic nie będzie nam przeszkadzać — powiedział, kątem oka spoglądając na Hermionę, która oczekiwała, że Harry się nie zgodzi. Ale się pomyliła.

— Wrócę później, Hermiono. Wy tymczasem skończcie się pakować — powiedział chłopak, po czym złapał Malfoya za rękaw szaty i pociągnął go z daleka od pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Hermiona będzie za nimi patrzeć, dopóki nie znikną jej z oczu lub dopóki Ron jej stamtąd nie odciągnie.

— Czego chcesz?

— Po pierwsze puść mnie, Potter. Nie jestem marionetką, którą możesz za sobą ciągać, gdy tylko masz ochotę. — Gdy już Harry go puścił, Draco potrząsnął ręką, za którą Gryfon wcześniej go trzymał. — Świetnie, a teraz po drugie, chcę wiedzieć, kiedy ruszamy i jak. Bo nie sądzę, żeby hogwarcki ekspres był rozsądnym pomysłem, prawda?

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Nie rozmawiałem o tym z profesorem Lupinem, ale jestem pewien, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

Draco parsknął śmiechem.

— Nie potrzebuję twoich pocieszeń, Potter. Jestem po prostu ciekawy, w jaki sposób zamierzamy poruszać się po mugolskim świecie czy gdzie tam się wybieramy. A ty nie?

Harry skinął głową. Malfoy dobrze ukrywał swoje samopoczucie, ale Harry wyczuł w jego głosie zmartwienie, drobną nutę desperacji, która sprawiła, że Gryfon po raz kolejny poczuł, że ma nad nim kontrolę. Nic jednak nie powiedział, nawet nie spróbował podnieść Malfoya na duchu. W tym momencie Ślizgon na to nie zasługiwał.

— Nadal będziemy wypełniać zadania Voldemorta?

Harry przytaknął.

— Wiedziałeś o tym. Ta wyprawa nas nie zatrzyma, a to, jak będziemy się ukrywać, w tej chwili nie ma znaczenia. On wie, że mi ufają, ale nie ślepo — stwierdził.

— Jasne, ale wciąż wystarczająco, byś był pierwszym uczniem, który się o wszystkim dowiedział, i jedynym, którego spytano o zdanie. Nie wymiguj się, Potter, coś w tym jednak jest.

Harry'ego zakłopotał poważny ton Ślizgona. Chłopak najwyraźniej myślał, że Harry jest zdolny poddać całą szkołę dla dobra misji, chociaż zapewnił go wcześniej, że nie ma zamiaru powiedzieć Voldemortowi, gdzie będą się ukrywać.

— Ten pomysł znajduje się bardzo daleko na mojej liście. Kiedyś powiedziałem, że nie bardzo obchodzi mnie śmierć innych, i to prawda, ale to nie znaczy, że oddam wszystkich w jego ręce, rozumiesz? — zapytał Harry. — Poza tym, Lupin nie jest głupi. Od razu domyśliłby się, że to moja sprawka. Taki jest twój plan? Żeby mnie zabili po to, byś ty mógł mieć tę swoją cudowną zemstę? Nie bądź kretynem.

— W porządku, Potter. W takim razie, skoro nadal mamy wypełniać misje podczas tej wyprawy, musimy być bardzo ostrożni.

Harry pokazał Malfoyowi zmieniacz czasu, który nosił na szyi.

— Nie mamy wymówek, Malfoy. Naprawdę ich nie mamy.

I nie czekając na żadną odpowiedź, odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do przyjaciół, zostawiając wściekłego Ślizgona. Tak naprawdę jednak Harry nie miał wielu złudzeń – odkryją ich, a wtedy on i Draco będą mieć bardzo duży kłopot. Dlatego też, po raz kolejny, Draco pozwoli temu idiocie Potterowi wcielić w życie jego plan. Ostatnimi czasy chłopak wydawał się być o wiele bardziej kreatywny, niż Ślizgon myślał, że to w ogóle możliwe. O wiele bardziej.

**ooOooOoo**

Lupin spojrzał po uczniach. Skończył już ich instruować, wszyscy wiedzieli, jak się zachowywać, a każda grupa była doskonale chroniona przez nauczycieli i członków Zakonu.

Pierwszoroczni, jako najbardziej niedoświadczeni, zostali połączeni w jedną grupę z drugim rokiem, a ich przewodnikiem miał być Dumbledore. On był w stanie ochronić ich wszystkich. Trzeci rok szedł z Severusem Snape'em, który oczekiwał, że jego podopieczni będą się zachowywać adekwatnie do swojego wieku i nie okażą się nieudolnymi idiotami. A nawet jeśli by się okazali, on miał zamiar ich chronić. Czwartoroczni byli pod opieką profesora Flitwicka i Hagrida, a piątoroczni szli z Lupinem, który wydawał się być zadowolony z zachowania swoich protegowanych. Szósty rok znajdował się pod opieką Tonks i Szalonookiego, który z resztą nie wydawał się zachwycony tym pomysłem. Na końcu byli siódmoroczni, którzy szli z profesor McGonagall.

Harry kątem oka obserwował swoich przyjaciół. Oboje wydawali się być nieco na niego źli za to, w jaki sposób ich wcześniej potraktował i odszedł z Malfoyem. Ślizgon zresztą też nie wydawał się zachwycony pomysłem bycia w tej samej grupie co Harry. Harry'emu wydawało się w tym momencie, że wszyscy, na których liczył w związku ze swoim planem (łącznie z Ronem, chociaż ten znał tylko część prawdy), byli przeciwko niemu.

Uśmiechnął się.

— Ufam, że wszyscy wrócicie bezpiecznie — powiedział jeszcze Lupin, kierując się szczególnie do Harry'ego. Później, wiedząc, że to i tak jest oczywiste, zbliżył się do niego i uścisnął mu serdecznie dłoń. — Uważaj na siebie, Harry. Zrób to dla Syriusza.

Wyraz oczy mężczyzny spowodował, że Harry posłał mu smutny uśmiech. Kolejny powód, by pozbyć się Voldemorta. Mimo że Harry nieustannie słyszał w swojej głowie kazania Lupina na temat tego, że zemsta nie jest niczym dobrym. Oczywiście, że nie jest. Kto powiedział, że jest? Ale Harry musiał pomścić śmierć swojego ojca chrzestnego, musiał to zrobić, czuł, że powinien. I nie ma zamiaru powstrzymywać się przed niczym, co mu się wydaje odpowiednie. Nie porzuci swoich planów tylko dlatego, że świat się z nimi nie zgadzał.

— I pan również, profesorze. Proszę to zrobić dla Syriusza.

— Zobaczymy się niedługo, Harry.

Powiedziawszy to, profesor odwrócił się i odszedł do swojej własnej grupy.

Harry czuł, że dorosnął za szybko, że jego życie było tak burzliwe, że nie miał jak się cieszyć rzeczami, którymi normalnie cieszą się nastolatkowie. On wciąż czuł się zdezorientowany, gdy chodziło o relacje z innymi. W dodatku czuł, że pociąga go Draco Malfoy… Był sierotą, który prawdopodobnie cierpiał jakąś klątwę, która sprawiała, że tracił wszystkich, którzy byli dla niego ważni i dla których on był ważny.

Harry Potter, chłopiec, który niszczył tych, których kochał.

* * *

><p><em>O tak, obaj chłopcy mają plany w stosunku do siebie, tylko co z tego wyjdzie? Zapowiada się ciekawa rywalizacja... Dziękuję <strong>Ewie<strong> i **Loczkowi** za cotygodniowe komentarze. Jesteście kochane :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**ROZDZIAŁ 16**

Draco westchnął ze zmęczeniem. Od piętnastu minut czekał, aż ta cudowna – ach, wspaniała! – narada Zakonu Feniksa się zakończy i przywódcy każdej z grup będą mogli wrócić do reszty. Harry też był już zmęczony, tak jak i pół Hogwartu, czekając cierpliwie, aż nauczyciele łaskawie zdecydują się wyruszyć. Wszyscy byli nieco zirytowani tym, że dopiero w ostatniej chwili (oczywiście poza Harrym) dowiedzieli się o tej wyprawie, która miała na celu odwrócenie uwagi Voldemorta i ochronę uczniów. Jasne, to powinno ich raczej uspokoić i dać do zrozumienia, że to dla ich dobra, ale niestety wiele dzieciaków głupio wierzyło, że bezpieczni mogą być tylko w zamku, jak to wmawiali im ich rodzice, twierdząc, że tylko wtedy będą pod bezpośrednią ochroną Albusa Dumbledore'a i blisko Harry'ego – wybawcy świata.

Dumbledore myślał o dobru swoich uczniów, ale pozostanie w Hogwarcie, kiedy śmierciożercy byli tak blisko, nie byłoby zbyt mądre. Szczególnie wiedząc, że Voldemort był w posiadaniu pewnych źródeł, które za pomocą starożytnych mocy powiększały potęgę jego własnej czarnej magii. Czekanie w zamku było bardzo dokuczliwe. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że zostaną rozdzieleni, i nie mieli pojęcia, kiedy znów się zobaczą. Jednak pożegnania w takich momentach, gdy desperacja opanowuje wszystkich, nie są tyle bolesne, ile wymuszone, puste. Każdy martwi się bardziej o siebie niż o kogokolwiek innego, ukrywając jednak ten egoizm pod maską łez – podobno oznaki cierpienia z powodu rozstania.

Harry nie czuł niczego takiego. Był tak zajęty odczuwaniem nienawiści do całego świata, szczególnie do Voldemorta, że nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się wokół niego działo. Nie widział pełnego bólu pożegnania Ginny i Rona. Nie ruszyło go to tak mocno jak Hermionę czy kilku innych Gryfonów. Draco z kolei tylko uśmiechał się kpiąco na widok łez spływających po twarzy Ginny i gdy patrzył na Rona, który powstrzymywał się od płaczu, by nie narazić się na ironiczne komentarze ze strony Ślizgonów.

— Będzie dobrze — odezwała się Hermiona, myśląc o tym, że ona jest sama i że nie chce widzieć jednego ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół w takim stanie… drugi z kolei wyglądał jeszcze gorzej, a w dodatku był opętany myślą o zemście.

To, że Harry w taki sposób wystawiał życie Draco Malfoya na ryzyko, nie znaczyło, że Malfoy będzie mu choćby odrobinę wdzięczny. Ale mimo wszystko Hermionę martwiło to, że mogą się nie dogadać. A nie chciała też myśleć o tym, że jej przyjaciel może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Tak bardzo martwiła się o to, że ktoś może zagrozić życiu Harry'ego, tym bardziej, że chłopak miał taki porywczy charakter. A to łatwo mógł wykorzystać ktoś, kto chciałby, by Harry stracił rozsądek. A na listę chętnych do wykorzystania tego Hermiona z łatwością mogła wpisać Malfoya. Wydawało się, że jego jedyną życiową misją było wyprowadzanie Harry'ego z równowagi. I to nieważne, w jaki sposób.

— Wiem, ale to nie sprawia, że przestaję się martwić — odparł Ron i Hermiona poczuła, że powinna powiedzieć mu, co naprawdę się z nią dzieje, co sprawia, że stała się taka słaba i załamana.

Dziewczyna ścisnęła rękę rudzielca i odciągnęła go na bok, z daleka od tłumu. Gdy już znaleźli puste miejsce, poprosiła Rona, by usiadł, a sama zajęła miejsce po jego prawej stronie, obserwując chłopaka kątem oka i wzdychając ciężko.

— Jest coś, o czym ci nie powiedziałam, Ron — zaczęła. W jej głosie słychać było poczucie winy, nienawidziła tego uczucia. Trzymała to wszystko w sekrecie, ale nie dlatego, że nie ufała Ronowi, ale dlatego, że czuła się za bardzo zraniona, by się tym z nim podzielić. Tak naprawdę jeszcze nawet nie pokonała fazy negacji. — Coś, co utrzymywałam w sekrecie, bo wciąż nie chcę tego zaakceptować.

Rudzielec poczuł, że w tym wyznaniu jest coś więcej, ale nie zadał żadnego pytania. Wciąż nie wiedział nic o tym strachu Hermiony. To nie miejsce na to, by osądzać ją za to, że mu o czymś nie powiedziała. Miała do tego prawo.

To, że była przyjaciółką Rona, nie zmuszało jej do mówienia mu wszystkiego, chociaż dobrze było wiedzieć, że między całą ich trójką istniało zaufanie. Wystarczająco duże, by dziewczyna teraz tu stała, czując ból z powodu tego, co ma do powiedzenia. I to sprawiło, że Ron poczuł się kimś specjalnym.

— W porządku, Hermiono. Jeśli nie jesteś pewna, nie musisz mi o niczym mówić…

— Oczywiście, że muszę! Nie powinnam zatrzymywać tego dla siebie, kiedy ty jesteś ze mną szczery. Szczególnie, że to może mniej boleć, jeśli oprócz Harry'ego, ty również będziesz o tym wiedzieć — wyznała, czując się jak egoistka, która potrzebuje pocieszenia własnego przyjaciela, jako że wcześnie została odrzucona z powodu Malfoya. — Harry był ostatnio bardzo zajęty i sądziłam, że ty też nie będziesz mieć dla mnie czasu.

Gdy tylko usłyszał te słowa, Ron poczuł wściekłość na Harry'ego. Posłał w jego kierunku nieprzyjazne spojrzenie, ale ten był zbyt zajęty sprawdzaniem godziny na swoim zegarku. Czyżby to on był powodem, dla którego Hermiona tyle razy próbowała z Ronem porozmawiać?

— Co się dzieje, Hermiono? — zapytał Ron. — Wiesz, że ja zawsze mam dla ciebie czas.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, powstrzymując szloch i łzy, które chciały popłynąć z jej oczu.

— Zamordowali moich rodziców, Ron — wyznała. — Śmierciożercy.

Chłopak wciągnął powietrze z zaskoczenia. Teraz już rozumiał zachowanie Hermiony. Musiała być zrozpaczona i potrzebowała wsparcia, pragnęła mieć przy sobie swoich przyjaciół, a ten idiota Harry był zbyt zajęty, pracując z Malfoyem nad planami Sojuszu.

— A Harry? Nie wspiera cię? — chciał się dowiedzieć. Gdy dziewczyna zaprzeczyła, Ron zacisnął pięści. Miał ochotę pójść i uderzyć Malfoya za to, że ukradł jego najlepszego przyjaciela, że zmienił go w kompletnego idiotę, który zignorował cierpienie Hermiony, podczas gdy właśnie on był jedynym, który powinien ją zrozumieć. Niestety przez umysł chłopaka nie przeszła nawet myśl o tym, że może właśnie dlatego Harry nie chciał jej pocieszać. Bo za bardzo przypominało mu to jego własne życie. — W takim razie ja jestem przy tobie. I nie opuszczę cię… nigdy.

Te słowa przyniosły dziewczynie ulgę, podczas gdy Ron zmarszczył tylko czoło, zastanawiając się, jak odciągnąć gdzieś Harry'ego i z nim porozmawiać.

— Wiem, Ron.

Problem tkwił w tym, że Hermiona wiedziała coś więcej, wiedziała, że powód, dla którego Harry i Draco zawarli rozejm, nie miał nic wspólnego z Sojuszem. Chodziło o to, że Draco infiltrował krąg śmierciożerców. W pewien sposób to była jakby przysługa ze strony Malfoya, choć Hermiona wiedziała, że on też miał swoje motywy. Ale nie chciała go osądzać, skoro im pomagał. Mógł być aroganckim, zarozumiałym idiotą, ale ryzykował własnym życiem za każdym razem, gdy musiał stanąć przed Voldemortem. A najgorsze było to, że teraz mieli przebywać z daleka od szkoły, ukrywając się. Jak w ten sposób Malfoy będzie odpowiadał na wezwania swojego pana?

Hermiona nic więcej nie powiedziała, czując otaczające ją silne ramiona Rona, przynoszące pocieszenie, którego Harry jej odmówił. Gdyby wiedziała, że Harry nie ma dla niej czasu przez Draco, ale nie w związku z ich planem… z pewnością nie byłaby aż tak zmartwiona.

**ooOooOoo**

To, co czuł Harry, było jak jednak wielka eksplozja w jego wnętrzu. Eksplozja tym bardziej niepokojąca, że wypełniała go całego, przyćmiewała rozsądek i sprawiała, że zachowywał się raz jak idiota, a raz jak pełen dumy śmierciożerca. Gdy wyruszał na misje, które zlecał mu Voldemort, zawsze wolał mieć na sobie maskę, która ukrywała jego twarz. Szczególnie, że będąc zabójcą na usługach Voldemorta, nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym, czy robi dobrze czy źle. W końcu żyli w świecie, w którym większość ludzi, którzy robili niewłaściwe rzeczy jednak wychodziła na swoje.

Harry szukał zemsty, temu nie dało się zaprzeczyć. A najprostszym sposobem na jej dokonanie było znalezienie się w grupie Voldemorta, jako jego domniemany szpieg. A Harry pokładał wiarę w sobie i w Snapie. Obaj byli wystarczająco inteligentni, by udało im się zyskać ufność Czarnego Pana. Zrobili nawet więcej, podarowali mu coś, czego czarownik chciał już od dłuższego czasu: Draco Malfoya.

Na początku jakoś to Harry'ego nie ruszało, ani on, ani Malfoy nie czuli nic do siebie… W zasadzie Malfoy nadal nie czuł do niego nic, co nie byłoby znużeniem z powodu zachowania Harry'ego. Teraz było jednak inaczej, a jednak Harry'ego martwiło to, że w którymś momencie Voldemort może zechcieć wysłać Draco na misję, która nie będzie uwzględniała udziału Harry'ego Pottera. Zastanawiał się, jak Ślizgon zareaguje, gdy się dowie, że oni zdecydowali o wszystkim za niego. Chłopak uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

— No dobrze, czas wyruszać — powiedział Lupin, zwracając się do swojej grupy. Niekończące się zebranie Zakonu Feniksa jednak się skończyło i teraz każdy opiekun miał wyruszyć ze swoją grupą.

Harry szybko poczuł się jak zdrajca, jakby miał zamiar poddać Hogwart, a przecież tak nie było. Kątem oka spojrzał na Malfoya, który skrzywił się na jego widok, ale zanim chłopak zdążył jakoś odpowiedzieć, na scenie pojawił się Zabini i obrzucił Gryfona uważnym spojrzeniem, prawie z wściekłością. Harry podejrzewał – i to słusznie – że Zabini wie o wszystkim.

Draco stwierdził, że jego przyjaciel zachowuje się trochę infantylnie. Sposób, w jaki próbował jak to tylko możliwe ograniczyć jego kontakty z Potterem, wcale mu nie odpowiadał. Po prostu dlatego, że on nie chciał niczego ograniczać. Jego plan był doskonały. Zamieszać Harry'emu w głowie i zniszczyć go od środka. Bardzo przyjemna perspektywa. Zniszczyć go kompletnie, a nie tylko częściowo.

Podszedł kilka kroków i poczuł na swoich plecach ciężkie spojrzenie Gryfona. Spojrzał na McGonagall, która wydawała się bardzo zmartwiona, jakby umierała ze strachu o życie tych, którzy z nią szli. Ale starała się nie pokazywać tego otwarcie, bo nie chciała nikogo denerwować.

Ron i Hermiona zajęli swoje miejsca w grupie Gryfonów, która maszerowała zaraz za opiekunką swojego domu, podążając za nią z ufnością, że ona ich ochroni. Profesor McGonagall nie pozwoli, by ktoś skrzywdził jej uczniów. Poza tym oni sami też wiedzieli, jak się bronić. Może nie byli świetnymi wojownikami, ale potrafili się obronić i nie dać się zabić.

Draco parsknął drwiąco.

— Gryfoni to jakaś stała kpina — mruknął z ironicznym uśmiechem, przypatrując się Seamusowi Finniganowi, który robił wszystko, by wyglądać na tak odważnego, jak tylko mógł, okazując siłę, której wszyscy potrzebowali. — Nie sądzisz, Zabini?

Blaise uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Gryfoni, którzy usłyszeli słowa Malfoya, nic nie powiedzieli. Byli zbyć zajęci próbą przetrwania, by przejmować się komentarzami Ślizgona. To bynajmniej im nie pomoże w przeżyciu. Draco, nieco niezadowolony z tego, że został zignorowany, postanowił posunąć się jeszcze dalej.

— Wszyscy wierzą, że Wielki Harry Potter uratuje ich jednym podniesieniem dłoni… — powiedział znużonym głosem. — O ile nie chcą się dowiedzieć, że on nie jest taki, jak się wszystkim zdaje…

Uderzenie w szczękę przerwało jego przemowę. Wszyscy odwrócili się, kiedy Malfoy jęknął z bólu. Potter sobie nagrabił.

— Czyżbyś miał coś do ukrycia, Potter?

Harry uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Jego oczy błyszczały czymś, co sprawiło, że Draco poczuł chęć przeproszenia go… Ale nie zrobił tego, przez wzgląd na swój honoru.

— Ty mi powiedz. Mamy coś do ukrycia?

Ślizgon potarł szczękę i warknął z frustracji. Jego wzrok rzucał sztylety w kierunku Pottera przez całą drogę za zewnątrz zamku, gdzie czekały powozy.

— Pojedziemy powozami? Cóż to za pomysł? — zapytał Malfoy, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc tego fantastycznego pomysłu. Po prostu nie rozumiał. Przecież to był idiotyzm. Powozy przyciągają uwagę, szczególnie, że miały wymalowane godło Hogwartu.

— Wszystkie są ochraniane, panie Malfoy — powiedział Lupin, uśmiechając się. — Nie ma się o co martwić, wróg nas nie zauważy, a jeśli nawet by chcieli, otacza nas bardzo potężna magia. Nie ma możliwości, by się przez nią przebili.

Draco kiwnął głową.

— Mam nadzieję…

Ufał magii Dumbledore'a, w końcu ojciec wspominał, że to bardzo potężny czarodziej, a on nie wątpił w słowa swojego ojca. Mimo to jednak coś w tym wszystkim było, co nie wzbudzało zaufania Draco, a wizja własnej ucieczki bynajmniej nie pomagała mu się uspokoić. W każdym razie jednak bycie Draco Malfoyem to było coś, co chłopak potrafił robić najlepiej. Udał więc, że zgadza się ze słowami Lupina i spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym dobrze znanej arogancji, jakby nauczyciel nie był wart poświęcanego mu czasu.

— Wciąż uważam, że uciekanie jest bez sensu i że Bliznowaty coś ukrywa — stwierdził głośno. Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli, ale niespecjalnie przejęli się jego słowami. Nie mieli wiele czasu, a tracenie go na sprzeczki nie było dobrą opcją.

**ooOooOoo**

Harry zamknął oczy. Siedział w jednym powozie z Neville'em, Ginny, Hermioną i oczywiście Ronem. Także Dean i Seamus jechali z nimi. Chłopak był zmartwiony. W jego głowie wciąż od nowa pojawiały się myśli o tym, że aurorzy mogą go odkryć, a wtedy on będzie musiał stawić im czoła. Na razie nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, bo był wysyłany tylko na sekretne misje, o których aurorzy dowiadywali się dopiero, gdy na niebie pojawiał się Mroczny Znak.

Gryfon atakował tylko nocą. Voldemort wiedział, że to jedyny sposób, by utrzymać Harry'ego w swoim kręgu. W końcu chłopak jednocześnie udawał najlepszego pupilka Dumbledore'a. Czarny Pan wciąż oczywiście miał pewne wątpliwości dotyczące Gryfona, przez co zawsze, gdy chłopak pojawiał się przed nim, musiał zachowywać ostrożność. Mimo że przecież Harry nie był tak potężny jak on.

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry? — zapytała Ginny. Jej orzechowe oczy uważnie wpatrywały się w chłopaka. Już dawno temu, gdy tylko zrozumiała, że Harry nie jest zainteresowany nią w ten sam sposób, w jaki ona była zainteresowana nim, Ginny poradziła sobie ze swoją miłością. — Wydajesz się być zmęczony.

Chłopak zaledwie uchylił powieki i skinął głową, bez swojego zwyczajowego, szczerego, prostego uśmiechu, który ujawniał jego niewinność i prostotę. Cechy, które przyciągały do niego wszystkich. Teraz jego spojrzenie było twarde, co zaskoczyło tych, którzy na niego patrzyli.

Harry nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. No, dobrze, teraz już był, bo musiał stać się silniejszy, twardszy, nieprzenikniony, żeby Voldemort nie przejrzał jego planu i aby on sam mógł dopełnić swojej zemsty. Nie robił tego dla Hermiony, nie robił tego dla nikogo innego. Dobrze wiedział, że kieruje nim egoizm, ale to go nie powstrzymywało. Robił to wszystko, by zemścić się za to, co Voldemort mu zrobił, za to, że pozbawił go rodziny. Świat magiczny mógł być dumny z Harry'ego Pottera, ale on sam, będąc dzieckiem, nigdy nie cieszył się z tej sławy ani też z żadnego, najmniejszego nawet przejawu miłości względem siebie.

— W porządku.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. Wiedziała, że to nieprawda. Nie znała powodu, ale znajdzie jeszcze odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Choćby kosztowało ją to bardzo dużo. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, że igra z ogniem i że, jak to mówią, może się mocno sparzyć.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ewa<strong> - Harry znajduje się teraz w dziwne sytuacji, bo przez te swoje gierki staje się zupełnie inną osobą. Kimś, kto już nie ufa swoim przyjaciołom, i dlatego oni też czują, że przestają mu ufać. I nie dziwi mnie to, że tak bardzo chcę się dowiedzieć, co się z Harrym dzieje. W końcu byli jego przyjaciółmi przez tyle lat, mysleli, że go znają, a tu coś się zmieniło. Są w szoku, ale miejmy nadzieję, że to przetrawią i ani oni Harry'emu, ani Harry im nie sprawią żadnego poważnego problemu._

_**Lalanel** i **Cicha** - prawda, że Zabini jest jedną z najbardziej interesujących tutaj postaci? :P Ja też go uwielbiam, więc bardzo się cieszę, że się w to wszystko wmieszał._

_**Loczek** - oj rozumiem cię, rozumiem. Mnie też pogoda dobija. Ale mam nadzieję, że niedługo to się zmieni i będzie można bardziej skupić się na czytaniu drarry ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

**ROZDZIAŁ 17**

— Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Odesłaliśmy uczniów ze szkoły, bo tu zagrażało im niebezpieczeństwo — wyszeptał Dumbledore. Jego głos brzmiał spokojnie i łagodnie jak zawsze, ale jego oczy już nie błyszczały tak jak zwykle, kiedy wszystko było w porządku i kiedy on sam czuł się dobrze.

Zmęczenie, spowodowane zarówno wiekiem, jak i innym czynnikami, jak na przykład wojną w magicznym świecie, wyczerpanie psychiczne i rozpacz, bo nie był w stanie uratować wszystkich, sprawiały, że czarodziej znajdował się już na granicy swoich sił. Gdyby nie podejmował wysiłku, zostawiłby Harry'ego z ciężarem, z którym naprawdę nie chciał go zostawiać. W końcu to był tylko młody chłopak. Brak doświadczenia i wybuchowy charakter Harry'ego nie były zbyt dobrymi cechami w trakcie wojny. Szczególnie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że chłopak był tak porywczy, że działał, zanim jeszcze zdążył wszystko przemyśleć. Musiał nauczyć Harry'ego myśleć rozsądnie. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, chłopak przegra tę wojnę, którą przeznaczone jest mu wygrać. Tak więc, pomimo zmęczenia i chęci zwyczajnego pójścia spać, by obudzić się dopiero, kiedy to wszystko się skończy, Dumbledore musiał zająć się edukacją Harry'ego.

Dyrektor spojrzał przez okno, odprowadzając wzrokiem niknące za horyzontem powozy. Znał cel każdego z nich, Lupin stworzył doskonały plan ochrony. Teraz, gdy Dumbledore był ich strażnikiem, było bardzo mało prawdopodobne, że ktoś ich znajdzie lub że jakiś zdrajca znajdujący się wewnątrz grupy zawiadomi Voldemorta o miejscu ich pobytu.

Oczywiście, że dyrektor nie był niepokonany. Można było go zwyciężyć, stosując potężną czarną magię, ale Dumbledore wiedział również, że taka magia pozbawiała energii tego, kto jej używał, a Voldemort nie zaryzykowałby swojej mocy, bo Dumbledore, chociaż stary i zmęczony, wciąż był niezwykle potężny. Mógł też wysłać swoich śmierciożerców, ale ci nie poradziliby sobie ze starym czarodziejem. Ale z pewnością mogliby zabić sporo uczniów.

Sęk w tym, że wśród uczniów byli również Ślizgoni. Może dzieciaki nie były złe, ale ich ojcowie byli. Dumbledore ich nie winił, był pewien, że przynajmniej oni mają szansę ocaleć.

Teraz znajdował się w zamku sam, nauczyciele, którzy nie towarzyszyli żadnej z grup, byli zbyt zajęci zapobieganiem katastrofie, jaka mogła ogarnąć magiczny świat. Dumbledore pomyślał, że wszystko idzie zbyt gładko. To poczucie budziło w nim niepokój. Jak cisza przed burzą. Preludium przed chwilą największej grozy, rozlewu krwi.

Nie był jasnowidzącym, ale mimo to zobaczył ich przybycie tak wyraźnie, że aż go to zaskoczyło. Serce ścisnęło mu się w piersi, niebo z pewnością nie zapowiadało żadnej burzy, nawet nie zaciągnęło się chmurami… to, co się działo, bynajmniej nie wyglądało zbyt stereotypowo, ale było bardzo poważne.

Łagodny wiatr nie niósł ze sobą zapachu śmierci, ale on go wyczuwał.

Powozy zniknęły już za białymi chmurami i odległymi drzewami… on jednak widział, jak błyszczały, pomimo odległości. Odwrócił się, by wyjść z gabinetu, jednak widok, jaki zastał przed sobą, go zatrzymał. Przed nim stała grupa śmierciożerców pod wodzą Bellatriks Lestrange.

**ooOooOoo**

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Draco natychmiast rozpoczął swoje infantylne narzekania na tak mało gustowny cel podróży – kompletnie podrzędny, prawdę mówiąc. Dookoła nich rozpościerało się ogromne zielone pole… wszystko było zielone. Jakieś pół kilometra dalej znajdowała się jaskinia, w której mieli się zatrzymać. Wyraz twarzy Draco był jak poezja dla oczu Harry'ego, ale w tym samym momencie chłopak poczuł, jak jego znak płonie, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy go otrzymał. Spojrzał na Malfoya, który zaciskał z całej siły powieki, walcząc z bólem. Rozumiał go, i nie chodziło tylko o to, że wiedział, co się dziele. On czuł to samo, w końcu też był śmierciożercą.

Zobaczył, jak Ślizgon zbliża się do niego. Odszedł kilka kroków od swoich przyjaciół, żeby nikt nie usłyszał ani słowa z ich rozmowy i przy okazji odkrył, co takiego tak zazdrośnie przed nimi od dawna ukrywa.

— Czułeś to? — Ślizgon kiwnął głową i spojrzał w kierunku grupy swoich współdomowników, którzy szeptali między sobą, jakby nie podobało im się, że jest w stanie przeprowadzić z Potterem cywilizowaną rozmowę.

— Możemy pójść gdzie indziej? — zapytał Draco, ruszając i nawet nie czekając, aż Harry za nim podąży. — Denerwuje mnie, kiedy tak robią — dodał. — Jakby rozmawianie z tobą było jakimś śmiertelnym grzechem. To znaczy wiem, że jesteś idiotą i nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, Potter, ale nie jesteś zakazany.

Harry wygiął brew, słysząc ton głosu chłopaka. Malfoy igrał z nim, ale on był w tym dobry – w panowaniu nad sobą, a przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o jego uczucia względem Ślizgona. Teraz było zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, kiedy opanowywały go z całą siłą inne uczucia, których nie potrafił powstrzymać, jak gniew, wściekłość… chęć zemsty.

Światło słoneczne sprawiało, że Draco wyglądał tak naturalnie, kiedy tak stał na środku pola. Zatrzymali się za pniem wielkiego drzewa, który ukrywał ich sylwetki przed wzrokiem ciekawskich. Tych, którzy zawsze obserwowali, czy Harry i Draco zaczynają kolejną apokaliptyczną walkę.

— Co zrobimy z tym wezwaniem?

W głosie Malfoya brzmiało nieznaczne zdenerwowanie. Z pewnością nie chciał, by Voldemort zaczął mieć jakieś podejrzenia, bo on, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, cenił swoje życie jak nikt inny. Robił to, co robił, dla dobra własnej rodziny, a nie po to, by pomścić jakiegoś trupa. Kogoś, kto nie mógł nawet odwdzięczyć się za jego wysiłki, kto nie zmartwychwstanie, gdy zemsta zostanie dokonana.

Draco o coś chodziło. Gdyby jego rodzice zginęli w bitwie – nie żeby chłopak tego pragnął, oczywiście, że nie – on miał zamiar odpuścić sobie tę farsę z Voldemortem w roli głównej. Odpuścić sobie Harry'ego i zostawić go własnemu szczęściu. Niech tylko między tą dwójką, Harrym i Voldemortem, zdecyduje się, który jest godny tego, by przeżyć.

— Zignorujemy je. Nie możemy teraz stąd odejść. Ale będę tu na ciebie czekał w nocy… znikniemy na moment. Zobaczymy się z Voldemortem i wytłumaczymy mu sytuację. Powinien wiedzieć, że tutaj jesteśmy tylko uczniami. Poza tym Snape nam pomaga, zapomniałeś?

Draco pokręcił głową. Nienawidził, kiedy Harry odzywał się do niego w ten sposób, jakby był jakimś imbecylem i o niczym nie miał pojęcia. Teraz odsunął się od Gryfona, a wyraz jego twarzy sprawił, że Harry się uśmiechnął. Szare oczy chłopaka, tak pełne życia i arogancji, bardzo mu się podobały.

— Czas, żebyś wrócił do swoich, zanim pomyślą, że cię pożarłem czy coś.

Łagodny głos sprawił, że Draco zmrużył oczy. Zbliżył się o krok do Harry'ego, popychając go na stojące za nim drzewo, własnym ciałem przyciskając go do pnia.

— A mogło by się to „coś" stać? A może nie? — zapytał arogancko, przysuwając swoją twarz do twarzy Harry'ego. Zobaczył, jak Gryfon posyła mu ostre spojrzenie, jakby wyzywając go do tego, by powtórzył tamten pocałunek z hogwarckich schodów. _To nie byłby taki zły pomysł_, pomyślał Draco, zbliżając się jeszcze bardziej. W tym momencie usłyszeli odgłos kroków.

Draco zobaczył profesora Lupina przyglądającego się im z rozbawieniem.

— Wybaczcie, że przeszkadzam.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

— Proszę się nie przejmować, profesorze Lupin. W niczym pan nie przeszkodził — powiedział, uśmiechając się enigmatycznie i odsuwając od Harry'ego, jakby z odrazą. Rzucił tylko Gryfonowi pełne wyższości spojrzenie i odszedł szybkim krokiem, zostawiając go z Lupinem.

Profesor poczekał z jakimkolwiek komentarzem, aż rumieniec, który objął policzki chłopaka, zniknie. Harry zawsze taki był. Na jego twarzy malowało się poczucie winy. Lupin uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

— Byliście z panem Malfoyem nieco zajęci — wspomniał.

— Oczywiście, że nie, profesorze. To tylko Malfoy. Wie pan, jaki on jest.

Mężczyzna pokręcił lekko głową. W jego oczach odbijał się ten sam uśmiech, jaki widniał na jego ustach, a ta szczerość wzbudziła w Harrym zaufanie. To Lupin był jedynym ogniwem, które łączyło go z rodzicami i chrzestnym. Obaj byli sami na świecie. A Harry nie chciał dłużej być sam.

— Twoi przyjaciele twierdzą, że ostatnio zachowujesz się trochę dziwnie. Prosili, bym z tobą porozmawiał. Mówią, że stałeś się zamknięty, i obawiają się, że przez tę sprawę z Syriuszem możesz popełnić jakiś ogromny błąd — zaczął Lupin szczerze. W jego głosie słychać było ogromne zmartwienie. — Mówiłem ci już, że nie masz żadnego obowiązku mścić się za śmierć Syriusza. Poza tym on nie zostawił tylko ciebie, Harry. Ja również czuję jego nieobecność, ale staram się nie pogrążać… on by tego nie chciał.

Miał rację. Syriusz, tak samo jak robił to kiedyś, na pewno martwiłby się o jego dobro. W chwilach takich jak ta, kiedy to profesorowi Lupinowi udawało się wzbudzić w Harrym nieco dobrej energii, kiedy sprawiał, że Harry zaczynał rozumieć, że to, co robił, nie było dobre, chłopak czuł, że wszystkie decyzje, jakie podejmuje oparte są na źle odczytanych uczuciach. Zemsta nie przynosiła nic dobrego bo opierała się na impulsach, napadach furii, które szybko znikały, a nawet jeśli samo uczucie pozostawało, to już nie tak intensywne. A troska Remusa Lupina sprawiała, że mury, które Harry zbudował wokół siebie, nieco malały. Wyczerpywała go.

— Wcale nie zachowuję się dziwnie. Oni po prostu chcą, bym był taki jak wcześniej. A Syriusza już nie ma — powiedział. — Nie jest już tak samo jak kiedyś.

Złote oczy profesora błyszczały jeszcze łagodniej niż wcześniej.

— Uwierz mi, nie jesteś jedyny, który za nim tęskni… Hermiona bardzo się o ciebie martwi. Prosiła, bym z tobą porozmawiał. Ma nadzieje, że skieruję cię na dobrą drogę.

Nie była to może zdrada ze strony dziewczyny, ale było blisko.

— Proszę się nie martwić, profesorze Lupin. Nie popełnię żadnego błędu. Obiecuję.

**ooOooOoo**

Nocą Draco przyszedł pod to samo drzewo, przy którym spotkali się wcześniej, gdy tylko przybyli do tego miejsca, które Draco sklasyfikował jako zbyt nędzne dla tak wyrafinowanego Ślizgona jak on. Miał na sobie czarną szatę, odpowiednią na spotkanie z Czarnym Panem, podczas gdy Harry był w szacie szkolnej. Jedyne, o co zadbał, to maska, którą zakrył sobie twarz w razie, gdyby natrafili po drodze na jakiegoś aurora.

— Gotowy? — spytał Draco.

— Nie musisz nawet pytać. Jestem więcej niż gotowy — odparł Harry, uważnie przyglądając się swojemu towarzyszowi. Posłał mu grymas, który ewentualnie można było uznać za półuśmiech. Draco jednak nie oddał gestu.

— Nie wyglądasz, ale trudno. Ktokolwiek by zobaczył cudowną hogwarcką szatę i rozpoznał ten fantastyczny szalik przegranego Gryfona, i tak nie przeżyje na tyle długo, by komuś o tym powiedzieć.

Harry zaśmiał się kpiarsko, ale Malfoy się tym nie przejął. Ruchy, miny czy uśmiechy Harry'ego Pottera dla niego nie znaczyły kompletnie nic. Nie było sensu oburzać się o coś tak nieznaczącego. Poza tym, jako inteligentny młodzieniec, Draco wiedział, że gdyby się tym przejmował, to on byłby przegranym. A miał misję… no, w sumie nawet dwie. Pozbyć się Voldemorta i pozbyć się Harry'ego Pottera. Za to, że zmienił jego życie w coś tak nędznego, i to jeszcze wcześniej, niż jego ojciec. I za ciągłe upokorzenia podczas meczów quidditcha. I tak po prostu, bo chciał zobaczyć jego porażkę.

— W porządku, masz rację, ale nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym się przebierać. Ron i Hermiona mogliby mnie zobaczyć — wyjaśnił Harry, mimo że uważał, że nie musi się tłumaczyć Malfoyowi. Szczególnie jemu. A jednak to zrobił i poczuł się z tym lepiej.

Draco odszedł od niego o krok. Był gotowy, by iść. W dodatku czuł się niepewnie w tej spokojnej atmosferze, jaka między nimi teraz istniała. To nie było normalne.

— W zasadzie i tak nie ma się czym przejmować. Ludzie wciąż wierzą, że jesteś ich idolem. Nie powinieneś się martwić tym, że któregoś dnia ktoś odkryje, że jesteś odrażającym śmierciożercą.

— Ty też nim jesteś, jeśli już zapomniałeś — stwierdził sucho Harry. — I masz sporo racji, ludzie ślepo we mnie wierzą. Dlatego jestem pewien, że wszystko skończy się dobrze, przynajmniej dla mnie.

— Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie, Potter — dociął Malfoy, czując, że traci cierpliwość. Czekanie tutaj razem z tym Gryfonem wcale nie było zabawne, kiedy on czuł się tak pewnie. — Nie grzeszysz skromnością.

Harry parsknął.

— Jestem dobry w tym, co robię. To jedna z moich cech — odparł. — Poza tym oni nie tylko we mnie wierzą. Ludzie są łatwowierni, wierzą w każdego aurora. Nawet nie biorą pod uwagę tego, że i wśród nich mogą być zdrajcy.

Draco rzucił mu uważne spojrzenie.

— Jakiś wyjątek, podobny do twojego?

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową. W tym momencie światło księżyca oświetliło ich sylwetki, gdy wiatr przegnał odległe chmury.

— To nie to samo — powiedział Harry po prostu. — Bo ja nie jestem zdrajcą. Ja robię to dla dobra ogółu.

Draco skinął głową. Rozumiał to – to był powód równie głupi, co szlachetny. Coś idealnie godnego kretyna, którego kapelusz przydzielił do Gryffindoru. On sam robił to tylko ze względu na swoją rodzinę i jej honor. Nie obchodzili go nawet jego przyjaciele. Oni mogli uratować się sami.

— Nie mam ochoty tu być. O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

Gryfon pokręcił tylko głową.

— Czekamy na sygnał.

— Sygnał już dostaliśmy, po południu, pamiętasz? Ten, na który nie odpowiedzieliśmy. Na co jeszcze mamy czekać, Potter?

W oddali rozbłysło czerwone światło, przyciągając uwagę Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

— To jest nasz sygnał — powiedział, mimo że przypuszczał, że Malfoy już się domyślił, kiedy zobaczył znak. — To od profesora Snape'a. Dzięki temu wiemy, że możemy ruszać.

— Słucham? Nie zostawiamy tu drugich nas? Za pomocą zmieniacza czasu?

Harry zaprzeczył.

— Dziś to nie będzie potrzebne. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? Bo naprawdę musimy już iść. Ktoś bardzo szczególny nas oczekuje i jest to osoba, która nie akceptuje spóźnień, a przynajmniej jeśli nie są one odpowiednio dobrze usprawiedliwione.

— Voldemort?

— A któż by inny, Malfoy? — przytaknął Harry.

— A jaki jest problem?

— Nie ma żadnego problemu, Malfoy. Po prostu chce nam zlecić nową misję… I mamy ją od razu wypełnić.

Draco kiwnął głową. Nie z tym nie mógł zrobić, ale był pewien, że coś było nie tak… Sprawy przybierały podejrzanie dziwny obrót. Coś go w tym wszystkim niepokoiło, ale nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć tego Potterowi.

* * *

><p><em>Dziękuję wam wszystkim za komentarze. Jeszcze raz powtórzę: jesteście kochane (tak, tak, <strong>Loczku<strong>, ty też;) )._

_**Cicha** - cóż za radosny punkt widzenia :P Ale masz rację, w kwestii Pottera całkowicie zgadzam się z Tobą i z Draco. Nie będę tu powtarzać głośno, żeby nie odstraszyć ludzi, ale zgadzam się w stu procentach._

_**ewa** - obaj chłopcy mają o sobie nawzajem bardzo niskie mniemanie, tak więc tylko czekać, jak narobią sobie kłopotów takim niedocenianiem przeciwnika. Harry jest bardzo pewny siebie, a przynajmniej takiego zgrywa. Pozwala sobie na bardzo wiele, ale czy wyjdzie mu to na dobre? Sam się o tym przekona, kiedy Draco też zacznie sobie pozwalać._

_**Lalanel** - o, tak, potencjał to on ma. A co ważniejsze, wydaje się, że całkiem rozsądnie myśli i zależy mu na Draco:)_

_**Loczek** - świrom wychodzi najlepiej? Interesujące, skierowałaś mnie na nową płaszczyznę myślenia o Harrym w tym tekście:P Ale może i masz rację. Harry jest tak zdesperowany, że powoli traci świadomość samego siebie i tego, co robi. Sam się pogrąża i przy okazji ciągnie za sobą innych. Tylko kto mu pomoże się potem z tego wygrzebać?... Przy okazji, życzę udanego wyjazdu!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Dzień dobry wszystkim! Dziś nie będzie odpowiedzi na komentarze, także wybaczcie mi, proszę. Po prawie miesiącu ulew nareszcie wyszło słońce! W związku z tym mój entuzjazm sprawia, że skupienie się na napisaniu odpowiedzi to dziś trochę za duże wymagania:P Mam nadzieję, że nie weźmiecie mi tego za złe. Ze swojej strony życzę pięknego, słonecznego weekendu!_

**ROZDZIAŁ 18**

Albus Dumbledore był potężnym magiem, znającym własną moc, a także własne słabości. Na tym polegała jego siła – na znajomości własnych granic i na tym, że wiedział, kiedy nie powinien ich przekraczać, a zamiast tego trochę poczekać. Sytuacja w szkole była bardzo niepokojąca, szczególnie, że zagrożone było życie setek uczniów, których rodzice zawierzyli temu potężnemu dyrektorowi, który był już legendą – jedynym, którego bał się Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

Pomysł Lupina, żeby zabrać wszystkich uczniów ze szkoły, był dobry, jako że jasne było, że Hogwart jest jednym z miejsc, które Voldemort chciał zaatakować. Jeśli udałoby mu się przejąć tak dobrze strzeżone miejsce, wtedy pokazałby, jak silny jest. To byłoby jego największe osiągnięcie. A świadomość tego, że uczniowie już nie byli bezpośrednio zagrożeni, zdejmowała ciężar z piersi dyrektora, przynosząc ulgę. Poza tym mężczyzna wiedział, że nigdy nie zdradzi położenia dzieci. Wolałby umrzeć, niż poświęcić tyle ludzkich istnień, by uratować własne życie. To byłoby zwykłe tchórzostwo, a on nie miał zamiaru tak się zachować. Nie zawiedzie ich.

Mimo wszystko jednak brakowało mu tego rozgardiaszu z poprzednich dni, głosów uczniów, chaosu normalnego w miejscu, w którym przebywało razem tyle dzieci i młodzieży. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. Oni byli niekończącym się źródłem jego siły. Dopóki żył i chronił dzieci, żadna siła ludzka nie była w stanie go pokonać. Przypuszczał, że spełniając rolę strażnika swoich uczniów, może umrzeć. Ale wiedział też, że Harry ocaleje. Dlatego właśnie przystał na plan Lupina, bo chciał, żeby jego ukochany uczeń wyszedł z tej wojny zwycięsko, a przede wszystkim, by pozostał taki sam, jaki był na początku.

W tym momencie przed dyrektorem pojawił się Fawkes, przynosząc ze sobą list. Dumbledore wiedział, że to od Remusa. Otworzył go i przeczytał. Notka była krótka i bezosobowa.

_Dotarliśmy na miejsce. Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem._

Prosto, zwięźle i zrozumiale. Przynajmniej dla niego. Mężczyzna pogładził dziób feniksa i uśmiechnął się.

— Wszystko z nimi w porządku, Fawkes. Więc z nami też będzie dobrze.

Ptak zaświergotał, przynosząc dyrektorowi odrobinę spokoju i wytchnienia. Pomimo jednak dobrych wieści od Remusa, czarodziej nadal odczuwał niepokój. W tym momencie drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i stanęło w nich troje śmierciożerców w maskach i pelerynach. Bez zaproszenia weszli do środka i usiedli przed dyrektorem.

Fawkes obrócił się w miejscu, stając pomiędzy nimi a Dumbledore'em jak tarcza.

— Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność? — zapytał dyrektor. W jego głosie nie było sarkazmu, jedynie czysta ciekawość. Tylko to w tej chwili odczuwał.

Śmierciożerca siedzący w środku uśmiechnął się, po czym ściągnął maskę. Bellatriks Lestrange spojrzała na dyrektora zimnym wzrokiem, a na jej bladej, zapadniętej twarzy wykwitł kpiący u śmiech.

— Uprzejmy jak zawsze — powiedziała.

Dumbledore skinął głową.

— Nie widzę powodu, by taki nie być, Bellatriks. Jak na razie nie okazaliście żadnych złych intencji, choć nie wątpię, że takie macie. Wolałbym, żeby mój gabinet nie zamienił się w pole bitwy.

Kobieta zaśmiała się na cały głos.

— Chcę tylko, żebyś mi coś dał. — Pochyliła się w stronę dyrektora, zniżając głos. — Mój pan chce znać miejsce pobytu twoich uczniów. Ma ochotę urządzić małą rzeź, taką jak ostatnim razem, tyle że teraz ma apetyt na dzieciaki.

Dumbledore pokręcił głową tylko jeden raz. Uprzejmy, spokojny uśmiech nie schodził z jego warg. Zachowywał się tak, jak uważał za słuszne, po to, by zaoszczędzić swoim uczniom cierpienia. Chociaż wiedział, że jak bardzo by ich nie próbował chronić, pewne rzeczy były w ich rękach, a on nie mógł temu zapobiec.

— Nie dam ci tej informacji, Bellatriks — powiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając. Kobieta nienawidziła tego wyrazu twarzy. — Może się czegoś napijecie?

Bellatriks podniosła się wściekła ze swojego miejsca i jednym machnięciem ręki zmiotła wszystko z biurka dyrektora. Fawkes wydał jakiś dziwny, nieprzyjemny odgłos, ale Dumbledore nie zareagował. Patrzył jedynie spokojnie, jak kobieta traci nad sobą panowanie, widząc, że on nie okazuje żadnych oznak złości czy strachu.

— Myślisz, że to koniec? — zapytała Bellatriks. — Jasne, że nie! Mamy szpiegów w twojej szkole, pomiędzy ludźmi, których uważasz za sobie najbliższych. To dzięki nim tyle nam się udaje.

— Prawdopodobnie się nie mylisz, ale mnie to nie martwi. Jest tylko jedna osoba, która zna miejsce pobytu uczniów i tą osobą jestem ja. Ile informacji byście nie zdobyli, i tak ich nie znajdziecie.

Bellatriks warknęła.

— Mogłabym cię zabić, gdybym chciała — zaczęła, a dwójka pozostałych śmierciożerców podniosła się ze swoich foteli. — Ale ponieważ nie takie były rozkazy, poinformuję cię tylko, że nie ważne jak, znajdziemy ich i zabijemy. Oczywiście tych, którzy nie będą chcieli przejść na naszą stronę. Idziemy.

Kobita wyszła z gabinetu, a za nią podążyła dwójka pozostałych śmierciożerców. Trzask zamykanych drzwi sprawił, że Fawkes podskoczył, ale natychmiast wrócił na swoje miejsce przed dyrektorem.

— Nie przejmuj się, Fawkes. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

**ooOooOoo**

Malfoy przeklął Harry'ego w myśli. Wciąż szli przez ten ogromny, ciemny las. Bardzo ciemny. Powinien był uprzedzić Pottera, że nie lubi takich miejsc. Prawdę mówiąc, Draco nienawidził wszystkich ciemnych miejsc. A Harry zabronił zapalać jakiekolwiek światło, choćby nawet najmniejsze. W związku z tym Draco postanowił trzymać różdżkę pod szatą, żeby nie ulec pokusie zapalenia jej.

Przynajmniej świetliki okazały się pomocne.

Draco zamknął oczy i westchnął głośno.

— Jesteś pewien, że to tutaj? — Harry roześmiał się cicho, ale Malfoy i tak go usłyszał i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. — Przestań się nabijać!

— Przecież to zabawne, nie możesz się o to złościć — stwierdził Harry rozsądnie. — Poza tym nie masz się czym martwić, nic ci się tutaj nie stanie.

Draco tylko wzruszył ramionami. Był zbyt zajęty martwieniem się o siebie, żeby zwracać uwagę na to, co mówił Harry. Wiedział, że zachowuje się irracjonalnie, ale coś mu się w tym wszystkim nie podobało. Trzask gałęzi sprawił, że chłopak podskoczył, zaciskając mocno dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego.

— Zabij to okropieństwo — rozkazał.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Nie mam zamiaru zabijać gałęzi, Malfoy. Chodź dalej. — Odepchnął delikatnie towarzysza, by ten puścił jego ramię.

Harry wyczuwał obecność potężnej czarnej magii, takiej, jaka otaczała miejsce, w których ukrywał się Voldemort razem ze swoimi śmierciożercami. Zastanawiał się, czy Draco też to czuje.

Ślizgon zmarszczył brwi. Potter był idiotą.

Daleko jeszcze? — To pytanie upewniło Harry'ego, że Malfoy wciąż nie był w stanie wyczuć czarnej magii, co w zasadzie było dobrym znakiem.

Pokręcił głową przecząco.

Jeszcze kilka metrów. On zapewne już nas oczekuje.

Draco spojrzał tylko na Harry'ego i ruszył dalej.

— I pewnie nie masz zielonego pojęcia, kogo tym razem mamy się pozbyć?

Harry zaprzeczył.

— Nie zawsze chodzi o zabójstwo. Tamten rozkaz to była twoja próba powitalna. Dodatek do rytuału naznaczenia. Przy okazji, wybacz, że przegapiłem ten magiczny moment, ale Voldemort wie, że byłem zajęty innymi sprawami.

Draco posłał mu spojrzenie pełne niechęci. Rozumiał, że szpiegowanie Sojuszu niepokoiło Pottera, bo wielu wątpiło w lojalność Ślizgonów, ale wiedział też, że pozycja Pottera w kręgu śmierciożerców byłaby zagrożona, gdyby sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli.

— Innymi sprawami? Jak na przykład zdradzaniem własnych przyjaciół.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Nie, to jest raczej w twoim stylu. Ja mam inne zadania do wykonania. Takie, które nie dotyczą tych, którzy są dla mnie ważni. — Draco nie zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło, ale nic nie odpowiedział. — Jesteśmy na miejscu — poinformował go Harry.

Przed nimi rozpościerał się ogromny, posępny dwór, na którego widok Malfoya ogarnęło zdenerwowanie. Budynek wyglądał na stary, wiejski dom, oświetlały go błękitne światła, a po lewej stronie płonęło ognisko, którego płomienie pożerały wielkie drewniane bale.

Malfoy nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, gdzie się znajdowali, tym bardziej, że po przekroczeniu barier kryjówki uczniów Hogwartu i po przejściu pieszo około dwudziestu minut, dostali się tutaj za pomocą świstoklika.

— To tutaj — powiedział Harry. — Jestem pewien, że już nas oczekuje. Dotarliśmy dokładnie na czas.

Harry szedł szybkim krokiem i w końcu zobaczył Voldemorta. Samego. Siedział przy ognisku i Draco zobaczył, że jedynym jego towarzyszem była nieodłączna Nagini.

— Panie — pozdrowił go Harry, klękając na jedno kolano i skłaniając głowę w geście poddania.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie mieliście problemów z opuszczeniem kryjówki. Nie chciałbym ryzykować bezpieczeństwa jedynej broni, która może mi zapewnić zwycięstwo w tej wojnie.

— Nie — zaprzeczył Harry. — Snape oczyścił mi drogę, panie. Zdaje się, że podał strażnikom eliksir, który zostawił ich w swego rodzaju transie. Teraz widzą tylko to, co chcą zobaczyć.

— Bardzo mądrze, choć przypuszczam, że to był twój pomysł, prawda, Harry? — zapytał Voldemort swoim syczącym głosem. — Snape nigdy nie był zbyt zaskakujący. Prawdę mówiąc, jego największym osiągnięciem jak do tej pory było przyprowadzenie cię do mnie i oddanie w moje ręce.

Draco natychmiast zamknął swój umysł. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, że mógłby pokazać swój strach lub niechęć któremukolwiek ze swoich towarzyszy. Dobrze wiedział, że Potter świetnie się sprawdzał podczas tej swojej misji, a poufałość, z jaką rozmawiał z Voldemortem, upewniła go w przeświadczeniu, że już sporo czasu Gryfon musiał spędzić między śmierciożercami.

— Jakieś wieści? Już coś podejrzewają?

— Nie — zaprzeczył Harry. — Wciąż wierzą, że jestem po ich stronie.

— Doskonale. A w sprawie, której zleciłem ci się przyjrzeć?

Harry skinął głową.

— Tak, Alastor Moody jest odpowiedzialny za ochronę szkoły, chociaż z dobrych źródeł wiem, że zamek odwiedzili goście.

Uśmiech, który pojawił się na ustach Voldemorta, zaskoczył Draco.

— Zawsze mnie zaskakujesz, Harry. Tak, Bella i dwójka innych moich wiernych sług złożyła miłą wizytę profesorowi Dumbledore'owi.

Harry musiał zatrzymać w sobie cały gniew, jaki czuł w stosunku do wspomnianej kobiety. To nie był dobry moment na atak furii, szczególnie przed obliczem Voldemorta.

— Rozumiem. W takim razie co mamy zrobić?

— W Świętym Mungu znajduje się pewien auror, który dowiedział się o mojej kryjówce. Znajduje się pod ścisłym nadzorem, a uzdrowicielom już prawie udało się przywrócić go do zdrowia. Dobrze wiesz, Harry, że Peter jest bardzo powolny, a jego zaklęcia nie działają zbyt dobrze. Dlatego chcę, żebyś pozbył się tego czarodzieja.

— Środki ostrożności w szpitalu bardzo wzrosły od ostatniego razu, kiedy tam byłem.

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego. A więc to on zabił tamtego aurora, to przez niego szpital przypominał teraz bardziej więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze.

— I właśnie dlatego proszę o to ciebie. Ty możesz wejść do szpitala jako Harry Potter, mówiąc, że chcesz kogoś odwiedzić, a potem możesz znaleźć ofiarę. To niebezpieczne, tak, ale też bardzo skuteczne.

Harry skinął głową.

— Malfoy również ma iść?

Voldemort przyjrzał się Ślizgonowi.

— Może ci się przydać. Oczekuję czystej, szybkiej akcji.

— Tak będzie — przytaknął Harry, po czym skłonił się i obaj z Draco opuścili kryjówkę Voldemorta.

**ooOooOoo**

— Nie ma możliwości, żebyśmy weszli do Świętego Munga i zabili jakiegoś tam aurora — oświadczył Draco.

Harry zatrzymał się przed samym szpitalem.

— Nie obchodzi mnie, jak to zrobimy, Malfoy. Musimy wykonać zadanie, chyba, że chcesz zostać ukarany.

Draco rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne nienawiści.

— Niby dlaczego ja? — zapytał. — Ani mi się śni służyć ci jakąkolwiek pomocą. Więc czemu ja?

— Nie bądź głupi. To będzie proste — zapewnił go Potter.

Gdy już znaleźli się w szpitalu, Harry udał, że chce odwiedzić dawnego profesora obrony przed czarną magią – Lockharta. Spędzili z nim chwilę, po czym udało im się odciągnąć uwagę jednego z uzdrowicieli i opuścić salę profesora. Szybko znaleźli się w wąskim, białym korytarzu, na którego końcu znaleźli drzwi.

— Nigdy wcześniej tu nie byłem.

— Ja jestem tu drugi raz. To tutaj zabiłem poprzednią ofiarę.

Harry podszedł do drzwi i spojrzał na drugą stronę. Trójka aurorów pilnowała uzdrowicieli, którzy właśnie oczyszczali umysł pacjenta za pomocą potężnych zaklęć.

— Gotowy na kolejne morderstwo?

— Rozpoznają cię — ostrzegł Draco głosem pełnym odrazy. Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością.

— I właśnie dlatego ich również zabiję. Przestań być taki spięty, Malfoy — odparł oschle, po czym zaskoczył Draco, chwytając go za szatę i całując brutalnie. Pocałunek był krótki i ostry, ale mimo to spodobał się Ślizgonowi.

— Tylko nie daj się zabić — powiedział jeszcze Potter i otworzył drzwi, posyłając w kierunku aurorów klątwę zabijającą.


	19. Chapter 19

**ROZDZIAŁ 19**

Nie było łatwo, ale się udało. Ucieczka była skomplikowana, bo Harry wiedział, że tamci mogliby ich rozpoznać. Dlatego też złapał mocno Malfoya i razem wpadli do jednej z sal. Powrót do pokoju Lockharta nie wchodził w grę. Jego uzdrowiciel na pewno już zauważył ich nieobecność. Tak więc ruszył prosto przed siebie, w stronę tylnego wyjścia ze szpitala. Na szczęście było otwarte, Harry wyszedł na zewnątrz, ciągnąc znajdującego się w szoku Draco za sobą.

_Voldemort był szalony_, myślał Harry, _jeśli sądził, że wyczarują Mroczny Znak nad tym wielkim budynkiem, w dodatku będąc na widoku_. W Mungu było pełno aurorów, którzy mogli ich znaleźć. W dodatku obaj byli ranni, Draco nawet mocniej niż Harry, co jeszcze utrudniało ucieczkę.

Aurorzy okazali się nie być wcale tacy głupi i kiedy Harry zabił pierwszego, pozostała dwójka stała się bardziej czujna i natychmiast zaatakowała. Rozpoczął się pojedynek dwóch na dwóch, podczas gdy uzdrowiciele starali się wykonywać własną robotę jak gdyby nigdy nic. Byli na tym zbyt skupieni, by zauważyć, że atakującym ich czarodziejem był ich Wybawca. Że Harry Potter jest tutaj jako śmierciożerca, a nie jako członek Sojuszu.

Harry ze swojej strony nie miała żadnych problemów z walką i bez jakichkolwiek skrupułów, z myślą, że robi to dla ludzkiego dobra i że on sam również wiele w tym momencie traci, rzucił Avadę Kedavrę. Na końcu swojej różdżki zobaczył eksplozję zielonego światła, które popłynęło w kierunku jego przeciwnika. Mężczyzna z głuchym odgłosem upadł bez życia na ziemię.

Sytuacja Draco była zgoła odmienna. On atakował tak, by nie zabić, oddalając od nich aurora i raniąc całe jego ciało. Niestety, Draco również został trafiony mocnym zaklęciem, które przecięło materiał jego spodni i ugodziło w lewą nogę, raniąc ją głęboko. Gryfon zobaczył ranę Draco i to, że Ślizgon poruszał się teraz z trudnością, dlatego też odepchnął go z linii wzroku aurora, samemu atakując mężczyznę. Udało mu się go zatrzymać. Auror uderzył o ścianę, plamiąc ją krwią.

Draco leżał na ziemi, ściskając w dłoni różdżkę, ale nie znajdując odwagi, by jej użyć. Zamknął oczy zrezygnowany wobec tego, co miało nastąpić. Przypuszczał, że umrze tu, zabity przez aurora, który nawet nie znał ich motywów. Poza tym chłopak robił, co mógł, ale po prostu nie był przygotowany na zostanie bezdusznym mordercą, jakim okazał się być Harry. Czekał na błysk zielonego światła, ale ten, ku jego zdumieniu, nie nadszedł. Kiedy odważył się otworzyć oczy, odkrył, że Harry stoi przed nim, osłaniając go własnym ciałem. Zobaczył, jak Gryfon właśnie po raz trzeci rzucił klątwę zabijającą.

Po raz kolejny Draco zdumiał się łatwością, z jaką przychodziło chłopakowi, ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie jemu, Harry'emu Potterowi, odbieranie ludziom życia.

To był koniec.

Teraz byli już na zewnątrz, Harry przycisnął Draco mocno do siebie i teleportował się z nim kilkaset metrów od miejsca, w którym znajdowała się kryjówka uczniów Hogwartu.

— Jesteś idiotą — wyszeptał Harry, ale w jego głosie nie było nienawiści. Raczej zmartwienie i złość na to, że Draco wykazał się taką nieodpowiedzialnością na misji, podczas której jedno zawahanie mogło cię bardzo drogo kosztować. — Mogłeś zginąć.

Draco czuł upokorzenie. A najgorsze było to, że to właśnie Potter robił mu wyrzuty, a on sam się z nimi całkowicie zgadzał. Wiedział, że zawalił. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że nie był w stanie zabić, w końcu zrobił to już wcześniej, ale o to, że Pottera nie było wtedy przy nim, by wziąć wszystko na siebie w razie, gdyby on stchórzył. Tak jak teraz, kiedy chłopak był z nim i go ochraniał.

Ale czuł się dobrze wiedząc, że ktoś taki jak Potter martwi się o niego, że pomimo tych sprzecznych uczuć, jakie miał w stosunku do niego, był w stanie jeszcze się nim przejmować. I to tak bardzo, że był gotowy zaryzykować własne życie. Czegoś takiego Draco nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył i musiał przyznać, że mu się to podobało. Dlatego, że dzięki temu czuł się ważny, nawet jeśli chodziło akurat o Pottera.

— Posłuchaj mnie, Malfoy — powiedział Gryfon poważnym tonem. — Nie chcę, żebyś kiedykolwiek w ten sposób ryzykował własnym życiem, słyszysz? Jeśli nie będziesz w stanie czegoś zrobić, powiedź mi, ja się tym zajmę.

— Pieprz się, Potter — odparł Draco. Dobra, na początku mu się podobało, ale teraz czuł się jak idiota i słabeusz. Nie żeby biorąc pod uwagę to, co się stało, się z tym stwierdzeniem nie zgadzał, ale nie miał zamiaru tego przyznać. — Zostaw mnie, mogę iść sam.

— Malfoy, w tym momencie twoja zraniona duma najmniej mnie obchodzi. Nie widzisz, że jesteś ranny? — krzyknął Harry, wskazując ranę na nodze Ślizgona. — Jest środek nocy i musimy wracać, ale jeśli zobaczą cię w takim stanie, zaczną zadawać pytania.

Draco parsknął.

— I tak zaczną zadawać pytania, jeśli wrócimy razem. Będziemy ranni czy nie.

Harry przytaknął na te słowa. Wiedział to doskonale, ale mimo to martwił go stan fizyczny i psychiczny jego towarzysza.

— Musimy się pospieszyć. Na odpowiadanie na pytania później znajdzie się czas. Możemy powiedzieć, że walczyliśmy albo coś podobnego, ale ktoś musi cię natychmiast uleczyć. Możesz dostać zakażenia.

— Potter, zamknij się już.

Harry nic już nie powiedział, tylko objął Ślizgona, całując go delikatnie. Ten pocałunek zupełnie różnił się od tego sprzed walki.

— I nawet nie waż się robić tego więcej — poprosił Draco ochrypłym głosem.

Harry znów przytaknął, muskając dłonią policzek chłopaka. Ponieważ ból w nodze bardzo doskwierał Draco, Harry pomógł mu iść. Draco kątem oka obserwował go i widział prawdziwą troskę w jego oczach, w wyrazie twarzy. Westchnął, na wpół zadowolony i sfrustrowany. Oparł się nieco bardziej na Harrym, wprawiając go w zdumienie.

— Przepraszam, Potter.

**ooOooOoo**

Hermiona westchnęła, ponownie ściągając na siebie spojrzenie Rona. Chłopak wiedział, że jego przyjaciółka ma jakieś podejrzenia co do tego, gdzie są teraz Harry i Malfoy. Od kiedy zniknęli, dziewczyna była rozstrojona i nie mogła się uspokoić. Na każdy, najmniejszy nawet dźwięk, podskakiwała w miejscu i rozglądała się dookoła. Zachowywała się tak już od jakiegoś czasu, a rudzielec nie był zbyt cierpliwy. W tej chwili był już o krok od tego, by zapytać ją, co takiego wiedziała o Harrym i Malfoyu, czego on nie wiedział. Nie podobało mu się to, że Harry go nie wtajemniczył, ale było dla niego również jasne to, że obaj chłopcy ukrywali przed wszystkimi coś jeszcze. Nawet przed Hermioną. Mając takich przyjaciół, Ron musiał nauczyć się obserwować.

— Hermiona… — zaczął, a Hermiona zwróciła się w jego stronę, obserwując swojego piegowatego przyjaciela. — Nie martw się tak o Harry'ego. Na pewno wszystko z nim w porządku.

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała. Wiedziała, że Ron czeka, aż coś powie, by dojść do własnych konkluzji, tak jak to zawsze robił. Mimo że wszystkie jego wnioski zawsze były mylne.

— Wiem — odparła w końcu, uśmiechając się. — Ale to normalne, że się martwię. Harry jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Poza tym Malfoya też nie ma i zastanawiam się, czy gdzieś nie walczą albo coś podobnego. To nie byłaby żadna nowość.

Ron przytaknął, chociaż w takich momentach czuł, że kompletnie nie zna własnego przyjaciela. I to właśnie najbardziej go martwiło. Że teraz było inaczej i tu nie chodziło o Malfoya, którego Harry odrzucił kiedyś w pociągu. Teraz Ron czuł, że chodziło o niego samego i to go irytowało, bo przez ostatnie sześć lat to on był przyjacielem Harry'ego Pottera, najlepszym przyjacielem Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Wiedział, że to egoistyczne, ale właśnie to czuł. Co takiego miał Malfoy, czego nie miał on, i dlaczego odbierał mu najlepszego przyjaciela?

— Ostatnio całkiem dobrze się dogadują, nie wydaje ci się? — zapytał, a Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie wiem, poza spotkaniami Sojuszu nie mam żadnego kontaktu z Malfoyem. Jeśli on i Harry się spotykają, nie mam pojęcia, o czym mogą rozmawiać.

Ron miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by się zarumienić. Zauważył, że Hermiona rozgryzła jego plan. Zorientowała się, że chciał tylko wydobyć z niej informacje na temat tej dziwacznej przyjaźni, jaka rozwinęła się pomiędzy dwoma największymi wrogami.

— Dlaczego nie chcesz mi nic powiedzieć, Hermiono? Harry ci zabronił? — zapytał Ron, siadając obok dziewczyny i chwytając ją za rękę. Hermiona posłała mu słaby uśmiech.

— Nie, niczego mi nie zabronił, Ron. Ale to nie ja powinnam ci o tym mówić. To sprawy Harry'ego, nie sądzisz? Jeśli on nie chce cię wtajemniczyć w to, co robi, nie widzę powodu, bym miała zdradzać jego zaufanie.

Ron zmarszczył brwi. Rozumiał Hermionę, on też czułby się zdradzony, gdyby powiedziała Harry'emu coś, czego on sam nie chciałby mu powiedzieć albo nie byłby na to jeszcze przygotowany. Sęk jednak tkwił w tym, że on nie ukrywał przed Harrym niczego. Cokolwiek by mu się nie przydarzyło, to właśnie Harry był pierwszym, który się dowiadywał. W którym momencie chłopak przestał mu ufać?

— Nie powiem mu.

— Cóż za zbieg okoliczności — odparła Hermiona, wstając. Nie czuła się dobrze z kierunkiem, jaki przybrała ta rozmowa. — Ja też nie mam zamiaru nic ci mówić, Ron.

— Zawsze wiedziałem, że jeśli przyjdzie ci wybierać, to staniesz po stronie Harry'ego, jak wszyscy zresztą. Nie wiem, czemu się łudziłem, że będzie inaczej.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. Był niesprawiedliwy, ale ona nie ma zamiaru ugiąć się pod tym zranionym spojrzeniem. Dobrze wiedziała, że to był zwykły szantaż po to, by ona powiedziała mu to, co chce usłyszeć. Ale nie była taka naiwna.

— Nie, Ron. I ja nie staję po niczyjej stronie. I właśnie dlatego nic ci nie powiem, bo chcę być bezstronna. A na razie radzę ci, żebyś przestał naciskać albo Harry się tobą zmęczy. On wciąż uważa cię za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Ron. Nie utrudniaj mu.

— Dlaczego mnie z tego wyłączyliście?

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

— Tak naprawdę ty nie chcesz być w to włączony, Ron. Ty po prostu chcesz się dowiedzieć, a to ogromna różnica. Uwierz w moje słowa.

Nie dodając nic więcej, Hermiona odwróciła się i wyszła.

Mimo że wciąż bardzo martwiła ją nieobecność Harry'ego, nie mogła tu zostać, bo Ron nie rozumiał. Ten chłopak bardzo wolno wszystko pojmował i jeśli nadal by tak naciskał, aż ona by się poddała, skończyłoby się na kłótni. A Hermiona nie chciała, by się tak stało. Wciąż nie czuła się zbyt dobrze i nie chciała wracać do stanu, w jakim znajdowała się poprzednio. Lepiej będzie nie brać żadnej ze stron, tak jak powiedziała.

**ooOooOoo**

Kiedy Lupin ich zobaczył, natychmiast do nich podbiegł. Już pół godziny minęło od czasu, kiedy przestał działać eliksir, który Snape zaaplikował strażnikom. Harry dobrze wiedział, że stracił czas na wykonanie kolejnego ruchu w swojej grze po to, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Draco, ale nie wyrzucał mu tego. On też nie mógł na siebie spojrzeć lustrze po swoim pierwszym morderstwie. Teraz zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę warto było odbierać życie tylu niewinnym osobom, które, tak samo jak on, chciały zakończyć tę wojnę, którą zaczął Voldemort. Odpowiedź na to pytanie dał mu profesor Lupin, który teraz patrzył na niego ostro, tak jak bardzo rzadko to robił.

Powiedział: _Musisz mieć świadomość, Harry, że chociaż jest mnóstwo osób gotowych chronić cię i oddać za ciebie życie, abyś ty mógł skończyć z Voldemortem, to jednak decyzja należy do ciebie. To ty to wszystko skończysz. Nie chciałbym, abyś podjął decyzję pochopnie i głupio tylko po to, by wypełnić oczekiwania innych. Lepiej wypełnij własne oczekiwania i poszukaj jakiegoś rozsądnego sposobu za zakończenie wojny. Nieważne są środki, ważny jest rezultat, Harry. Ale podczas dążenia do tego, postaraj się nie zatracić własnej duszy. Nie popełnij tego samego błędu, jaki popełnił Voldemort._

I chociaż bardzo ryzykował w stosunku do tego, co obiecał profesorowi, wiedział, że podjął właściwą decyzję. Że mimo że jego dusza była skażona, że w jego żyłach płynęła nienawiść, to był jedyny sposób. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Voldemort był słaby, że nie miał już takiej mocy jak kiedyś. On sam mu to kiedyś głupio wyjawił. Teraz Harry wiedział, że aby zatrzymać tę odrobinę sił witalnych, Voldemort musi karmić się różnymi eliksirami. To igranie z ogniem go spalało. Jego istota niszczyła samą siebie, a dusza już długo nie wytrzyma mrocznych mocy, które tkwią w ciele. Mimo że odzyskał ciało, nie było ono już tak wytrzymałe, w każdej chwili mogło się rozbić na kawałki. Zdarzało się, że Voldemort tracił kontrolę nad swoją magią i wtedy był tak podatny na zranienia. Magia zwracała się przeciwko niemu.

Tak jak powiedział Lupin, Voldemort zaprzedał swoją duszę, a jego ciało, w którym tej duszy brakowało, żywiło się magią, która krążyła w jego żyłach. Nie był on w stanie utrzymać jej w ciele przez dłuższy czas.

Żaden ze śmierciożerców nie miał o tym pojęcia. Nawet Bellatrix Lestrange, a to sprawiało Harry'emu sporą satysfakcję. Niestety jednak nie mógł zaatakować Voldemorta, kiedy znajdował się w tym gorszym stanie, bo wtedy zazwyczaj był otoczony całym zastępem śmierciożerców, a on sam ukrywał się za maską, aby nikt go nie rozpoznał.

Lupin w końcu do nich dotarł i zobaczył, że Harry praktycznie ciągnie za sobą Malfoya.

— Co się stało?

Draco odwrócił wzrok od profesora, ukrywając twarz w zagięciu przy szyi Harry'ego. Harry uśmiechnął się, zauważając zmieszanie Lupina na ten widok.

— Czy któryś z was ma zamiar wytłumaczyć mi to wszystko?

— Mieliśmy mały, przyjacielski pojedynek — skłamał Harry.

Lupin spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Jego oczy koloru miodu tej nocy wydawały się zupełnie złote.

— I z tego powodu obaj macie pełno ran na twarzach i ramionach. A pan Malfoy dodatkowo może się pochwalić brzydką raną na nodze.

— Trochę nam się to wymknęło z rąk — stwierdził Draco, a Harry zaśmiał się cicho. — Nie myśleliśmy, że tak się zmartwicie.

— Zniknęliście bez uprzedzenia, a teraz wracacie zakrwawieni, w dodatku o tak późnej godzinie. Myśleliśmy, że coś wam się stało.

W oddali usłyszeli kroki i zobaczyli światło różdżki. Kiedy postać podeszła na odległość kilku kroków, wszyscy zobaczyli idącego w ich kierunku Severusa Snape'a. Na jego twarzy malowała się wściekłość, która zmieniła się w grymas niepokoju, kiedy nauczyciel zobaczył Draco. Odsunął go od Harry'ego brutalnie, nie przejmując się jękiem bólu, jaki wydobył się z ust Ślizgona.

— Ja się zajmę Draco, ty weź Pottera, Lupin — powiedział Snape, odwracając się plecami do dwójki Gryfonów, którzy stali w ciszy, patrząc, jak Snape znika w ciemności nocy razem z ledwo trzymającym się na nogach Draco.

— To było najbardziej nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie w twoim życiu, Draco! — krzyknął Snape ze złością. — Coś ty sobie myślał?

Ślizgon wywrócił oczami ze znudzeniem. Znał to kazanie bardzo dobrze, ale nie chciał rozzłościć profesora jeszcze bardziej. Szczególnie, że wiedział, że mistrz eliksirów zaraz pobiegnie poskarżyć się jego ojcu, jeśli tylko będzie miał możliwość. A on nie ma zamiaru dać Snape'owi więcej okazji do narzekania na niego w obecności Lucjusza.

— Byliśmy na misji. Zranił mnie jeden auror, nic więcej. Nie wątpię, że pan, profesorze, zna to bardzo dobrze.

— Masz rację, ale ja zazwyczaj nie potrzebuję obrońcy, tak jak ty. Pozwalasz Potterowi na wiele, nie uważasz?

— Błagam, nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Nie jestem na to gotowy, nie dzisiaj.

— I bardzo się dziwię, że Potter potrafi rzucić niewybaczalne bez mrugnięcia okiem, a ty, który wychowywałeś się w takich trudnych warunkach, nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić.

Draco wyprostował się. Snape uleczył już jego rany i podał mu eliksir do wypicia. Draco znał się na tym i wiedział, że profesor nie posunąłby się do podania mu eliksiru prawdy. Przynajmniej tym nie musiał się martwić.

— Już to robiłem, a to, że dzisiaj nie użyłem niewybaczalnych, to inna sprawa. Który zdrowy na umyśle człowiek byłby w stanie wyciągnąć różdżkę, by kogoś zabić w Świętym Mungu?

— Potter. Nie mów mi, że wrócił do Munga, by pozbyć się kolejnego aurora? — Draco skinął głową w odpowiedzi. — Zmienia się w ulubieńca Czarnego Pana.

— Zauważyłem.

— A ty jesteś jedynym, który jest wzywany na jego spotkania z Czarnym Panem. Ja byłem z nimi tylko w dniu, w którym go przyprowadziłem do Voldemorta.

Draco skinął głową. Domyślał się, że profesorowi też wydaje się to dziwne.

— Jest coś, co musisz powiedzieć Potterowi.

Ślizgon skinął głową po raz kolejny, czekając na wiadomość.

— Voldemort wziął na cel uczniów Hogwartu, ponieważ kiedyś profesor Dumbledore pozbył się grupy wytrenowanej osobiście przez Czarnego Pana. To zemsta. Wtedy właśnie Dumbledore pokonał najważniejsze ogniwo armii Voldemorta, a teraz Voldemort chce się pozbyć uczniów, bo wie, że oni są najważniejsi dla Dumbledore'a.

— Dlatego musieliśmy opuścić zamek?

— Tak. Bardzo możliwe, że Potter jest tego świadomy, ale warto, żebyś mu jednak o tym powiedział.

— Zrobię to, gdy tylko go zobaczę. Przypuszczam, że w tej chwili profesor Lupin szczerzy na niego swoje kły.

Snape tylko pokiwał głową, nie dodając nic więcej.

**ooOooOoo**

— Powiedziałeś… nie, Harry, przyrzekłeś mi, że nie popełnisz żadnego błędu, a teraz zniknąłeś stąd jak gdyby nigdy nic. Gdzie byłeś?

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Malfoy i ja chcieliśmy zostać sami. — Lupin posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie, a Harry zorientował się jak niefortunnych słów użył. Na jego policzki wypełzł rumieniec. Potrząsnął głową. — To nie to, o czym pan myśli, profesorze. Musieliśmy omówić parę spraw, które dotyczą tylko nas dwóch — wyjaśnił, po czym znów się zaczerwienił na widok uniesionej brwi profesora. — No dobrze już, chodzi o sprawy Sojuszu. Myślimy nad formą ochrony dla najmłodszych uczniów.

Lupin pogrzebał w małej torbie i wyciągnął z niej fiolkę z białym płynem, którą podał Harry'emu.

— Polej tym wszystkie rany, ten eliksir jest bardzo dobry — powiedział cicho. — Co do waszego planu, doszliście do czegoś?

— Taa, że nie mamy zielonego pojęcia, co zrobić. Malfoy zaproponował, żeby oddać ich pod opiekę jego ojca, ja – żeby nauczyć ich podstawowych zaklęć obronnych. Zasługują na to, w końcu, jakby nie było, mamy wojnę i Voldemort nie będzie się zastanawiał nad tym, czy malcy powinni umrzeć, czy nie.

Lupin zgodził się z nim. To, co mówił Harry, miało sens, ale żadna z dwóch propozycji nie była zbyt pewna.

— Jak na razie najmłodsi są bezpieczni.

— Tak, ale jeśli będziemy nadal uciekać, ta wojna nigdy się nie skończy.

— Ale nie możemy też ryzykować życia tych dzieci. Ich rodzice byliby zdruzgotani.

Harry parsknął, co bardzo rozzłościło Lupina.

— To wojna. Jeśli nikt nie umrze, gdzie tu jest sens?

Profesor nie chciał się teraz kłócić z Harrym, był bardzo zawiedziony sposobem myślenia chłopaka. Podał mu szatę, po którą posłał, kiedy tylko zobaczył Harry'ego.

— Załóż to.

Harry był tak wściekły, że zupełnie wyparł ze świadomości obecność Lupina. Zdjął z siebie szatę i koszulę, którą miał na sobie. Na jego ramieniu widniał Mroczny Znak. Lupin wpatrzył się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

W tym właśnie momencie Harry zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu. Złapał różdżkę i, nie myśląc wiele, posłał w stronę profesora klątwę.


	20. Chapter 20

_Witam Was wszystkich! Na początku chciałam przeprosić za to tygodniowe opóźnienie. Niestety niby wakacje, a czasu jakoś mniej niż w roku szkolnym :( Jednocześnie chciałabym powiadomić, że od dziś kolejne rozdziały będą się pojawiać co dwa tygodnie. Inaczej się nie da chwilowo, ale mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie :)_

**ROZDZIAŁ 20**

Po tym, jak posłał w kierunku Lupina _Desmaius_, Harry ubrał się szybko i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Nie chciał zabijać Lupina ani narażać misji, ale wiedział, że nie miał innego wyjścia. W dodatku jakaś część niego była szczęśliwa – tak, to było odpowiednie słowo – że w końcu ktoś się dowiedział. Już nie było sekretu, skończyła się ta tortura, chociaż Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że teraz będzie musiał odejść i się gdzieś ukryć. Tak jak Syriusz, kiedy uciekał przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości.

Harry miał zamiar się spisać. Nie popełni kolejnego błędu. Dlatego właśnie po prostu poszedł za tym, co mówił mu jego rozsądek. Ucieczka wydawała mu się w tym momencie jedynym możliwym wyjściem, mimo że wiedział, że istniały inne sposoby na rozwiązanie tego problemu. Zaklęcie wymazujące pamięć mogłoby okazać się dobrym posunięciem, bo było skuteczne i proste, ale umysł chłopaka był tak zaaferowany, że nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić.

Poczuł, że znajduje się między młotem a kowadłem i zaatakował.

Był wdzięczny swojemu instynktowi, że się nie pomylił, bo w końcu mógł zareagować zupełnie inaczej i rzucić Avadę kedavrę. Ale nie zrobił tego. Czuł, że to dobrze, że Lupin, ostatni przyjaciel jego ojca, przeżyje, że on nie pozbawi go życia.

Harry pobiegł w stronę miejsca, gdzie przebywała reszta uczniów i chociaż czuł, że kończy mu się oddech, był pewien, że jeśli się zatrzyma, wszystko weźmie w łeb. Jego pieczołowicie budowany zamek z piasku był właśnie o włos od zalania i zniszczenia przez ogromną falę. Nie zatrzymał się więc, kiedy usłyszał krzyk Hermiony, biegł tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, nie myślał o niczym. Jedyne, co miał w tym momencie w głowie, to pytanie jak mógł być taki głupi i pozwolić jednemu z nauczycieli, którzy byli mu najbliżsi, odkryć to, co tak zazdrośnie ukrywał.

To był albo koniec jego planu, albo przejście do trudniejszej jego fazy, w której będzie musiał działać otwarcie jako śmierciożerca i nie będzie miał dostępu do informacji Sojuszu. Musiał pójść w kierunku zupełnie różnym od tego, o którym myślał na początku, i wiedział, że bardzo prawdopodobne było, że już nie będzie wymagał od Draco wsparcia, bo nie ma zamiaru narażać go na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Musi wierzyć w Draco i w Snape'a bez narażania ich, szczególnie życia Draco, bo on sam wciąż nie zgadzał się na to, co razem posiadali. Nie, och chciał czegoś więcej. Snape to inna sprawa, nawet gdyby umarł, Harry nie poczułby zbyt wiele żalu.

Na pewno się znów zobaczą, on i Draco, tego Harry był pewien. Ale nie wcześniej, jak dopiero wtedy, gdy Voldemort wezwie ich obu.

Kiedy był już wystarczająco daleko, skoncentrował się na tamtym starym miejscu i skierował się do Voldemorta. Nie miał na sobie ani maski, ani szaty, tak więc zostało mu tylko modlić się o szczęście, by Voldemort był sam.

— Harry, co za miła niespodzianka — usłyszał syczący głos Czarnego Pana.

Tak, jak miał nadzieję, czarownik był sam.

— Zostałem odkryty — powiedział tylko Harry i zobaczył, jak Voldemort kiwa głową i podnosi się ze swojego miejsca.

Jego postawa była minimalnie pochylona, a wszystko przez wysoki wzrost i brak sił. Voldemort spojrzał na Nagini, a później na Pottera.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, abyś tu został. Skoro wszyscy już wiedzą.

— Nie wszyscy, tylko mój nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. Zobaczył znak na moim ramieniu — wyznał chłopak. — Uciekłem, kiedy tylko znalazłem sposobność, ale nie mogłem go zabić. Byłem zbyt zaniepokojony, by się nad tym zatrzymać, a poza tym w ten sposób wszyscy by się dowiedzieli.

Voldemort skinął głową.

— Rozumiem, rozumiem. Dotychczas strzegłeś swojego sekretu bardzo dobrze. Ale dlaczego nie wymazałeś mu pamięci? Wiem, że już używałeś tego zaklęcia. Potrafisz je rzucić.

Harry zaprzeczył. Wtedy to była wyjątkowa sytuacja. Jego najlepsza przyjaciółka weszła do dormitorium chłopaków, kiedy on akurat zakładał koszulę, i zobaczyła znak. Zareagowała histerycznym krzykiem i wtedy Harry rzucił na nią zaklęcie. Udało mu się wymazać z jej pamięci ten nieszczęśliwy moment.

— Nie miałem czasu się nad tym zastanowić, panie. Musiałem podjąć decyzję na szybko i zrobiłem pierwsze, co mi przyszło do głowy.

Voldemort ponownie skinął głową.

— I za to jestem ci wdzięczny, bo dzięki temu cię nie dostali. To naraziłoby cały mój plan. Do teraz byłeś jedną z moich najlepszych broni. Utrata ciebie oznaczałaby ogromne zachwianie równowagi tej wojny. — Harry tylko kiwnął głową. — To ty jesteś tym, czego zawsze szukałem.

Harry po raz kolejny kiwnął tylko głową, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować na te komplementy od osoby, której tak nienawidził. Skupił się, powstrzymując tę nienawiść. Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego.

Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, Nagini i ja nie widzimy żadnych przeszkód, żebyś został tutaj z nami.

Harry przyjrzał się wężowi.

— Dziękuję — powiedział w doskonałej wężomowie, wiedząc, że w ten sposób zapewni sobie zadowolenie obu gadów, przed którymi stał. — Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotów i dlatego też wciąż będę robił, co do mnie należy. Ogniwo łączące mnie z Sojuszem wciąż istnieje. Malfoy nadal dla nas pracuje.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Młody Malfoy — powiedział głosem pełnym kpiny, co zaniepokoiło Harry'ego. Obiecał sobie, że nie pozwoli, by ktoś jeszcze kiedykolwiek skrzywdził Ślizgona. — On nie jest potrzebny mojemu kręgowi, ale zauważyłem, że troszczysz się o niego, Potter. I to mi się podoba, bo sposób, w jaki to robisz, nie jest zwyczajny. To dokładnie coś, czego _nie_ oczekuje się od zabójcy bez uczuć.

Harry spostrzegł, że Voldemort miał rację. Potrzeba chronienia Malfoya, jakie obudził w nim ten chłopak, zaczęła rywalizować w nim z irytacją, którą tylko on sam mógł odczuwać. Dlatego też nie próbował zmienić tego, że go pożądał. A istniała ogromna różnica między pożądaniem a miłością. Harry pragnął tylko ciała Malfoya, czemu tego nie przyznać? Chłopak był bardzo atrakcyjny, a on sam nie był ślepy. Poza tym ta sama namiętność, którą w sobie rozwijał, była tą, którą pożądał Draco. To był bardzo ważny składnik tego równania.

— Chociaż możemy polegać na twoich słowach. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, on jest też ważnym członkiem tej maleńkiej, choć jakże przydatnej, grupy zwanej Sojuszem. Tej, która pomaga młodzieży brać udział w wojnie, prawda?

— Tak. Draco uczy walczyć bez potrzeby wdawania się w kontakt fizyczny, chociaż tego drugiego również naucza. Ale głównie zajmuje się strategią.

Harry miał bardzo dobre informacje na ten temat, jako że Hermiona miała na tym punkcie świra.

_Harry, my nie chcemy się nawzajem pozabijać, to nie o to chodzi. Przemoc zawsze rodzi przemoc. Wiem, że czasami jest niezbędna, ale należy używać więcej inteligencji, to o to tak naprawdę chodzi w walce. O umiejętność rozumowania. A dobra strategia sprawi, że wygramy tę idiotyczną ideologiczną wojnę._

Wtedy Harry się z tym zgodził, ale wciąż nie mógł przestać myśleć o śmierci Syriusza. Teraz już wiedział, że Hermiona miała rację, ale wiedział też, że treningi Sojuszu były dziecinne. Nie nauczysz się bronić przed najgorszą istotą na świecie, jeśli będziesz miał na sercu tylko dobro innych. Oczywiście to wszystko zmienia, bo przecież trzeba się troszczyć o innych, ale nie można na tym opierać wszystkich planów, bo w końcu zostanie się zupełnie samym, kiedy okaże się, że nie działasz sprawnie, że nie robisz tego, czego oczekiwaliby inni.

— Doskonale. Przyda się nam, by dotrzeć do tych najmłodszych.

Harry nie odezwał się ani słowem. Znał ten plan. Był przy tym, jak Voldemort dowiedział się o porażce swojej potężnej grupy i zdecydował na zemstę i pozbycie się tego, co było dla Dumbledore'a najważniejsze: postanowił zaatakować uczniów, to miało najbardziej zranić starego dyrektora.

— Dokładnie to mam na myśli, Harry. To będzie zemsta doskonała, a mnie pomoże pozbyć się całej tej nienawiści i frustracji. Dumbledore już nigdy nie odważy się mnie nie doceniać.

— Nie sądzę, że on cię nie docenia, panie. Profesor Dumbledore nie popełnia takich błędów. Ale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że zaatakujesz, sprawiając mu największy ból z możliwych, nie fizyczny, a emocjonalny. On to wie. Nam nie można ufać i dlatego wszyscy uczniowie są ukrywani — powiedział Harry, wiedząc, że Voldemort na pewno go wysłucha. Ostatnio właśnie to robił najczęściej.

I to dobrze. Dzięki temu mógł wpływać na jego decyzje i cieszył się z tego, jak jest, bo nie wolno mu było ryzykować misji. Jedyne, o czym powinien teraz myśleć, to jego plan i to, że powinien się zająć tylko nim. Jeśli pokonanie Voldemorta oznaczało zagubienie samego siebie gdzieś po drodze, on się na to zgadzał. Ostatecznie Harry Potter już nie był tym samym chłopcem, jakim był niegdyś.

— Może masz rację, w końcu on wie, do czego jestem zdolny. I w tym momencie mnie on nie zajmuje. Ale nie wybaczę mu tego, co zrobił z moją grupą. Masz się nim zająć.

Harry spojrzał na Voldemorta zaskoczony.

— Profesorem Dumbledore'em?

— Chyba się go nie boisz? — zapytał Voldemort chrapliwym, niskim głosem. Utkwił spojrzenie w Harrym, który zaprzeczył.

Oczywiście, że się nie bał, ale nie chciał, by to ogniwo, które łączyło go z Voldemortem znów sie odnowiło. Teraz, z powodu osłabienia Czarnego Pana, połączenie nieco się zaćmiło. Ale Harry wiedział, że jeśli rozmawiałby z Dumbledore'em, starzec natychmiast dowiedziałby się o planie Harry'ego. Wiedział, że dyrektor jest bardzo inteligentny i dlatego trzymał się od niego jak najdalej. Mimo że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Dumbledore miał do niego słabość i że on sam podziwiał dyrektora.

— To nie strach, lecz ostrożność. Wydaje mi się, że to dość ryzykowne, pochopnie podejmować taką decyzję.

Voldemort pokręcił głową, gładząc swoimi długimi palcami grzbiet Nagini, która okręciła się wokół jego wysokiej, szczupłej sylwetki. Chwilę później na twarz Voldemorta wypełzł dziwny uśmiech.

— Nie, Harry. To nie jest decyzja podjęta pochopnie. Myślałem o tym już od dłuższego czasu. Od kiedy się do mnie przyłączyłeś, miałem ochotę posmakować porażki Dumbledore'a w ten sposób.

Harry patrzył na mężczyznę zdezorientowany. Nie nadążał za jego tokiem myślenia.

— W jaki sposób? — odważył się zapytać delikatnie, głosem zbyt cichym, który zlał się z dźwiękiem podmuchu wiatru.

— Och, wiesz przecież, Chłopcze-Który-Przeżył — odparł Voldemort, a Harry kiwnął głową, wciąż nic nie rozumiejąc. — Zawsze byłeś jego najbardziej lojalnym sprzymierzeńcem. Wciąż pamiętam spotkanie mojego wspomnienia z tobą w Komnacie Tajemnic… I jeśli mnie moja inteligencja nie zawodzi, powodem, dla którego feniks przybył ci na ratunek, była wierność, jaką okazałeś Dumbledore'owi.

Harry też to pamiętał. A więc o tym mówił Voldemort. Chciał udowodnić Dumbledore'owi, że to nie jemu jest Harry wierny. Mimo że to nie była prawda. Harry był wierny tylko sobie samemu i pamięci tych, którzy coś dla niego znaczyli. Nikomu więcej.

— Wciąż nie uważam, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

Czerwone oczy Voldemorta błysnęły intensywnie. Czarodziej wstał ze swojego miejsca, porażając swoim wzrostem i potęgą, tak jak już dawno nie robił, i wskazał na Harry'ego swoim długim palcem.

— Odmawiasz mi? — zapytał.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, cynicznie. Znał to zachowanie, sam lubił go prowokować. Ale wiedział też, kiedy powinien się zatrzymać, a to bardzo pomagało w chwilach, kiedy Voldemort miał ataki furii.

— Oczywiście, że nie, ale sądziłem, że moja opinia się liczy.

Voldemort skinął głową.

— Nie lubię, gdy się mnie zwodzi, Harry. Szczególnie, gdy ty to robisz. Jak do tej pory wszystko szło dobrze. Potrzebuję, żebyś nadal był ogniwem łączącym mnie z resztą świata w chwilach moich słabości. — Już mu to mówił, nie ukrywał niczego przed swoim byłym wrogiem. Między nimi nie było tajemnic, a przynajmniej nie ze strony Voldemorta, bo Harry miał jedną, dzięki której wciąż trzyma się przy życiu. A także Draco i Snape'a.

Wprowadzanie w życie tego planu było doskonałe, ale zdarzały się momenty, kiedy Harry nie miał pojęcia, co robić dalej, bo wiedział, że nie tylko ryzykował własne życie, ale także życie innych.

— Dobrze więc. Co mam zrobić?

— To proste, Harry. Posłuchaj.

**ooOooOoo**

Lupin odzyskał przytomność po tym, jak Snape rzucił na niego _Enervate_. Mistrz eliksirów zdumiał się bardzo, gdy znalazł go nieprzytomnego na podłodze. Po Harrym nie było ani śladu. Draco również był z nimi, podobnie jak Ron i Hermiona. Nawet Snape z niecierpliwością czekał, co im Lupin powie.

Mam dla was złe wiadomości — zaczął profesor, a Hermiona spuściła wzrok. Po długich przemyśleniach i dopasowywaniu do siebie kawałków układanki, doszła w końcu do wniosku, że być może Harry pod rękawem szaty ukrywa ten sam sekret, co Malfoy. — Draco spojrzał kątem oka na Snape'a, który z kolei przypatrywał się Lupinowi. Ron wydawał się kompletnie niezorientowany w rozmowie. W końcu nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co się dzieje. — Ale najpierw, żeby potwierdzić moje przypuszczenia i wytłumaczyć podejrzane zachowanie pana Malfoya i Harry'ego, proszę, żeby pan Malfoy pokazał nam swoje przedramię.

Ślizgon bynajmniej nie okazał zdumienia. To mogłoby go wydać.

— Nie widzę związku… Potter i ja mam pewne sprawy, które nie dotyczą nikogo innego. To sprawy między nami dwoma. Poza tym, proszę mi uwierzyć, w żadnej z tych spraw nie bierze udział moje przedramię. Po co chce go pan zobaczyć?

Lupin uniósł brew. Nie uwierzył w słowa chłopaka, ale nie zmusi go do niczego. To nie było w jego stylu. Poza tym, był przy nich Snape, a on, jako opiekun domu Draco, nie pozwoli na nic takiego.

— Po prostu chcę je zobaczyć. Tylko tyle — wyjaśnił Remus. — Bo powód, dla jakiego Harry'ego nie ma tutaj z nimi jest dokładnie ten sam, dla jakiego chcę zobaczyć twoje przedramię.

— A więc to był twój warunek? — szepnęła Hermiona.

Lupin spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi i bezgłośnie prosząc, by wyjaśniła, co ma na myśli. Żeby nieco rozjaśniła to, co się działo.

— O czym mówisz, Granger? Nie ma żadnych warunków pomiędzy mną i Potterem — powiedział Draco przekonywująco. Był dobrym aktorem. — Co chcecie usłyszeć? Prawda jest taka, że ja i Harry poważnie zastanawiamy się nad rozpoczęciem pewnych stosunków cielesnych, wiecie… seks. Jeśli to jedyne, co chcieliście wiedzieć, to już wiecie.

Snape stwierdził, że mimo nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, Draco podjął mądrą decyzję.

— Byłeś świadkiem, Lupin — odezwał się z fałszywą powagą.

Tak naprawdę nikt nie zmusiłby go nigdy do poważnego potraktowania tego człowieka. To byłoby nienaturalne. W dodatku Lupin był jednym z ulubionych nauczycieli Harry'ego. Tego samego kretyna, który właśnie zniszczył cały plan. Plan, który Draco kompletnie ignorował, patrząc na jego zachowanie.

Analizując przeszłość, Draco widział, że Harry zawsze odmawiał mu jakichkolwiek tłumaczeń. Spotykał się tylko ze Snape'em. On nie miał tylko pojęcia, dlaczego ta dwójka go wykluczała. To było irytujące. Draco był pewien, że Lupin wiedział o znaku Harry'ego. Inaczej nigdy by go nie poprosił o pokazanie mu swojego przedramienia. Tego, którego nigdy w życiu by nie pokazał, którego miał zamiar zazdrośnie strzec, żeby wilkołak nie miał najmniejszej okazji do zobaczenia go.

— Rozumiem. Poprosiłem tutaj waszą trójkę, ponieważ wiem, że macie dobry kontakt z Harrym. Wy jesteście jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, pan Malfoy ostatnio wydaje się być mu jeszcze bliższy.

— Do rzeczy, Lupin. Nie mamy całego dnia.

Snape się niepokoił. Musiał poszukać tego idioty Pottera, który zrujnował ich perfekcyjny plan. Nikt nie powinien nigdy zwątpić w chłopaka. A jeśli teraz Lupin robił to publicznie, wszyscy go znienawidzą i oni nie odniosą sukcesu. Skutek będzie dokładnie odwrotny. Harry zostanie zbiegiem w świetle prawa.

— Harry nosi znak śmierciożercy.

Ron spojrzał na Hermionę, jakby nie widział zaskoczenia na jej twarzy czy twarzy Draco. Był pewien, że ta dwójka znała prawdę wcześniej. Ale on naprawdę był zaskoczony.

— To niemożliwe. Harry nigdy by tego nie zrobił — powiedział. — Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać zamordował jego rodziców i Syriusza — prychnął. — Wątpię, żeby przyłączył się do nich z własnej woli.

Lupin spojrzał na chłopaka.

— O tym samym pomyślałem, ale Harry nie wyglądał, jakby był pod kontrolą Imperiusa. Był zupełnie świadomy, poza tym nie zabił mnie. A to oznacza, że nikt nie panował nad jego umysłem, to jasne. Harry jest śmierciożercą z własnej woli. A przynajmniej on w to wierzy.

Hermiona zaczęła płakać, nie mogąc się już powstrzymać. To znaczyło, że Harry wiedział wcześniej o morderstwie jej rodziców. Pewnie nawet wcześniej, niż powiedzieli mu o tym w szkole. Harry mógł ich ocalić. Być może był tam z nimi. I nic nie zabraniało jej myśleć, że być może to on sam ich zabił. Bez słowa wybiegła ze łzami w oczach, szlochając głośno.

— Przepraszam, profesorze — powiedział Ron. — Ale muszę za nią iść. Jest w szoku.

Skłamał, byle tylko móc się stamtąd wydostać.

— Mogę odejść? — zapytał tymczasem Malfoy.

Patrzył na Snape'a, nie na Lupina. To jego pytał, tak dumnie jak zawsze. Musiał szybko skontaktować się z Potterem i zapytać go, co on, do diabła, robił.

Snape pozwolił Ślizgonowi odejść. Teraz on musiał spróbować zająć się rozwiązaniem tego problemu. Słowo kluczowe – spróbować. W końcu nie byłoby etyczne atakować Lupina. Poza tym ostatecznie dobrze by było, gdyby ktoś jeszcze o wszystkim wiedział. W ten sposób może Potter by się trochę bardziej pospieszył, bo na razie zbyt długo zwlekał, coraz bardziej zacieśniając więzy między sobą i Voldemortem.

Snape spojrzał na wilkołaka. Mężczyzna zdawał się zmęczony i zdumiony.

— A więc Potter ma znak?

Lupin skinął głową, patrząc mu w oczy

— Nie wiedziałeś? — zapytał.

Miał na myśli to, że Snape był ich szpiegiem w kręgu zwolenników Voldemorta. W jego głosie jednak brzmiało również oskarżenie. Lupin czuł się zdradzony. Harry Potter pomagał bestii, która pozbyła się jego rodziny z powodu jakiejś idiotycznej przepowiedni. Nie był w stanie nawet znaleźć żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia, które rozwiałoby jego wątpliwości. Pytał samego siebie, czy Snape przyznałby, że chłopak dołączył do Voldemorta. Przecież on powinien był wiedzieć. Po to był szpiegiem. Żeby informować ich o jakichkolwiek zmianach wśród ludzi Voldemorta. A dołączenie do kręgu Harry'ego Pottera jak dla niego brzmiało jak coś ważnego na tyle, żeby zostali o tym poinformowani.

— Nie, Lupin, nie wiedziałem. Jeśli nie pamiętasz, to na ostatnim zebraniu Zakonu powiedziałem jednak, że Czarny Pan ma nowego pomocnika, ucznia, którego bardzo sobie poważa i utrzymuje jego tożsamość w sekrecie. Której części słowa „sekret" nie zrozumiałeś?

Sarkazm w niczym mu nie pomagał, ale cierpliwość mu się skończyła, a Potter musiał być już bardzo daleko. Niełatwo będzie go znaleźć.

— Ostatnio zachowywał się dziwnie, Hermiona prosiła, żebym go obserwował. Rozmawiałem z nim, ale nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że jest w stanie zrobić coś takiego.

— A co takiego cię dziwi? To, że podjął własną decyzję? Czy że kompletnie zignorował fakt, że wszyscy czegoś od niego oczekują?

Lupin nic nie odpowiedział. Może z ich strony to było egoistyczne, jeśli tak na to patrzeć, ale ze strony Harry'ego było za to okrutne.

— Masz zamiar powiedzieć o tym reszcie Zakonu?

Lupin kiwnął głową.

— Tak będzie sprawiedliwie. Ale wcześniej muszę coś zrobić. Ruszam do Doliny Godryka. — Snape uśmiechnął się lekko. Lupin miał zamiar pogawędzić sobie z mogiłami Potterów. Usprawiedliwić się za to, że nie zatrzymał Harry'ego. — Później porozmawiam z pozostałymi członkami Zakonu. Trzeba zobaczyć, czy możemy zrobić coś, by odzyskać Harry'ego. Jeśli nie, będziemy musieli go zabić.

Snape skinął głową. Brzmiał nieźle. Miał tylko nadzieję, że zabiją chłopaka dopiero po tym, jak ten rozprawi się z Voldemortem. Świat nie potrzebował żadnego mrocznego czarodzieja.

— Tak więc Dumbledore nie może się dowiedzieć.

— Radzę ci też, żebyś nie dzielił się tą informacją z Voldemortem. Mógłby wyciągnąć z tego jakieś korzyści.

— Potter już z pewnością sam mu powiedział, nie sądzisz? Jeśli był jego szpiegiem, Czarny Pan powinien wiedzieć, że już nie może tego robić.

Lupin przytaknął.

— Zastanawiam się, co Harry będzie musiał teraz zrobić.

— Zostanie wysłany na pole walki — odpowiedział Snape. — Będzie musiał walczyć przeciwko nam.

**ooOooOoo**

Zabini zmierzył Draco zmartwionym wzrokiem. Jego przyjaciel siedział bez słowa już ponad godzinę, a to nie było normalne.

— Stało się coś złego? — Malfoy zaprzeczył. — Co tym razem zrobił Potter? — zapytał Zabini, krzywiąc się. Potter ani trochę mu się nie podobał, a teraz miał duży wpływ na Draco. A na to Blaise nie miał zamiaru się godzić. — No powiedz — poprosił swoim najbardziej autorytatywnym głosem.

To tylko spowodował, że Malfoy uśmiechnął się i wstał ze swojego miejsca.

— Jesteś śmieszny, Blaise. Nie jestem zobowiązany ci niczego mówić.

Zabini pokręcił głową.

— Chodzi o te plotki o Potterze, tak? Że ukrywa tę samą tajemnicę, co ty. Przyznaj, Draco, zaskoczyło cię to.

Tego już było za wiele.

— Wiedziałem o tym! — wrzasnął Draco, odpychając przyjaciela z całe siły. — Wiedziałem o tym. Problemem nie jest Potter, lecz to, że ten kretyn nie bierze mnie pod uwagę w tym swoim przeklętym planie widmie. I to mnie wkurza.

Blaise znów podszedł do Draco i objął go mocno. Ten był jednak tak zdenerwowany, że nie zareagował i pozwolił złości zawładnąć nad sobą. W końcu po raz kolejny z całej siły popchnął Zabiniego i przygwoździł do ściany.

— Potter sądzi, że nad wszystkim panuje — wysyczał prosto w twarz Blaise'a. — Ale tak nie jest. To ja decyduję o tym, co jest między nami.

Przycisnął Blaise'a jeszcze mocniej i pocałował gwałtownie, brutalnie. Ten nie odepchnął go, bo liczył na to, odkąd tylko poznał Draco. Chłopak od razu zwrócił jego uwagę, przyciągał do siebie. Wszystko go do niego ciągnęło. A jeśli Draco potrzebował tej chwili, by odzyskać rozsądek, który stracił przez głupiego Pottera… kimże on był, by odmawiać Draconowi Malfoyowi chwili spokoju?

Ale kiedy pocałunek stał się bardziej natarczywy i bezwzględny, Draco odsunął się, jakby nagle obudził się z transu, i spojrzał na Zabiniego uważnie.

— Zostaw mnie. Muszę coś zrobić — rozkazał, oddalając się od chłopaka, zostawiając go płonącego z pożądania.

— Gdyby to był Potter…

— Nie chcesz kończyć tego zdania, Blaise. Uwierz mi — powiedział Draco, mimo że zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopak miał rację.

Gdyby to był Harry, nie zatrzymałby się. I mógłby się założyć, że Potterowi też by się do tego nie spieszyło. Ale teraz to nie było istotne. Jedyne, czego pragnął Draco w tym momencie, to zobaczyć się z Potterem i wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, że jest kompletnym debilem. W tej samej jednak chwili jego przedramię zaczęło piec. Dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien odpowiadać od razu, bo ból był słaby, a profesor Snape (jako że już nie miał przy sobie Harry'ego) powiedział, że będzie mógł pójść tylko wtedy, gdy on mu na to pozwoli. Chodziło o środki bezpieczeństwa, które nałożył Dumbledore. Tak więc Draco położył się na zaimprowizowanym łóżku z koców i poduszek, po czym ukrył twarz pod jednym z koców.

Dziwnie się czuł. W dodatku nie mógł przestać myśleć o Potterze. Irytowało go wszystko, co Gryfon robił, bo wydawało mu się, że chłopak działa bezmyślnie. Ale podobało mu się to, że Potter się o niego troszczył, wiedział, że on nigdy by go nie zostawił.

Zacisnął mocno powieki, chcąc zasnąć, pomimo bólu w ramieniu. Na tę chwilę nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak czekać. Wiedział, że Snape i Potter wstawią się za nim, jeśli Voldemort będzie zły z powodu jego nieobecności. Tak więc nie musiał się martwić. Miał wystarczająco dużo rzeczy do przemyślenia, żeby jeszcze przejmować się _tym_. Poza tym teraz powinien zająć się Zabinim, a to dlatego, że on sam otworzył drzwi, których nigdy nie miał zamiaru otwierać.

**ooOooOoo**

Drzwi do gabinetu dyrektora ponownie się otworzyły. Dumbledore nie oczekiwał gości, dlatego też podniósł wzrok, zaintrygowany, któż taki przybył do jego oazy spokoju. Na widok gościa zdziwił się, ale nic nie powiedział. _On_ powinien mieć czas, by się wytłumaczyć.

Harry zatrzymał się naprzeciwko Dumbledore'a, po czym wyciągnął małą buteleczkę i wypił z niej jeden łyk.

— Właśnie wypiłem miksurę, która zablokuje wszystkie możliwe próby wmieszania się w to spotkanie — powiedział. — Nie potrzebuję, żeby Voldemort dowiedział się o tym, w co pana wtajemniczę.

— Masz interesującą szatę, Harry.

Chłopak spojrzał na siebie. Miał na sobie szatę śmierciożercy.

— Przede wszystkim chcę panu powiedzieć, że to część planu. Nie jestem lojalnym śmierciożercą. To mój sposób na pozbycie się go.

Dumbledore skinął głową.

— Domyślam się, Harry. A teraz powiedz mi... ta wizyta to jego rozkaz?

Harry potwierdził.

— On chce, żeby pan wiedział, że już nie jestem pana wiernym uczniem.

— Widzę, że jesteś dobrym aktorem, Harry. Skoro ani on, ani Severus nie wątpią w twój plan.

Harry rzucił dyrektorowi podejrzane spojrzenie.

— Profesor Snape powiedział mi o wszystkim zaraz po tym, jak wyłożyłeś mu swój pomysł. Jest dobrym nauczycielem i wie, że nie wybaczyłbym nikomu, kto naraziłby twoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo. Dlatego też się zgodziłem.

— Wie pan o Malfoyu?

Dumbledore przytaknął.

— Wiem, że on robi to dla rodziców. Martwi się o nich — powiedział spokojnie, zapraszając Harry'ego gestem do zajęcia fotela. — Musimy wszystko omówić, Harry. Co chciałeś mi przekazać?

— Dobrze więc. Plan jest taki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ewa, Saori i Lajla<strong> - taa, Harry robi się coraz mroczniejszy, a Draco jakoś blaknie w oczach, prawda? To nie to, do czego jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni, ale taki właśnie urok tego tekstu i za to osobiście jestem autorce bardzo wdzięczna._

_**Loczek** - stęskniłam się niezwykle :) Mam nadzieję, że wakacje się udały i współczuję z powodu komputera. Znam to. Będę cierpliwie czekać na "należyty komentarz", mając nadzieję, że nie zjesz mnie za tak długą przerwę. I z tobą niech moc będzie :P_


	21. Chapter 21

**ROZDZIAŁ 21**

Gdy otworzył oczy, zegarek leżący przy zaimprowizowanym łóżku wskazywał północ. Był zaniepokojony, nie było co temu zaprzeczać, bo czuł się wykluczony z tego śmiesznego planu, w który ostatecznie powinien być uwzględniony. W jego tworzenie, nie tylko w realizację. Poza tym, mimo że nie podobało mu się to, Zabini miał rację. Ostatnimi czasy Harry za bardzo zajmował jego myśli, a to wszystko komplikowało. Bo skoro miał jakiś kaprys – choćby najgłupszy – musiał go zrealizować. A biorąc pod uwagę to, jak mało mieli czasu, nie mógł tak po prostu działać dalej i brać z Pottera tylko to, co mógł mu ofiarować – krótką, ulotną chwilę przyjemności. Zresztą teraz bliznowatego kretyna nawet nie było w pobliżu. Jak mógł w ogóle pomyśleć, że ot tak pozbędzie się tego dziwnego, nieznanego uczucia, skoro był nauczony zawsze dostawać to, czego pragnął? To właśnie martwiło go najbardziej, ale nie mógł się do tego przyznać, bo wtedy przyznałby rację Potterowi i Blaise'owi.

Powstrzymał westchnienie i zacisnął mocno powieki. Zasługiwał na więcej, na pewno. Ale zielone oczy Pottera bardzo go pociągały i teraz widział je pod swoimi zamkniętymi powiekami, a rysy twarzy Gryfona wydawały się tak realne w jego wyobraźni… jego głos dźwięczał tak blisko, jakby Potter szeptał wprost do jego ucha.

Draco przeklął w myśli. Jedynym, czego potrzebował był nic nieznaczący seks. Chłopak wstał i wyszedł z jaskini.

Hermiona siedziała na jednej ze skał, wpatrując się w rozległy, zielony krajobraz, który rozpościerał się przed nią. Draco wiedział, że dziewczyna miała mnóstwo pytań, a on nie chciał być tym, który jej na nie odpowie, ale w końcu to było jedyne, co mógł zrobić. I, co dziwne, to był jego kaprys w tym momencie – powiedzieć szlamie wszystko, co wie, żeby nie czuć się tak ignorowanym, jak się czuł przy Harrym.

— Dużo rozmyślasz o Potterze, Granger — powiedział spokojnie, choć jego spojrzenie było zimne, nie zachęcające do obdarzenia go zaufaniem.

W żadną stronę. Bo Hermiona myślała, że tamto, to był warunek, jaki postawił Draco, a teraz doszła do wniosku, że oskarżanie Harry'ego o to, że był zamieszany w śmierć jej rodziców, było bardzo niesprawiedliwe.

— Harry jest moim przyjacielem, to normalne, że się o niego martwię — powiedziała dziewczyna powoli, jakby Draco nie rozumiał, co znaczy słowo „przyjaciel". Bardzo prawdopodobne, że miała rację. Poza tym miała prawo czuć się przy nim niespokojnie, bo od kiedy zaczął Draco spędzać więcej czasu z Harrym, ten zaczął się zachowywać jeszcze dziwniej niż wcześniej. — Nie mam zamiaru z tobą o tym rozmawiać.

Ślizgon nie odpowiedział. Przejechał dłonią po jasnych włosach i uśmiechnął się lekko. Schlebiało mu to, że wywoływał złość w tej idealnej Gryfonce. Dziewczynie, która zawsze miała poszanowanie dla zasad, choćby były one najbardziej idiotyczne z możliwych. Naprzykrzanie się Granger mogło być dobrym pomysłem. I tak nie miał co robić, dopóki Voldemort go nie wezwie, nawet Snape gdzieś zniknął. Tak więc, cokolwiek by się nie działo, on i tak nie może się stąd ruszyć. Lupina też nie było i chwilowo Draco się z tego cieszył, bo wiedział, że ten profesor będzie go pilnował cały czas, zwalając na niego winę nawet za znak, który Harry miał na ramieniu. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że cały plan wyszedł od świętego Pottera… Ironia była jego siłą, ale nie mógł też wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co chciał, bo Granger wykorzystałaby to na swoją korzyść, a ona – w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego – nie była impulsywna ani głupia. Wręcz przeciwnie.

— Nie chcę rozmawiać o twojej przyjaźni z Potterem. Mamy własne sprawy. Ale to cię nie powinno interesować i nie, też nie mam zamiaru o tym rozmawiać.

Dziewczyna parsknęła. Widać było, że jest zła, i to coraz bardziej. Draco to jednak nie obchodziło. Chciał się tylko rozerwać, dopóki nie przyjdzie Snape i nie powie mu, że musi coś zrobić. Aktualnie nudził się jak nigdy. I po raz pierwszy w życiu czekał z nadzieją na jakieś rozkazy.

— Harry tylko cię wykorzystuje.

Draco pokręcił głową.

— On pragnie ode mnie więcej niż sobie wyobrażasz, Granger. Uruchom swoje komórki mózgowe, jesteś w tym dobra. Jestem pewien, że uda ci się dostrzec, że w tym jest coś więcej niż to, co do siebie dopuszczasz — stwierdził z kpiną.

Uwielbiał mieć rację. I czuł chorą satysfakcję z tego powodu. Czuł się jak dziecko, które właśnie dostało nagrodę za to, że miało rację. A jego nagrodą była pełna zawodu mina Gryfonki.

— Wciąż uważam, że on nie ma żadnych powodów, by stawać się śmierciożercą.

Chłopak uniósł brew w zdziwieniu.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał, ale nawet nie pozwolił jej odpowiedzieć. — W takim razie chyba znasz go bardzo słabo, bo on sam mi powiedział, że jego powody są bardzo proste i wszyscy powinni je zrozumieć. Chodzi o głupią zemstę – idiotyczną, bo Potter nic nie zyskuje, ale mimo to chce z wdziękiem zakończyć tę wojnę, zdobywając wszystkie laury.

Hermiona się nie zgodziła.

— Zabijanie ludzi nie jest rozwiązaniem. Nigdy nie było.

Harry zawsze powtarzał, że może i to byłoby możliwe, ale w świecie idealnym, a taki nie istniał.

— Nie bądź naiwna, Granger. Każda wojna zbiera ofiary. Co sprawia, że uważasz, że teraz jest inaczej? Albo że twój bohater Harry Potter zdobędzie wszystkie laury, jak to powiedziałem, mając czyste ręce? Świat tak nie działa. A przynajmniej nie ten.

Hermiona warknęła ze złością. Draco był sprytny. Ktoś inny przemyślałby jego tłumaczenia, on sam z pewnością też nad nimi myślał.

— To nie naiwność, Malfoy. — Głos Hermiony brzmiał bardzo słabo. Chyba przez to zmęczenie, które nie opuszczało jej, odkąd odeszli z Hogwartu. Spanie gdzieś indziej niż w wygodnych łóżkach mogło być pewnym problemem. — Ja wolę nazywać to nadzieją.

Draco zaśmiał się głośno, ale jego śmiech nie brzmiał jak drwina. A może jednak… Hermiona nie widziała różnicy, a przynajmniej nie w przypadku tego Ślizgona.

— Ja to nazywam złudzeniem — powiedział chłopak.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. Ten uśmiech nie był radosny ani zrezygnowany. Był raczej dziwny… jakby wywołany ukrywaną złością. Draco się jednak podobał, bo dzięki niemu wiedział, że osiągnął swój cel. Hermiona była już prawie na granicy, a mały pojedynek – słowny czy magiczny – bardzo by mu przypadł do gustu. Chociaż Draco wiedział, że dziewczyna była bardzo zdolna, to jednak jej zdolności polegały na umiejętności szybkiego myślenia, natomiast w walce była zbyt powolna. Chłopak zauważył to podczas zajęć z obrony przed czarną magią. Zawsze wahała się przed atakiem.

— Zastanawiam się, co takiego osiągniesz, pozbawiając mnie moich złudzeń — stwierdziła Gryfonka, po czym podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i stanęła obok Malfoya.

On nie odpowiedział. Nic by nie zyskał, opowiadając szlamie o swoich motywach. To oczywiste, że to by ją tylko rozzłościło. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył, że dziewczyna jednak oczekuje jego odpowiedzi.

— To proste, Granger. Po prostu czuję, że jestem bliższy Potterowi nawet niż ty byłaś, odkąd tylko go poznałaś. Zadziwia mnie fakt, że nie opowiedział ci o swoim planie od razu.

— Wiem! Poprosił cię, żebyś przyłączył się do Voldemorta. Zrobił to dla mnie.

Ależ egocentryczna jesteś, szlamo. Harry jest trochę bardziej egoistyczny, niż wy wszyscy myślicie. On zrobił to, bo tak chciał. Pierwotny plan nawet nie zakładał mojego udziału, bo Harry już był wtedy śmierciożercą. A ja? Ja byłem tylko jego kaprysem.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową przecząco.

— Nieprawda! On cię po prostu wykorzystuje.

Draco przytaknął.

— Nie wątpię, ale poza tym pragnienie, jakim mnie obdarza, jest o wiele bardziej intensywne niż troska, którą czuje w stosunku do waszej dwójki. Wy mu przeszkadzacie, podczas gdy ja jestem jego małym sekretem.

— Ty też go wykorzystujesz. Zostaw go w spokoju — poprosiła dziewczyna, chociaż zabrzmiało to bardziej jak rozkaz.

— Powiedzmy, że w ten sposób obaj coś osiągniemy na końcu. I nie możesz odsunąć mnie od Pottera… ani ty, ani nikt inny. Sam go zostawię, kiedy już się nim znudzę, ale na to się nie zanosi, bo jak na razie nie zaspokoił nawet moich podstawowych potrzeb. — Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze wstrętem, a Draco wybuchnął śmiechem. — Idę. Dwójka Gryfonów to jak dla mnie za dużo.

Hermiona odwróciła się i zobaczyła, o czym mówił Malfoy. W ich kierunku zmierzał Ron.

— Zostaw ją w spokoju, fretko — warknął rudzielec.

Draco nawet nie poczuł złości. Wiedział, że Weasley był wściekły, bo został wykluczony z listy zaufanych Harry'ego Pottera. Dlatego też uśmiechnął się tylko, a nawet miał czelność skinąć mu głową w formie pozdrowienia. Ron zmarszczył brwi, podczas gdy Malfoy wciąż z niego kpił.

**ooOooOoo**

Lupin czuł sie źle. Czuł się mały i bezsilny. Wiedział, że taki nie jest, że jest silny, inteligentny, że jest ważnym ogniwem w tej wojnie. Ale jako opiekun Harry'ego odniósł porażkę. Przegrał.

Jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie żył. Zginął, broniąc własnego chrześniaka. Właściwie można powiedzieć, że nigdy nie przestał spełniać swojej misji. A on odniósł porażkę, nie miał okazji, by pokazać Harry'emu, jak bardzo się nim interesował.

Zdrajca.

Harry był zdrajcą.

Remus nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek przyjdzie taki dzień, w którym zobaczy na ramieniu najważniejszego dla niego ucznia ten prymitywny znak. Dlaczego nie posłuchał słów Hermiony? Dlaczego nie zmusił Harry'ego, by opowiedział mu o swoich problemach, uczuciach? Mężczyzna był pewien, że Harry przyjął znak już po śmierci Syriusza. Wiedział, że gdyby Syriusz żył, Harry nie pozwoliłby tak skrzywdzić własne ciało, duszę i umysł. Ale teraz, gdy już nie było jedynego ogniwa, jakie łączyło go z rodzicami, musiał poczuć się zagubiony.

Remus musiał przyznać, że nigdy nie był wzorowym opiekunem. Uważał, że nie powinien przyjaźnić się z Harrym bardziej, niż by to tłumaczyła więź nauczyciel – uczeń. Bardzo Harry'ego cenił, w końcu był on synem jego najlepszych przyjaciół i chrześniakiem Syriusza, ale nigdy mu nie powiedział, że może mu bezgranicznie zaufać.

Harry musiał poszukać wsparcia gdzie indziej. I najwyraźniej wybrał nieodpowiednie miejsce.

Lupin spacerował pośród zniszczenia, jakie wciąż pożerało ten stary, opuszczony dom. To tutaj, przed tym strasznym morderstwem, istniało ciepłe ognisko domowe, pełne miłości, gdzie wychowywany był mały chłopczyk. Pełen pokładanych w nim nadziei i obdarzany miłością. Teraz chwasty pokryły prawie wszystko, co tylko mogły, a ponury wygląd domu sprawiał, że budynek jest starszy niż w rzeczywistości.

Lupin westchnął, czując się jeszcze gorzej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. Zawiódł ich. Zatrzymał się przed dwiema mogiłami. To Syriusz zajął się pogrzebem chwilę po tym, jak oddał swój motor Hagridowi, by ten mógł dostarczyć Harry'ego do Dumbledore'a.

— Przepraszam, James — powiedział, klękając i pochylając głowę. — Nie powstrzymałem go, nie dałem mu wsparcia, którego potrzebował.

Poczuł, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. To bolało. Jego przyjaciele zginęli, walcząc przeciwko złu, a teraz ich syn temu złu służy. Remus był tego pewien, to by tłumaczyło, skąd śmierciożercy zawsze byli tak dobrze poinformowani o ruchach jasnej strony.

— Ale przysięgam wam, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by odzyskać Harry'ego, żeby zrozumiał, jak bardzo się dla niego poświęciliście. Nie mogę pozwolić, by wasza ofiara poszła na marne ani żeby ofiara Syriusza nie miała żadnego znaczenia. Nie mogę. — Mężczyzna zamilkł, myśląc nad możliwym końcem, tym, którego naprawdę nie chciałby doświadczyć. — A jeśli mi się nie uda, będę musiał zabić go, zanim zrobi to ktoś inny… i upewnię się, że on zrozumie, że chociaż to koniec, to nie taki, jakiego byśmy sobie wszyscy życzyli.

Wiatr powiał nieco mocniej, co Remus wziął za znak, że jego przyjaciele go wysłuchali.

— Robię to też dla ciebie, Lily. Wiem, że go kochasz bezwarunkowo. Ale on nie jest tym, kim powinien być.

To była prawda. Harry się zmienił. W każdy z możliwych sposobów.

**ooOooOoo**

Voldemort patrzył na Lucjusza Malfoya. Mężczyzna został wysłany na pole bitwy i teraz był bardzo poważnie ranny. To potyczka z grupą aurorów, którzy teraz leżeli martwi przed nimi, doprowadziła do tak pożałowania godnego stanu jednego z jego najpotężniejszych sług.

Czarownik przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu śmierciożercy. Bladą twarz Malfoya pokrywały plamy krwi, która zabarwiła również na czerwono jasne kosmyki włosów.

— Oczyściliśmy drogę, panie — powiedział Lucjusz z dumą. Z dumą po dobrze wykonanej pracy. Bo udało mu się sprawić, że jego grupa nie wycofała się ani nie zatrzymała, choćby nie wiem, jak bardzo chcieli tego jej członkowie. — Wszędzie jest teraz pusto, żaden auror już nam nie przeszkodzi.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach widać było zadowolenie. Ten uśmiech był niepokojący. Lucjusz zauważył to od razu, ale nic nie powiedział. Wiedział, że zasłużył na uznanie, byłoby miło, gdyby dostał kilka dni wolnego, by mógł wyleczyć rany, które znaczyły twarz i całe ciało, a także by zmyć zaschniętą krew ze skóry.

— Jesteś poważnie ranny, Lucjuszu — zasyczał Voldemort cicho. — Powinieneś odpocząć przez dłuższy czas, nie sądzisz?

Malfoy skinął głową, mylnie interpretując słowa swojego pana, i wstał. Wtedy jednak zobaczył, jak Voldemort podnosi różdżkę i kieruje ją w jego stronę.

— _Avada kedavra_.

* * *

><p><em>Moi drodzy, bardzo Wam dziękuję za cierpliwość i zrozumienie w kwestii terminów dodawania nowych rozdziałów. Oto i kolejny. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, jesteście kochane. Nic dodawać nie będę tym razem, mam nadzieję, że się rozdzialik spodoba. Do "zobaczenia" przy następnym!<em>


	22. Chapter 22

**ROZDZIAŁ 22**

Od razu wiedział, że stało się coś złego. Kiedy tylko otrzymał od Dumbledore'a list, przyniesiony przez feniksa, którego jak do tej pory widział w szkole tylko kilka razy. W kopercie była druga koperta. Dyrektor prosił, aby Draco otworzył ją na osobności. Tak będzie lepiej. Jego zaskoczenie było jeszcze większe (podobnie jak i niepokój, który go ogarnął), kiedy na drugim liście zobaczył pieczęć rodową, a nadawcą okazała się być jego matka, nie –jak to zwykle bywało – ojciec.

Całe jego ciało drżało, zanim jeszcze odważył się otworzyć kopertę. Nie był idiotą, wiedział, że w liście czeka na niego jakaś zła wiadomość. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zachowuje się dziecinnie i że jak bardzo by próbował ignorować wiadomość, ona nie zniknie. Zawsze mógł jednak odsunąć w czasie najgorszy moment. Jego niepewność i strach przerodziły się w palącą wściekłość i negację, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że pozwolił swojemu umysłowi ulecieć i zatrzymać się na myśli o Harrym Potterze. To jednak nie koniec jego fantazji. Wyobraził sobie, jak chłopak go pociesza po otrzymaniu strasznych wieści, których przecież jeszcze nawet nie przeczytał.

Ale nie, Pottera tu nie było. I w sumie był za to wdzięczny – choć jakaś jego część pragnęła, by Gryfon stał się jego wybawicielem w tym bolesnym momencie – bo wiedział, że może pogrążyć się w rozpaczy, gdy przeczyta ten list.

Zdrętwiałymi, drążącymi palcami, wcale nie chcąc tego robić, Draco przełamał pieczęć i wyciągnął pergamin. Zanim go rozłożył, nabrał głęboko powietrza, by dodać sobie odwagi, żeby nie zatrzymać się w pół ruchu i nie stracić tych sił, które zdołał w sobie zgromadzić. Nie był słaby i nie ma zamiaru się wycofać, mimo że każda komórka jego ciała krzyczała, by dał odpocząć swojej duszy, ciału i umysłowi. Chłopak naprawdę nie chciał dorzucać do swojego życia jeszcze więcej zmartwień ani też nie miał ochoty na walkę ze stratą.

List był krótki, jednak jego zawartość – choć bardzo chciał, by okazała się kłamstwem – całkowicie zmieniła jego życie, napełniła go pustką, zupełnie inną niż ta, którą zawsze odczuwał.

_Draco,_

_wiem, że masz świadomość, czym jest ta wojna i przeszkody, jakie nierzadko pojawiają się na naszej drodze. Jako sługa Czarnego Pana, wiesz dobrze, że podejmuje on różne decyzje tylko w imię własnych interesów. To właśnie powód, dla którego piszę ten list. Jego ostatnią decyzją było uczynienie ze mnie wdowy, a ciebie pozbawienie ojca. Rozumiem i podzielam twój ból. Zarówno w twoim, jak i w moim życiu ojciec zajmował ważne miejsce._

_Wysłałam także list do profesora Snape'a. On sprowadzi cię do dworu, byś mógł odpowiednio pożegnać ojca. Później czeka cię prywatne spotkanie z Czarnym Panem._

_Kocham cię i tęsknię._

_Narcyza, wdowa po Lucjuszu Malfoyu._

Draco zgniótł list w dłoni, wiedząc, że to infantylne. Ale zdawał sobie też sprawę z tego, że to było jedyne, co mógł zrobić. Tak bardzo żałował, że zgodził się na plan Pottera. Na nic się to nie zdało. W końcu i tak stracił ojca, pomimo wysiłków, jakie podejmował. A tego kretyna, którego ma zamiar obciążyć winą, też nie ma w pobliżu, żeby Draco mógł się jakoś pozbyć wypełniającej go frustracji.

Nie będzie płakać. To cierpienie, które rosło w jego wnętrzu, należało tylko do niego… To sprawa prywatna, której stawi czoła sam, w swojej własnej sypialni we dworze. Tam będzie mógł pozwolić sobie na łzy. Trzy pary zamkniętych drzwi ukryją jego płacz, cały ból, któremu powinien dać ujście nad grobem ojca, ale duma mu na to nie pozwoli. Uwolni go tylko w samotności. Wtedy, gdy nie będzie nikogo, kto by go osądził, kto pomyślałby, że Draco jest słaby… Gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie jego matki, profesora Snape'a, a już szczególnie gdzie nie będzie Harry'ego Pottera.

A teraz musiał jeszcze przygotować się psychicznie na spotkanie z Czarnym Panem.

Gdy usłyszał odgłos kroków, przybrał neutralny wyraz twarzy. W końcu kto by uwierzył, że Draco Malfoy pozwoli na to, by ktoś zobaczył, że jego obojętność została naruszona przez śmierć jego ojca, jedynego człowieka, którego pozwolił sobie kochać i słuchać bez zastrzeżeń i dla którego postanowił zostać częścią tego planu, który teraz wydawał się być tak idiotyczny. Wiedział, że to nie była ani wina Pottera, ani Lucjusza. To zwykły kaprys Voldemorta zniszczył wszystko, co tak pilnie Draco budował. A teraz ta konstrukcja zawaliła się na jego oczach.

W tym momencie podszedł do niego Severus Snape, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. To sprawiło, że Draco ogarnęła wściekłość. Poczuł, jak krew wrze mu w żyłach. Nikomu nie wolno się nad nim litować. To on litował się nad innymi.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał Snape, doskonale wiedząc, że cokolwiek by chłopak nie odpowiedział, i tak będzie to kłamstwo, maska, za którą Draco zechce ukryć swoje prawdziwe oblicze.

Chłopak prychnął. Poczuł się upokorzony. Daleko od żałości, jaką jego sytuacja może budzić w ludziach... wiedział, że Voldemort drwi sobie teraz z niego, że uda mu się doprowadzić do prywatnego spotkania ze sobą. I w tym spotkaniu zapewne weźmie udział również nieodłączny cień obrońcy chłopaka, Harry Potter.

— Trochę zmęczony.

— Nie musisz niczego ukrywać, Draco.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko. Jeśli Snape ma ochotę podać mu ramię, by mógł się wypłakać, on odepchnie to wszystko, co zgromadziło się w nim i nie chciało wyjść, to, co ukazywało jego ból.

— Niczego nie ukrywam. Po prostu jestem zmęczony.

Snape wiedział, że Draco nie chce rozmawiać o tym, co czuje. Nie byli już tak sobie bliscy, jak kiedyś. Nie, od kiedy plan Pottera umieścił Draco w samym środku kręgu śmierciożerców.

— Masz zamiar spotkać się z Czarnym Panem? — zapytał profesor.

Draco wykrzywił twarz ze wstrętem, wyraźnie niezadowolony z tematu, jakiego dotknął mistrz eliksirów, ale wiedział też, że nie da rady unikać go zbyt długo. Przesunął dłonią po swoich jasnych włosach i pokręcił głową. Ale to nie znaczyło _nie_. Po prostu, zwykły ruch głową. Nie wiedział, co robić.

— To coś, o czym nie ja decyduję… To on wydaje rozkazy, my tylko okazujemy posłuszeństwo, nieprawdaż?

Jego słowa brzmiały gorzko, zapewne z powodu ostatnich wieści. Lucjusz już nie był częścią tego świata i Draco na pewno wciąż kierował się w swoich komentarzach tą wiadomością, która zatrzęsła całym jego życiem. Komu teraz będzie okazywał szacunek i lojalność? Snape miał co do tego wątpliwości.

— Sądzę, że możesz odmówić — stwierdził Snape. — Wiesz, że możesz się tutaj ukryć, powiedzieć, że nie możesz się stąd oddalić… To jest okazja, której wielu by nie odrzuciło.

Chłopak uniósł jedną brew. Odwrócił się tyłem do profesora, nie będąc w stanie na niego patrzeć i utrzymywać swoją maskę. Wiedział, że to była gra, którą prawie przegrał. Westchnął.

— W przeciwieństwie do tego, co większość myśli, nie jestem tchórzem, profesorze. I nie mam zamiaru uciekać przed odpowiedzialnością. Tego właśnie zawsze uczył mnie ojciec i nie uchybię jego pamięci.

— Lucjusz chciał twojego bezpieczeństwa!

Draco nie zdołał się dłużej powstrzymywać. Rozrzucił wokół siebie książki, krzycząc z przepełniającej go frustracji. To jednak mu pomogło. Od razu poczuł się lepiej.

— I proszę zobaczyć, jak skończył! Jako trup. — Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział szeptem, co jeszcze bardziej zraniło Severusa.

Bo ten szept był mocniejszy niż krzyk, zburzył cały mur otaczający chłopaka. Draco upadł na kolana. Nie płakał. To był przywilej, którego Snape nie był godny zobaczyć. Widok płaczącego Malfoya był czymś niezwykłym, tak więc Draco zagryzł wargi, powstrzymując płacz. Nie ma zamiaru rzucić w diabły nauk ojca. To byłaby najgorsza obraza, szczególnie teraz, kiedy Lucjusz był martwy. Kilka głębokich oddechów i Draco wstał z ziemi.

— Proszę nie mówić o czymś, o czym nie ma pan pojęcia, profesorze. I proszę nie wtrącać się w moje sprawy... Voldemort chce się ze mną zobaczyć…

Bez Pottera... i o to mi chodzi. To on cię do tej pory ochraniał. Jeśli jeszcze nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, Voldemort chce od ciebie czegoś więcej niż tylko tego, żebyś był kolejnym sługą pod jego rozkazami.

Na twarz Draco znów wypłynął grymas wstrętu.

— Ale tego nie powiedział.

— Bo Potter się tobą interesuje, a Voldemort nie chce stracić zaufania kogoś takiego, jak on.

Draco pokręcił głową.

— On myśli, że Potter jest pod kontrolą zaklęcia, prawda?

Snape zaprzeczył.

— Coś mi mówi, że on zna prawdę i podejrzewa, że lojalność Harry'ego może nie być szczera… — Zawahał się na moment, po czym dodał: — Osobiście sądzę, że Potter mógł stracić rozum.

Ślizgon popatrzył na profesora, ale nic nie powiedział. Chwycił swoją torbę, opróżnił ją, po czym wsadził do środka kilka ubrań. Nie będzie potrzebował kufra, bo przecież i tak tu wróci. Był tego pewien, bo wiedział, że nie będzie chciał spędzić więcej czasu niż to konieczne w miejscu, które tak przypominało mu ojca.

— Jestem gotowy, profesorze. Wiem, że przyszedł pan po to, by zabrać mnie do dworu.

Snape skinął głową.

— Nie musisz się zmuszać.

Draco zaprzeczył.

— Muszę… to mój obowiązek i chcę go wykonać jak najszybciej. Nie mam ochoty tylko wyczekiwać, aż zobaczę ciało ojca podczas pogrzebu. Nie chcę tego przeciągać, bo później nie dam rady.

Snape to zrozumiał. Draco po prostu chciał się już pożegnać. Pozwolić, by jego ojciec mógł w końcu zażyć tego odpoczynku, na który zasługiwał. Mężczyzna wykonał ruch ręką, zapraszając Draco do wyjścia, a chłopak podążył za nim z torbą na ramieniu i lodowatym wyrazem twarzy.

**ooOooOoo**

Rano znajomy ból przeszył jego ramię, ale teraz nic nie było w stanie równać się z palącym uczuciem, które ogarnęło całe jego wnętrze i które sprawiało, że czuł się tak dziwnie. Jak na razie jednak nie był w stanie się go pozbyć. Draco wcale nie zdziwił się, kiedy podczas jego pobytu we dworze, pojawił się tam również Harry Potter. Gryfon wszedł cicho do jego pokoju, kiedy Draco leżał na łóżku, obejmując poduszkę z całych sił i starając się powstrzymać łzy. Wiedział, że w każdym momencie do pokoju mogła wejść jego matka.

Chłopak pomyślał, że Potter po raz pierwszy zachował między nimi dystans. I bardzo dobrze, bo w tym momencie, chociaż mu tego brakowało, ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął Draco, był uścisk, szczególnie ze strony jego najgorszego wroga, w dodatku wyglądającego na bardzo poruszonego sceną, jaką zastał w pokoju Draco.

— Rozumiem cię.

Draco podniósł tylko wzrok i skinął głową. Może Potter nie czuł tego samego, ale z pewnością coś bardzo podobnego. Harry pomyślał, że Draco miał przynajmniej to szczęście, że poznał swojego ojca i mógł go pokochać pomimo wymagań, jakie mu stawiał, i wszystkich wad. Mimo że nie szanował samego siebie wystarczająco, przez co stał się niewolnikiem Voldemorta.

Draco westchnął i usiadł na łóżku. Nie miał sił, by zbliżyć się do Pottera, bo jakby nie było, on też znał to uczucie osamotnienia. On też stracił tych, którzy znaczyli dla niego najwięcej, tak że w końcu chłopak sam stracił ochotę do odpowiedniego życia i poczuł potrzebę stworzenia dziwacznego planu, w którym było zbyt wiele luk. Ale to nie był moment na wypominanie. Draco przełknął łzy, następne jednak zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach.

Potter usiadł przy nim i objął mocno.

— Nie mogłem nic dla niego zrobić — powiedział Draco, a Harry wzmocnił swój uścisk i pocałował chłopaka w czoło. — Chciałem tylko zatroszczyć się o niego, utrzymać przy życiu. To była moja jedyna misja i odniosłem porażkę… a teraz nie mam już nic.

Harry pokręcił głową przecząco i poczuł, jak Ślizgon ściska mocno jego czarną szatę, ukrywając twarz na jego piersi, osuszając policzki ze spływających swobodnie już łez.

— Zrobiłeś, co mogłeś.

— I to nie wystarczyło.

Harry popchnął chłopaka na łóżko, przykrywając jego ciało swoim własnym. Draco pozwolił sobą kierować, czuł się tak słaby – i fizycznie, i emocjonalnie – że nawet nie opierał się, kiedy usta Pottera całowały jego policzki, kiedy chłopak osuszał jego łzy, ani też kiedy jego wargi i wargi Draco w końcu się odnalazły. Malfoy włożył w ten pocałunek cały swój ból, przekazując go Harry'emu. A ten go przyjął. Ból swojego wroga przyjął jako swój, bo go pragnął. W tym momencie kruchość Draco sprawiała, że chłopak był jak doskonała porcelanowa laleczka, która przy każdym nieostrożnym ruchu może roztrzaskać się na kawałeczki… których nic nie będzie w stanie połączyć na nowo. Harry muskał delikatnie twarz Draco, przeczesywał palcami jego włosy i całował aż do zmęczenia, utulając chłopaka czułymi słówkami i pocałunkami, ciepłem swoich obejmujących go ramion i obietnicami, które sprawiły, że policzki Draco – po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna – zaróżowiły się z emocji. I właśnie w tym momencie również po raz pierwszy to Draco poszukał ust Harry'ego i przeturlał się na łóżku, siadając na chłopaku i ukrywając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi.

— Obejmij mnie… — wyszeptał cicho, słabym głosem. — Proszę, nie pozwól mi pójść. Nie puszczaj mnie.

— Ja nigdzie się nie wybieram — odparł Harry, całując blond kosmyki.

Jego ciało płonęło z pożądania, ale coś mu mówiło, że wykorzystanie chwili słabości Draco byłoby niesprawiedliwe. Lepiej poczekać, gdy _to _stanie się za ich obopólną zgodą, będzie o wiele lepiej, niż którykolwiek z nich mógłby sobie wyobrazić.

Więc Harry również zasnął.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, zorientował się, że leży sam w ogromnym łóżku Draco Malfoya… przypomniał sobie, że chłopak również miał zaplanowane prywatne spotkanie z Czarnym Panem. W tym momencie skoczył na równe nogi i założył buty, których zresztą nie przypominał sobie, żeby zdejmował. Kiedy jednak zapytał Narcyzę o Draco, kobieta odparła, że chłopak już wyszedł i że bardzo się o niego martwi, bo powinien był już wrócić. Te nowiny nie spodobały się Harry'emu. Chłopak przygotował się na to, by stawić czoła Voldemortowi w obronie Draco, tak by nie zaszkodzić jednocześnie swojej pozycji lojalnego śmierciożercy.

**ooOooOoo**

Wciąż czuł się dość dziwnie z powodu wszystkich tych emocji, które przeżył… We własnym łóżku, w towarzystwie Harry'ego Pottera. Był zakłopotany tym, że pozwolił pokazać łzy bólu i otrzymał pocieszenie ze strony ostatniej osoby, przy której wyobrażał sobie kiedykolwiek zasnąć. Ale to pomogło, teraz już nie czuł się tak źle, mimo że ból jeszcze długo nie zniknie.

Był gotowy na swoje spotkanie z Czarnym Panem. Wiedział, że przybył wcześnie, ale tego nie skomentował. Był pewien, że Voldemort już go oczekiwał. Przeczuwał to, a jego przeczucia z reguły się sprawdzały.

Wszedł do sali, w której oczekiwał na niego Pan, i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Wiedział, że będą rozmawiać o ojcu. Ale w tym samym momencie poczuł coś, co przepływało przez jego ciało i już się nie powstrzymał. Spojrzał na Voldemorta z nienawiścią. Chciał mu wykrzyczeć prosto w twarz wszystko, co wiedział o Harrym, ale w końcu udało mu się zablokować myśli, bo – jak to powiedział Hermionie – Harry wciąż był mu potrzebny. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zaspokoi jego pragnień. Ale spojrzenia, jakim obdarzył Czarnego Pana, nie zmienił.

— Widzę, że jesteś zmartwiony… młody Malfoyu — odezwał się Voldemort z jadem w głosie.

Ale wściekły chłopak zupełnie to zignorował. Nie poruszył się ze swojego miejsca, mimo że Czarny Pan wskazał mu krzesło naprzeciwko siebie. Pokręcił tylko głową.

— Wzywałeś mnie, panie. Zapewne chcesz o czymś porozmawiać?

— Jesteś dziś dość buntowniczo nastawiony. — I w tym momencie Draco stracił panowanie nad sobą. Podszedł do mężczyzny i chwycił puchar z winem, który stał obok. Czerwony napój zabarwił bladą twarz Voldemorta, który tylko uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Masz mi coś do powiedzenia, młody Malfoyu?

Tak, chłopak miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale nie zrobił tego. Był cywilizowanym człowiekiem.

— Dlaczego go zabiłeś?

Po prostu chciał wiedzieć. Naprawdę chciał, bo przecież jego ojciec był jednym z najlepszych śmierciożerców, jakich miał Voldemort, jednym z najbardziej posłusznych. Draco chciał poznać powód, dla którego ten drań go zabił.

— To sprawy, o których nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać.

Draco wrzasnął z wściekłości i przewrócił stojący obok stół. Zanim jednak zdążył unieść swoją różdżkę, Voldemort uniósł swoją.

— Trzymam cię tutaj tylko dlatego, że Harry tego pragnie, a on jeszcze mnie nie zawiódł… Więc lepiej podziękuj mu, że dziś mam zamiar cię tylko ukarać. Bellatrix — zawołał na kobietę, która wyszła z cienia — zabierz go do lochów… A później przyślij mi Pottera.

Kobieta rzuciła swojemu siostrzeńcowi oburzone spojrzenie.

— Tak, panie.

* * *

><p><em>No i mamy kolejny rozdział. Zaczyna się dziać, jak widać, i można powiedzieć, że historia zbliża się ku końcowi. Dziękuję jak zwykle za komentarze, a przede wszystkim za to, że trwacie dzielnie przy wcale-nie-grzecznym Harrym i zagubionym Draco. <em>

_**ewa** - masz rację, Harry nie jest już niewinnym Złotym Chłopcem, choć inni jakoś nie dopuszczają do siebie tej myśli; osobiście twierdzę, że Harry'emu trochę odbiło (i tu zgadzam się ze Snape'em :P ), ale może coś mu z tego wyjdzie na dobre._

_**saratella** - a czy Voldemort kiedykolwiek rozumował logisznie? Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego to on nigdy nie miał zbyt normalnego sposobu myślenia. Remus jest tutaj naprawdę zagubiony. Sam przyznaje się do tego, że trzymał się na dystans i że to był błąd. Ale być może to da mu do myślenia i zrozumie, że Harry naprawdę go potrzebuje. Nawet teraz, a może właśnie szczególnie teraz..._

_**Loczek** - moc dotarła i z jej pomocą udało się dokończyć tłumaczenie niniejszego rozdziału :P A co do nauki hiszpańskiego to zachęcam. Język piękny, no i można fajne rzeczy poczytać :)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Przed Wami kolejny rozdział _Ogniwa_. Mimo że _rating_ jest ustawiony, tym razem ostrzegam, pojawia się scena seksu. Przy okazji bardzo dziękuje za wszystkie komentarze i, jak zawsze, że dzielnie trwacie przy tym tekście. Życzę wszystkim miłego czytania i pogodnego weekendu!_

**ROZDZIAŁ 23**

_Co chcesz mi powiedzieć? — zapytał starzec łagodnie, uważnie przyglądając się jednemu ze swoich ukochanych uczniów._

_Harry usiadł naprzeciwko niego i uśmiechnął się._

— _Przede wszystkim chcę powiedzieć, że to, co robię, to, że jestem śmierciożercą… to coś wielkiego — zaczął. — Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że mógłbym kogoś zabić i nie było to dla mnie łatwe. Poczucie winy zżerało mnie bardzo długo. Nie wiedziałem, jak mógłbym to kontynuować, ale powtarzałem sobie, że za tymi wszystkimi morderstwami stoi ważny powód._

_Dumbledore skinął głową, rozumiejąc, co chłopak chciał mu przekazać. Wiedział, że powodem, dla którego Harry wyjaśniał mu teraz wszystko, była chęć wyzwolenia się z poczucia winy, które wciąż gdzieś w nim tkwiło. Dyrektor widział dojrzałość na twarzy swojego ucznia, niewidzialne blizny, które nadawały mu bardziej męskiego wyglądu, spychając w tył tą dziecinność, która wciąż była widoczna na twarzach wielu innych uczniów._

— _Być może, jak powiedziałaby Hermiona, moje środki nie są odpowiednie. Chciałem być bohaterem, ale z drugiej strony, tej „dobrej", wszyscy byli wobec mnie nadopiekuńczy._

— _Jeśli chcesz wylać na kogoś swoją złość, Harry, wylej ją na mnie. To ja poleciłem, aby nad tobą czuwano — odparł dyrektor. — To taka moja słabość, zawsze martwić się o twoje dobro. Zdaje się, że już ci kiedyś o tym wspomniałem._

_Chłopak przytaknął. Pamiętał to bardzo dobrze, ale nie chciał, aby wciąż tak było. Wiedział, że tym razem naprawdę był niesprawiedliwy, że właściwie zawsze był, bo jakaś część jego przyznawała rację profesorowi w tym, że chciał w każdej chwili trzymać nad nim ochronę. Ale koniec z tym, to jego wojna. To on musiał stawić czoła swojemu przeciwnikowi._

— _Już miałem okazję wyładować na panu swoją złość, profesorze — powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się na to wspomnienie. — Cóż… początkowo planowałem wysłać kogoś innego do Voldemorta, ale potem przypomniałem sobie o Snapie. Zrozumiałem, że on nie jest teraz zbyt przydatny Zakonowi, dlatego też zmodyfikowałem nieco plan i postanowiłem zaryzykować. Życie nie ma sensu, jeśli się nie podejmuje ryzyka._

— _Mogłeś zginąć._

_Harry skinął głową._

— _Ale ostatecznie on mi uwierzył i mogłem wejść do kręgu._

_Dumbledore po raz kolejny pokiwał głową i oparł brodę na dłoni. _

— _Dlaczego poprosiłeś o pomoc pana Malfoya? — zapytał, myśląc o Draco._

_Harry wzruszył ramionami._

— _Potrzebowałem czyjegoś wsparcia, bo – jak powiedziałem – Snape nie nadaje się do tego typu misji. Voldemort już mu nie ufał i mimo że przebaczył mu, kiedy mnie do niego przyprowadził, ee… ta życzliwość już się skończyła. Pomyślałem, że jakiś Ślizgon byłby dobrym nowym nabytkiem. I o wiele łatwiejszym do zwerbowania._

— _Ale to jednak on podjął decyzję._

_Harry przytaknął._

— _Oczywiście. __Ja sam nigdy nie zmusiłbym nikogo do dołączenia do mojej własnej wojny wbrew jego woli._

— _Oczywiście._

— _Tak, on zdecydował, że tak będzie najlepiej, bo w ten sposób jego ojciec w razie czego mógłby poprosić go o pomoc. Wiem, że Lucjusz Malfoy zachowywał się dość dziwacznie, a przynajmniej tak mówił Voldemort. Nasze drogi nigdy się nie skrzyżowały… Voldemort utrzymuje mnie w sekrecie._

— _Tak było do dzisiaj._

_Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Wiedział dobrze, że dyrektor, jako że był, kim był, nie weźmie mu tego za obrazę. Zresztą nawet nie śmiał się z niego._

— _Zgadza się, chciał się pochwalić moją lojalnością wobec niego._

— _To to tak cię rozbawiło? Jeśli dobrze się nad tym zastanowić, to trochę ironiczne… wyszło mu jakby na opak._

_Gryfon uśmiechnął się i powiedział:_

— _Ja chcę tylko go zabić, chociaż to brzmi okropnie, zdaje się, że ten cel stał się istotą mojego życia._

— _Nie mów tak… Wydaje mi się, że masz dobre kontakty z kolegami. __Twoi przyjaciele zawsze są przy tobie, a teraz, z tego, co słyszałem od profesora Lupina, zacieśniłeś również więzy z panem Malfoyem._

_Harry zaczerwienił się jak piwonia._

— _To nie tak, jak pan profesor myśli. Sprawa z Malfoyem jest skomplikowana._

— _I nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać._

— _Nie, nie o to chodzi… Po prostu przyszedłem porozmawiać o czymś innym._

— _W takim razie nie będę ci już przerywał._

— _Voldemort jest obecnie bardzo słaby. Jego duch przyjął w siebie zbyt dużo czarnej magii i teraz jego ciało nie może sobie z tym poradzić. To zbyt duży ciężar, szczególnie dla tak wiekowej powłoki. To, co udało mu się odzyskać przed dwoma laty, to tylko zwykłe, ludzkie ciało. Nie ma w nim nic nadzwyczajnego… wielkość nosi wewnątrz._

— _Jest zniszczony._

— _Tak. I odkrył to niedawno. Teraz planuje zmienić swoje ciało. Nie wiem, kto ma mu je dać, ale wiem, że szuka młodej, zdrowej ofiary._

_Dumbledore westchnął._

— _Czyli wielu uczniów może być zagrożonych._

— _On wciąż jeszcze nie jest co do tego wszystkiego pewny, ale ja na pewno będę pierwszym, który się dowie o jego decyzji. Muszę go zabić, zanim spróbuje czegokolwiek. Wiem, że jestem w stanie tego dokonać, teraz, kiedy nie jest już tak silny jak kiedyś. Teraz to tylko jakiś hologram, który wierzy, że może przerazić cały świat, włącznie ze swoimi sługami. — _To bardzo interesująca rozmowa_, pomyślał starzec. Ale to, co robił jego uczeń, było zbyt niebezpieczne. Wierzył w niego i dlatego nie miał zamiaru mu przeszkadzać, ale to nie zabraniało mu się martwić, ile tylko miał ochotę. — Potrzebuję wsparcia aurorów. Poradzę sobie z Voldemortem, ale jestem tylko człowiekiem, mam swoje ograniczenia. Jestem pewien, że śmierciożercy nie będą mi składać gratulacji, kiedy już wykończę ich pana._

— _Będziesz mieć wsparcie Zakonu, masz moje słowo._

_Harry uśmiechnął się do dyrektora z wdzięcznością. Dobrze było pracować w grupie._

— _Dlatego też mam Malfoya. On będzie dobrą tarczą._

_To był żart. Nigdy nie użyłby Draco, by móc ochronić siebie, i Dumbledore był tego świadomy, bo też się uśmiechnął._

— _Ach, Harry! Nie wierz we wszystko, co widzisz, będąc w kręgu śmierciożerców. Masz tam sprzymierzeńca, musisz tylko wiedzieć, jak szukać… jest on bliżej, niż ci się wydaje._

_Harry skinął głową i wstał, po czym wyszedł._

Harry ciągle przypominał sobie od nowa całą tę rozmowę z Dumbledore'em i nie mógł przestać się martwić. Przypuszczał bowiem, że Draco został wysłany do lochów dlatego, że miał się stać nowym ciałem dla Voldemorta. Albo też dlatego, że temu obrzydliwemu potworowi marzyło się bliższe spotkanie z chłopakiem. I żadna z tych opcji nie wydawała się sympatyczna. Musiał ochronić Malfoya, bo on należał teraz do niego. Aż do czasu, kiedy on sam już go nie będzie chciał… a jak na razie Harry Potter jeszcze nie znudził się swoją nową zabawką. Właściwie to nawet się jeszcze nią nie zabawił.

A ten jeden moment bliskości, który przeżyli we dworze Malfoyów po śmierci ojca Draco, wciąż tkwił w umyśle Harry'ego. Chłopak chciałby go powtórzyć, tym razem jednak bez zatrzymywania się… nie pozwalając, by _moment _został przerwany. Mimo wszystko jednak był dumny z tego, jak się wtedy zachował. Że nie pozwolił, by jego uczucia wzięły górę, i że nie pokazał, że nie jest w stanie poczekać. Dlatego też właśnie po opuszczeniu dworu Malfoyów postanowił pójść do dyrektora i poprosić o tę pomoc, którą mu wcześniej obiecał. Stwierdził, że może jej potrzebować, kiedy zdecydował, że Voldemort już nie jest mu do niczego przydatny. Dokładnie w momencie, kiedy ten odważył się tknąć Malfoya. Ale było coś jeszcze i teraz naprawdę musi złożyć kolejną wizytę dyrektorowi.

W dodatku Harry był pewien, że Malfoy był wściekły na Voldemorta za to, że to on właśnie, jego pan, zabił jego ojca.

Co za ironia. Skąd Harry dowiedział się, że Draco był w lochach? Bellatrix Lestrange, która – tak jak i reszta śmierciożerców – już dowiedziała się o jego tyle czasu skrywanej tożsamości, postanowiła przybiec do niego i pochwalić się czymś, co ona wiedziała, a on nie. Opowiedziała mu wszystko, co się stało z Draco, nie zapominając oczywiście dodać, że teraz jego czeka ważne spotkanie z Lordem. Harry postanowił nie odpowiadać i zatrzymać dla siebie swoje życzenia śmieci tej kobiecie. Wiedział, że nienawiść mogłaby zniszczyć jego misję, a zaszedł już za daleko, by pozwolić sobie na takie uczucia, choćby nie wiem, jak silne były.

Uśmiechnął się. Kobieta nie spodziewała się tego, co ją czeka. Bolesna śmierć, którą ma zamiar ją uraczyć za to, że ośmieliła się odebrać mu jedynego ojca, jakiego znał. I kiedy Harry tak szedł na spotkanie ze swoim panem, rozmyślał nad tym, że jego wojna prawdopodobnie zbliża się do punktu zwrotnego i że teraz powinien zacząć się martwić. W końcu miał wielu ludzi pod swoją opieką.

**ooOoo****Ooo**

Hermiona płakała. Jej oczy były zaczerwienione i to ją zdradzało, przez co powiedzenie „nie martw się, wszystko ze mną w porządku" nie zdawało się na nic. Mimo to właśnie to teraz robiła. Ron był o nią zmartwiony. Świadomość tego, że ich przyjaciel nosił znak śmierciożercy na ramieniu, że zamienił się on w zdrajcę, sprawiała, że chłopak czuł się okropnie. Jakby tak naprawdę przez ostatnie siedem lat nie znał tego chłopaka w okularach, z wiecznie rozczochranymi włosami.

Oszukał ich. I Ron wiedział, że Malfoy nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Wiedział, że Ślizgon nie był w stanie nagiąć woli Harry'ego i że gdyby Harry sam nie chciał, nic nie zmusiłoby go do podjęcia takiej decyzji. I tego właśnie chłopak nie rozumiał do końca, bo wciąż trzymał się tej dziecinnej idei, że Harry jest dobry i niewinny. On sam zresztą wcale temu nie zaprzeczał, wiedział, że na pewno istniał jakiś powód, dla jakiego było jak było.

— Hermiono, o co chodzi? — spróbował jeszcze raz rudzielec, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby zrozumiał, mógłby jakoś pomóc swojej przyjaciółce. On sam był w tej samej sytuacji, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

Chociaż ostatnimi czasy Hermiona nawiązała z Harrym bliższy kontakt, przez to, że teraz oboje byli sierotami. Dziewczyna sądziła, że może Harry zrozumie ją i jakoś przeprowadzi przez to wszystko, nauczy, jak przeżyć bez rodziców. Niestety jednak, to była egoistyczna myśl, bo Harry nie miał dla niej odpowiedzi. Ich sytuacje były kompletnie różne.

— O nic, Ron, wszystko w porządku. Nie ma się czym martwić. — Chłopak oczywiście jej nie uwierzył, ale naciskanie i tak nic by nie dało.

Dziewczyna objęła się ramionami, ukrywając twarz przez wzrokiem Rona, by łzy mogły swobodnie płynąć i by nikt jej za to nie oceniał. W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i do pokoju wszedł dyrektor.

— Muszę z wami porozmawiać o czymś bardzo istotnym.

Hermiona otarła twarz z łez. Nie mogła odmówić profesorowi. Może on wiedział więcej, niż oni wszyscy… Dlatego też da mu szansę przekonać ją, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że wciąż jest jakaś nadzieja, na której mogłaby się oprzeć. Tak, tylko tyle mieli. Możliwość. I Dumbledore o tym wiedział. Dlatego właśnie zdecydował się opowiedzieć im o planie Harry'ego, aby ta dwójka nie próbowała interweniować… nawet po to, by mu pomóc.

**ooOooOoo**

Nadszedł moment, w którym opisywany w książkach do historii bohater, który powstrzymał Voldemorta, miał pokazać, na co go stać.

Kiedy Harry dotarł na miejsce, po raz pierwszy od kiedy stał się jednam z wiernych sług Voldemorta „zapomniał" pokłonić mu się z szacunkiem… bo uważał, że ten na to nie zasługuje. Zamiast tego spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Nie chciał go zastraszyć, ale sam też nie chciał zostać zastraszony. I dlatego najlepiej było od razu wyznaczyć granicę. Był wściekły, ale nie chciał pokazać, że jest potężniejszy od Voldemorta. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie. I to nie dlatego, że się bał, ale dlatego że Draco wciąż znajdował się pod władzą Czarnego Pana, ukryty nie wiadomo gdzie, a on, Harry, miał go ochraniać. Uwolnić z łap potwora.

Voldemort domyślił się, że jego ulubiony sługa nie jest w zbyt dobrym humorze, ale nie naciskał. Wskazał mu tylko, aby wszedł i usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

— Dowiedziałem się niedawno o śmierci Lucjusza Malfoya — rzucił zwyczajnie Harry, nie wiedząc, jak dać do zrozumienia, że dobrze wie, że to jego pan był tym, który pozbawił mężczyznę życia.

Voldemort skinął głową.

— To duża strata, choć z pewnością niezbędna.

— To dlatego postanowiłeś pozbawić go życia? Dlaczego to było wtedy takie potrzebne, panie? — zapytał Harry. Znał swoje granice i nie miał zamiaru ich przekraczać, ale też nie chciał stracić okazji do zadania tego pytania.

To był temat, który zamierzał zgłębić bardziej. Chciał poznać powód, dla którego Voldemort nagle doszedł do wniosku, że jeden z jego najwierniejszych jest kłodą na jego drodze. Dlaczego musiał go zabić?

— Nie tylko wtedy, Harry. Wciąż uważam, że to niezbędne. Zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz, gdybym miał możliwość.

I to nie był żart. To była prawda.

— Mogę zapytać o powody, panie? — Jego głos był spokojny. Był już mistrzem w trzymaniu nerwów na wodzy. To było konieczne przy tym, co robił, i teraz nie pozwoli, żeby niezdrowa nienawiść przeszkodziła w odniesieniu zwycięstwa i wystawiła jego życie na większe niebezpieczeństwo niż to potrzebne. — Oczywiście nie kwestionuję twoich decyzji.

Voldemort przytaknął.

— Malfoy wystawił na niebezpieczeństwo sukces mojej misji.

To był tylko szept i Harry nawet nie wiedział, czy mówi normalnym językiem, czy używa wężomowy. On sam znał mowę węży, ale przysiągłby, że to, co powiedział Voldemort było jak syk. Nie zastanawiał się jednak nad tym długo. Pomyślał, co powinien odpowiedzieć.

— Nie wydaje mi się. Lucjusz Malfoy pozbył się wszystkich aurorów na swojej drodze. Oczyścił okolicę tak, byś ty, panie, nie miał żadnych problemów — stwierdził Harry. — Wybacz mi moje słowa, ale właściwie to dzięki niemu ta misja, a przynajmniej jej pierwsza faza zakończyła się sukcesem.

Voldemort nie odezwał się przez moment. Zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową. Dopiero potem powiedział:

— Tak, Harry, ale to on również poświęcił moją grupę specjalną. By zapewnić bezpieczeństwo synowi, Lucjusz stał się szpiegiem Zakonu Feniksa. Był zdrajcą. Słabym i zmęczonym, a jako zdrajca mnie nie był już potrzebny.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Czyżby to on był tym kontaktem, o którym wspominał Dumbledore? A teraz był martwy.

— Rozumiem, panie.

_Tylko jak, do cholery, on się o tym dowiedział?_, przeszło przez myśl Gryfonowi. Chciał się dowiedzieć, kto zdradził Lucjusza. Kto go wydał dla polepszenia własnych kontaktów z Voldemortem lub też, po prostu, jak ten marny staruszek, który tak naprawdę nie stanowił już żadnego zagrożenia dla społeczeństwa magicznego, zdołał się dowiedzieć.

— Cieszy mnie to, Harry, bo to właśnie ty będziesz musiał wyjaśnić to młodemu Malfoyowi, kiedy już cofnę jego karę.

Harry stwierdził, że lepiej udawać niedoinformowanego.

— Karę?

— Tak. W tej właśnie chwili, kiedy my tutaj rozmawiamy, twój protegowany znajduje się w lochach.

Harry uniósł jedną brew.

— Zrobił coś złego?

Voldemort zauważył nutkę niepokoju w głosie Harry'ego. Od początku wiedział, że to właśnie Malfoy może się okazać jedynym zdolnym zawrócić Harry'ego z drogi do bycia doskonałym zabójcą i dlatego postanowił do tego nie dopuścić. Lojalność Pottera była czymś, o co będzie walczył zębami i pazurami, bo chłopak pokazywał niezwykłą potęgę w nim drzemiącą. A to on chciał być tym, który będzie mieć nad nią kontrolę.

— Coś niewielkiego. Chciał sprzeciwić się moim rozkazom, a mnie takie zachowanie się nie podoba. Ale już znalazłem doskonałą karę dla niego. Aby stał się o wiele przydatniejszy… dla mnie — dodał Voldemort.

— On jest przydatny. W kwestii Zakonu.

— Nie, teraz nie. Śmierć ojca podziałała na niego bardziej, niż sądziłem. Ale to normalne, w końcu jest tylko człowiekiem.

Harry powstrzymywał się od krzyku. Chciał wykrzyczeć, że on też jest tylko człowiekiem i że już niedługo zajmie się tym, by to on, Voldemort, stał się gryzącym ziemię trupem.

— Mogę go zobaczyć?

Voldemort zaśmiał się cicho.

— Nie widzę przeszkód. Jeśli tylko rozumiesz, że on musi pozostać w swojej celi. Nie pozwolę, byś to ty zawsze uwalniał go od jego kar.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Nie zrobię tego. Chcę tylko z nim porozmawiać. W cztery oczy.

— Domyślam się. Masz pół godzimy... wykorzystaj ten czas dobrze, Harry, bo więcej nie dostaniesz. Czeka cię misja.

— Przyjdę po instrukcje, gdy wrócę z lochów.

— Oczywiście. Nie zamierzam kazać ci ich wysłuchiwać teraz.

Gdy Harry już wyszedł, Voldemort nadal przyglądał się drzwiom, które zamknął za sobą chłopak. Tak, on pragnął mieć władzę Harry'ego Pottera.

**ooOooOoo**

Kiedy Harry wszedł do celi, zobaczył go od razu. Chłopak nie wydawał się być w złym stanie i Harry był pewny, że nikt jeszcze nie próbował położyć na nim swoich brudnych łapsk. Tyle że to nie było miejsce dla niego.

Malfoy siedział na ziemi, nawet nie przyglądając się swojemu otoczeniu. Najwyraźniej widok tego, co go otaczało, niebardzo mu się podobał. Zapach też niczego nie polepszał. W celi cuchnęło zeschniętą krwią. Chyba dlatego też Draco nie zobaczył Gryfona, kiedy ten wszedł. Był zbyt pogrążony we własnych myślach, w swojej złości i chęci zaprzeczenia wszystkiemu. Nie zwrócił na Harry'ego uwagi, nawet kiedy ten usiadł obok, starając się go nie dotykać. Dopiero delikatne muśnięcie policzka sprawiło, że chłopak otworzył oczy zaalarmowany. Harry nie uśmiechnął się do niego ani też nie pozwolił, by chłopak pomyślał, że jest uratowany. Ale chciał, żeby poczuł, że on przy nim jest.

— Co tutaj robisz? — zapytał Draco. — Jakoś wątpię, że też go rozzłościłeś.

Cóż, było jasne, że Harry Potter nigdy nie zostałby zamknięty w żadnej celi, bo gdyby Voldemort dowiedział się o wszystkim, natychmiast spróbowałby go zabić, choćby nie wiem jak niebezpieczne to było.

— Nie… Po prostu pozwolił mi cię zobaczyć.

Draco nawet go nie wyśmiał. Wciąż był w zbyt dużym szoku, nie chcąc zaakceptować faktu, że już nigdy nie zobaczy własnego ojca.

— Jak miło! — powiedział. — A ty postanowiłeś przyjść i trochę się nade mną politować.

— Litość to ostatnie, co mógłbym czuć — wyznał Gryfon. — Ty nie jesteś w stanie wywołać we mnie tego uczucia. Inne tak, od wściekłości po pożądanie.

— Marz sobie dalej, Potter. Poza tym... — głos Draco zmienił się zupełnie — to twoja wina, że mój ojciec zginął.

— Nieprawda. Twój ojciec był szpiegiem Zakonu.

Draco pokręcił głową.

— Jesteś idiotą! — krzyknął. — Przez ciebie wszedłem w to wszystko, przez ciebie mam na ramieniu ten przeklęty znak, a mój ojciec nie żyje. I po co? Niech to szlag, Potter! Powiedz mi, na co się zdało to wszystko?

Draco rzucił się na Harry'ego, który wciąż siedział u jego boku, nie ruszając się mimo wybuchu drugiego chłopaka. Gryfon czuł rozpacz Malfoya, jego wściekłość… i to, jak chciał mu ją przekazać, gdy jego spragnione usta zawładnęły ustami Harry'ego, z czystą brutalnością i głodem. Harry nie powstrzymał go. Draco był wściekły, a on zamierzał go uspokoić. A seks był niezłym sposobem, w dodatku pomógłby i jemu samemu uśmierzyć tę obsesję, którą czuł na punkcie Ślizgona. Miał więc zamiar zająć się tym raz a porządnie. No, albo też zwariować jeszcze bardziej.

Odwrócił się, nakrywając ciało Draco swoim własnym, powoli kładąc chłopaka na ziemi. Nie musieli nawet zbyt długo walczyć ze swoimi szatami, bo te poddały się z łatwością, jakby rozumiejąc potrzebę swoich właścicieli i czując, jak blisko jest do tego, by zostały rozdarte.

Malfoy całował usta Harry'ego, a jego powieki były zaciśnięte mocno, podczas gdy chłopak się rozluźniał, zapominał. Wiedział, że to nie był dobry pomysł, ale kto by o tym myślał, skoro to sprawiało, że zapominał o bólu, czując jedynie szaloną rozkosz, którą przez tak długi czas starał się od siebie odsuwać.

Dłonie Harry'ego wędrowały po ciele Draco, by po chwili przytrzymać je i przycisnąć mocniej do siebie, by Ślizgon poczuł jego erekcję. Draco jęknął. Przygryzł dolną wargę Harry'ego i szlochając z wcześniej ukrywanego bólu, pozwolił, by Harry składał pocałunki na jego szyi i zajmował się jego ciałem, pieszcząc je łagodnie. Harry zauważył łzy Draco, gdy ten zaczął drżeć, a to sprawiło, że się zatrzymał.

— Nie — poprosił Malfoy. — Proszę, nie przestawaj.

I Harry, zaskoczony prośbą i pełnym potrzeby tonem, jakim została wypowiedziana, skinął tylko głową i pocałował go. Otoczył jego twarz dłońmi, spijając z niej łzy i muskając policzki chłopaka. Zniżał się powoli, smakując bladą skórę, pieszcząc i gryząc szyję. Zatrzymał się przy sutkach, liżąc je i kąsając lekko. Draco jęknął poprzez szloch, którego nie był w stanie powstrzymać. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, oddając się całkowicie pieszczotom. Później będzie czas na cierpienie, teraz pragnął czegoś innego niż tylko bólu straty.

Usta Harry'ego zawładnęły teraz jego członkiem, zaczynając go oblizywać, ssać. Zanim jednak chłopak zdążył dojść, Harry zajął się jego wejściem, przygotowując go, używając własnej śliny jak lubrykantu. Rozsunął nogi Draco, układając się pomiędzy nimi i pochylając się, by złożyć na ustach Ślizgona pocałunek. Jego ręka jednak wciąż zajmowała się tym samym, co wcześniej. Dwa palce wsuwały się i wysuwały z wnętrza Draco, rozluźniając ciasne wejście.

— Ciii… spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Draco patrzył na niego wzrokiem zamglonym przez łzy, by w końcu powiedzieć spokojnie:

— Nienawidzę cię, Potter…

Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym pocałował go zaborczo i polizał czubek jego nosa.

— Nie musisz mnie kochać, Malfoy. Nie jest mi to potrzebne.

Draco poczuł się zraniony tymi słowami, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Otoczył talię Harry'ego nogami i przyciągnął go do siebie.

— Zrób to wreszcie.

Harry nie dał się długo prosić. Natychmiast umiejscowił swój członek w wejściu Draco i pchnął, czując, jak otwiera się jego ciasne, wilgotne wejście. O mało nie doszedł w tym samym momencie, ale zdołał się powstrzymać. Zanim się poruszył, przyjrzał się twarzy drugiego chłopaka, wykrzywionej w nieprzyjemnym grymasie. Obaj potrzebowali chwili, by przyzwyczaić się do nowej sytuacji. Ich serca biły jak szalone, a ciała pokrywała warstwa potu.

Obaj byli podatni na zranienia. Draco przez niedawną śmierć ojca, Harry natomiast nie wiedział, dlaczego jest taki osłabiony, ale błękitne oczy Draco sprawiały, że czuł niepokój. Znów pocałował Malfoya, ściskając mocno jego wargi i zaczynając się poruszać, naciskając na ciało chłopaka, wypełniając go i uderzając w jego prostatę. Biodra Draco również zaczęły się poruszać, podążając za rytmem Harry'ego. Gryfon całował jego szyję i pieścił jasne kosmyki włosów. Draco nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymać. Ugryzł prawe ramię Harry'ego, powodując, że ten warknął i po kilku szybkich, brutalnych ruchach, doszedł w jego wnętrzu.

Malfoy również osiągnął swój szczyt, czując w sobie wybuch ciepła. Zaczął drżeć niekontrolowanie, a w końcu z jego ust wydobyło się westchnienie. Nie miał ochoty się ruszać, był zbyt zmęczony i brudny od potu i nasienia. Obrócił głowę w lewo i zobaczył, że zielone oczy Harry'ego wpatrują się w niego z uwagą. Pocałował go jeszcze raz, zaskakując tym zarówno siebie, jak i Gryfona.

— Dziękuję.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Przeciągnął się i wciąż leżąc na Draco, chwycił swoją pelerynę i przykrył ich obu. Kiedy to zrobił, Malfoy już nic nie powiedział ani się nie poruszył.

— Mam jeszcze dziesięć minut, by z tobą pobyć… ale chyba zostanę dłużej — stwierdził Harry. — Śpij, będę przy tobie.

Draco skinął tylko głową i pozwolił, by sen zawładnął jego ciałem.


	24. Chapter 24

_No i jest zaległy rozdział. Bardzo wam dziękuję za cierpliwość i zrozumienie. Chorobę udało się już prawie pokonać, problemy też częściowo minęły, więc mogłam zająć się Ogniwem. Życzę przyjemnej lektury! :)_

**ROZDZIAŁ 24**

Gdy się obudził, już nie znajdował się w obiecujących bezpieczeństwo objęciach Harry'ego, ale przynajmniej był przykryty kocem. Przypuszczał, że ktoś musiał go tu przywołać, żeby nie zmarzł. Poza tym był czysty i ubrany w dość wygodne ubranie. Szata leżała obok, starannie poskładana. Nie poczuł się opuszczony, bo wiedział, że to na rozkaz Voldemorta Harry nie mógł zostać dłużej. Ale pomimo beznamiętnych słów Gryfona, Draco czuł, że jest w tym coś jeszcze, czego on sam nie chciał do siebie dopuścić.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć własnych uczuć.

Wiedział, że nienawiść, którą kiedyś czuł do Pottera, już zniknęła, nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak nazwać uczucie, które ją zastąpiło. Ale na pewno znaczyło ono dla niego bardzo wiele. Nie nienawidził już Harry'ego, ale też go nie kochał. Czuł wobec niego wdzięczność, za wszystko, co zrobił dla jego dobra, za te wszystkie okazje, przy których mu pomógł. Ale teraz był w kropce, nie miał pojęcia, jakie uczucia on sam wzbudzał w Harrym i prawdę mówiąc, umierał z ciekawości, by się tego dowiedzieć.

Usiadł na podłodze i przesunął dłonią po jasnych włosach. To prawie tak, jakby wciąż czuł obecność drugiego chłopaka. Wciąż mógł wyczuć na swojej gładkiej, suchej skórze jego zapach… Mimo że Harry zadbał o ty, by również jego wyczyścić. Draco westchnął w ciemności lochu. Tak, przynajmniej był świadomy tego, że nie chciał, by to był ostatni raz. I to był spory postęp jak na niego. Przestał od siebie odsuwać te dziwaczne sensacje, jakie obudził w nim Gryfon. Uśmiechnął się, pomimo sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdował. A bycie zamkniętym w lochu wcale nie było zabawne.

Wstał, żeby rozprostować kości i w tym momencie zaskoczyło go ciche, pełne złośliwości syczenie. Voldemort stał za jego plecami, po drugiej stronie drzwi.

— Widzę, że Harry podarował ci prezent, który cię uszczęśliwił. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego już nie ma w pobliżu — odezwał się kpiącym tonem. Stał na drugim końcu celi, obserwując Draco z uwagą, a w jego oczach błyszczało coś dziwnego, co napełniło Draco niepokojem. — Ale on też będzie szczęśliwy, kiedy już zakończy swoją najważniejszą misję.

Draco automatycznie wyprostował się, zaalarmowany.

— Gdzie jest Harry?

Nie martw się o niego… szybko się zobaczycie. To bardzo oddany sługa, ale mam wrażenie, że mogę go stracić. I to, tak samo jak w przypadku twojego ojca, przez ciebie. Masz niezwykły talent, młody Malfoyu, chociaż może lepiej powinieneś to nazwać przekleństwem. Zmuszasz go do tego, by cię chronił i wciągasz go w pułapkę śmierci. Tym razem jednak nie będzie żadnego Lucjusza Malfoya ani Harry'ego Pottera, który cię ochroni.

Draco nie zareagował, nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Myślał o tym, co powiedział Czarny Pan. I jeśli to oznaczało to, o czym on myślał, Harry był w dużym niebezpieczeństwie. A on nie chciał jeszcze raz przechodzić przez to, przez co przechodził po śmierci ojca.

— Straciłeś mowę, drogi Draco? — zapytał Voldemort drwiąco. Dobrze wiedział, że Harry jeszcze się nie zorientował, ale uczucia Draco były dla niego bardzo wyraźne. Coś tak obrzydliwego jak miłość… ale przecież nic takiego już nie istnieje. — I on odda za ciebie życie, albo też za swoich przyjaciół… lub za kogokolwiek innego. Ale nie starczy mu czasu, by cię ochronić.

Draco uniósł brew.

— Dlaczego więc przyjąłeś mnie do kręgu?

Voldemort roześmiał się.

— Twój znak to jedno wielkie kłamstwo. Ty nigdy nie byłeś lojalnym sługą, a przynajmniej nie z mojego punktu widzenia. Sprawiłeś mi sporo problemów, będąc kimś, kogo Harry i Lucjusz tak bardzo chcieli ochronić — stwierdził i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. — Ja przyjąłem cię, bo sam o to poprosiłeś i dlatego, że Harry powiedział, że to dobry pomysł… że chce mieć cię blisko.

Draco poczuł gulę w gardle.

— I dlatego, chciałeś ich poświęcić.

— Dokładnie… tym razem jednak Harry nie pójdzie sam. Muszę być pewny, że nikt inny nie obdarzy cię żadnym spojrzeniem. Przydasz się, by przyciągnąć uwagę Harry'ego. To będzie niepowetowana strata, ale znajdę kogoś, kto będzie mógł przynajmniej za mną nadążyć. A Harry pozostawi mi coś bardzo ważnego, prezent, który będzie mi służył na wieczność — wyznał Voldemort, po czym otworzył drzwi do celi i wszedł do środka.

Uniósł różdżkę, wymierzając ją w Draco, który tylko zamknął oczy i poczuł, jak zaklęcie bierze go w swoje posiadanie. Chwilę później jego ciało upadło na podłogę. Voldemort zbliżył się do niego i dotknął jego policzka. Tak, Draco mu się przyda. Bardzo.

**ooOooOoo**

Hermiona kiwnęła głową. Zrozumiała wszystko, co powiedział im profesor. Właśnie dlatego tak płakała. Poczuła ulgę, gdy w końcu dowiedziała się, z jakiego powodu na ramieniu Harry'ego widniał Mroczny Znak. Dlatego że – głupio i kompletnie nieodpowiedzialnie – Harry wybrał taki sposób zemsty, a nie dlatego że naprawdę był zły czy dlatego że chciał zdradzić tych wszystkich, którzy byli po jego stronie. Teraz mogła się uspokoić i zaakceptować wybór Harry'ego.

— Chciałbym prosić, abyście się nie wtrącali, ponieważ dobro Harry'ego zależy od sukcesu jego misji. Od tego, jak ją poprowadzi i od tego, czy my nie będziemy próbowali interweniować. Jego życie zależy od jego inteligencji. Dlatego właśnie wam o tym mówię. Abyście wiedzieli, że Harry was nie opuścił.

Hermiona wciąż płakała w milczeniu.

Ron też to rozumiał. Rzeczywiście, czuł się bardzo opuszczony, bo jego przyjaciel, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, mu nie zaufał. W efekcie chłopak dowiedział się, że tylko Malfoy i – najwyraźniej – dyrektor byli o wszystkim powiadomieni.

— Dziękujemy, profesorze Dumbledore — powiedział Ron, obejmując swoją szlochającą przyjaciółkę.

Starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się do nich. To był jednak dobry pomysł, by powiadomić tę dwójkę o dziwacznym planie ich bohatera. Tego, który właśnie w tym momencie stawiał bardzo ważny, życiowy krok. I Dumbledore wiedział, że Harry wykona ten krok świetnie. Jego plan był dobry, miał zaufanie Voldemorta i co najważniejsze… miał cel, który go prowadził, który go inspirował, by nie popełnił żadnego błędu. Poza tym zdaje się, że chłopak znalazł również powód, by nie poddać się śmierci. Powód, który ciągnął go w stronę życia.

Dobrze było widzieć, że pomimo bólu, na jaki narażony był Harry Potter w ciągu całego swojego życia, chłopak wciąż potrafił stać pewnie na ziemi, szukać i znajdować motywy, które nie pozwalały mu przegrać. I miał nadzieję, że ten obecny był tym najważniejszym i ostatecznym.

**ooOooOoo**

Złożył obietnicę. Przysiągł, że zrobi co w jego mocy, by Harry odzyskał rozum, albo będzie musiał go zabić. I dlatego w końcu go odnalazł. Niedaleko Doliny Godryka, gdzie sam aktualnie przebywał, rozmawiając ze swoimi zmarłymi przyjaciółmi.

— Profesorze Lupin — powiedział Harry.

W spojrzeniu profesora widział determinację. Nie znał przyczyny, ale rozumiał, że sytuacja jest groźna. Oczy starszego czarodzieja lśniły niepokojącym blaskiem.

Nie widział go, odkąd zostawił go wtedy nieprzytomnego. Żałował tego, ale miał nadzieję, że profesor Dumbledore już wyjaśnił mu powody, dla których tak się stało. Wiedział, że z jego strony to był czysty instynkt i że gdyby okazał większą cierpliwość, pewne sprawy z pewnością jakoś by się rozwiązały, ale mimo to nie miał zamiaru rozpaczać nad tym, jak pokierował swoimi czynami.

Teraz był tutaj. Przyszedł odwiedzić grób rodziców, na wypadek, gdyby nie udało mu się wyjść z tego wszystkiego cało. Och, nie wątpił, że uda mu się pokonać Voldemorta, ale mógł stracić życie w walce ze śmierciożercami albo zaraz po wykończeniu Czarnego Pana. Przyszedł zobaczyć się ze swoimi rodzicami, powiedzieć im, co planuje, i zapewnić, że jest na to przygotowany. I że nie pozwoli Voldemortowi ujść z życiem. Nawet gdyby sam musiał umrzeć. Nie ma zamiaru się tym przejmować. Życie nie było już dla niego tak ważne jak kiedyś. W końcu co jeszcze mógł stracić, skoro dzięki Voldemortowi i jego sługom stracił już wszystko, co możliwe? Ryzykowanie własnym życiem było teraz niczym. I nie ma zamiaru w to zwątpić.

— Co tutaj robisz, Harry?

— O to samo chciałbym zapytać — odrzekł Harry, bo ton głosu profesora był bardzo dziwny.

I chciał otrzymać dobrą odpowiedź, zanim pospieszy ze swoją.

— Przyszedłem odwiedzić twoich rodziców. Nie widziałem ich od dawna i pomyślałem, że to dobry moment. Szczególnie właśnie teraz — wyjaśnił Lupin. — Nikt tutaj nie był od śmierci Syriusza.

— Wiem, dlatego właśnie tu jestem.

Lupin uśmiechnął się. Ale to nie był ten jego zwyczajowy ciepły, przyjazny uśmiech. On wciąż wierzył, że syn jego najlepszych przyjaciół stał się zdrajcą.

— Byliby bardzo zawiedzeni tym, jak się potoczyły sprawy.

Harry domyślił się, że profesor nadal nic nie wie o jego rozmowie z Dumbledore'em.

— Nie potoczyły się tak źle, jak wszyscy sądzą. A nawet lepiej niż powinny były.

Jego zielone oczy lśniły.

— Przyłączenie się do Voldemorta było błędem, Harry. Musisz to wreszcie zrozumieć.

Harry pokręcił głową.

— To nie był żaden błąd, profesorze. Zniszczę go, zanim się w ogóle zorientuje.

Lupin obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem.

— Bardzo dziwna strategia — orzekł. — Może kosztować cię życie.

— Robię to dla dobra świata. Nieważne czy przeżyję, czy nie. To się nie liczy. Ponadto ten przeklęty drań zginie, choćby nie wiem co.

— A co z Malfoyem?

W tym momencie Harry prawie już o nim zapomniał. Zablokował myśli o nim, bo gdy myślał, czuł niepokój i niezręczność. Wiedział, że w sprawie Draco było coś specjalnego, nie wiedział tylko, co to takiego konkretnie. Ten chłopak przyciągał go do siebie jak nikt inny, ale to nie była miłość. Harry wiedział, czym jest miłość, a to na pewno nie było to. Raczej pragnienie posiadania. Ale co do jednego był pewien. Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie sprawił, by się tak czuł. I to mu się podobało. W jakiś dziwaczny sposób, ale jednak. To, co nie przypadło mu do gustu, to fakt, że chciał pozwolić się temu poddać i tracić swój czas. A przecież wiedział, że i tak umrze.

Jeśli zaryzykuje swoje życie, Draco z pewnością znienawidzi go na wieki. Bo zostanie sam. A on już wystaczająco wycierpiał. Nie potrzebował jeszcze teraz zamartwiać się o swojego głupiego, impulsywnego kochanka z kompleksem bohatera.

— Jemu nie będzie brakować kogoś takiego jak ja. Nie musi się pan o niego martwić. On potrafi się o siebie zatroszczyć i kiedy już skończę z własną misją, on również otrzyma wolność — powiedział Harry stanowczo, jakby wierzył, że nikt nie jest w stanie go zatrzymać. I prawdopodobnie miał rację.

Powtarzał sam sobie, że jeśli chodzi o Draco, nic nie jest w stanie go zatrzymać czy sprawić, żeby przestał się na tym koncentrować. Poświęcił Ślizgonowi sporo swojego czasu, nawet jeśli chodziło o okazywanie mu swojej pogardy czy też o tkwienie w tej całej obsesji, i nic już tego nie zmieni. Harry wiedział, że kiedy odsunie od siebie jedyną osobę, która przynosiła mu trochę szczęścia, jego życie stanie się puste. Ale to teraz nieistotne. Chęć zemsty go zaślepiała i choć wiedział, że zachowuje się irracjonalnie, to było i tak lepsze, niż pozwolić sobie na kolejną porażkę. Albo na stracenie kogoś, kogo nadal nie pozwalał sobie kochać, ale za kim by bardzo tęsknił, jeśli tak nagle zniknąłby on z jego życia. Gdyby go stracił bez uprzedzenia.

— Nie możesz decydować za innych.

— Myli się pan, profesorze. Nie powinno się decydować za innych, ale ja to robię, bo nie chcę, by zdarzyło się coś złego. Nie powinniście marzyć o idealnym świecie, w którym wszystko będzie w porządku. Ze mną nie będzie w porządku. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że mnie w ogóle nie będzie.

— I tego chcesz dla swojego kochanka?

Harry pokręcił głową, mrucząc coś pod nosem, czego profesor nie dosłyszał, a potem krzyknął:

— To nie pana sprawa! Malfoy nie należy do mnie. Ani trochę.

Dlaczego, Harry? Powiedz, dlaczego w takim razie on również nosi znak na ramieniu? — zapytał mężczyzna, po czym dodał: — Nie widziałem go, ale jestem pewien, że tak jest. Prawda?

— Poprosiłem go o to.

— I wciąż chcesz wierzyć, że nic między wami nie istnieje? Tak, może i nie ma – nienawiści. Chciałbym, żebyś coś zrozumiał, Harry. To poświęcenie twojej matki utrzymuje cię przy życiu. Jej miłość sprawiła w tobie wiele cudów. Ochroniła cię. Dlaczego więc nie dasz Malfoyowi szansy?

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Szansy? To brzmiało, jakby miał poświęcić Malfoya za cenę własnego życia. A coś takiego nigdy się nie wydarzy.

Przepraszam, profesorze, ale najwyższy czas, żebym sam pokierował własnym życiem.

To powiedziawszy, ruszył ponownie w stronę grobu swoich rodziców, zostawiając profesora za sobą. Nie chciał ciągnąć tej bezsensownej dyskusji z kimś, kto egoistycznie starał się utrzymać Harry'ego Pottera przy życiu za cenę milionów istnień ludzkich.

Harry zadawał sobie pytanie: co zrobiliby jego rodzice?

Po krótkiej wizycie przy grobie i szybkim wyjaśnieniu, co planuje zrobić, Harry odszedł. Nie miał nic więcej do zrobienia w miejscu, w którym zaczęła się legenda Harry'ego Pottera – Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Nie czuł się źle. Wiedział, że wreszcie naprawdę miał szansę zakończyć tę idiotyczną wojnę, która odebrała życie tylu osobom. Jego rodzice i chrzestny byli tylko jednymi z wielu, choć z całą pewnością najważniejszymi dla niego.

Każdy walczył z własnych powodów. Wszyscy chcieli dokonać własnej zemsty. Oczywiście, mogli powiedzieć, że nie są tacy płytcy i puści, żeby działać z tak absurdalnego powodu, ale rzeczywistość była inna. On wiedział to lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. On nie ukrywał się za kłamstwami i idiotycznymi dysputami, które w niczym nie pomagały. On miał zamiar zwrócić to poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które Voldemort odebrał, przychodząc na ten świat. I zrobi to, działając, a nie opowiadając, że ma zamiar coś zrobić, i krzyżując ręce w oczekiwaniu, aż ktoś inny postanowi zacząć. To idiotyzm.

Najważniejsi członkowie Zakonu Feniksa powinni już być powiadomieni o wszystkim i wiedzieć, że mają nie przeszkadzać. Harry nie wątpił, że dyrektor powiadomił również dwójkę jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, w końcu byli jego przyjaciółmi. Może dzięki temu zrozumieją choć trochę jego chłodne zachowanie w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Harry miał powód, by się w sobie zamknąć i ufać wyłącznie Draco. On tkwił w tym wszystkim po uszy razem z Harrym. Jedynym problemem na chwilę obecną był fakt, że Ślizgon wciąż był więźniem Czarnego Pana. A on musiał znaleźć sposób, by go uwolnić.

Wracając do kryjówki Voldemorta, Harry rozmyślał nad możliwymi ruchami dotyczącymi Draco. Nie był mu nic winien, ale mimo to chciał mu pomóc. Chłopak stracił w tej wojnie bardzo wiele. Teraz została mu tylko matka, ale Harry wiedział, że – mimo że ją bardzo kochał – strata ojca bolała go o wiele bardziej, niż gdyby stracił Narcyzę.

Tyle uczuć i myśli – to wszystko sprawiało, że czuł się zagubiony… nie było sensu jeszcze więcej o tym rozmyślać. Draco bardzo mu się przysłużył, teraz Harry nie musiał już odczuwać tego łaskotania w żołądku na myśl o nim. A jednak wciąż to czuł. I wcale go to nie martwiło. Przeciwnie, to było przyjemne.

Wciąż pamiętał te chwile w celi. Nigdy nie myślał, że przeżyje swój pierwszy raz ze swoim największym wrogiem ze szkoły. I chociaż prawdopodobnie dla Draco to nie był pierwszy raz, to z pewnością pierwszy z mężczyzną. Zauważył, że chłopak początkowo był bardzo spięty i nie czuł się pewnie. Dopiero stopniowo przyzwyczajał się do odczuwania ciała Harry'ego w swoim własnym. A później wszystko było już tak naturalne.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Musiał teraz myśleć rozważnie i jasno. Nie mógł rozpoczynać kolejnej fazy swojego planu z erekcją, to mu bynajmniej nie pomoże.

Od kiedy Malfoy zaczął mu towarzyszyć na misjach, zdążył się już do niego przyzwyczaić. Wojna była teraz w punkcie kulminacyjnym, a on musiał przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. Szczególnie, że w tym momencie śmierciożercy traktowali swoje ofiary tak, jak im się tylko żywnie podobało. Harry zastanawiał się, co jeszcze mógłby zrobić i dlaczego wciąż nie mógł wyrzucić ze swoich myśli Draco, mimo że tak bardzo się starał. Może zostawianie go samego było błędem. A może nie. Zresztą to naprawdę nie było teraz ważne. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. A on ma zamiar go ochronić. Tak.

Już ustalił, że co ma być, to będzie. Sprawa jego uczuć sama się jakoś rozwiąże. A Malfoy potrzebny jest mu żywy… żywy i stojący przy jego boku. Harry przyspieszył kroku. Zostawianie go samego w celi nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Tym bardziej, że Voldemort był na niego zły.

Kiedy Harry w końcu dotarł do kryjówki, zbliżył się do niego Peter. Jego twarz była spocona – musiał biec, by dotrzeć do tego starego domiszcza.

— Pan czeka na wzgórzu — oświadczył mniejszy czarodziej.

Jego szczurza twarz wykrzywiona była strachem. Bał się Harry'ego, a chłopakowi się to podobało. Wielu śmierciożerców się go bało. Zaskoczyła ich potęga jego czarów i brak wahania nawet przy rzucaniu najpotężniejszych klątw. Tak, to sprawiało, że miewał koszmary, ale cena warta była świeczki. Nic w życiu nie dostaje się za darmo.

— A Draco? Jak się czuje? — zapytał Harry.

— Jest z panem. Dlatego też chce cię widzieć. Obaj czekają na ciebie na szczycie. — Peter wskazał palcem swojej srebrnej ręki jakiś punkt w oddali. — Pospiesz się, możesz się tam teleportować.

Harry pokręcił głową. Nie ma zamiaru wypełniać rozkazów nikogo, kto stał w hierarchii niżej od niego i kogo nienawidził bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. No, może poza Bellatrix i Voldemortem.

— Nie ma pośpiechu, Glizdogonie — powiedział suchym, zimnym tonem. Mężczyzna zadrżał. — Wolę się przejść… jeśli tak bardzo chce mnie zobaczyć, będzie musiał poczekać.

I chociaż miał mieszane uczucia co do tego, czy powinien się pospieszyć, czy nie, a wszystko przez lęk o bezpieczeństwo Draco, postanowił, że lepiej będzie zmusić Voldemorta do czekania, niepokoju… niech się zirytuje, niech poczuje, że ktoś nie jest mu posłuszny. Jeśli Harry ma zerwać ten dziwaczny łańcuch, jaki połączył go z jego najgorszym wrogiem, niech zrobi to w sposób, jaki sprawi mu większą przyjemność.

Nie zwlekał jednak z dotarciem na miejsce aż tak bardzo. Szedł szybko, a miejsce spotkanie nie było aż tak odległe. Gdy się tam zjawił, nie był zaskoczony tym, co zobaczył. Draco Malfoy stał oparty o pień drzewa. Jego twarz była poobijana, włosy brudne, szaty porwane, a oddech się urywał… przeklęty gad go zaatakował! Kiedy Ślizgon uniósł twarz, na Harry'ego nie spojrzały wcale szare oczy Draco. Chłopak zauważył, że Voldemort gdzieś zniknął.

— Przykro mi, Harry — odezwał się Czarny Pan głosem Draco.

Harry uniósł różdżkę i zatrzymał Malfoya przy pomocy podstawowego zaklęcia defensywnego… Chciał go tylko powstrzymać, a nie zranić. Chory śmiech sprawił, że Harry zatrzymał się w pół kroku, przeniknięty dreszczem. Czuł obrzydzenie na myśl, że ten przeklęty drań jest w ciele Draco.

— To twoja zemsta na Draco?

— Przez młodego Malfoya tracę najwierniejszego ze swoich sług… Zrobiłbyś w końcu to samo, co zrobił jego ojciec. Teraz, Harry, poproszę cię o to, o co poprosiłem Dumbledore'a dwa lata temu. Skoro chcesz mnie pokonać, zabij mnie.

Harry przypuszczał, że Malfoy pomyślałby coś podobnego, co on w tej chwili. Ale jedyne, co zrobił, to rzucił kolejne zaklęcie.

— _Expelliarmus._

Ciało Draco zostało odrzucone w tył, a różdżka wysunęła się spomiędzy szczupłych palców.

— Nie chcę go zabijać, panie. Pozwól mu odejść, ja nie muszę się już z nim więcej kontaktować — skłamał Harry.

I Voldemort w końcu ukazał się przed nim we własnej postaci, tuż obok leżącego na ziemi ciała Draco. Chłopak zaczął kaszleć i jęczeć cicho z bólu, jaki odczuwał w swoim umęczonym, pobitym ciele.

— Podjąłem pewną decyzję… Harry, znasz dobrze mój sekret. Wiesz, że potrzebuję nowego ciała. — Harry pomyślał, że Voldemort mówi o Draco, ale wtedy to zobaczył… Zobaczył, jak Draco kręci głową, próbując przekazać mu coś samym spojrzeniem. — To będzie szybkie… nie odczujesz bólu. — I w końcu Harry zrozumiał. Przeklęty gad mówił o nim. — Mam zamiar skorzystać z twojego ciała. Nie możesz mi się przeciwstawić.

— Harry… — wyszeptał Draco. Na końcu jednej z różdżek zalśnił zielony błysk… Harry upadł na ziemię, a Draco krzyknął: — Harry!


	25. Chapter 25

**ROZDZIAŁ 25**

Draco biegł i biegł, byle dalej. Obiecał sobie, że nie zatrzyma się, dopóki nie dotrze do celu. Wiedział, że Voldemort go nie ścigał – miał w końcu o wiele ciekawsze rzeczy do zrobienia i z pewnością był też zbyt zajęty, by zainteresować się faktem, że Draco uciekł ze swojego więzienia. Czemu miałby się nim przejmować? Przecież nawet na to nie zasługiwał.

Chłopak zatrzymał się na moment i odwrócił, żeby spojrzeć na to, co zostawiał za sobą. Widok leżącego na ziemi ciała przez chwilę sprawił mu chorą satysfakcję, ale szybko powiedział sobie, że nie ma teraz czasu skupiać się na tym uczuciu.

Mocno się wystraszył – wtedy, gdy zobaczył zielony promień lecący prosto w stronę Harry'ego. W momencie desperacji krzyknął do niego, czując we własnej piersi ostry ból, jakby to on otrzymał cios, a nie Harry. Szczęśliwie, jego przyjacielowi udało się uniknąć klątwy. Chłopak wcale nie upadł, po prostu sam rzucił się na ziemię, by uchylić się przed zielonym promieniem. Pełne łez oczy Draco zamknęły się. Pomyślał, że stracił Harry'ego i tym samym sam został pokonany. Upadł na kolana. Ale wtedy go usłyszał.

— Uciekaj, Draco. Biegnij, musisz przeżyć. Ja go zatrzymam.

Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie, Harry — odezwał się Voldemort.

Gryfon nie robił nic poza obserwowaniem jego ruchów, w razie gdyby ten zechciał skrzywdzić Draco. Draco tymczasem patrzył na Harry'ego dziwnie, prawie z czułością. Chciał odmówić, ale w jego oczach zobaczył, że nie przyjmie żadnego sprzeciwu. Skinął więc głową i zaczął biec. Kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył, że to leżące na trawie ciało należało do Voldemorta. Był jednak świadomy, że Harry'emu jeszcze nie udało się go zabić i to bardzo go martwiło. A najbardziej niepokoiło go to, że nie dowie się, jak się to skończy. Nie będzie wiedział, czy Harry przeżyje, czy nie.

**ooOooOoo**

Czerwone oczy Voldemorta lśniły podejrzanie. Harry wątpił, by czarodziej domyślił się prawdy, ale co do jednego był pewien. Jego ciało będzie o wiele przydatniejsze niż jego lojalność. Przez to chłopak musiał całkowicie zmienić sposób działania w stosunku do tego, co planował wcześniej. Teraz musiał walczyć o własne życie, a później spotkać się z Draco.

Pokonanie Voldemorta nie będzie takie trudne – jego magia była ograniczona przez wszystkie wcześniejsze działania, które miały go utrzymać przy „życiu". Dlatego właśnie szukał nowego nosiciela. Jego ciało się rozpadało i teraz w czekającej go walce starej powłoki przeciwko nowej, szanse na powodzenie były o pięćdziesiąt procent mniejsze niż kiedyś. Gryfon zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że lęk, który powinien wzbudzać w nim Voldemort, pochodził jeszcze z dawnych czasów, bo teraz jego tragiczna sytuacja wywoływała w nim jedynie mieszankę litości i zadowolenia.

Obaj stanęli w pozycji do ataku, ze wzniesionymi różdżkami, uważnie obserwując ruchy swojego przeciwnika. W napięciu oczekiwali na odpowiedni moment, by wykonać pierwszy ruch, by uprzedzić przeciwnika i go pokonać.

Harry'emu niełatwo będzie wyjść z tego z życiem, bo pomimo osłabienia Voldemorta, to jego doświadczenie i umiejętności mogły się okazać problemem. Gryfon mógł skończyć zmęczony i łatwy do pokonania… a to dałoby śmierciożercom doskonałą okazję do ukarania go za zdradę.

Dlaczego zmusił Draco, by uciekł, zamiast poprosić go o pomoc? Dlaczego tak uparcie zabiegał o jego bezpieczeństwo? Zastanawiało go to. Nie potrafił wyrzucić chłopaka ze swoich myśli, szczególnie po tylu utarczkach z nim i niekończących się, apokaliptycznych dyskusjach. Draco wciąż tkwił w jego głowie. Wiedział, że zanim uciekł, chłopak się wahał. Był pewien, że to coś oznaczało. Coś się między nimi rodziło. Teraz jednak Harry nie chciał o tym rozmyślać, kiedy musiał walczyć, to mu w niczym nie pomoże. Dlatego też chłopak potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się z niej obrazu Ślizgona. W końcu mu się to udało.

Dlaczego chcesz mi się sprzeciwić, Harry? To nie przysporzy ci mojej życzliwości — stwierdził czarodziej. W jego głosie było o wiele więcej złości niż zwykle, ale pod warstwą niegodziwości, Harry wyczuwał zmęczenie, które okazało się zbyt trudne do ukrycia.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, jedynie posyłając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Po co miał odpowiadać? Przecież i tak od początku go oszukiwał, więc i tym razem nie byłoby to nic nowego. Voldemort i tak się dowie, że jego najwierniejszy sługa trwał przy nim tylko po to, by móc go zniszczyć. Gdyby mu odpowiedział, to mogłoby spowodować jeszcze więcej problemów, a miał ich już wystarczająco dużo.

— Czyżby młody Malfoy był dla ciebie ważniejszy niż możliwość zniszczenia tych wszystkich, którzy zawsze wykorzystywali twoją sławę? Twoja miłość do niego jest ważniejsza? — Słowo „miłość" Voldemort wypowiedział z taką pogardą, że zaskoczyło to nawet Harry'ego. Zdumiał go także fakt, że czarodziej mówił o „nich": o nim i o Malfoyu, najgorszej parze, jaką widział świat. — Co takiego może ci zaoferować Malfoy, że jesteś gotowy zrezygnować z wszystkiego, co ja ci mogę dać?

Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Wszyscy myśleli, że jego i Malfoya coś łączy, a to wszystko przez to, że zbliżyli się do siebie dzięki wspólnej misji. A przecież nie istniało żadne łączące ich uczucie. No, może jakaś drobna, dziwaczna forma przyjaźni. Nic więcej.

— Nie wyciągaj wniosków, których nie ma z czego wyciągnąć. A Malfoy przynajmniej nie zechciał przejąć mojego ciała, tak jak ty. Ja natomiast nie mam zamiaru ryzykować jego życia, szczególnie teraz, kiedy dopiero co stracił ojca.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się.

— To oczywiste, że nie mam zamiaru utrzymywać przy sobie zdrajcy.

Harry zaśmiał się, tym razem już na cały głos. Nawet by mu do głowy nie przyszło, by otwarcie kpić z Voldemorta, gdyby to, co powiedział, nie było jedną wielką ironią dla takiego zdrajcy, jakim był Harry. Chociaż przecież nie mógł nazywać tego zdradą, skoro od początku wszystko zaplanował.

— Jeszcze nigdy tak się nie uśmiałem — powiedział głośno — panie.

Czerwone oczy rozszerzyły się z wściekłości na tę jawną drwinę.

— Śmiesz kpić ze mnie? Ty? — zapytał. — Wiesz, że wciąż mogę cię pogrążyć. Mogę odebrać ci wszystkie przywileje, na które sobie zapracowałeś.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie zależy mi na nich. Ale zależy mi na tym, by cię wykończyć — wyszeptał, ale tak, by Czarny Pan to usłyszał. — Wydaje ci się, że jestem twoją najbardziej niezawodną bronią, ale tak nie jest.

— Jesteś niezawodny. Zabijasz, kogo tylko ci każę.

Harry zgodził się z tymi słowami. Jego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie żadnych emocji ani nie zdradzała żadnych myśli. Jego umysł był zamknięty na kogokolwiek, kto chciałby je poznać.

— Tak, i to sprawiało, że ślepo mi ufałeś.

Harry uniósł swoją różdżkę, wyczarowując wokół nich barierę ochronną, tak aby żaden z nich nie mógł jej przekroczyć. Było to potężne zaklęcie, które niezwykle zaskoczyło Voldemorta. Noc była chłodna i bardzo ciemna, nie różniła się bardzo od tej nocy, w której rozpoczęła się historia Harry'ego, Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Tym razem jednak Harry nie miał zamiaru nikogo stracić, chciał pomścić śmierć swoich rodziców, a potem wrócić do zwykłego życia. Bez Voldemorta, a on się upewni, że mroczny czarodziej już nigdy się w nim nie pojawi. Wierzył w to, że po tej nocy czarodziejski świat będzie lepszym miejscem.

— Lucjusz nie był jedynym, który cię zdradzał — zaczął Harry. Teraz już nie był tym niedoświadczonym dzieciakiem, który ostatnim razem stawiał Voldemortowi czoło. To, co przeszedł, sprawiło, że dorósł, stał się kimś zupełnie innym. — Tyle że nigdy tego nie zauważyłeś. Nie zwróciłeś uwagi na to, że nie jestem ci wierny. — Harry przerwał na chwilę, czekając, aż czarodziej coś powie, ale widząc, że ten nie ma zamiaru się odezwać, kontynuował: — W przeciwieństwie do Lucjusza, ja służę tylko sobie samemu. Może dlatego się nie zorientowałeś, że to ja planowałem twój upadek. A dzięki temu, że ufałeś mi tak ślepo, ja teraz wiem, że jesteś umierający i że nie jesteś już tak potężny jak kiedyś.

Voldemort roześmiał się cicho.

— Ale też nie znasz wszystkich moich możliwości.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Wystarczy mi to, co już wiem. Nie muszę przejmować się wszystkim, skoro i tak nie masz tyle czasu, by mi je wszystkie zaprezentować. Więc lepiej daj spokój, Tom — powiedział spokojnie, dobrze wiedząc, że Voldemort nie cierpiał tego imienia, które otrzymał po mugolu, który go nie przyjął i który przydał mu się tylko po to, by mógł się odrodzić.

Voldemort posłał w jego kierunku pierwszego Cruciatusa, którego Harry odbił za pomocą tarczy. Jego serce waliło w desperacji. To był moment, na który tak długo czekał, moment, w którym wreszcie będzie mógł pokazać całemu światu, że nikt nie ma prawa krzywdzić osób, które Harry Potter kocha, bo i tak przegra. Ma zamiar zemścić się za śmierć rodziców i tysięcy magów, którzy zginęli z powodu egoizmu Voldemorta. Teraz czuł, że jest w stanie go pokonać. Dlatego też nie czekał dłużej. Wiedział, że Zakon niedługo przybędzie, miał tylko nadzieję, że zdąży to zrobić jeszcze zanim śmierciożercy odkryją, że ich pan zginął. W innym wypadku on sam również zginie.

— Pożałujesz tego, Potter — powiedział Voldemort. — Igranie ze mną nie skończy się jedynie śmiercią. Najpierw posmakujesz powolnych tortur. A potem pomogę ci dołączyć do twoich rodziców.

Czarne włosy Harry'ego uniosły się wraz z podmuchem wiatru.

— Jeśli uważasz to za stosowne, panie — zakpił, przygotowując się na nadchodzący atak.

**ooOooOoo**

Draco zatrzymał się, kiedy tylko dotarł do jaskini, w której ukrywali się jego szkolni koledzy, natychmiast po tym, jak aportował się tuż przed barierą ochronną nałożoną przez Dumbledore'a, po czym ruszył wolnym krokiem. I chociaż wiele osób zagadywało go, gdy szedł, chociaż rozpoznał głos Blaise'a Zabiniego, nie zatrzymał się. Był pewien, że jego przyjaciel się wścieknie, ale nie obchodziło go to. Teraz martwił się tylko o bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego, a jego bijące z całej siły serce popchnęło go do tego, żeby zignorować złość Blaise'a.

Poza tym w tym momencie nie interesowała go jego dziecinna zazdrość. Chciał pomóc Potterowi, znaleźć sposób, by go uratować. Kiedy Harry powiedział, że nie potrzebuje jego miłości, zabolało go to i teraz dopiero zrozumiał dlaczego. Nie kochał go, wciąż było na to za wcześnie, ale ten chłopak mu się podobał. Zaczął czuć coś więcej niż tę chorą przyjaźń, która ich łączyła. Dlatego właśnie potraktowanie go jak kogoś bez znaczenia nie tylko zraniło jego dumę, ale także bardzo go ubodło. Ale z powodu tego bólu, jaki sprawiła mu pogarda Harry'ego, nie ma zamiaru zostawiać go na śmierć, chociaż wtedy myślał sobie, że trochę cierpienia chłopakowi nie zaszkodzi, a może nawet sprawi, że Gryfon spojrzy na niego innymi oczami. Że go doceni.

Draco potrząsnął głową. Lepiej myśleć teraz rozważnie i skupić się jedynie na pomocy Harry'emu, a nie na tym, jak go ukarać. Uśmiechnął się. Taa, obaj byli szaleni. Ale przemyślał to sobie dokładnie i czuł, że jeśli nie mógł powstrzymać śmierci swojego ojca, mógł przynajmniej teraz zapobiec śmierci Harry'ego. Nawet jeśli nie miał on odpowiedzieć na jego uczucia, mógł przynajmniej przeżyć, aby móc je odrzucić.

Kiedy Draco zobaczył Hermionę, podszedł go niej.

— Granger.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

— A Harry? — zapytała zmartwiona.

Chłopak spuścił wzrok.

— Potrzebuję pomocy. — Nienawidził zależeć od innych, ale w tej chwili na własną rękę nie pomoże Harry'emu, który patrzył w oczy śmierci.

Hermiona podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i utkwiła wzrok w Ślizgonie.

— Co z Harrym? — zapytała. W jej głosie słychać było niepokój, nawet nie starała się go ukryć. Jej przyjaciel był jedną z najważniejszych dla niej osób i chociaż Dumbledore wyjaśnił im, co się działo, a także chociaż wierzyli w Harry'ego, fakt, że Malfoy był tutaj bez niego obudził w niej złe przeczucia.

Draco pokręcił głową.

— Walczy z Voldemortem — powiedział cicho, bojąc się powiedzieć coś, co mogłoby sprawić, że to, czego tak się bał, stanie się rzeczywistością. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu nie chciał zobaczyć Harry'ego pokonanego przez Voldemorta. Zamknął oczy, wzdychając, po czym kontynuował. Kiedy otworzył oczy, spojrzał uważnie na Hermionę. — Poprosił, żebym uciekał. Ryzykował dla mnie. Dlatego przybiegłem po pomoc.

Dziewczyna jednak zaprzeczyła.

— Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że nie kłamiesz? Jak mnie przekonasz, że on wciąż…

Draco porwał ją nagle za ramiona i potrząsnął mocno.

— Oczywiście, że żyje, szlamo — powiedział z wściekłością. — Żyje. Harry nie umarł!

Jego krzyk zaskoczył Hermionę, podobnie jak jego gwałtowna reakcja na przypuszczenie, że Harry mógłby nie żyć.

— Musimy więc poszukać pomocy — orzekła, wyrywając się z uścisku Draco i rzucając mu czujne spojrzenie, jakby planował coś podejrzanego.

Nie zauważyła jednak niczego dziwnego. Poza silnym przekonaniem, że Harry wciąż żyje. Przy kolejnym spojrzeniu zauważyła w srebrnych oczach rozpacz. Popchnęła go delikatnie i usadziła na kamieniu, który udało jej się wcześniej przemienić w wygodną kanapę.

— Poczekaj tutaj, pójdę poszukać Rona i razem znajdziemy profesora Snape'a i Lupina.

Lupin już wracał. Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiał motywy Harry'ego i dowiedział się, że nie jest on zdrajcą, a tylko stara się pomóc po swojemu. Draco jedynie skinął głową, po czym zamknął oczy. Był bardzo zmęczony, czuł się słaby i jeszcze chwila, a mógł zasnąć. Jednocześnie jednak cały stres utrzymywał go cały czas w gotowości. Zresztą był zbyt zmartwiony, by myśleć o spaniu. Poza tym było mu zimno. Objął się ramionami i przymknął oczy. Im dłużej o tym myślał, wiedział, że cokolwiek nie robił, życie Harry'ego było w niebezpieczeństwie i nie było sposobu, by wyszedł z tego zupełnie bez szkody. Na pewno zostanie ranny, bo przecież nie walczył tylko z Voldemortem. Byli tam też śmierciożercy i jeśli uda mu się pokonać Voldemorta (oczywiście że mu się uda, nie wątpił w to w najmniejszym stopniu), oni rzucą się na niego. Oni wszyscy byli zdrajcami i na pewno skorzystają ze słabości Harry'ego, gdy ten już rozprawi się z Czarnym Panem. W ten sposób jego zwycięstwo będzie jednocześnie jego porażką – bo będzie osłabiony.

W końcu Draco zasnął zmęczony. Dlatego też nie słyszał nadchodzącego z Hermioną Rona.

— Naprawdę wierzysz Ślizgonowi? To śmierciożerca.

Dziewczyna uniosła oczy do nieba.

— To pułapka na Voldemorta. Poza tym wydaje się być bardzo zmartwiony o Harry'ego. Za bardzo jak na to, by udawał. Nawet on nie jest w stanie tak udawać. Dlatego mu wierzę. Czas, by wezwać pomoc.

Zobacz! Śpi! — wykrzyknął rudzielec, a Hermiona skinęła głową.

— Zostaw go. Ruszymy na poszukiwania dopiero kiedy porozmawiamy z profesorami. Na nic się nam nie zda, jeśli zaśnie, gdy będziemy szukać Harry'ego, nie sądzisz? — stwierdziła dziewczyna, jak zawsze logicznie.

Czuła się już znacznie lepiej. Wiedziała, że nie może się nad sobą wiecznie użalać i chociaż utrata rodziców nadal ją bolała, to byłaby strata czasu. Czasu, który można było spożytkować na pomoc przy zniszczeniu Voldemorta i na zapobieżenie temu, by wielu innych ludzi cierpiało z powodu podobnej straty.

Chwyciła więc Rona i razem udali się na poszukiwania Snape'a i Lupina.

**ooOooOoo**

Dumbledore nie był głupi, dlatego też porozmawiał jednak z kilkoma członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Powiedział im wszystko o tożsamości tajemniczego śmierciożercy, który przysporzył im tyle problemów. Oczywiście szczegóły dotyczące planu chłopaka zostały wyłożone ostrożnie i z uwagą, aby zapobiec jakimkolwiek wątpliwościom czy nieporozumieniom. Dyrektor powiadomił również swoich towarzyszy o lokalizacji kryjówki Voldemorta, tego starego dworu, gdzie spotykali się śmierciożercy. To miejsce znali tylko sprzymierzeńcy Czarnego Pana i teraz – dzięki pomocy Harry'ego Pottera – dyrektor Hogwartu.

— Pamiętajcie, że musicie być ostrożni — powiedział Dumbledore. — Powiadomcie mnie, kiedy będziecie wkraczać do akcji.

On, w przeciwieństwie do reszty Zakonu, miał zamiar na razie tylko obserwować. Oczekiwał na ten moment od tak dawna. Koniec wojny, która odebrała życie tak wielu tych, którzy mogli stworzyć lepszy świat od tego, który teraz – przez Voldemorta – chylił się ku upadkowi. W dodatku wpływy Voldemorta były tak silne, że ciężko ich było teraz uniknąć. A przede wszystkim niełatwo było wykorzenić je z osób, które się do nich już przyzwyczaiły i zaczęły traktować jak normalny element życia. Dumbledore myślał tutaj o tych wszystkich, którzy byli na tyle egoistyczni, że myśleli tylko o sobie.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Wierzył w powodzenie pewnego szesnastolatka. Tylko że ten szesnastolatek przeżył jak do tej pory bardzo wiele i w porównaniu do reszty jego kolegów miał aż nadto doświadczenia. Z tą myślą mężczyzna odwrócił się w miejscu i zniknął. Ktoś go w tej chwili potrzebował.

Musi zobaczyć się z resztą swoich uczniów. Wiedział, że Harry Potter będzie w dobrych rękach, kiedy już przy jego boku znajdą się członkowie Zakonu, w miejscu, w którym rozgrywała się teraz bitwa, która miała uwolnić czarodziejski świat od terroru.

**ooOooOoo**

Harry czuł krew spływającą mu ze zranionego policzka i łaskoczącą go w szyję. Wytarł ją wierzchem dłoni. Złota bariera, którą wyczarował, lśniła przed nim, zatrzymując niektóre klątwy Voldemorta, ale jednocześnie tracąc swoją moc. Ale nie tylko on był ranny. Voldemort również odniósł spore rany. W dodatku jego zmęczenie było w wiele większe niż zmęczenie Harry'ego.

Chłopak znów musiał przetoczyć się po ziemi, by uniknąć trzeciej z kolei klątwy zabijającej. Aby rzucić to zaklęcie, potrzeba było wiele nienawiści i chęci zabicia, ale także potęgi, której Voldemortowi brakowało. Dlatego Harry'emu nie było tak trudno unikać jego klątw. Podniósł się z ziemi i rzucił własne zaklęcie, podstawowe ofensywne zaklęcie, które odrzuciło szczupłe ciało Czarnego Pana prosto na pień stojącego za nim drzewa. Uderzenie było bardzo silne, czarodziej splunął krwią. Dookoła nich nadal wznosiła się bariera, która Harry wzniósł, by zapobiec ewentualnej interwencji śmierciożerców.

Chłopak zacisnął pięści i wzniósł różdżkę, ale w tym momencie Voldemort rzucił klątwę, której Harry w ogóle się nie spodziewał i przez to, że był skoncentrowany na swoim ruchu, nie udało mu się przed nią uchylić. _Expelliarmus_wyrwał mu różdżkę z dłoni, a jego samego posłał na ziemię. Obróci się na trawie i wstał. Różdżka Voldemorta była skierowana prosto na niego, mężczyzna wciąż starał się odzyskać oddech, dlatego nie rzucił jeszcze kolejnej klątwy.

Harry nie myślał wiele. I prawdę mówiąc, to była najgłupsza i najbardziej niebezpieczna rzecz, jaką zrobił w całym swoim życiu. Po prostu rzucił się w kierunku Voldemorta, bez żadnej broni czy tarczy. Zderzył się z Czarnym Panem z impetem, czując, jak zimne dłonie mężczyzny próbują go zatrzymać. Jego różdżka upadła na ziemię, ale Harry nie zatrzymał się, by ją podnieść. Przytrzymał Voldemorta za szatę i kilka razy uderzył nim o pień drzewa, aż w końcu, za którymś razem, obaj upadli. Gryfon kilka razy uderzył Voldemorta pięścią, korzystając z faktu, że żaden z nich nie miał różdżki. Szybko jednak chłopak poczuł krew w ustach. Czarny Pan także uderzył go swoimi kościstymi pięściami. Harry przewrócił się na ziemię i wtedy dostrzegł swoją okazję. Podniósł różdżkę Voldemorta i przyłożył ją do ciała jej właściciela. Nie zastanawiając się długo, skupił się na wściekłości, którą odczuwał, i posłał w kierunku Voldemorta klątwę uśmiercającą. Kiedy zobaczył, że ten przestaje się ruszać, a jego twarz zastyga nieruchomo, zrozumiał, że wygrał.

Był jednak bardzo osłabiony. Bariera ochronna, którą ustawił, pękła i w tym samym momencie poczuł na plecach uderzenie zaklęcia, po którym stracił przytomność.

**ooOooOoo**

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ponownie zaatakować Harry'ego, jeden ze śmierciożerców został zatrzymany zaklęciem. Grupa czarodziejów dowodzona przez Remusa Lupina ruszyła do przodu, obezwładniając słabszych wrogów i pojedynkując się z tymi, którzy uparcie nie dawali za wygraną.

Draco nie zastanawiał się długo. Wbiegł w sam środek pola bitwy i dotarł do Harry'ego. Upadł na kolana tuż obok niego i chwycił go mocno, starając się wyczuć oddech Gryfona. Udało się. Żył.

Jego szare oczy wypełniły się łzami. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, bo nie znał zaklęcia, które sprawiło, że Harry stracił przytomność. Ale nie myślał o tym długo. Po prostu pocałował Harry'ego. Najtrudniejsze już minęło, teraz miał tylko nadzieję, że śmierciożercy nie sprawią większych problemów i że on i Harry będą mogli się stamtąd wydostać i dotrzeć do pani Pomfrey. Aby kobieta powiedziała mu, że Harry wyzdrowieje, że to tylko wina zmęczenia, że kiedy ponownie otworzy swoje zielone oczy, znów będzie tym samym Harrym, którego tak bardzo teraz potrzebował.

W tej chwili nie obchodziło go nic innego. W umyśle miał tylko Harry'ego i to, że chłopak przeżył. Nic nie mogło go bardziej uszczęśliwić.


	26. Chapter 26

**ROZDZIAŁ 26**

Hermiona nie mogła oderwać wzroku od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Chłopak leżał przykryty grubym kocem, który Draco kazał przywołać pani Pomfrey, aby uchronić go przed zimnem. Samego Draco jednak nie było, co bardzo zaskoczyło Hermionę, jako że od kiedy tylko znaleźli Harry'ego niedaleko kryjówki Voldemorta, nie oddalał się od niego na krok. To on zażądał, by zajęto się Harrym, gdy tylko przekroczyli progi Hogwartu. Dlatego Hermiona zdumiała się, kiedy Malfoy po prostu odszedł po dwóch dniach nieustannego czuwania, mimo że Harry wciąż się nie obudził.

Pani Pomfrey obiecała im, że ich przyjaciel na pewno się obudzi, że wszystko będzie tak, jak tego pragnął Draco. Że to wszystko przez wyczerpanie fizyczne i psychiczne, którego Harry się nabawił, będąc przez długi czas wystawionym na tak ciężkie przeżycia, jakimi było stawianie czoła Voldemortowi.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. Harry w końcu osiągnął to, czego od dłuższego czasu tak bardzo pragnął. Voldemort wreszcie zniknął z tego świata, a Dumbledore zapewnił ich, że już nigdy nie wróci, że zniknął dzięki działaniu resztek skomplikowanego, rzuconego przed laty zaklęcia, o którym wciąż pamiętał jego duch. W końcu nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Po Voldemorcie nie został już ani ślad. A jej przyjaciel nie musiał się już niczym martwić. No, może jedynie tym, że pewien Ślizgon, przez ostatnie dni tak zwariowany na punkcie Harry'ego, teraz po prostu zniknął i nie było o nim żadnych wiadomości.

Hermiona usiadła u boku swojego przyjaciela, mając nadzieję, że może właśnie w tym momencie zdecyduje się on obudzić. Chwyciła jego dłoń między swoje, czując ciepło jego ciała.

Dziękuję, Harry — powiedziała, czując wdzięczność za wszystko, co dla nich zrobił.

Nie tylko dla niej czy dla siebie samego, ale dla całego świata czarodziejów. Ucałowała dłoń chłopaka w momencie, w którym do sali wszedł Draco.

— Puść go, Granger — poprosił ją cicho. Wydawało się, że odrobinę odpoczął, może się odrobinę przespał? Zasługiwał na to po dwóch zarwanych nocach, podczas których wpatrywał się w każdy, najmniejszy nawet ruch słabo oddychającego Harry'ego.

Dziewczyna jednak nie zwróciła uwagi na słowa Draco, wciąż muskając palce dłoni Harry'ego. Malfoy jednak nie powtórzył prośby, tylko usiadł na łóżku obok Harry'ego, czochrając mu czarne kosmyki, odsuwając je z czoła i patrząc, jak znów na nie opadają. Hermiona widziała w tych ruchach czułość i zastanawiała się, czy Harry czuje do niego to samo i czy mu w końcu odpowie, choćby ze względu na zdrowie psychiczne Ślizgona. Miała nadzieję, że jeśli tak, to obaj będą mogli zaznać szczęścia, z daleka od tego całego szaleństwa, które ich otaczało.

Draco przejechał palcem po bliźnie Harry'ego, uśmiechając się.

— Jest jakaś poprawa odkąd wyszedłem? — zapytał, odwracając wzrok od śpiącego chłopaka i wpatrując się w Granger.

— Wciąż tak samo. Ale pani Pomfrey mówi, że już odzyskał energię, choć jego ciało nadal na to nie odpowiada. Ale może to zrobić w każdej chwili — wyjaśniła. — Zużył wiele magii podczas walki z Voldemortem.

Draco skinął głową. Wiedział o tym, chociaż go tam wtedy nie było. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. Chłopak wydawał się zrezygnowany brakiem reakcji ze strony Harry'ego.

— Malfoy? — zawołała go. Ślizgon uniósł brew, spoglądając na nią. — Czego oczekujesz, gdy on się już obudzi?

Lekki rumieniec pokrył policzki Draco, co zresztą zaskoczyło i jego samego, i Hermionę. Draco nigdy nie sądził, że jest taki wrażliwy, ale jednak taki był. Po tym, jak przez tyle czasu zależał od Harry'ego Pottera, teraz chciał się tylko nim zająć, odpłacić mu za pomoc, której ten mu udzielił. Ale z jakiegoś powodu myślenie w ten sposób raniło jego dumę. Dlatego też naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować, gdy Harry się obudzi. Był jednak pewien, że powinien dobrze nad tym pomyśleć.

— Po prostu chcę, żeby wszystko było z nim w porządku — zapewnił dziewczynę. — Nie chcę od niego niczego.

Brzmiał szczerze, ale tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czego właściwie mógł oczekiwać od Harry'ego, w związku z tym starał się ignorować to, w jakim stopniu działały na niego te zielone oczy. Nie chciał składać na szali własnych uczuć, jeśli nie był pewien, że coś może otrzymać.

Ale Hermiona mu uwierzyła i uśmiechnęła się.

— Nie mówię tego, żeby cię pocieszyć — odezwała się — bo nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale jestem pewna, że z Harrym będzie dobrze. Z nim zawsze jest dobrze. On jest ocaleńcem. Nigdy nie da się zwyciężyć, a już na pewno nie przez jakiegoś głupiego śmierciożercę, który zaatakował, gdy Harry był najbardziej wystawiony na zranienie.

Draco kiwnął głową.

— Wierzysz czy nie, Granger, wiem o tym. Ale nie mogę przestać się martwić. Już trzeci dzień tkwi w tym łóżku. — To prawda, dziewczyna zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. — Kiedy zaczął to wszystko, nienawidziłem go… Nigdy nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo będzie przestać i że pragnienie tego będzie tak boleć. Szczególnie, że wątpię, by on czuł podobnie.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. Ta rozmowa była bardzo intymna, a Draco prowadził ją właśnie z nią.

— Nie powinieneś brać na siebie wszystkiego.

— Nie, Granger, nie biorę. On sam powiedział mi, że nie potrzebuje mojej miłości. I wiesz co? Wiem, że to prawda. Będąc Harrym Potterem, może mieć każdego w każdym momencie, kiedy tylko zechce. Po co miałby się przejmować jakimś Draco Malfoyem — powiedział i chwycił dłoń Harry'ego. — Ja już mu się przysłużyłem w sposób, w jaki tego ode mnie oczekiwał. — Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Nie wiedziała niczego o relacji, jaka łączyła Harry'ego i Malfoya, a nie chciała być impertynencka i wypytywać. To byłoby przegięcie. — Lepiej poczekam, aż się obudzi i się z nim pożegnam — dodał chłopak.

Hermiona nawet nie drgnęła. Wpatrywała się jedynie w Malfoya, obserwując, jak jego zwykły wyraz twarzy łagodnieje przy patrzeniu na leżącego w łóżku Gryfona.

— Dokąd pójdziesz?

Draco spojrzał na dziewczynę.

— Wciąż mam dwór, a moja matka potrzebuje towarzystwa. Nie chcę zostawiać jej samej zbyt długo, ale ona wie, że muszę się pożegnać z Harrym i zakończyć ten rozdział mojego życia. — Ta rozmowa była dziwna. Z pewnością dla nich obojga. — Byłem zazdrosny — wyznał Draco. — O to, że ty, Weasley i inni byliście bliżsi Harry'emu. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale chciałem przysporzyć wam zmartwień tym, że to mnie wybrał do towarzyszenia mu w tej misji, a nie was. Nie myślałem, że mi się to uda.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

— Oczywiście, że ci się udało. Spędziłam mnóstwo czasu, zadając sobie pytanie dlaczego właśnie ty. I jakoś nie znajdowałam odpowiedzi. Chyba muszę jego o to zapytać.

— Nie oczekuj od niego odpowiedzi. Wiem, że dałby ci ją, gdybyś spytała… ale wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robiła.

Po raz kolejny rumieniec pojawił się na policzkach chłopaka. Hermiona skinęła głową.

— Pewnie chcesz zostać z Harrym sam — powiedziała.

— Nie — zaprzeczył. — Jeśli on będzie chciał zostać ze mną sam, gdy się obudzi, poprosi o to. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Granger, więc niech ci się nie wydaje, że robię to dla ciebie, ale… ja też nie chcę go zostawiać samego. Jeśli wiesz, o co mi chodzi — wyjaśnił.

Był już spokojniejszy. Musiał trochę odpocząć, bo nerwy i wyczerpanie sprawiały, że prawie oszalał. Wiedział, że Harry może się obudzić w każdym momencie, ale zaryzykował i zostawił go na pewien czas. Był pewien, że Hermiona i Ron pomyślą, że to dziwne, że siedział przy Harrym przez czterdzieści osiem godzin, po czym tak nagle zniknął bez słowa. Ale nie chciał nic mówić… Nie miał ochoty dzielić się z nimi swoimi uczuciami, nie chciał nawet zamieniać z nimi słowa. Ale to zrobił, porozmawiał z Granger i po tym jakaś część niego poczuła się wolna.

— Wiem. Nie chcę stąd iść, a przynajmniej dopóki on się nie obudzi, a ja nie upewnię się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Cały czas się o niego martwię i to uczucie wcale nie jest przyjemne, ale nie mogę od niego niczego żądać. Zrobił dla nas już wystarczająco dużo. A nawet więcej.

Draco uśmiechnął się, patrząc na leżącego Harry'ego.

— Nie sądzę, żeby robił to wszystko dla czyjejkolwiek wdzięczności.

Hermiona również odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem. Draco nareszcie zrozumiał Harry'ego i to w sumie było dobre. Teraz pozostawało tylko odkryć, czy obsesja Harry'ego na punkcie Draco miała szanse zamienić się w coś innego, czy pozostanie już na zawsze tylko obsesją. A może jedynie zmieni formę, na coś, co o wiele bardziej odpowiadałoby Malfoyowi. To jej się nie podobało. Bo przecież Harry nie był taki. A Hermiona nie chciała patrzeć, jak Harry zamienia się w kogoś, kim nie jest.

— Oczywiście, że nie robił tego dla wdzięczności — odparła kilka minut później. — On zawsze znajduje różne dziwne motywy, dla których coś robi. Zawsze chce robić to, co jest odpowiednie.

Draco przytaknął na te słowa.

— Wiem… To jest właśnie to, czego powinienem w nim nienawidzić. Zawsze był taki porządny. Nie cierpiałem tego… a teraz… teraz już nie.

Hermiona uniosła brew w zdumieniu.

— Nie nienawidzisz?

Draco spojrzał na nią kątem oka.

— Granger, nie jesteś idiotką, więc chyba powinnaś zrozumieć. Nie udawaj, że nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówię.

— Możesz czuć zupełnie przeciwne rzeczy. Wielu ludzi tak ma.

Draco pokręcił głową.

— Możliwe… nawet nie wiem, co właściwie czuję do Pottera.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Harry'ego to obchodziło — odezwał się Ron, wchodząc do skrzydła szpitalnego. Na jego twarzy malowała się czysta złość.

Był już zmęczony ciągłym trafianiem na Malfoya. Czuł się całkiem usatysfakcjonowany, kiedy chłopak zniknął, i miał nadzieję, że już go tu nie zobaczy.

Draco zignorował go. Jak zawsze, gdy rudzielec pojawiał się w pobliżu. Po co w ogóle zawracać sobie głowę kimś tak dziecinnym i nieznaczącym jak Ron Weasley? Wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia bawienia się włosami Harry'ego.

— Zostaw go, Malfoy! — krzyknął Ron, brutalnie spychając Draco z łóżka.

Ten jednak szybko odzyskał równowagę i na powrót usiadł obok Harry'ego, tym razem jednak go nie dotykając. Ale jego szare oczy uparcie wpatrywały się w bladą, nieruchomą twarz.

— Uspokój się, Ron. Jesteśmy w skrzydle szpitalnym, nie rób scen — poprosiła Hermiona.

Draco zaśmiał się cicho.

— Za duże wymagania jak na Weasleya, Granger. Takie maniery przechodzą z krwią… Wiewiór przyszedł tylko po to, by przeszkadzać.

Jego dłoń znalazła dłoń Harry'ego i teraz muskała ją delikatnie.

— Malfoy — warknęła Hermiona, zaskoczona zmianą w zachowaniu Ślizgona, chociaż w zasadzie go rozumiała. Ron zawsze był taki dziecinny.

Draco się nie odezwał i chociaż Ron zaczął go przeklinać, ten skupił się tylko na Harrym. W tej chwili on był jedynym, który go obchodził.

**ooOooOoo**

Snape z niepokojem przyglądał się dyrektorowi Hogwartu. Starzec gładził sobie srebrną brodę, a na jego twarzy malowała się obawa. W gazecie, na pierwszej stronie, pojawił się artykuł niezwykłej wagi. Głosił on, że kilku śmierciożerców uciekło z Azkabanu, wciąż jednak nie wiadomo jak… prawdopodobnie jednak było to spowodowane niewielką liczbą strażników, pilnujących więzienia. Większość aurorów wciąż nie uleczyła ran wyniesionych z poprzedniej bitwy, a Snape i Dumbledore byli zbyt zmęczeni, by stawiać czoła napalonej hołocie szukającej zemsty za zabicie ich szefa. W dodatku śmierciożercy mieli konkretny cel – zniszczyć Harry'ego. Dyrektor mógł jednak poprosić o pomoc i otoczyć swojego wciąż nieprzytomnego ucznia barierą ochronną. Chłopak, mimo że czuł się lepiej, wciąż odmawiał otworzenia oczu.

— Co robimy? — zapytał Snape zdenerwowany.

On również znajdował się na liście poszukiwanych przez śmierciożerców.

— Musimy poprosić kogoś o pomoc, Severusie. Harry wciąż nie jest w dobrym stanie i ufanie w jego własne bariery nie byłoby teraz dobrym pomysłem. Chłopak nawet nie odzyskał przytomności. Nie możemy zostawić tej walki jemu. On już wypełnił swoją misję.

— Tak, profesorze. Ale oni przyjdą po niego… Postawią go w sytuacji, w której będzie musiał walczyć… o ile będzie przytomny. Bo jeśli nie, śmierciożercy z pewnością wykorzystają sytuację.

Starzec skinął głową. Wiedział o tym równie dobrze jak o tym, że zwolennicy Voldemorta wcale nie grzeszyli odwagą. Byli zdradzieccy. Dlatego też dyrektor nie wątpił, że z chęcią wykorzystają fakt, że Harry był nieprzytomny.

— Porozmawiaj z panem Malfoyem. On na pewno nam pomoże.

Snape machnął dłonią. Wciąż nie przyjmował do wiadomości tego, co Draco zaczął czuć do Harry'ego. I nie chodziło tutaj o kwestię homoseksualizmu, ale o to, że oboje pochodzili z innych domów, a to zastanawiające zachowanie Pottera ostatnimi czasy… Jakby obaj zamienili się osobowościami.

— Porozmawiam z Draco, profesorze. Wyjaśnię mu sytuację i zobaczymy, co będziemy w stanie zrobić.

— Ufam, Severusie, że sobie poradzisz.

I na tym zakończyła się dyskusja.

**ooOooOoo**

Jako że Granger sobie poszła, zabierając ze sobą tego irytującego Wiewióra, Draco wziął się za czytanie książki. Jego dłoń od czasu do czasu dotykała dłoni Harry'ego. Potrzebował tego, bo w jego zwariowanym umyśle co chwila pojawiała się myśl, że Harry może nagle zniknąć. I dlatego również po przeczytaniu każdego akapitu podnosił wzrok, przyglądając się na moment leżącemu w szpitalnym łóżku chłopakowi.

To było dziwne. Te wszystkie posunięcia, które wykonywał, by zapewnić Harry'emu bezpieczeństwo były jedynie drobnymi ruchami, których nigdy by nie zrobił dla nikogo innego. I chociaż gdzieś w środku czuł się jak zdrajca, który odwraca się od swoich, poza tym czuł się również całkiem dobrze, czuł, że jest w zgodzie z samym sobą, bo nie postępował tak, jak wszyscy inni tego od niego oczekiwali, bo przerwał ten łańcuch, bo… mimo że nie udało mu się uratować ojca, był teraz wolny, nie musiał wykonywać rozkazów Voldemorta.

Właśnie gładził dłoń Harry'ego, kiedy drzwi do skrzyła szpitalnego otworzyły się i do środka wszedł nauczyciel eliksirów.

— Draco — pozdrowił profesor chłopaka, który wstał ze swojego miejsca, pozwalając, by książka upadła na podłogę, i gwałtownie puszczając rękę Harry'ego.

To nie to, że się wstydził tego, że troszczy się o Pottera. Chodziło raczej o to, że ktoś zobaczy, że troszczy się o _kogokolwiek_… włącznie z Potterem. Uważał, że kontakty tego typu były sprawą bardzo prywatną.

— Profesorze… Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Snape skinął głową.

— Mamy problem z więźniami z Azkabanu… kilkoro uciekło.

Draco momentalnie spojrzał na Harry'ego. Wiedział, że będą go szukać, aby się zemścić za zabicie ich pana. Potrzeba ochronienia go znów wypełniła mu serce. Nie może pozwolić, by odebrali mu Harry'ego, a przynajmniej nie dopóki nie wyjaśnią sobie paru rzeczy. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Prosi mnie pan o pomoc, profesorze? — zapytał cicho, starając się nie patrzeć w stronę Harry'ego, by na jego twarzy nie pojawił się niepokój, który wciąż go dławił.

Wiedział, że nie radził sobie z ukrywaniem własnych myśli. Sam Harry mu to powiedział… i chociaż na to nie wyglądał, niełatwo mu było utrzymać emocje na wodzy, dlatego też w czasie misji, podczas których miał stawać przeciwko innym czarodziejom, nie był zbyt użyteczny… ale dla dobra Harry'ego tym razem spróbuje.

Snape nienawidził tego pełnego wyższości tonu, którego chłopak używał, ale to była prawda – potrzebowali pomocy, więc nie będzie się wdawać w dyskusje. Znajdowali się na krawędzi i bezsensowne sprzeczki naprawdę w niczym nie pomogą. A w sytuacji, w której się znajdowali, naprawdę będzie im potrzebny dobry plan. Nie mogli atakować, polegając wyłącznie na swojej odwadze, bo jakkolwiek jest ona ważna… z samą odwagą nie zajdą daleko.

— Tak, proszę o pomoc, Draco. Wiem, że możesz pomóc nam ukryć Harry'ego i zapewnić mu odpowiednią ochronę. Aurorzy również przyjdą nam z pomocą, ale nie wszyscy są teraz w stanie stawić czoła śmierciożercom — wyjaśnił mężczyzna, przyglądając się uważnie Draco, oceniając jego reakcje, by upewnić się, czy rzeczywiście może mu powierzyć tę misję. — Twoje zadanie będzie najbardziej niebezpieczne, bo jeśli śmierciożercom uda się was namierzyć, od ciebie będzie zależeć, czy Potter umrze… a jeśli tak się stanie, masz uciekać.

Draco przytaknął. Oczywiście nawet przez głowę mu nie przeszło, żeby uciekać w przypadku śmierci Harry'ego. Więcej nawet, ani pomyślał, że Harry mógłby w ogóle umrzeć.

— Może mi pan zaufać, profesorze. Potter nie straci życia, będąc pod moją opieką.

— Doskonale. Liczę na ciebie, Draco — odparł Snape, czując dumę. — Ukryjcie się gdzieś i nie mówcie nikomu, gdzie będziecie. Nawet mnie czy profesorowi Dumbledore'owi. Nie możemy ryzykować… I, Draco, proszę cię, trzymaj się z dala od waszego dworu… będą was tam szukać.

Draco skinął głową. Dwór był ostatnim miejscem, o którym by pomyślał. Miał o wiele lepszą kryjówkę. Taką, której mógł używać wedle swojej woli.

**ooOooOoo**

Hermiona przeżyła szok, kiedy weszła do skrzydła szpitalnego i zastała łóżko Harry'ego puste, z rozrzuconymi prześcieradłami, a książkę Draco pozostawioną na podłodze. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Wszystko wydawało się pogrążone w ciszy. Tylko ona nie była spokojna. Natychmiast zapytała pielęgniarkę:

— Gdzie jest Harry? — Nie przejmując się tym, że jest niegrzeczna i zapomina o szacunku, chwyciła kobietę brutalnie.

Pani Pomfrey jednak odsunęła dziewczynę delikatnie i się cofnęła.

— Profesor Dumbledore poprosił o pozwolenie, by Harry mógł opuścić skrzydło szpitalne razem z panem Malfoyem. — Spojrzenie Hermiony wyrażało kompletny horror i zaniepokojenie. — Są w niebezpieczeństwie. Kilkoro śmierciożerców uciekło z Azkabanu i teraz szukają Harry'ego… dlatego chłopak został przeniesiony ze szkoły, w nieznane miejsce. Tam, gdzie będzie bezpieczny.

— Malfoy z nim jest?

Pielęgniarka potwierdziła, kiwając głową. Hermiona przyłożyła dłoń do czoła, co było dość dziwnym zachowaniem. W końcu znów zaczęła trzeźwo myśleć i miała na tyle przyzwoitości, by zawstydzić się, patrząc na panią Pomfrey. Ta zrozumiała dziewczynę i uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko.

— Przepraszam, pani Pomfrey.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, odwróciła się i wybiegła z sali. Tylko jedna myśl kołatała jej się w głowie. Co tak naprawdę mógł zrobić Malfoy, by ochronić jej przyjaciela? Wiedziała, że zainteresowanie Ślizgona Harrym przerodziło się już w coś większego, ale nie była pewna, czy można powierzyć mu życie Harry'ego. W końcu nie miała pojęcia, _jak_ bardzo jego uczucia się zmieniły. Gdy dotarła do pokoju wspólnego, skorzystała z tego, że ktoś właśnie z niego wychodził. Ominęła kilkoro uczniów i podbiegła do Rona. Pokładanie w nim nadziei nie było może zbyt logiczne, jako że rudzielec zawsze przesadzał i wszystko nadinterpretował, ale w końcu to jej najlepszy przyjaciel i naprawdę źle się czuła, ukrywając przed nim tyle rzeczy. W końcu jednak, kiedy z nim porozmawiała i podzieliła się sekretami, które powierzył jej Harry, Ron ją zrozumiał, mimo że poczuł się odrzucony, wiedząc, że dziewczyna nie ufała mu od samego początku.

— Ron — zawołała. Chłopak spojrzał na nią z fotela przed kominkiem, gdzie siedział, czytając jakąś książkę o quidditchu. — Śmierciożercy uciekli z Azkabanu, a Malfoy i Harry opuścili zamek.

Ron zerwał się na równe nogi.

— Szukają Harry'ego.

To zdanie sprawiło, że dziewczyna osunęła się na ziemię, opierając się o ścianę. Ron wypowiedział na głos to, o czym ona tylko myślała, a to sprawiło, że wszystko stało się takie realne. A to wcale jej się nie podobało. Zakryła twarz dłonią, aby chłopak nie zobaczył łez rozpaczy, których nie była już w stanie powstrzymywać. Dlaczego zawsze wszystko przytrafia się właśnie Harry'emu?

**ooOooOoo**

Draco otarł czoło Harry'ego. Było lekko spocone, mimo że gorączka, którą dostał kilka godzin temu, zaczęła już spadać. Ślizgon nadal nie mógł przestać się martwić. Wyczarował miskę z wodą i zamoczył w niej chustkę z delikatnego materiału, którą przemywał rozpaloną twarz swojego byłego najgorszego wroga.

Zobowiązał się znaleźć kryjówkę i znalazł. Znajdowali się teraz w jaskini, w której często bawił się, gdy był dzieckiem. Jego ojciec potrafił ukryć ją przed wzrokiem innych… i nauczył również Draco, jak to robić. Co bardzo się zresztą przydało, bo teraz, kiedy ojciec nie żył, jaskinia znów stała się widoczna. Wszystko, co chłopak dostał od ojca, by ulepszyć jaskinię, wciąż było w znakomitym stanie. Ukrycie się tu było bardzo dobrym pomysłem. Mieli dwa łóżka, a na jednym z nich Draco położył Harry'ego i przykrył go kocem, aby nie zmarzł.

Chłopak oparł czoło na piersi Harry'ego. Był zmęczony, zużył sporo magii, by założyć zaklęcia ukrywające, i teraz musiał odpocząć. Tylko że niepokój o to, że ich odnajdą, nie pozwalał mu nawet zamknąć oczu na dłużej niż czas jednego mrugnięcia. Spojrzał kątem oka na Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Robię to dla ciebie, Potter.

Potem zostawił Gryfona i położył się na swoim łóżku.

Nie spał, kiedy usłyszał Harry'ego. Gdy wstał, zobaczył, że chłopak siedzi na łóżku i zanosi się kaszlem. Kiedy wreszcie przestał, rozejrzał się dookoła zdziwiony, po czym utkwił spojrzenie w Draco.

— Gdzie jesteśmy?

Draco uśmiechnął się, wstając. Podszedł do Harry'ego, zatrzymując się zaledwie kilka kroków od łóżka.

— Śmierciożercy uciekli z Azkabanu. Snape poprosił, bym ukrył cię w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu, gdzie nikt cię nie znajdzie.

Malfoy odwrócił wzrok od chłopaka i oparł się o ścianę jaskini.

— Dziękuję, Draco — powiedział Harry. Włożył na nos okulary, które znalazł obok łóżka. — Opowiedz mi, co się stało od momentu, w którym straciłem przytomność.

Draco skinął głową i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka Harry'ego.

— Byłeś nieprzytomny przez trzy dni. Może to niedługo, ale przez ten czas…


	27. Chapter 27

**ROZDZIAŁ 27**

Zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa wszystkim uczniom Hogwartu nie było łatwym zadaniem. Było ich bardzo dużo i znalezienie odpowiedniego miejsca, w którym można by było ich umieścić na czas, kiedy szkoła na nowo znalazła się na czarnej liście zwolenników Voldemorta, było sprawą bardzo skomplikowaną. Dumbledore jednak zawsze myślał najpierw o swoich podopiecznych, a dopiero później o sobie. Wielu uważało tę cechę za słabość, ale on nie zamierzał się z tego powodu zmieniać.

— Wszystko gotowe, profesorze Dumbledore — oświadczyła McGonagall z napiętym wyrazem twarzy.

Właśnie w chwili, w której społeczeństwo magiczne zaczynało się przyzwyczajać do życia w pokoju, śmierciożercy, którzy przeżyli, postanowili wzniecić chaos i zaatakować miasto z powodu planu głupiej zemsty, mającego zresztą niewielkie szanse na powodzenie.

— Dziękuję, Minerwo.

Nauczycielka dobrze wiedziała, że to był moment krytyczny… tak, jasne było, że śmierciożercy nie byli tak potężni jak Voldemort, ale było ich wielu, a sporo aurorów wciąż nie było w stanie stanąć do walki. Zapowiadało się więc ciężkie starcie. Profesor Dumbledore zarządził ewakuację uczniów, bo nie chciał w żadnym wypadku ryzykować ich życia. Nie był taki jak Voldemort. Wolał zadbać o swoich podopiecznych, zamiast tchórzliwie kryć się za niewinnymi ludźmi, którzy zasłużyli sobie na długie życie.

— Uczniowie znajdują się daleko od szkoły, więc możemy się przygotowywać bez problemów. Nie trzeba się o nich martwić, pani Pomfrey jest z nimi.

— To dobrze… to dobrze — powiedział Dumbledore. Zdawał się być mniej zaniepokojony, kiedy nie musiał martwić się jeszcze o uczniów. Setki istnień mniej do ochrony i więcej czasu na działanie. — Co z Harrym?

Profesor McGonagall przygładziła sobie włosy – to był nerwowy gest, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie wykonywała. Teraz jednak po prostu nie potrafiła się kontrolować. Była zdenerwowana i czuła się kompletnie niezaznajomiona z sytuacją. Nawet gabinet dyrektora wydawał jej się obcy. Nie poznawała portretów dawnych dyrektorów, miała ochotę jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Nawet Fawkes wyglądał zupełnie obco.

— Malfoy i Potter opuścili szkołę. Nie zostawili żadnej wskazówki, jak ich znaleźć...

— To dobrze. W innym wypadku ta informacja mogłaby wyciec i to mogłoby zagrozić życiu Harry'ego. A wolałbym, żeby tak się nie stało — wyjaśnił dyrektor. Wszystko, co robił, miało na celu ochronienie Harry'ego. A on nie ma zamiaru zmarnować poświęcenia Lily i Jamesa.

— Remus Lupin jest już w drodze, Snape także przygotowuje wsparcie. Zjawi się również kilku aurorów. Zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie nam potrzebna każda możliwa pomoc.

Dumbledore przytaknął. Jego błękitne oczy błyszczały zainteresowaniem. Wydawał się być całkowicie skoncentrowany na planie i taktyce obronnej. A to, jak wszystko zostanie zaplanowane, było najważniejsze, bo to właśnie podjęte przed konfrontacją decyzje będą tymi, które potem zaprowadzą ich do końca walki.

— Potter może się tu pojawić?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową.

— Harry jest bardzo żywiołowy, więc nie wykluczam możliwości, że zjawi się, kiedy będziemy w środku bitwy. Jego stan był coraz lepszy, więc całkiem możliwe, że już się obudził.

Zanim jednak McGonagall zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Snape.

— Już są.

**ooOooOoo**

— Właśnie to się wydarzyło — skończył Draco.

Jego wzrok nie spoczywał na Harrym. Chłopak chciał uniknąć jakiegokolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego, który mógłby doprowadzić do tego, że zacząłby wygadywać jakieś bzdury. Te, które kołatały się w jego wnętrzu i które miał zamiar zatrzymać tam na wieczność. Wytłumaczył Harry'emu, w jakim znajduje się stanie i to, że stało się tak z powodu zdradzieckiego ataku śmierciożercy, który rzucił w niego klątwą, gdy tylko zobaczył porażkę swojego pana. Powiedział mu również o ucieczce śmierciożerców z Azkabanu i o tym, że chcą oni teraz ukończyć to, co ich pan wcześniej zaczął.

Kiedy Harry dowiedział się, dlaczego znajduje się z dala od swoich przyjaciół i tych, którzy byli dla niego ważni, w jego oczach zapaliła się determinacja. To on miał możliwość zatrzymania tego wszystkiego. To jego wina, że „równowaga została zachwiana". W jakiś sposób czuł się odpowiedzialny za to, aby zakończyć wreszcie tę śmieszną ideologiczną wojnę, która niszczyła czarodziejską społeczność. Śmierciożercy bynajmniej nie wykazywali tolerancji dla poglądów innych. Byli zbyt zaślepieni, a ich metody działania były prymitywne. Naprawdę wierzyli, że tylko odcięcie „złych pędów" może uzdrowić świat.

Harry spojrzał kątem oka na swojego towarzysza. Był przystojny. Rysy jego twarzy były delikatne i łagodne, z wyraźnie odznaczającymi się kośćmi policzkowymi i małym, prostym nosem. Usta Draco były zaróżowione i wilgotne, unikające go z uporem oczy pełne wyrazu, koloru płynnego srebra. Włosy– proste i delikatne – samym swoim wyglądem sprawiały, że Harry miał ochotę ich dotknąć, poczuć między palcami te blond kosmyki.

— Coś jeszcze? — zapytał obojętnym tonem.

Od początku to sobie powtarzał, okazanie jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania mogło doprowadzić jedynie do tego, że skrzywdziłby Malfoya. Tak się stało w związku z Voldemortem, a on nie ma zamiaru po raz kolejny narazić Ślizgona na niebezpieczeństwo. Wrogowie czy nie, nigdy nie naraziłby nikogo, kto mu pomagał.

— Nie, to nie wszystko. Profesor Snape poprosił mnie, żebym cię zabrał z Hogwartu i się tobą zajął.

Wpatrywał się w jasne wzory pokrywające narzutę łóżka, a jego palec wodził po ściegu tworzącym półokrąg, który przechodził później w dłuższą linię będącą częścią bardziej skomplikowanego wzoru prawie na samym brzegu łóżka. Pokój był zaciemniony, czuło się zalegającą w nim atmosferę skrępowania i jeszcze czegoś trudnego do zdefiniowania.

Malfoy przypisywał to faktowi, że nie skupił się wystarczająco na swoim rozmówcy, bojąc się zobaczyć w zielonym spojrzeniu odtrącenie, chociaż wiedział, że przecież właśnie to w nim zobaczy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że na koniec zachowa swój honor… Na co mu on był, skoro nawet nie wiedział, co działo się w jego głowie? Był kompletnie zdezorientowany i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytał Harry, wstając i idąc w stronę Draco. — Jesteś jakiś cichy.

Ślizgon westchnął i pokręcił głową.

— Myślę, Potter.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho i usiadł obok. Dmuchnął tuż przy uchu Draco.

— Wracamy do nazwisk… Draco?

Ślizgon warknął, po czym odepchnął Harry'ego, odsuwając się od niego jednocześnie.

— Bądź poważny, Potter, to nie jest żadna gra. W szkole są śmierciożercy.

— Jakby cię obchodzili ci, którzy tam zostali! — krzyknął Harry ostro, a jego słowa były nasączone jadem, który miał jak najmocniej zranić Malfoya. — Jedyne osoby, jakimi kiedykolwiek się przejmowałeś, to twój ojciec i matka, a jedno z nich jest już martwe. — Draco nawet nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy. Szybko odzyskał równowagę, założył za pobladłe ucho kosmyk włosów i usiadł na łóżku Harry'ego, utrzymując odpowiedni dystans. — Twoja matka prawdopodobnie też umrze.

Draco spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się tym dziwnym uśmiechem, nieukazującym żadnych emocji. Mimo to jednak jego oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie, co jeszcze rozbuchało emocje Harry'ego. To była prawie nienawiść, uczucie, którego ostatnio jakoś nie mógł poświęcić swojemu rywalowi.

— I pewnie ty możesz dać mi parę dobrych rad, jak to jest być sierotą, prawda? Ostatecznie kto będzie lepszym wzorem niż sam Harry Potter, chłopiec, który stracił rodziców, gdy miał zaledwie rok. Ocaleniec. Jakież to wzruszające, prawda, Potter? — Przerażająca cisza… — A jeśli umrze ktoś jeszcze… też będę mógł poprosić cię o pomoc. W końcu wszyscy, którzy są z tobą związani, w końcu umierają. — Spojrzał w sufit dramatycznym gestem. — Wcale nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdybym ja też umarł. Już ci posłużyłem odpowiednio.

Harry wstał i zbliżył się do Draco. Złapał go za włosy i z całej siły pocałował. Draco próbował się uwolnić, w jego głowie uparcie obijała się myśl o wyjściu z tej sytuacji z honorem, o niepoddaniu się instynktowi. Dlatego też zacisnął mocno usta, starając się odwrócić twarz. Ostatecznie Harry zaczął całować jego policzki i kark. Napieranie jednego ciała na drugie było mimo wszystko… przyjemne. Oba pasowały do siebie tak idealnie, że było to trochę przerażające.

Po raz kolejny Draco odepchnął Harry'ego, tym razem jeszcze mocniej, ale Gryfon był silniejszy. W dodatku trzymał go mocno, napierając na niego, gryząc, całując. Język smakował jego szyję, znacząc ją na swój własny sposób. W końcu Draco wycelował kolanem w odpowiednią część ciała i Harry przewrócił się na łóżko, uwalniając go.

— Co ty wyrabiasz, do diabła?

— Tylko do tego możesz posłużyć — wyszeptał Gryfon, gdy już udało mu się złapać oddech i zdolność ruchu, po czym po prostu założył swoją szatę na mugolskie ubrania, które miał na sobie.

— I gdzie się wybierasz, idioto?

Harry odwrócił się, złapał Malfoya brutalnie i pociągnął za sobą.

— Mam zamiar skończyć z tym wszystkim raz na zawsze… A ty idziesz ze mną.

**ooOooOoo**

Hermiona była zmęczona. Czuła, że każde rzucane przez nią zaklęcie wysysało z niej energię i że jeszcze chwila, a po prostu upadnie. Kompletnie nie miała już sił, miała trudności nawet ze zwykłym utrzymaniem różdżki. Włosy przykleiły jej się do twarzy, nie mogła skupić rozbieganego spojrzenia. Oddychała bardzo nieregularnie… w jej wnętrzu czaił się strach, zmęczenie i poczucie porażki.

Martwiła się o Harry'ego.

— Hermiona, uważaj! — krzyknął Ron, stając przed dziewczyną i wyczarowując barierę ochronną między nią i jednym z wrogów, który rzucił w jej kierunku klątwę.

Wiedział, dlaczego uwaga Hermiony była tak rozproszona. Dziewczyna była psychicznie wycieńczona, a jej rozszalałe emocje nie kwalifikowały jej jako osoby w stu procentach zdolnej do walki. A śmierciożercy wiedzieli, jak atakować. Jej słabość w końcu stanie się powodem przegranej.

Dziewczyna oparła się o ścianę, wycierając spocone czoło wierzchem dłoni.

— Ron, zajmij się Hermioną — polecił Lupin, zajmując miejsce rudzielca i rzucając zaklęcie, które odepchnęło śmierciożercę, z którym wcześniej walczył Ron. Tamten jednak wstał, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. — Wyprowadź ją stąd… w tym stanie nam nie pomoże.

Wszystko wirowało Hermionie w głowie. Dumbledore zawsze ma rację, ale zbyt optymistyczne myśli to coś zupełnie innego. To dzięki nim ma się przewagę nad swoimi wrogami.

— Chodźmy, Hermiono — powiedział Ron. Wziął dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia, cały czas czuwając, czy ktoś nie spróbuje ich zaatakować od tyłu, jak tchórz.

A śmierciożercy w końcu do odważnych nie należeli. Byli już bezpieczni, kiedy Ron to usłyszał.

— Jesteś kretynem, Potter. Nie powinno cię tutaj być!

— Więc co? Mam czekać, aż wszyscy moi przyjaciele umrą? Podczas gdy ja będę siedział bezpieczny, z założonymi rękoma. Z tobą. Nie ma mowy, Draco. Tak nie będzie.

Stanowczy głos był coraz bliżej i bliżej.

— Zrozum. To był rozkaz dyrektora… nie musisz zawsze zgrywać bohatera, oni cię nie potrzebują… Potter. Potter, puszczaj! Puść mnimmmurgh...

Rona zaskoczyło to zamieszanie i ruszył, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. I zobaczył – swojego przyjaciela całkowicie pochłoniętego całowaniem Malfoya, który go odpychał, choć bez większego skutku. Najwyraźniej nie starał się aż tak bardzo. Ale o wiele bardziej zaskoczyło Rona zaangażowanie Harry'ego w ten pocałunek…

W końcu Malfoyowi udało się odsunąć od siebie Harry'ego.

— Skończmy z tym, Potter… chcę wreszcie znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd.

I nie czekając na Harry'ego, ruszył przed siebie, po czym wpadł na Weasleya i bladą jak kreda Granger.

— Granger… wszystko w porządku? — zapytał. Dziewczyna wciąż była spocona, a jej oczy były zaczerwienione. — Harry… twoja przyjaciółka oberwała zaklęciem.

Hermiona spojrzała Harry'emu w oczy.

— Bellatrix…

— Musisz ją zabić, Potter — orzekł Malfoy. — Ta klątwa… Zostanie przerwana tylko jeśli odetnie się źródło magii, które ją stworzyło. Inaczej Granger umrze.

Harry spojrzał na Draco... po czym chwycił go za ramię, odciągając od Hermiony i Rona.

— Czego chcesz? — zapytał Draco zmęczonym głosem. Miał już dość tych niespodziewanych pocałunków, w których nie było ani grama uczucia i które miały jedynie dać jednemu z nich przewagę w tej dziwacznej relacji, jaka się między nimi wytworzyła.

Harry pogładził policzek Draco.

— Poczekaj tutaj na mnie… kiedy to wszystko się skończy, będę chciał z tobą porozmawiać.

Draco skinął jedynie głową.

**ooOooOoo**

Kiedy wszedł do salonu, w którym aurorzy walczyli ze śmierciożercami, czuł się, jakby szedł w zwolnionym tempie, jego spojrzenie ogarniało cały pokój. Nie chciał, by powtórzyło się to, co zdarzyło się ostatnim razem, gdy ktoś zaatakował go od tyłu. Emanował potężną magią. Był wściekły i niespokojny. Myśl o tym, że może stracić swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, osobę, która znała jego sekret prawie od początku i która – wbrew swojemu wychowaniu i woli – go nie wydała.

W dodatku akurat teraz zaczął patrzeć na Draco zupełnie innymi oczyma. Najdrobniejsza myśl o tym, że chłopak mógłby odejść, budziła w jego sercu uczucie pustki. A myśl o tym, że to on może opuścić Ślizgona podczas tej bitwy, wzbudzała poczucie winy i zdezorientowania. Muszą sobie wszystko wyjaśnić, zanim zdecydują, jaką pójdą drogą i czy ruszą nią razem, czy też nie.

Wielu śmierciożerców zauważyło go i zaczęło atakować, ale dzięki wsparciu aurorów Harry nie musiał walczyć z więcej niż dwoma, trzema naraz. Mimo to jednak był szybszy od nich. A może to było pragnienie przetrwania i zrozumienia, co tak naprawdę zrobiła jego matka, by zapewnić mu życie. Harry nie chciał zmarnować poświęcenia najważniejszej kobiety w jego życiu.

Z jego różdżki magia emitowała potężnymi falami. Zaklęcia wypływały z jego ust z zadziwiającą łatwością i mimo że coraz większa utrata magii go męczyła, wiedział, że było warto… że po drugiej stronie muru siedział jasnowłosy chłopak i że czeka ich ważna rozmowa.

I w końcu Harry zrozumiał.

Zrozumiał to, co zawsze powtarzał mu dyrektor. Nadzieja była tym, co utrzymywało przy życiu, co budziło pragnienie przetrwania, planowania przyszłości, spełniania marzeń. Pragnienie życia, świadomości tego, co go czekało po drugiej stronie pokoju.

_Potrzebuję cię, Draco Malfoyu._

_Potrzebuję twojej zależności ode mnie…_

_Potrzebuję, abyś sprawił, że poczuję się kimś ważnym i niezastąpionym._

_Potrzebuję cię._

To była jego ostatnia myśl, zanim nie stracił kompletnie umiejętności logicznego myślenia i nie rzucił się szaleńczo w stronę kobiety, która zabiła jego chrzestnego i która teraz była zagrożeniem dla życia jego najlepszej przyjaciółki.

Ostateczna bitwa przeciwko sprzymierzeńcom jego największego wroga właśnie się rozpoczynała.


	28. Chapter 28

_Przedostatni rozdział wędruje w wasze łapki. Miłego czytania :)_

**ROZDZIAŁ 28**

Zachowanie Harry'ego było naprawdę dziwne i niepokojące. Tak bardzo, że Draco obawiał się tego, co może stać się w sali pełnej śmierciożerców i aurorów. W sali, w której Harry walczył z wrogiem, używając całej swojej siły i magii. Jakaś część Draco chciała odejść na zawsze i wreszcie przestać się przejmować Harrym Potterem, podczas gdy honor podpowiadał mu, że powinien dotrzymać danego słowa i poczekać, aż Harry wróci. Bo wróci — zwycięsko, z pełną arogancji miną, jak zwykle ostatnimi czasy — i zażąda od Draco rozmowy, która wyjaśni wszystko, co jest i co było między nimi.

Draco wiedział, że w prawdziwym życiu, szczególnie w _jego_życiu, nie ma co liczyć na szczęśliwe zakończenia. I właśnie dlatego wahał się, czy odejść, czy jednak poczekać. Poza tym miłego towarzystwa też nie miał co się spodziewać. W końcu Weasley nienawidził go od zawsze, a teraz o wiele bardziej martwił się o Granger.

Bellatriks wiedziała, jak potężna jest starożytna magia, a klątwa, którą rzuciła na Granger, należała do tych, które zdjąć może tylko ten, kto klątwę rzucił. Czy to z własnej woli, czy to umierając. A w tym konkretnym przypadku Harry będzie musiał ją zabić, bo Draco wątpił, by jego ciotka wyraziła chęć cofnięcia klątwy i udzielenia pomocy szlamie.

— Kochasz Harry'ego? — Głos Rona przerwał pełną napięcia ciszę. Oczy chłopaka wpatrywały się w bladą twarz przyjaciółki, podczas gdy on sam ocierał jej czoło z potu. Mimo to jednak większa część jego uwagi skupiona była na Malfoyu.

Draco przesunął dłonią po włosach, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób odpowiedzieć rudzielcowi, skoro nawet on sam nie wiedział, co czuje, ani nawet nie był pewien, czy chce, by Harry znalazł chwilę na rozmowę i dojście do tego, co, do diabła, się między nimi działo. Ale był przecież Malfoyem i rozmawiał z Weasleyem, więc mógł odpowiedzieć tylko w jeden sposób, nawet jeśli było to dziecinne.

— To nie twoja sprawa, rudzielcu.

Ron okazał w tym momencie zupełnie obcą dla niego dojrzałość i zignorował odpowiedź Ślizgona, nie dając się ponieść emocjom. Po prostu znów zajął się Hermioną, kątem oka jedynie obserwując Draco.

— Cokolwiek by to nie było, to, co jest między tobą i Harrym, i nieważne jak chore mi się to wydaje… chyba to daje jego magii siłę. Poza tym tobie też to dobrze służy. Jesteś odrobinę bardziej znośny. Ale gdyby nie Harry i Hermiona, dostałbyś pięścią prosto w twarz.

Draco uśmiechnął się. I nie było to szyderstwo. Po prostu on myślał o Weasleyu dokładnie to samo. Nie chodziło mu o znajomość z Harrym, tylko o to, że Draco zwyczajnie nie tolerował dwóch członków Złotej Trójcy.

Siedzenie tutaj, z Granger i Weasleyem, było tak dziwne. Słuchanie odległych krzyków bitwy, na którą on sam z powodu głupoty Harry'ego (tego samego Harry'ego, którego zawsze nienawidził) nie został zaproszony. Zamiast tego po prostu czekał, podczas gdy Potter walczył. Cała ta otoczka, która wytworzyła się wokół niego w tym momencie, kiedy tak czekał, mogłaby nawet być urocza… gdyby nie była tak tragiczna. Od chwili, w której przyłączył się do Harry'ego, życie Draco wykonało zwrot o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, a on sam stał się kompletnie inną osobą. Oczywiście, nie zaprzeczał, że z wierzchu był taki sam, jak wcześniej, ale zmienił się jego sposób myślenia. Poza tym stawił czoła Voldemortowi, wyzwał… jego, a także swoje przeznaczenie i wyszedł z tej osobistej walki zwycięsko. Teraz szedł już własną drogą. Widział ogromną dumę w oczach Narcyzy, kiedy opowiedział jej, dlaczego tak naprawdę przyłączył się do śmierciożerców. Kobieta była szczęśliwa, że jej syn dołączył do nich po to, by pomóc w zrealizowaniu planu pokonania Czarnego Pana. Gdyby jego ojciec poznał tę historię, na pewno też byłby dumny. On sam zdradził Voldemorta, aby chronić rodzinę, bo wiedział, że Draco nienawidził samego pomysłu stania się niewolnikiem i chciał zerwać z rodzinną tradycją.

— Nawet ja nie wiem, co takiego jest między mną i Harrym — powiedział Draco nagle, wbijając wzrok we własne dłonie, mnąc w palcach skrawek szaty. Nie chciał widzieć drwiny w oczach rudzielca.

W końcu możliwe było, że Gryfon, który zawsze był bardzo mściwy, skorzysta z okazji i będzie chciał go ośmieszyć. A Draco, choć wiedział, że na to zasługuje, za bycie zwykłym idiotą, nie pozwoli na takie traktowanie. Co innego fakt, że był okrutny, głupi i podły… a co innego fakt, że miał swoją dumę.

Ale Ron tylko westchnął, po czym chwycił dłoń Hermiony i przyjrzał się uważnie Draco. I znów westchnął.

— Wciąż cię nie lubię, Malfoy… — zaczął, ale w jego głosie wcale nie było nienawiści, jak wcześniej za każdym razem, kiedy się do niego zwracał. Jakby teraz chwilowo nie miał z tym żadnego problemu. — Wciąż uważam, że jesteś aroganckim, egocentrycznym i kompletnie skretyniałym dupkiem. Ale Harry w ciebie wierzy. I chociaż on jest naturalnie naiwny i często się myli, mam wrażenie, że tym razem nie pomylił się co do ciebie. Poza tym on jest tam… walcząc dla ciebie, a ty nadal go nie opuściłeś.

— Harry nie walczy dla mnie. Walczy dla niej. — Wskazał na Hermionę. Jego głos był szorstki. Był niezaprzeczalnie zazdrosny. — Ten dureń najwyraźniej po prostu chce mi podziękować. — Ron zaśmiał się, na co Draco uniósł brew. — Co cię tak cieszy, Weasley?

— Podziękować? A dlaczego miałby to robić?

Draco uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, pochylając się w stronę rudzielca. Ron za to odchylił się do tyłu.

— Szczerze, Weasley, nie sądzę, żebyś chciał się dowiedzieć, za co Harry może mi być wdzięczny.

Ton głosu Draco nie pozostawiał wiele wątpliwości, co do tego, do jakiego aspektu odnosił się chłopak. Ron skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

— Nie o to mi chodziło.

— Wiem… ale nie mogłem stracić takiej okazji do wymazania z tej twojej główki obrazu idealnego Harry'ego. W przeciwieństwie do tego, co myśli cały świat, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył nie jest księciem na białym koniu, zawsze postępującym sprawiedliwie. Harry jest człowiekiem, jak wszyscy, popełnia błędy. Ma swoje słabości i potrzeby… Zdaje się, że mnie udało się zaspokoić jedną z nich… I bardzo prawdopodobne, że to właśnie dlatego wciąż mnie przy sobie trzyma. Żeby móc mi powiedzieć, że prócz zaspokajania go, do niczego innego się nie nadaję.

Ron po raz kolejny zmierzył Draco kątem oka, okrywając jednocześnie Hermionę szatą. Dziewczyna zaczynała drżeć z zimna, a jej ciało było nienaturalnie chłodne.

— W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że możesz tak mało myśleć o samym sobie. Akurat ty… — przyznał Ron.

Draco pokręcił głową i zanim Gryfon zdążył dodać coś jeszcze, odezwał się:

— Nie. Po prostu właśnie to powiedział mi twój przyjaciel, zanim się tu zjawiliśmy. On musi koniecznie być bohaterem numer jeden, więc nie mógł znieść, że ktoś odbiera mu możliwość zginięcia z rąk jakiegoś kompletnie nieznaczącego śmierciożercy, tylko dlatego, że nie odzyskał jeszcze pełni sił.

— Harry wciąż nie czuje się dobrze? — zapytał Ron, układając głowę Hermiony na swoim ramieniu.

Draco przytaknął powoli, podnosząc dłoń do czoła w geście zmęczenia, i westchnął. Niańczenie Harry'ego wcale nie było takie trudne, dopóki idiota się nie obudził i nie zrujnował wszystkiego. Draco oparł głowę o ścianę.

— Spokojnie, Weasley. Twój przyjaciel prawdopodobnie wcale nie umrze, ale nie kłamię, mówiąc, że wciąż jest bardzo słaby.

— Co według ciebie znaczy bardzo słaby?

Draco zastanowił się przez moment. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało do miejsca, w którym wcześniej zniknął Harry… Wydawało mu się, że jeśli bardzo wytęży wzrok, będzie mógł go dostrzec. Ale myślenie, że chłopak nie rzucił się od razu w wir walki, byłoby zbyt naiwne. Harry uważał się za wojownika… wojownika, który uratuje świat przed wszelkim złem.

_Och,__jesteś__idiotą,__Potter_, pomyślał Draco, po czym spojrzał na Rona i pokręcił głową.

— Nie odzyskał jeszcze jakiejś jednej czwartej swoich sił. Ale nie sądzę, żeby śmierciożercy byli na tyle potężni, by stwarzać problemy — odparł pewnym głosem, choć w sercu kołatały mu się pewne wątpliwości.

Jak ich nie mieć, skoro Harry naprawdę był tak impulsywny i głupi? Tak, miał swoje mocne punkty, Draco widział go już kilka razy w trakcie walki i wiedział, że chłopak jest dobry w tym, co robi, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że zbyt często też zdawał się na instynkt. Jeden zły ruch i koniec ze wszystkim, co do tej pory osiągnął. Poza tym Draco wiedział, jak bardzo śmierciożercy go nienawidzą za to, że zdradził ich pana.

— Jak możesz jednocześnie się o niego martwić i twierdzić, że wszystko z nim w porządku?

Pytanie sprawiło, że Draco gwałtownie wrócił do rzeczywistości. Spojrzał na najgorszego indagatora na świecie i… stwierdził, że nie wie, jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Tak, martwił się o Harry'ego, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że nie jest z nim źle i że prawdopodobnie wyjdzie z tej bitwy cało. Jest mózg działał strasznie nielogicznie i przez to chłopak był bardziej zdezorientowany niż wcześniej, ale co do jednego nie miał już wątpliwości. Nierozwiązane kwestie między nim a Potterem kompletnie zdominowały jego życie.

— Mówimy o _Harrym_. Ten kretyn potrafi w ciągu sekundy zamienić przewagę w kompletną porażkę… Już byłem w takich sytuacjach, z których wyszliśmy z życiem tylko dzięki jakimś jego sztuczkom… — odparł Draco, przypominając sobie, że to Harry był tym, który zawsze ich ratował. — Ale on nie jest też aż tak głupi, by robić wszystko, by wyrządzić krzywdę sobie samemu.

— Harry przeżyje, Malfoy… zawsze mu się udaje… i tym razem też tak będzie — powiedział Ron. Czuł się co najmniej dziwnie, pocieszając Ślizgona. Ale miał wrażenie, że powinien to zrobić.

Draco przytaknął.

— Wiem, Weasley. Poza tym... Harry jest takim wariatem, że przeżyje choćby tylko po to, by móc przyjść mi powiedzieć, co ma do powiedzenia.

Ron skinął głową. Rozumiał trochę uczucia Malfoya. On też czuł podobnie, mając przy swoim boku umierającą Hermionę.

**ooOooOoo**

Ruchy walczącego Harry'ego były zwinne i precyzyjne. Jego zaklęcia szybkie, tak aby nie dać przeciwnikom szans na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Jego zielone oczy nieustannie śledziły śmierciożerców. Wiedział, że jeśli nie skoncentruje się na ich ruchach, jedna sekunda i mogą go otoczyć. A wtedy nie tak łatwo będzie ich pokonać. Dlatego utrzymanie się w walce jeden na jednego było lepsze, w ten sposób mógł się skupić na pokonaniu jednej, konkretnej osoby, a nie wszystkich naraz.

Na razie pokonał już trzech śmierciożerców, ale niestety tych najsłabszych, więc nie czuł z tego powodu żadnej satysfakcji. W tym właśnie momencie ją zobaczył… Bellatriks walczyła z Lupinem, który wyglądał, jakby był już u kresu sił. Pełen złości wyraz twarzy kobiety powiedział Harry'emu, że ma zamiar zakończyć tę walkę klątwą zabijającą. Na ten widok Gryfon oderwał się na moment od własnego pojedynku i rzucił w jej stronę zaklęcie, które uniosło ją w powietrze i rzuciło o ścianę. W tej samej jednak chwili inne zaklęcie zacięło Harry'ego w policzek. Krew trysnęła mu na kołnierz. Harry zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i ruszył na śmierciożercę. Rzucał zaklęcie za zaklęciem, które całkowicie zasłoniły sylwetkę mężczyzny. Śmierciożerca stopniowo się wycofywał, nie radząc sobie z siłą zaklęć. Harry stosował co prawda tylko zaklęcia podstawowe, ale przerażony jego surowym wyrazem twarzy śmierciożerca, zupełnie nie reagował. Harry natomiast wykorzystał okazję i rzucił pierwszą tej nocy Avadę.

Wiedział, że zachowuje się irracjonalnie. Zdawało mu się, że słyszy w głowie wymówki Malfoya za to, że postępuje bezmyślnie. Ale w zasadzie nie interesowało go to. Był pewien, że opuści tę salę żywy, a wtedy porozmawia z Malfoyem… wciąż mieli sporo spraw do wyjaśnienia. Nadal nie miał pojęcia, ile Draco dla niego znaczy, poza faktem, że chciał utrzymać go przy życiu.

Bellatriks podniosła się z podłogi i rzuciła w Lupina klątwą, pozbawiając go przytomności. Nie miała nawet czasu, by go zabić. Od razu skierowała się w stronę Harry'ego i z całą nienawiścią, jaką do niego czuła, złapała go za kołnierz szaty. Harry jej nie powstrzymał. Chciał wysłuchać, co ma mu do powiedzenia, zanim z nią wreszcie skończy.

— Ja nie daruję ci życia, Harry Potterze. Nie popełnię tego samego błędu, co Czarny Pan.

Harry uśmiechnął się kpiąco i odepchnął Bellatriks. Nie czuł najmniejszego szacunku dla faktu, że była kobietą. Dla niego była zwykłym śmieciem.

— Ja też nie popełnię tego samego błędu, co mój chrzestny. Zabiję cię.

— _Crucio_— wrzasnęła Bellatriks, ale Harry też rzucił swoje zaklęcie i klątwa Bellatriks zmieniła tor lotu. Eksplozja magii sprawiła, że i Harry, i Bellatriks musieli się cofnąć.

Gryfon nie czekał z atakiem, aż chmura dymu się rozwieje. Od razu rzucił kolejną klątwę. Bellatriks zachwiała się niebezpiecznie, tracąc równowagę, ale szybko oparła się o innego śmierciożercę, używając go jak tarczy, gdy Harry rzucił swoją drugą Avadę. Bellatriks odepchnęła martwe ciało, które tylko jej przeszkadzało i zaatakowała… Jej zaklęcie nawet nie przeleciało w pobliżu Harry'ego, ale trafiło w Lupina, który zgiął się wpół i upadł na kolana, trzymając się za pierś i drżąc mocno.

Harry chciał się zatrzymać, ale kiedy zobaczył, że Bellatriks ucieka w stronę wyjścia z sali, rzucił profesorowi ostatnie spojrzenie. Kilkoro walczących w pobliżu uczniów już zbliżało się do niego, by go ochronić. Harry miał nadzieję, że nikt z jasnej strony nie umrze w tym pomieszczeniu. Ściągnął swoją szatę i rzucił ją na ziemię. Krępowała mu tylko ruchy, więc wolał walczyć w mugolskich ubraniach. W ten sposób nie będzie miał okazji, by się potknąć.

Wybiegł z sali, podążając za Bellatriks tak szybko, na ile tylko starczyło mu sił. A kiedy zobaczył, w którą stronę pobiegła, pomyślał, że musi się pospieszyć. Bellatriks kierowała się w stronę Draco. Draco, którego on tak bardzo chciał ochronić. Zobaczył, że kobieta się zatrzymuje i on również się zatrzymał, ale dopiero, gdy był tuż za nią.

**ooOooOoo**

Gdy Draco zobaczył biegnącą Bellatriks, natychmiast się podniósł, by ją zatrzymać. Nie miał pojęcia, co myśleć o tym, że kobieta dotarła do nich przed Potterem. Dlatego też szybko rzucił zaklęcie, które stworzyło tuż przed Bellatriks barierę. Jeśli okazałoby się to potrzebne, Draco będzie z nią walczył. Jeśli zabiła Pottera, on postara się, by jak najszybciej spotkała się ze swoim Czarnym Panem w piekle.

— Draco… Narcyza nie byłaby zbyt szczęśliwa, wiedząc, że starasz się mnie zatrzymać.

— Moja matka nie chce o tobie słyszeć… — odparł Draco. — A ja nie pozwolę ci stąd wyjść.

Bellatriks parsknęła kpiącym śmiechem.

— Masz zamiar czekać, aż wszechmocny Potter przybędzie, by cię ochronić, czy może masz w planach coś innego?

Draco zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Bellatriks była w stosunku do niego pobłażliwa. W końcu była jego ciotką. Gdyby to ktokolwiek inny starał się ją powstrzymać, po prostu by go zaatakowała, niwelując jego zaklęcie i zabijając go na miejscu. Ona nie miała w sobie dobra, ale czuła jakiś szacunek… choćby w najmniejszym stopniu, do członków własnej rodziny.

Gdy Draco usłyszał pytanie Bellatriks, poczuł, że może już oddychać spokojniej. Jej słowa oznaczały, że Harry wciąż żyje, a ona po prostu chciała uciec. Może dlatego, że się bała, a może bo tak było prościej. Wcześniej też tak robiła.

— Gdzie jest Harry? — zapytał Draco.

Starał się nie sprawiać wrażenia zmartwionego i nie okazywać żadnego strachu.

— Tutaj — odezwał się Harry zza Bellatriks, która odwróciła się gwałtownie.

— Dałam ci okazję uratowania własnej skóry — powiedziała, unosząc różdżkę.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, podczas gdy ona przemienia różdżkę w miecz i bez trudu zadrapała Harry'ego w ramię. W związku z tym on również poczuł się zobligowany zrobić to samo. Gdy podniósł swój miecz do góry, w ostrym sztychu odbiło się światło pochodni.

Draco wstrzymał oddech, patrząc na ten świetlny spektakl. Harry zaatakował Bellatriks, która odwróciła się i natarła na niego. Chłopakowi udało się unieść miecz i ustawić go pomiędzy nimi, zapobiegając przecięciu go na pół. Cofając się, Harry pomyślał, że kobieta miała rację… Miał szansę ujść z życiem… przecież on nie znał się na fechtunku, nie miał wiele okazji do tego, by go poćwiczyć.

Bellatriks uniosła miecz, rozszarpując ubranie Harry'ego i raniąc go w pierś. Chłopak zagryzł wargę, powstrzymując się od krzyku, by nie dać kobiecie satysfakcji.

— Co się stało z twoimi zdolnościami, Harry? Czarny Pan opowiadał o tobie same cuda… A może to wszystko były kłamstwa?

Harry przyjrzał się uważnie Bellatriks, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Zabiłem go, czyż nie? To było coś …

Bellatriks pokręciła głową.

— To, mój drogi Harry, był tylko szczęśliwy traf. Niech ci się nie wydaje, że twoje szczęście i tym razem dopisze.

Okrążyła Harry'ego i wycelowała prosto w jego brzuch… Harry odrzucił własną broń i chwycił miecz Bellatriks gołymi rękoma, raniąc dłonie, ale starając się zapobiec temu, by miecz zagłębił się bardziej.

Draco natychmiast cofnął zaklęcie, które oddzielało go od walczącej pary. Rzucił w kierunku Bellatriks Expelliarmusa (żadne inne zaklęcie nie przychodziło mu w tej chwili do głowy). Kobieta nagle uniosła się do góry, po czym upadła na ziemię. Jej czarne oczy utkwione były w Draco.

— Sądzisz, że Potter będzie wdzięczny za to, co zrobiłeś? — zapytała.

Draco nie odpowiedział, będąc bardziej zajęty wyjmowaniem miecza z ciała Harry'ego i recytowaniem zaklęcia, które miało powstrzymać krwawienie. Może to go nie uzdrowi, ale na pewno pomoże.

— Zawsze to mówiłem… jesteś idiotą, Harry — wyszeptał, ocierając krew z twarzy. Rana na brzuchu Harry'ego na pewno wciąż bolała. Draco zatrzymał upływ krwi, ale nic ponadto. — Dasz radę, Harry — powiedział, chwytając miecz i podając go Harry'emu. — Wiem, że dasz radę.

Harry złapał miecz z całej siły i uniósł go, przy okazji kradnąc z ust Draco szybki pocałunek. Bellatriks wybuchnęła śmiechem.

— Jakże romantycznie — zakpiła.

Ponownie chwyciła swoją broń, którą upuściła, gdy Draco ją zaatakował.

— Odsuń się, Draco… przeszkadzasz — powiedziała.

Ślizgon odsunął się, ale tylko dlatego, że Harry popchnął go lekko, aby zrobił mu miejsce. Nie miał pojęcia, co chodziło Gryfonowi po głowie, ale w tym momencie nie zamierzał się przejmować. Zależało mu, żeby Harry poradził sobie z tą walką i żeby wszystko poszło po jego myśli.

Harry i Bellatriks ponownie stanęli do walki. Bellatriks była szybka i potrafiła posługiwać się mieczem… poruszała nim płynnie, atakując ostrymi pchnięciami. Harry natomiast koncentrował się na obronie, nie mogąc pójść do przodu z atakiem. Był zmęczony. Bolało go całe ciało, a ramiona miał zdrętwiałe, co wcale w niczym nie pomagało, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że miecz sporo ważył.

Gdy otrzymał sporą ranę na ramieniu, oparł się o ścianę. Na jego ciele mieszały się krew i pot.

— Dasz radę, Harry — powiedział Draco. — Zrób to dla Granger.

W tym momencie Harry spojrzał na niego… na szare oczy, bladą twarz i zaczerwienione usta. Potem przeniósł wzrok na swoją przyjaciółkę. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby nie miała już sił walczyć z klątwą.

— Zrób to dla swojego chrzestnego.

Przypomniał sobie Syriusza, jego łagodne spojrzenie… był jedyną osobą, która łączyła go z rodzicami. I jego jedyną szansą na opuszczenie raz na zawsze domu Dursleyów.

— Pozdrów ode mnie Czarnego Pana — odezwała się Bellatrix.

— Sama będziesz mogła to zrobić — odparł Harry, myśląc o tym wszystkim, co do tej pory stracił i co mógł jeszcze stracić, jeśli się nie pospieszy.

Uniósł miecz i, korzystając z okazji, że kobieta nie miała w tej chwili szansy na obronę, wbił go w jej ramię. Bellatriks upuściła swoją broń, która upadła ze szczękiem na ziemię.

— Do niezobaczenia.

Nawet o tym nie myśląc, wycelował prosto w szyję Bellatriks. Chwilę później zobaczył, jak głowa jego rywalki toczy się po podłodze z wstrętnym, mlaszczącym odgłosem.

Był już zmęczony. Wyciągnął rękę do Draco, który ruszył w jego kierunku. Zanim jednak do niego dotarł, Harry'ego pokonało zmęczenie i upływ krwi. Zemdlał.


	29. Chapter 29 FINAL

_No i nadszedł koniec. Przedstawiam Wam ostatni rozdział _Ogniwa_. To taki mój prezent na zakończenie starego roku i rozpoczęcie nowego. Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dotarli do końca tego opowiadania, zarówno tym, którzy zostawiali po sobie ślad w postaci komentarzy, jak i tym, którzy czytali "w ciszy i milczeniu" : _Ogniwo_ było dla mnie dziwnym, aczkolwiek ciekawym wyzwaniem i jestem bardzo zadowolona, że udało mi się wytrwać do końca, tłumacząc wszystkie dwadzieścia dziewięć rozdziałów. Jeszcze raz z całego serca dziękuję wszystkim, którzy mi w tej przygodzie towarzyszyli i życzę Wam wszystkiego najlepszego w Nowym Roku, spełnienia najskrytszych marzeń i jak najwięcej radości. Drarry New Year!_**  
><strong>

**ROZDZIAŁ 29**

— Wszyscy cali — powiedział Dumbledore.

Był zmęczony. Również brał udział w walce, po której ostatecznie udało im się złapać wszystkich śmierciożerców, którzy natarli na szkołę, chcąc kontynuować śmieszne plany Voldemorta. Dyrektorowi niełatwo było patrzeć, jak jego uczniowie biorą udział w bitwie, która, według niego, nie była ich bitwą. Byli jeszcze młodzi, mieli prawo do życia bez konieczności zmieniania się w żołnierzy walczących o dobro magicznego świata. Bolał go widok podniesionych różdżek ludzi, którzy musieli przystąpić do obrony. To było doświadczenie, którego nigdy nie chciałby powtarzać. Nie szło to w parze z jego ideami życia w pokoju i wzajemnej tolerancji.

— Szkoła została oczyszczona. Możemy rozpocząć naprawę tych części zamku, które zostały zaatakowane za pomocą magii. Nie powinno to być zbyt skomplikowane. — Głos McGonagall nie brzmiał tak stanowczo jak zwykle, ale jej postawa się nie zmieniła. Tylko oczy nie błyszczały surowością. Odbijało się w nich jedynie zmęczenie.

Wszyscy byli wycieńczeni. Walka z grupą opętaną ideałami swojego pana nie była zwykłą fraszką, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że śmierciożercy nie byli aż tak słabi, choć też nie bardzo silni. Ale walczyli dla idei… mimo że nie były one zbyt dobre. Poza tym wszyscy walczący byli zmęczeni nie tylko fizycznie, ale także psychicznie. Każda wojna ideologiczna niesie za sobą stres i wyczerpanie emocjonalne z powodu trudności przekazania drugiej stronie swoich racji, które oczywiście są lepsze od racji przeciwników.

— Jutro z samego rana rozpoczniemy odbudowę… teraz musimy odpocząć — powiedział dyrektor. — Ponadto trzeba iść do uczniów. Niektórzy mogą potrzebować pomocy.

— Zapewne. Wielu uczniów z mojego domu w ogóle się nie pojawiło. Domyślam się, że rodzice zabrali ich ze szkoły — dodał Snape, uważnie wpatrując się w dyrektora, w razie gdyby ten miał dla niego jakieś instrukcje.

Dumbledore jednak pokręcił głową. Chciał, aby wszyscy odpoczęli, także on sam. Upływ czasu odebrał mu tę energię i siłę, jakie miał kiedyś, i teraz czuł, że nawet gdyby miał siły na wspieranie uczniów, w tym momencie nie musiał być ich podporą. Przez moment mógł być zwykłym człowiekiem.

— Jutro zajmiemy się wszystkim na spokojnie. A teraz możecie iść do swoich uczniów.

_A ja pójdę do mojego_, pomyślał. Musiał porozmawiać z Harrym, podziękować mu za wszystko, co zrobił, powiedzieć, że zaszczytem było go poznać. Że dla niego jest nie tylko uczniem czy czarodziejem, ale przede wszystkim bohaterem.

Stawienie czoła Voldemortowi i przeżycie – to coś godnego podziwu.

Dumbledore wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu, gdzie wcześniej rozmawiał z opiekunami domów, i skierował się w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Wiedział, że to tam znajdzie Harry'ego. Co za ironia losu… Szkolna infirmeria stała się miejscem jego najważniejszych rozmów z tym chłopcem. Choć kilka udało im się przeprowadzić w gabinecie dyrektora. Gdy tak szedł wąskim, długim korytarzem, zastanawiał się, jak będzie wyglądać ta najbliższa. Wiedział, że Harry może nie być w najlepszym humorze. I wcale go za to nie winił, w końcu po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł… nie było w tym nic dziwnego.

Tylko że wszyscy byli zmęczeni po walce, w pewien sposób wszyscy stawili czoła Voldemortowi, byli ofiarami jego planów… a jednak wielu z nich nie straciło przy tym zimnej krwi. Tak, Dumbledore był bardzo dumny ze swoich uczniów i ich rodzin.

Zanim otworzył drzwi, zatrzymał się na moment i wziął głęboki wdech.

**ooOooOoo**

Gdy Harry się obudził, myślał, że znajdzie obok siebie siedzącego Malfoya, czekającego, by odbyć tę rozmowę, którą Harry mu obiecał. Ale nie, zamiast Malfoya obok niego siedział jego najlepszy przyjaciel, śpiąc oparty o łóżko, na którym odpoczywała Hermiona, z książką w ręce.

Harry zamrugał kilka razy, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że spał z okularami na nosie… co z pewnością teraz ułatwiło mu zadanie rozpoznania osób przebywających w pomieszczeniu. Pozwolił sobie na słaby uśmiech, mimo że naprawdę zaniepokoiła go nieobecność Malfoya. Powinien tu być. Usiadł na łóżku, a Hermiona odłożyła książkę. Widać, tak naprawdę wcale nie była zajęta czytaniem, tylko czekała, aż on się obudzi. Harry posłał jej wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie.

— Jak się czujesz, Harry? — zapytała dziewczyna.

— O wiele lepiej — odparł. — Chociaż jestem jeszcze trochę zmęczony.

„Trochę" może niedokładnie odpowiadało rzeczywistości, akurat w tej chwili Harry czuł się, jakby zupełnie samotnie stawił czoła całemu wojsku.

— Musisz być wykończony — powiedziała dziewczyna, przesuwając dłonią po swoich, będących w kompletnym nieładzie, włosach. — Brakuje ci sił magicznych. Zdaje się, że wykorzystałeś całą magię i dlatego tak się czujesz. Nie musisz mnie oszukiwać, Harry… a Malfoya tu nie ma.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany.

— A co Malfoy ma z tym wspólnego?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

— Obiecałam Ronowi, że nie będę o nim wspominać, ale nie mogę… Twoje uczucia są zbyt oczywiste.

Harry skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem.

— Wstręt. To właśnie czuję.

Hermiona znów się uśmiechnęła, kręcąc głową.

— Ron z nim rozmawiał… i z tej rozmowy wywnioskowałam jedną bardzo ważną rzecz. Ty i Malfoy jesteście w fazie negacji.

Tym razem to Harry wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu i zaprzeczył.

— Nie, Hermiono… Ja jestem tu, w skrzydle szpitalnym. A Malfoy pewnie krąży gdzieś w pobliżu albo siedzi w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów. Wcale mnie to nie obchodzi.

— Czemu więc zaprzeczasz z takim zapałem?

— Niczemu nie zaprzeczam. Co chcesz, żebym ci powiedział? — zapytał Harry. Zaczynał się irytować, a fakt, że jego przyjaciółka wypytywała go o rzeczy, których on sam sobie jeszcze nie wyjaśnił, było w bardzo złym tonie.

— Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam, że sprawa Malfoya jest dla ciebie tak prywatna.

Harry znów zaprzeczył.

— Nie prywatna, Hermiono… po prostu nie ma żadnej sprawy. A przynajmniej mnie o niczym takim nie wiadomo, więc nie musisz się martwić.

Hermiona muskała dłonią rude kosmyki Rona, patrząc na Harry'ego czule. Jak siostra. Gdy Harry to sobie uświadomił, poczuł się wspaniale.

— Jakbyś mnie nie znał, Harry. Ja zawsze się o ciebie martwię. Tak samo jak o Rona. Znam was, więc to, że ciągle pakujecie się w jakieś kłopoty, to żadne zaskoczenie.

Cóż, tu akurat miała rację.

— Wybacz, Hermiono, ale… nie chcę rozmawiać o Malfoyu. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

— W porządku… idę w takim razie. Chyba potrzebujesz chwili samotności, a ja muszę zjeść śniadanie.

Harry przytaknął, podczas gdy Hermiona zawołała, chcąc obudzić Rona:

— Ron, Ron. — Weasley otworzył oczy ospale i wstał, prawie nieświadomie, ruszając za Hermioną. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się na moment w drzwiach, by pożegnać się z Harrym, po czym wyszła.

Harry został sam, zastanawiając się, dlaczego tego idioty Malfoya tu nie było. Był tak zamyślony, że nawet nie usłyszał, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Nie zauważył też stojącego w nich dyrektora, dopóki ten nie zbliżył się i nie usiadł obok.

— Dzień dobry, Harry — odezwał się Dumbledore serdecznym tonem.

Harry mrugnął kilka razy, spoglądając na mężczyznę siedzącego na krześle, które powinien teraz zajmować Malfoy, starając się rozwiązać ich śmieszny problem.

— Profesorze… dzień dobry — odparł.

— Chcę z tobą porozmawiać, Harry, o tym, co się wydarzyło. Ale wydajesz się być nieco roztargniony.

Harry kiwnął głową. Prawdę mówiąc, rozmowa o ostatnich wydarzeniach była tym, na co naprawdę nie miał w tej chwili ochoty. To już przeszłość, która go nie interesowała. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, a dyskutowanie o Voldemorcie i jego śmierciożercach z pewnością nie było jedną z nich.

— Przepraszam, profesorze, ale nie mam ochoty rozmawiać o niczym, co jest związane z wojną.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

— Nie powinieneś zatrzymywać w sobie uczuć, Harry. Są ludzie, którzy zawsze chętnie cię wysłuchają, pomogą ci, poprowadzą. To, co się stało, powinno być dla ciebie czymś bardzo ważnym, bo miałeś w tym bezpośredni udział. Byłeś celem Voldemorta — zaczął dyrektor, ignorując słowa Harry'ego i zbliżając się trochę bardziej do jego łóżka. — Poza tym wplątałeś się w to o wiele bardziej, niż powinieneś. Dołączenie do kręgu śmierciożerców musiało być niełatwe.

— Profesorze, naprawdę niewiele o tym do tej pory myślałem i teraz również nie chcę tego robić. W czasie, gdy służyłem Voldemortowi, zastanawiałem się, jak bardzo to wszystko wpływa na niego samego, i myślałem o tym, jakim jest ignorantem. Tyle.

Naprawdę chciał już to wszystko zakończyć. Rozdział jego życia, w którym Voldemort grał jedną z głównych ról, był już za nim. Dłuższe rozmyślanie i analizowanie tylko oddali go od spraw, którymi powinien się teraz zająć. Nie miał zamiaru umniejszać wagi swoich relacji z przyjaciółmi, swojego życia czy chociażby głupiego, ukrywającego się przed nim Malfoya.

— Mimo wszystko zaryzykowałeś własne życie i myślę, że nadszedł czas poważnie o tym porozmawiać, Harry.

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Nie, profesorze... tyle czasu czekałem na ten moment i zdaje się, że naprawdę nie chcę już wiedzieć nic więcej. Reszta nie jest już dla mnie istotna. Problem został rozwiązany, nie zginęło tyle ludzi, ile ostatnim razem. Oczywiście, nie ma wojny bez ofiar, ale zawsze należy szukać takiego rozwiązania, by straty były jak najmniejsze. — Zatrzymał się na moment, czekając, czy Dumbledore nie będzie chciał czegoś powiedzieć, ale ten tylko słuchał. — Moi rodzice zginęli, by uratować mi życie. Wiele osób poświęciło się dla mnie i w końcu nadeszła moja kolej na odwdzięczenie się im. Tym, że sam przeżyję. Nie obchodzi mnie jakieś tam ukryte znaczenie przepowiedni, nie obchodzi mnie, co takiego łączyło mnie z Voldemortem, ani to, co planowali czy myśleli śmierciożercy. Chcę po prostu żyć dalej.

Spojrzał na dyrektora, który z jednej strony wydawał się być zadowolony z jego słów, a z drugiej zaniepokojony jego dojrzałością… nie dlatego, że było to coś złego, ale dlatego, że musiał dorosnąć bardzo szybko, nie mając okazji przeżyć tego, co przeżywa większość młodych ludzi w jego wieku.

— To jedyne, co mogę zrobić, by uczcić pamięć rodziców i Syriusza.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

— A więc… nie chcesz nic wiedzieć? — zapytał.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę.

— Nie, profesorze. Myślę, że nadszedł czas, by wszyscy zaczęli od nowa… i na zawsze zapomnieli o Voldemorcie.

— Wspaniały pomysł, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy myślą tak samo, jak ty, i zaczną nowe życie, składając w ten sposób hołd tym, którzy odeszli.

Harry przytaknął. Nadszedł też czas, by on zajął się swoimi problemami uczuciowymi.

**ooOooOoo**

Im więcej o tym wszystkim myślał, tym gorzej szło mu wymyślanie rozwiązania. Zawsze tak było. Im bardziej chciał je znaleźć, tym bardziej wszystko się komplikowało i w końcu on czuł się bardziej zdezorientowany niż na początku. Oczywiście, był inteligentny, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mógł się trochę pogubić. A w jego rodzinie nie pobierało się nauk na temat „jak walczyć z problemami emocjonalnymi". Emocje zawsze wpędzają w pułapki, a on był już zmęczony ciągłym ich unikaniem. Jednocześnie jednak nie czuł się gotowy na konfrontację. I to nie dlatego, że był tchórzem. Po prostu nie chciał zaczynać działać, dopóki nie zdobędzie odpowiedniej ilości informacji.

Nienawidził tego uczucia niepewności. Wiedział, że ukrywanie się w swojej cichej, bezpiecznej sypialni nie było najlepszym wyjściem, szczególnie teraz, kiedy Harry znajdował się w szkolnej infirmerii, zapewne zadając sobie pytanie, gdzie on się podziewa, i nie mogąc w odpowiedni sposób posłać go do diabła. Ostatecznie jednak Draco nie ma zamiaru dać mu tej satysfakcji. To on skończy z tą ich specyficzną rozrywką, polegającą na byciu blisko siebie i służeniu pocieszeniem… W której jeden z nich rozpaczał po stracie ojca, a drugi korzystał z tej relacji po to, by nie oszaleć z powodu wszystkiego, przez co przechodził.

Draco opuścił Hogwart od razu po tym, jak sprowadził Harry'ego do skrzydła szpitalnego i zmył z siebie całą krew ciotki Belli. Czuł chorą satysfakcję na myśl, że to właśnie Harry ją wykończył, ale nie miał zamiaru mu tego mówić. Bardziej martwiło go to, co powie, gdy Harry już zjawi się we dworze. A był pewien, że ta durna sprawa tak czy inaczej zakończy się właśnie tutaj. Przynajmniej teraz był na swoim terenie i kiedy Gryfon już powie, co ma do powiedzenia, będzie mógł zażądać od niego, by wyszedł.

Draco przesunął dłonią po włosach. Cokolwiek nie myślał, bardzo nie podobało mu się to, co z tego myślenia wynikało. Cieszył się, że jest w domu, z matką. Zresztą ona też była niesamowicie szczęśliwa, gdy stanął w drzwiach, niosąc ze sobą spakowany kufer. Nie miał zamiaru wracać już do Hogwartu. Nie było po co. Nie musiał już niczego nikomu udowadniać. Pokazał już wszystkim, że sam potrafi sobie poradzić i że jest wystarczająco silny... i odpowiedzialny, mimo że ten idiota Potter mu uciekł i wylądował w ostatnim miejscu, w którym powinien był się znaleźć.

— Draco, synu… masz gościa.

Draco wstał i spojrzał na zegarek. Na Harry'ego było za wcześnie.

— Kto to taki?

— Profesor Snape. Chce z tobą porozmawiać.

— Przyprowadź go tu, matko... nie chcę schodzić na dół.

Narcyza przytaknęła. Cieszyła się, że jej syn nie należał do tych osób z bandy Voldemorta, którzy szli za nim bez mrugnięcia okiem, nie myśląc o swoich rodzinach. Ostrożnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi, które otworzyły się zaledwie chwilę później.

— Nie musiałeś uciekać ze szkoły — odezwał się opiekun jego domu łagodnie.

Ten ton wydał się Draco kompletnie nieadekwatny do sytuacji. Musi wyjaśnić parę rzeczy.

— Nie uciekłem, profesorze. Po prostu nie mam ochoty rozmawiać z pewną osobą. A żeby tak się nie stało, muszę się trzymać z daleka od szkoły. Bo to jego teren, a tutaj jest mój… tutaj czuję się lepiej.

Snape pochylił lekko głowę.

— Ta osoba to Potter, nie mylę się?

Draco miał na tyle wstydu, by zarumienić się lekko. Ale co za różnica, czy rumienił się lekko czy mocno. Na jego skórze i tak to było zawsze widoczne.

— A co Potter ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

— Obudził się.

Draco odwrócił się plecami do profesora i powiedział:

— Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jeśli ma mi coś do powiedzenia, może tutaj przyjść… ja się nie ukrywam. Ani nie uciekam. Po prostu chcę być sam, bez nikogo, kto sprawia, że czuję się źle, kto mnie rani albo czegoś ode mnie wymaga.

— Nie masz zamiaru pojawić się na egzaminach? — zapytał Snape.

Wydawał się być zaniepokojony, bo Draco zawsze dążył do tego, by być jak najlepszym uczniem i by mieć najwyższe oceny. Mimo że to Granger zawsze wygrywała w tej konkurencji.

Draco spojrzał na niego uważnie.

— Nie potrzebuję nikomu udowadniać, że jestem inteligentny. Jedyna osobo, której zawsze chciałem zaimponować, już nie żyje, nie widzę więc powodu do dalszego pobytu w Hogwarcie.

— Mówisz, że nie uciekasz. A wygląda na to, że jest dokładnie odwrotnie.

Draco uśmiechnął się.

— Nie interesuje mnie, co pan o tym myśli… Poza tym tutaj jestem bardziej potrzebny. Od kiedy zabrakło ojca, matka jest całymi dniami sama. Wolę jej towarzyszyć. To nie jest ucieczka, profesorze Snape. — Nauczyciel nie odpowiedział, jedynie przyglądając się swojemu uczniowi. — A teraz bardzo proszę, aby zostawił mnie pan samego.

Powiedziawszy to, Draco odwrócił się i podszedł to przesuwanych, szklanych drzwi balkonowych. Otworzył je i wyszedł na taras, z którego rozpościerał się wspaniały widok. W tej sytuacji nauczyciel nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko opuścić pokój chłopaka.

**ooOooOoo**

— Masz zamiar porozmawiać z Malfoyem? — zapytał Ron, gdy już udało mu się wygrać z Harrym partyjkę szachów. Chciał przerwać tę kłopotliwą ciszę, jaka między nimi zapadła.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Hermiona mówiła, że z nim rozmawiałeś. To więcej, niż mnie się do tej pory udało.

Ron parsknął śmiechem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

— Kumplu, dobrze wiem, co tobie się z nim udało. I nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać.

Harry poczerwieniał na twarzy.

— Powiedział ci?

— Tak jakby… nie wyraźnie… ale wystarczyło, że powiedział, że zaspokoił twoje potrzeby… No, hej, nie jestem aż taki głupi, jak wszyscy myślą. Wiem, o czym mówił.

— Tylko do tego się nadaje.

— Właśnie tak powiedział — przypomniał sobie rudzielec. — Zaskoczył mnie fakt, że ktoś taki jak on ma o sobie tak niskie mniemanie. Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś, ale udało ci się… zwyciężyłeś Malfoya.

Harry wygiął brew w zdziwieniu.

— A kto powiedział, że to były jakieś zawody? — zapytał.

W tym momencie Hermiona oderwała oczy od swojej książki.

— To zawsze były zawody, Harry. Ty może tego nie widziałeś, bo wierzyłeś, że na świecie istnieje sprawiedliwość, ale dla Malfoya to zawsze była sprawa bycia lepszym od reszty. A skoro on sam przyznaje, że _to _była jedyna rzecz, do jakiej był ci potrzebny, oznacza, że uznaje swoją przegraną.

Harry jednak pokręcił głową.

— Nawet mnie nie szukał, żeby mi to powiedzieć. Skąd więc wiesz, że myśli tak naprawdę?

— Harry, Draco nie ma zamiaru zrezygnować z resztek własnej dumy. Nawet ja to wiem — wtrącił Ron. — To wyzwanie dla ciebie. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz wszystko wyjaśnić, rozwiązać i jakoś to zakończyć… musisz sam go znaleźć.

— Hermiona ci to powiedziała?

— Ej! Nie skreślaj mnie tak od razu! To w końcu ja musiałem porozmawiać z Malfoyem, żeby Hermiona mogła dojść do tego, o co mu chodzi — krzyknął Ron, udając oburzenie. — Co z całą pewnością jest czymś więcej, niż to, co ty zrobiłeś… poza zaciągnięciem Malfoya do łóżka.

Harry odezwał się na to mechanicznie:

— Cóż, to nawet nie było łóżko.

Ron skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, a Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho.

— Przepraszam, Ron — powiedział Harry, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział. Jego przyjaciel jednak już zbliżał się do wyjścia, zostawiając Harry'ego sam na sam z Hermioną.

— A więc takie było twoje pierwsze doświadczenie seksualne… Nie tylko zrobiłeś to z Malfoyem, ale nawet nie w łóżku.

Harry zmrużył oczy, kręcąc głową.

— Hermiono, idź lepiej poszukać swojego chłopaka, co?

— Lepiej ty poszukaj swojego.

Harry nawet nie drgnął. Po prostu siedział i patrzył, jak Hermiona wychodzi, chcąc dołączyć do Rona. Jeśli nie zacznie kontrolować tego, co mówi, ta sprawa ma szanse stać się interesem publicznym. Chyba więc lepiej będzie zakończyć to raz a porządnie. Musi przyjąć wyzwanie Draco i pójść z nim porozmawiać.

**ooOooOoo**

Tak szybkie pojawienie się Harry'ego we dworze wprawiło go w zdumienie, nie pozwolił jednak, by odbiło się to na jego twarzy. Udało mu się zachować niewzruszoną postawę, prezentującą spokój i opanowanie. W przeciwieństwie do tego, jak czuł się w rzeczywistości.

Obaj siedzieli teraz w sypialni Draco, utrzymując odpowiedni dystans. Każdy z nich czekał, aż ten drugi przerwie milczenie, ale żaden najwyraźniej nie był gotowy to zrobić. Harry przyglądał się pokojowi Malfoya. W pewnym sensie czuł się uprzywilejowany, mogąc tutaj. Pokój był urządzony prosto, ale wykwintnie. Wszystko, co się w nim znajdowało, z pewnością było bardzo kosztowne. Nie był jednak bardzo zagracony, tak że wydawał się naprawdę obszerny… wręcz ogromny, w porównaniu ze znienawidzonym przez Harry'ego pokoikiem na Privet Drive.

— Co tutaj robisz, Potter? — zapytał Malfoy, w końcu zdobywając się na odwagę.

— Jesteś mi winny rozmowę. A uciekłeś.

Draco był już zmęczony wyjaśnianiem, że nie, nie uciekł. Dlatego też tym razem nie powiedział nic. Po prostu posłał Harry'emu uśmiech, który sprawił, że ten zadrżał.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że taki jesteś… nie uważałem cię za tchórza.

— Błagam cię, Potter, akurat teraz zupełnie mnie nie interesuje, co o mnie myślisz. I, prawdę mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, czego chcesz. Co więcej, wątpię, że mógłbym ci to dać. Że chcę ci to dać.

— Nie musiałeś w ten sposób uciekać i ukrywać się we dworze. Sądziłeś, że nie będę cię szukał?

Draco zaśmiał się cicho.

— Aż tak zdesperowany jesteś, Potter? — zakpił. — No popatrz, kto by pomyślał, że masz taką potrzebę zobaczenia się ze mną.

— Odstaw na bok te swoje gierki. Czas, żebyśmy pogadali.

Draco usiadł na brzegu łóżka, wskazując Harry'emu, aby również usiadł. Ten wybrał wygodną sofę niedaleko łóżka.

— Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. To, co się stało... w końcu była wojna. Wiem, że przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, by mi powiedzieć, że po prostu tego potrzebowałeś w tamtej chwili. Zrobiłbyś to z kimkolwiek. Rozumiem, po tym, jak straciłem ojca, zrobiłbym to nawet z Wiewiórem.

Harry poczuł się urażony słowami Malfoya.

— Dlaczego uważasz, że wiesz, co ja myślę?

— Daj spokój, Potter! A co innego mógłbyś myśleć, co?

— Harry! — krzyknął Gryfon. — To jest moje imię, do cholery. Harry. Zmęczyły mnie już te wszystkie formalności, wiesz, Draco? Nie mam pojęcia, w co ty pogrywasz, ale naprawdę mam tego dość.

— Po prostu staram się nam obu to ułatwić, Harry — powiedział Draco, nasączając imię taką ilością jadu, jaką tylko udało mu się skumulować. — Ostatecznie ja wcale nie uciekłem, a nasza prywatna potyczka już się skończyła. Nie muszę ci nic udowadniać. Po prostu chcę żyć, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

— Obaj wiemy, że się wydarzyło, a ja chcę to rozwiązać.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to, że ciebie tak martwi to, co się stało, idioto! W końcu jakoś sobie z tym poradzisz i zapomnisz. I mimo że ja prawdopodobnie _nie _zapomnę, ty nie musisz się tym przejmować.

— Ale się przejmuję.

— No to pech, bo ja nie mam zamiaru pomóc ci w rozwiązaniu _twojego _problemu. Nie obchodzisz mnie.

Harry wstał, a gdy Draco zrobił to samo, podszedł i przyciągnął go do siebie.

— Merlinie, ale z ciebie egoista! Zawsze osiągasz to, co chcesz…

— Proszzzz, Harry, ja wcale ciebie nie chcę. Chcę, żebyś zniknął z mojego życia i zajął się swoim, dalej grając rolę przeklętego bohatera, który ocalił wszystkich innych, ale któremu nie udało się dotrzymać przeklętego słowa i dopilnować, by mój ojciec nie stracił życia.

Harry przytrzymał chłopaka mocno.

— To nie moja wina, że twój ojciec okazał się na tyle głupi, by dać się zabić. Nie potrzeba wielkiej inteligencji do tego, by przeżyć, będąc szpiegiem. Sprawdziłem to na tobie — wyszeptał stanowczo, choć w jego głosie czaiła się wściekłość.

— Nie kwestionuj mojej inteligencji, Potter! To ty stwierdziłeś, że zabawnie byłoby wciągnąć mnie w swój plan. Choć wcale nie powinieneś tego robić. Przecież chciałeś tylko zrujnować mi życie.

— Nie jesteś na tyle ważny, żebym musiał się nad tym zastanawiać.

— Mów sobie, co chcesz. Całe życie uważałeś mnie za wstrętnego potwora stojącego po stronie Voldemorta… pewnie zaskoczył cię fakt, że wcale nie chciałem być jednym z niewolników własnego przeznaczenia. Tak jak ty.

— Nie mówisz mi nic nowego, Draco. Ty zawsze pragnąłeś mojej porażki, chciałeś udowodnić ojcu, jakim to posłusznym synem jesteś… ale nie mogłeś tego zrobić. Ani już nie będziesz mógł.

— Jesteś przeklętym draniem.

Pod wpływem chwili Harry, zamiast odpowiedzieć, chwycił Draco w pasie i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, całując głęboko. Draco natychmiast mu odpowiedział, wkładając w pocałunek całą złość, którą czuł. Najpierw uderzył Harry'ego w pierś, popychając go kawałek, po czym, między jednym a drugim jękiem przyjemności, ściągnął z niego koszulkę. Harry objął go mocniej i popchnął na łóżko. Jego dłonie z całej siły obejmowały talię Draco. Na pewno zostaną ślady, ale jakoś żaden z nich się teraz tym nie przejmował. Harry całował i gryzł szyję Draco, słuchając zachwycających dźwięków, jakie wydobywały się z jego gardła. Draco z kolei zajmował się rozczochranymi włosami Harry'ego, zagryzając wargi i starając się powstrzymać od krzyku. Mimo tego, że zatracił się w przyjemności, wciąż pamiętał, że jego matka była w domu i mogła ich usłyszeć, jeśli nie będą ostrożni.

Poczuł chłodne, delikatne dłonie Harry'ego na swojej piersi, kiedy ten w końcu ostatecznie pozbył się jego koszuli, poczuł, jak chłopak muska jego talię, jak głaszcze jego plecy. Wygiął się w łuk, zmniejszając odległość między ich torsami. Brutalnie chwycił Harry'ego za włosy, sprawiając, że ten warknął cicho i zajął się pozbawianiem go spodni. Draco szybko mu w tym pomógł. Pełne pożądania spojrzenie Harry'ego sprawiło, że poczuł, jak żołądek ściska mu się gwałtownie, sam jednak również rzucił podobne spojrzenie, gdy Harry się rozbierał.

W którymś momencie Draco udało się nakryć ich prześcieradłem, by zapewnić im więcej prywatności, której poprzednim razem nie mieli w ogóle. Wydawało się, że rozgrzane ciało Harry'ego dopasowuje się do jego ciała, podczas gdy Gryfon pokrywał jego twarz pocałunkami. Być może z powodu wspomnień ostatniego razu i tego, co wtedy czuł, teraz po policzkach Draco spłynęły gorące łzy. Łzy, które Harry natychmiast spił z jego twarzy. Potem pocałował zaczerwienione usta Draco, który objął nogami jego talię. Tym razem było inaczej. Tym razem byli ze sobą bliżej.

Po chwili Draco poczuł, jak Harry zaczyna w niego wchodzić, bez żadnego przygotowania, powoli i ostrożnie, prawie się nie ruszając, jedynie całując go nieustannie, choć szorstko. Czekając, aż Draco przyzwyczai się do uczucia, jakie wywołało obce ciało w jego własnym. Gdy Draco poczuł, że to jest ten moment, odsunął się odrobinę i szepnął Harry'emu do ucha:

— Zrób to.

I Harry to zrobił. Zaczął się niespiesznie poruszać, rozpalając Draco od środka, aż osiągnęli jednoczesny orgazm. Gdy wszystko się skończyło, oni zostali tak, objęci… nie wiedząc, co robić dalej.

Aż w końcu zasnęli.

**ooOooOoo**

Gdy Harry otworzył oczy, zobaczył, że jest w łóżku sam, a miejsce obok niego jest zimne. Draco musiał wstać już jakiś czas temu. Wyciągnął rękę po okulary, które najwyraźniej Draco ściągnął mu wcześniej. Podmuch chłodnego powietrza sprawił, że Harry odwrócił się w kierunku balkonu. Zobaczył, że Draco opiera się o barierkę, a wiatr rozwiewa mu jasne włosy. Przykrył się prześcieradłem, siadając na brzegu łóżka.

— Malfoy?

Blondyn odwrócił się w jego kierunku.

— Nawet nie próbuj wyciągać żadnych wniosków, Harry… Jakby nic się nie stało.

Harry kiwnął głową, choć minę miał niewyraźną.

— Nadal uważam, że nie potrzebuję twojej miłości.

— To świetnie, bo wiesz, że cię nie kocham… — odparł Draco, opierając się plecami o barierkę i wbijając wzrok w niewzruszoną twarz swojego rozmówcy.

Harry wytrzymał to spojrzenie, uśmiechając się niedowierzająco. Na ten widok Draco posłał mu najbardziej lodowate spojrzenie w swoim życiu, zmrużył oczy, zbliżając się powoli, i zapytał:

— Co cię tak śmieszy, Potter?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Harry nie przestał się uśmiechać, a nawet uniósł brew w jeszcze większym niedowierzaniu. Draco skrzywił się ze złością, popchnął Harry'ego na łóżko i usiadł na nim okrakiem.

— Wiesz co, Potter? Ja też jakoś ci nie wierzę.

**KONIEC**


End file.
